Matrimonio Por Mutuo Acuerdo
by Saori Kinomoto
Summary: ¿Qué estarías dispuesto hacer una noche en Las Vegas?... ¿Es una tregua (mirándolo) así que si quieres jugar yo estaré dispuesta? - dijo la muchacha mostrándole la mano. Pues hagámoslo (mirándola) después de todo es por conveniencia - contesto el sellando el acuerdo con su mano.
1. Las Vegas

En una gran y lujosa habitación se encontraban tres grandes amigas...

Que bueno que decidieran venir amigas - dice una muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros.

Era lo menos que podíamos hacer Meiling - dice la chica sonriendo y luego mirando hacia la ventana, aunque Sakura no estaba muy convencida.

¿No? - dice mirando Tomoyo y luego mira a la castaña ¿Pasa algo Sakura? - pregunto.

Las dos miraron a Sakura que estaba sin pronunciar palabra y solo miraba hacia afuera del Hotel.

Espero que no sea por que el cavernícola de mi primo, que va a venir también - dice la muchacha en tono de molestia y mirando a sus amigas.

No lo creo - dice tomoyo soltando una pequeña risa.

Que bueno (moviendo la cabeza) por que si fuera así Shaoran se las vería conmigo - dice apretando su mano con la otra.

No Meiling, no es eso - dice Sakura dándose vuelta y mirándolas, con Tsuyoshi terminamos el compromiso.

Tomoyo y Meiling quedan boquiabiertas por la noticia hasta que la chica de ojos oscuros dice:

Oh Sakura yo - dice tapándose la boca, lo siento.

No te preocupes - dice tratando de sonreír, ya es algo asumido (sentándose)

Las muchachas que la observaban caminaron y también se sentaron junto a ella, una en cada lado de Sakura.

Si quieres conversar o desahogarte (mirándola) sabes que cuentas con nosotras - dice muy dulcemente Tomoyo tomándole la mano.

Y si hay que darle una paliza (mirando a las dos) yo me encargo de eso - prosiguió hablando Meiling.

Gracias por su apoyo muchachas - dice Sakura mirándolas y agachando su vista hacia sus manos, pero ya no hay nada que hacer.

¿Pero estas segura? - pregunta Tomoyo.

Tu sabes que con Tsuyoshi no somos grandes amigos (moviendo la cabeza) pero yo puedo hablar con el y…

Tomoyo, Meiling - dice parándose del sillón y mirándolas, Tsuyoshi me fue infiel y eso es algo que yo no le perdonare jamás.

Sus amigas la miraron y se pararon rápidamente junto a ella, por reflejo ambas la abrazaron.

Mientras que Sakura solo dejo que sus mejores amigas la abrazaran, sintiendo el apoyo incondicional con ese gesto tan bonito.

Pero en la entrada principal del exclusivo Hotel Bellagio, se estacionaba una lujosa limosina, a los segundos después se bajan dos muchachos de unos 25 años de edad aproximadamente.

No estarás hablando en serio - dice asombrado el muchacho de gafas y ojos azules.

Si (suspirando) sabes que no jugaría con algo así - contesto el ambarino.

Su mejor amigo lo queda observando.

La próxima semana tenemos la cena con la Familia Wáng para estipular en un contrato la fecha del matrimonio.

¿Hablas de una de las Familias más ricas e influyente de Japón? - pregunta Eriol.

Exactamente, mis Padres creen que al hacer lazos con esa familia podremos expandirnos con el consorcio Hotelero y con la industria textilera en ese país también.

Todo por conveniencia - dice susurrando el muchacho y moviendo la cabeza, de todas maneras (mirándolo) ya sabias que esto sucedería Shaoran.

Claro que lo sabia Eriol (lo mira) pero pensé que esta estúpida idea del matrimonio arreglado había quedado en el pasado ya que después de todo me hice cargo de las empresas de la Familia Li, como querían ellos.

Mis tíos son cosa seria Li (sonriendo) o crees que se van a conformar con todo lo que haz hecho o con todo lo que haz sacrificado o mejor dicho todos los dolores de cabeza que les haz dado.

Shaoran solo lo mira y moviendo la cabeza ingresan al ascensor, se que no me e portado muy bien que digamos pero esto se escapa de mis manos.

Bueno igual estas en edad suficiente para casarte - dice sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ya - dice cruzándose de brazos, tu también.

No te enojes amigo (riéndose) si solo bromeo - lo dice dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en su espalda.

A los minutos se abren las puertas del ascensor, salen de el hacia el pasillo y segundos después se encuentran fuera de una habitación.

Ya me iré a refrescar (acomodándose las gafas) antes del evento de tu prima.

Ese evento - dice Shaoran, menos mal que lo hizo aquí (sonriendo) así nos podemos distraer un rato.

Claro es verdad - dice comenzando a caminar, nos vemos como en dos horas en el Pub del casino.

Si hasta después - dice Shaoran ingresando a la habitación.

Y en el cuarto piso del Hotel…

¿Y ahora como te sientes Sakurita? - pregunta Tomoyo.

Me siento mejor - dice mirándola, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y a ti también Meiling.

Yo Sakura (moviendo la cabeza) es que me siento tan culpable, poco menos te obligue al venir aquí, a que dejaras tus responsabilidades en el Hospital y tú estabas pasando por este mal momento.

No digas eso Meiling - dice Sakura dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, tu no me haz obligado tontita, aparte en el Hospital tenia días administrativos.

La china solo la observa con una mirada llena de nostalgia…

Y vine por que quería hacerlo, por que es tu cumpleaños Meiling.

Es que yo - dice Meiling, ni si quiera te pregunte y ahora con todo lo que ha pasado me quiero morir.

Mei por favor (mirándola) Sakura ya te dijo que no vino obligada, ella al igual que yo te queremos mucho y por esa razón es que dejamos las cosas de lado para estar aquí contigo.

Chicas - dice mei, derramando unas lagrimas, ustedes son las mejores amigas que una muchacha como yo podría tener (abrazándolas) las quiero.

Y nosotras a ti - dicen las dos al mismo tiempo.

**_S.K.T_**


	2. El Cumpleaños De Meiling Li

Ha pasado el tiempo, han pasado las horas y en el Pub se encontraban las chicas en un lujoso vip, habían bastantes personas rodeando a Meiling Li mientras que ella se veía muy feliz esa noche…

¿Te encuentras bien amiga? - pregunto Tomoyo.

Sakura solo asiente con la cabeza mirando a Mei, me alegra tanto ver a Meiling feliz.

¿Sakurita me estas evitando verdad? - respondió la ojiazul sonriendo.

No claro que no - dice moviendo la cabeza, es solo que ya no quiero tocar mas este tema (tomando de su vaso) por favor entiéndeme.

Amiga te entiendo (mirándola) créeme es solo que no quiero verte sufrir, ni tampoco quiero que te tragues las cosas.

La castaña solo la mira sin pronunciar frase alguna.

Eso es muy malo… te acuerdas cuando termine con mi novio extranjero me trague todo el sufrimiento, me hice la fuerte y trate de que no me afectara pero a la larga explote y fue para peor, ¿Te acuerdas?

Tomoyo yo…- dice agachando la mirada, siento un dolor tan grande en mi corazón, me siento usada, engañada.

Sakura - dice la muchacha acercándose a ella y tomándole las manos, si quieres llorar hazlo, no te lo quedes dentro.

No, no puedo hacer eso y menos en este lugar.

¿Por qué siempre te haces la fuerte? Acaso no tienes derecho a ser humano, a sentir.

Sentir - dice casi en un susurro.

Si amiga, sentir (mirándola)

Yo me siento tan culpable Tomoyo, ya que yo provoque que todo esto pasara, que Tsuyoshi mirara para el lado (la mira con una cara de tristeza)

Como se te ocurre pensar en eso (moviendo la cabeza) Sakura por favor, si el hizo eso fue por que es un estúpido, por que nunca se dio cuenta de la fabulosa mujer que tuvo a su lado y prefirió elegir el camino mas fácil.

Yo no lo entiendo - dice cayéndole una lagrima, pensé que me amaba, que crearíamos el futuro junto que tanto habíamos soñado.

Justo en ese momento venia llegando Meiling…

Vamos a bailar chicas - dice muy alegremente.

Mei - dice Tomoyo mirándola, me asustaste.

Perdón - dice ella sonriendo, no era mi intención.

La china se coloca a reír mientras que Sakura se limpia la cara para que así no se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando.

¿Bueno y que me dicen?- dice colocándose las manos en su cintura.

Tomoyo te va acompañar - dice Sakura parándose.

Sakura - dice Tomoyo rápidamente.

No te preocupes iré al tocador y vuelo a bailar con ustedes.

La muchacha de mirada azulada queda viéndola mientras que ella camina hacia la salida, solo deseo que estés bien amiga.

Hey Tomy - dice la chica de mirada oscura, te espero por aquí.

Voy en seguida - contesta caminando hacia ella.

Y llegando al Pub…

Bueno aquí es - dice Shaoran abriendo la puerta y mirando a Eriol.

Solo espero que no sea tan difícil hallar a tu prima - contesta el joven entrando.

¿Tú lo crees? - dice sonriendo y mirando hacia el fondo del Pub.

Meiling se encontraba bailando dentro de una jaula con un vedetto, se podía ver desde la entrada principal del local.

No me digas que es Meiling la que esta haya arriba - dice Eriol.

Si (sonriendo) te dije que seria fácil encontrarla.

Bueno es cierto (sonríe)

Ambos muchachos comienzan a caminar a través de la pista de baile, su objetivo era tratar de cruzar rápido y llegar al final pero se hacia un poco difícil ya que las mujeres que estaban ahí no los dejaban pasar, hay que decir que los dos son muy apuestos y atractivos, por eso se hacían muy populares en esta clase de lugares.

Creo que fue mala idea tratar de pasar por aquí - dice Eriol.

Si maldita sea - dice Li entre dientes.

Oye esa muchacha de allá no es la modelo italiana katiuska.

¿Dónde? - dice Li dándose vuelta.

Al hacerlo se da cuenta que efectivamente se trataba de una amiga con ventaja que había tenido el hace un tiempo atrás pasaron un par de segundos y se dio cuenta de que ya lo había visto así que rápidamente se giro y dijo: Por favor Eriol ayúdame.

¿Ayudarte? - dice el un poco asombrado.

Si amigo - dice Li, esta chica esta loca y si me encuentra no me la sacare de encima nunca más.

El joven de gafas solo ríe ante las palabras de su mejor amigo y asiente con la cabeza, esta bien Shaoran.

El chino suspira y agradece la ayuda.

Pero esto si te costara caro - le dice, te lo advierto.

Como te aprovechas de mi "amigo" - diciéndolo en tono sarcástico.

Bueno entonces como quieras "amigo" - contestándole con el mismo tono.

Esta bien Eriol (moviendo la cabeza) lo que quieras.

Bien Li, ahora piensa Eriol - dice para si mismo mirando a su alrededor.

La muchacha italiana se acercaba cada vez más a ellos, cuando justo en ese momento pasa un garzón por su lado, rápidamente Eriol lo toma del brazo y le dice: necesitamos tu ayuda.

El muchacho solo los mira sin entender nada así que Hiragizawa le quita la bandeja pasándosela a Li.

Eriol - dice Shaoran mirándolo, estas seguro de lo que haces.

Tú solo confía en mí - le dice y le saca la chaqueta de cuero que traía puesta Shaoran en ese momento pasándosela al garzón.

Ahora Li (mirándolo) debes irte, mézclate con las personas y nos vemos en unos minutos donde tu prima.

El chino solo asintió con su cabeza y se retiro del lugar, mientras que Eriol observaba al garzón cuando se colocaba la chaqueta de pronto escucho que le dicen: Buenas noches.

Buenas noches - dice el dándose vuelta.

**_S.K.T_**


	3. El Comienzo De La Noche

Al paso de unos minutos Shaoran se dio vuelta y observo que su mejor amigo hablaba muy animada mente con la muchacha, este Eriol no pierde oportunidad - dijo para el mismo, cuando escucha que le dicen: Hey garzón.

¿Garzón? - se pregunta el, pues claro (mirándose la mano y viendo la bandeja) dígame señora.

Me podría traer un Elixir Margarita - dice ella.

Eh claro - contesta Shaoran, vuelvo en seguida.

Si te apuras muchacho te ira muy bien conmigo - dice la señora dándole un pequeña palmada en el trasero.

El chino solo la miro y moviendo la cabeza se retira del lugar, que se cree esta señora, lamentablemente no puedo decirle nada (suspirando) pobres garzones lo que tienen que aguantar por unas propinas.

Mientras tanto en el tocador de mujeres se encontraba Sakura mojándose la cara… Como pude ser tan ciega y no darme cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, por Dios fui una tonta al creer que te importaba, al creer en todas esas malditas palabras de Amor eterno que me jurabas.

Pero en el medio de la pista…

Discúlpeme señor - dice la modelo italiana.

Soy Eriol, Eriol Hiragizawa - dice el muchacho.

Lamento la interrupción (moviendo la cabeza) es solo que creí confundir a su acompañante con alguien mas - dice la chica mirando al garzón.

Bueno son cosas que pasan señorita…

Katiuska - dice ella mirándolo de una forma muy coqueta, eh me tengo que retirar ahora (sonriendo) con su permiso joven Hiragizawa.

Adelante señorita Katiuska - dice Eriol.

La modelo italiana comienza a caminar y el garzón lo queda mirando, me puedo retirar ahora señor - le dice.

Oh claro - dice Eriol mirándolo y sacando de su billetera unos dólares, gracias por la ayuda muchacho (pasándole los billetes)

No es necesario - dice el joven sacándose la chaqueta de cuero.

Insisto (moviendo la cabeza) o mejor dicho tómalo como las propinas que te haz perdido por estar aquí, ayudándome.

Esta bien señor (sonriendo) gracias.

Al contrario a ti - dice sonriendo.

El garzón asiente con su cabeza, le entrega la chaqueta de su amigo y comienza a caminar, Eriol también hace lo mismo solo que en sentido contrario, iba en busca de la cumpleañera, la prima de su mejor amigo.

... ... ...

Bueno pero ya basta de llorar Sakura - dice en voz alta y mirándose en el espejo, la vida sigue, tu vida sigue y tienes muchas cosas que hacer, muchas responsabilidades que cumplir, así que ya nada más.

La muchacha sonríe ante su reflejo y lentamente se dirige hacia la puerta de salida justo en ese momento choca con alguien afuera del baño y ambos dan al suelo…

Lo lamento - dice Sakura, fue mi culpa.

No (moviendo la cabeza) no se preocupe señorita - dice la persona que solo la miraba.

Yo - Sakura solo lo observaba.

El muchacho que estaba en el suelo al igual que ella se para rápidamente y le da la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Sakura lo hizo y quedaron frente a frente, pasaron unos segundos sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Pero más allá observando la situación…

¿Kinomoto? - dice Shaoran mirándola, si es ella, están despistada esa mujer (moviendo la cabeza) que no es capaz de darse cuenta que es lo que tiene al frente, pero bueno que me importa a mi, no es mi problema.

El chino se retira del lugar y se dirige hacia donde estaba Meiling, tratando de esquivar a todas las personas sobre todo a una, la modelo italiana.

Y al paso de unos minutos en el vip del pub…

Que bueno que llegaste Eriol - dice Meiling abrazándolo, pensé que no ibas a venir.

Como me iba a perder uno de los eventos más importantes del año, preciosa - le contesta el muchacho.

Gracias - dice ella soltándolo.

Tomoyo solo observaba la escena en pleno silencio hasta que le dicen…

Buenas noches Señorita Daidouji.

Buenas noches joven Hiragizawa - dice asintiendo la cabeza.

Por favor sabes que me puedes llamar Eriol - dice el sonriendo.

Y tú también sabes que me puedes decir Tomoyo.

Los dos sonrieron mirándose fijamente…

Y Eriol ¿Dónde esta mi primo? - le pregunta la muchacha, ¿Llegaste con el verdad?

Si llegamos juntos - dice, solo que nos separamos por unos minutos.

Meiling se cruza de brazos mirándolo.

Pero va a venir a si que no te preocupes - le contesta rápidamente.

Mas le vale (mostrando su puño) si no conocerá a Li Meiling.

Mei no crees que estas exagerando amiga (moviendo la cabeza) - dice Tomoyo.

Si preciosa (sonriendo) Tomoyo tiene razón.

Justo en ese momento llega Shaoran… ¿De quien hablan? - pregunto el.

Shaoran que bueno que llegaste - dice una Meiling muy animada y lanzándose sobre el.

Meiling por favor - dice el tratando de sacársela de encima, ya no somos niños.

Pucha que eres malo con tu queridísima prima - dice ella tomándolo del brazo, Shaoran.

Ambos ojiazules solo se ríen por la situación que veían ante sus ojos…

**_S.K.T_**


	4. Un Tenso Ambiente

El cumpleaños de Meiling era todo un éxito, todas las personas se divertían, compartían, bebían, comían, se reían, unos bailaban mientras que otros solo conversaban.

¿Te preocupa algo querida? - pregunta Eriol mirando a Tomoyo que estaba mirando su trago.

Perdón - dice ella subiendo su vista, me hablabas Eriol.

El muchacho solo sonríe al ver que ella no le prestaba atención así que nuevamente le dice: ¿Y Sakura, no vino con ustedes?

Sakura - dice suspirando.

¿Pasa algo con ella? - le dice.

No (moviendo la cabeza) no sucede nada, ósea es que - dice un poco nerviosa.

Esta bien Tomoyo (sonriendo) si no me puedes contar.

Eriol - dice ella, yo

Justo en ese momento venían llegando los muchachos…

Pero Meiling ya no quiero bailar mas - decía Shaoran tratando de sentarse.

Shaoran no seas malo conmigo - dice agarrándolo por la cintura.

Mira Meiling - dice soltándose, te prometí que venia y lo hice verdad.

Su prima lo miraba muy atentamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

También te prometí que bailaría (mirándola y mostrándole su dedo índice) una canción y lo hice cierto.

Si Shaoran - contesta ella.

Entonces por que demonios no me dejas tomarme un trago en paz - dice sentándose.

Yo - dice mirándose las manos.

Hey Shaoran - dice Eriol mirándolo.

Shaoran solo observa a Eriol junto a Tomoyo que lo miraban de una forma extraña, se sintió raro... pero que va - pensó para si mismo, si todos saben como soy yo.

Esa no es forma de decir las cosas - se escucho que dicen.

Meiling, Tomoyo y Eriol miran hacia donde provenía esa voz.

Sakura - dice Tomoyo.

Mientras que el chino solo tomaba de su vaso y después de unos segundos responde:

No tengo por que estar dándote explicaciones Kinomoto - dice en tono de molestia.

Y tampoco te las estoy pidiendo Li - dice Sakura.

¿Entonces que es lo que quieres lograr con tus comentarios? - dice el joven parándose y quedando frente a frente de ella.

Por favor muchachos - dice Eriol caminando hacia allá.

Lo que quiero Li es que comprendas que hay formas y formas de tratar a las personas (mirándolo) y como lo acabas de hacer con Meiling esta mal.

Así (sonriendo) y tu eres una experta en hacer bien las cosas (mirándola) eres la perfecta Kinomoto.

Yo - dice Sakura mirándolo.

Gracias por defenderme Sakura - dice Meiling llegando a su lado, pero no es necesario.

¿Qué paso Kinomoto? Te mordieron la lengua los ratones - volvió a decir el chino.

Lo que me pasa Li (mirándolo seriamente) es algo que tú nunca vas a llegar a comprender, por que tu estúpida forma de ser no te deja ver más allá de tus propias narices.

Shaoran quedo atónito con las palabras que le dijo la muchacha, ya que ellos siempre habían tenido una extraña relación, de odio, de ironía y de sarcasmo pero esta vez había sido diferente, ya que noto en su mirada algo distinto, ¿Eran lagrimas las que tenia ella en ese momento? - se pregunto… Así que lo único que hizo el chino fue sentarse en el sillón, dándole la espalda a ella mientras asimilaba la situación.

Bueno Meiling te pido disculpas por lo sucedido - dice Sakura sonriéndole.

No digas eso amiga - le dice ella, no fue tu culpa si no la de mi primo (suspirando) de nuevo.

La castaña solo sonríe mirándola, luego mira a Tomoyo y a su acompañante, el joven Hiragizawa así que les dice: Yo venia a despedirme ya que no me siento muy bien y quiero irme a descansar temprano.

Sakura si quieres (parándose) te puedo acompañar a… - dice la chica de mirada azul llegando a su lado.

No - dice Sakura interrumpiéndola, Tomoyo te lo agradezco pero quédate aquí con Meiling acompañándola.

¿Estas segura? Si quieres yo también puedo ir - dice la muchacha.

No chicas (sonríe) gracias por todo pero les pido que se queden aquí y disfruten por mi.

Y más allá…

Shaoran esta vez te pasaste - dice Eriol sentándose a su lado.

No necesito sermones Eriol - dice el muchacho tomando de su vaso.

Pero es el cumpleaños de tu prima y…

Por favor para - le dice mirándolo enojado, ya te lo dije.

Esta bien - le dice mostrándole sus manos, ya no lo hare pero debes reconocer que estas actuando mal.

Si lo que dice Eriol es verdad - dice una Meiling molesta.

Shaoran solo la mira de reojos.

Te pedí por favor que te comportaras, que fueras un caballero con mi amiga Sakura (moviendo la cabeza) pero que va todo lo que te digo te entra por este oído (mostrándole su oreja derecha y luego la izquierda) y te sale por el otro verdad.

Ella empezó - dice Shaoran dejando el vaso en la mesa.

Sakura solo me defendió de tus feas palabras - contesta rápidamente la chica.

Por Dios no se cual es el asombro de todos - dice el moviendo la cabeza, si saben como soy.

El joven se para y comienza a caminar, su mejor amigo lo toma del brazo diciéndole: ¿A dónde vas?

Quiero desaparecer un rato eso es todo - le dice soltándose.

Eriol solo lo queda mirando al igual que su prima.

No se preocupen no hare ninguna estupidez - les dice yéndose del lugar.

**_S.K.T_**


	5. ¿Cargo De Conciencia?

En una habitación del lujoso Hotel…

Gracias por haber venido aunque sabes que no era necesario - dice Sakura mirando a una de sus mejores amigas.

Lo se amiga (sonriendo) pero no ibas a poder evitarlo - contesta Tomoyo.

Bueno ahora que estoy sana y salva puedes ir con Meiling (sonríe) y con el joven Hiragizawa.

¿Con Eriol? - dice sonrojándose.

Sakura la observa diciéndole: Si Tomoyo con el.

Eh - dice un tanto nerviosa, espero que no estés malinterpretando las cosas.

No (moviendo la cabeza) claro que no - contesta Sakura.

Que bueno - dice dándole un beso en la frente, nos vemos mañana.

Tomoyo camina hacia la puerta mientras que Sakura la mira pensando en lo afortunada que era al tener amigas tan buenas como lo son Tomoyo y Meiling.

Acuérdate Sakura - dice ella girándose hacia ella.

Si cualquier cosa te aviso - le responde sonriendo.

Pero en otro lugar, Shaoran había salido del pub para entrar en el bar del hotel, se sentó en la barra y pidió un Wisky, se lo tomo en un segundo, luego pidió otro y otro hasta que le dice al barman que le dejara la botella mejor.

¿Por qué me siento tan mal? ¿Por qué siento un cargo de conciencia en estos momentos? - se decía el mientras tomaba de su vaso.

Justo en ese instante una mujer se sienta junto a el y le dice: Si, eras tú la persona que yo había visto hace un momento atrás.

El solo la miro de reojos y en tono de molestia le dice: Quiero estar solo.

Pero Shaoran - dice la modelo acercándose a el, acaso no quieres recordar viejos tiempos conmigo (acariciándole la mano) recordar lo bien que lo pasábamos los dos.

¿Y que te hace pensar que lo quiero hacer? - dice mirándola.

¿Por qué me tratas así? (mirándolo) de esa forma tan indiferente - lo dice tomándole el brazo.

Por que a las rameras como tu hay que tratarlas así para que entiendan lo que se les dice.

Al decir eso Shaoran hace que katiuska lo suelte bruscamente, logrando con eso que ella caiga al piso.

Déjame en paz - dice el mirándola hacia el piso, de una vez por todas.

De pronto se acercan un par de personas para prestar ayuda a la modelo, parándola del suelo.

¿Eres un poco hombre, Li? - dice ella muy enojada.

Puedes decir lo que quieras - dice mirando hacia la barra y tomando de su vaso, a mi me da igual.

La modelo italiana se sacude la ropa, Te vas arrepentir - le dice antes de retirarse del lugar…

No te tengo miedo - dice Li mirando su vaso.

Katiuska se va del lugar, mientras que los hombres que la habían ayudado se quedan mirando al chino.

¿Y ustedes que miran? - les dice mirando a ambos.

No señor - dice uno.

Nada señor - dice el otro retirándose del lugar.

De pronto Shaoran mira hacia a tras y vio una luz muy fuerte que provenía del fondo del bar ¿Qué es eso? - Se pregunto. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una cámara de video.

Rayos, lo que me faltaba - dice tomando de su vaso, paparazzis.

Se para del asiento diciéndole al barman que le guarde la botella ya que el volvería en seguida.

El muchacho sale persiguiéndolos del bar ya que las personas se habían dado cuenta que iba corriendo hacia ellos.

Y donde Sakura, ella había decidido tomar una ducha para refrescarse un poco pero para su desgracia se le vinieron los recuerdos de su ex pareja a la mente, recordó la forma en que lo pillo siéndole infiel con su propia secretaria.

Sakura (mirándola) yo te lo puedo explicar - dice un muchacho subiéndose el pantalón.

¿Explicar? Crees que soy tan estúpida para no entender que te estas revolcando con esta - dice mirando a la muchacha que en ese momento se vestía.

La secretaria del Doctor Yama solo miraba hacia el suelo.

Princesa por favor - dice acercándose a ella.

Esto se acabo Tsuyoshi - dice ella mirándolo seria y sacándose el anillo de compromiso.

No me digas eso Sakura (moviendo la cabeza) no puedes terminar con el compromiso.

¿A no? - dice ella, pues veeme querido.

Al decir esas últimas palabras Sakura le tira el anillo por la cabeza y sale de la oficina.

¿Por qué me hiciste tanto daño Tsuyoshi? - dice ella tocándose la cara, si yo lo único que hice fue amarte… Y por mas que trate de olvidarte no puedo (llorando) pero también se que si me lo propongo puedo lograrlo.

La muchacha de mirada esmeralda sale de la ducha con la toalla rodeando su cuerpo, me demostrare a mi misma que soy capaz de olvidarte - se dijo mirándose en el espejo de la habitación, te demostrare que soy fuerte.

Sakura decidió no hundirse en las penas sola esta noche así que tomo la primera ropa que encontró y se la coloco, estaba dispuesta a sacarse este dolor del corazón.

**_S.K.T_**

* * *

Queridos y Amados lectores:

Gracias por el apoyo incondicional que siempre me han brindado, gracias por creer en mi nuevamente y por querer seguir leyendo mis ideas locas y alternativas...

**Roxelanali**: Querida gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios, por las palabras que me dejas cada vez que subo un capitulo nuevo y deseo que este te guste igual... que a mi.

**Angelius: **Gracias por escribir, bueno y espero que te gusten los capítulos y mis otros sueños locos... gracias por el dato te hice caso ;)

**Ageha: **Me elegra mucho que te guste mi historia y me hace muy feliz tu comentario, ya que eres la segunda persona extranjera que a dedicado unas palabras a mis historias, te invito a leer las otras que he subido y te prometo que no abandonare este fic.

Bueno y de antemano gracias a todas las personas que se dan el tiempo de leerla, a las que la siguen y a las que me siguen a mi.

Muchísimas gracias.


	6. Simple Coincidencia

Corriendo por unos pasillos del Hotel…

Hey alto - decía el ambarino, maldita sea estos cabrones que no se detienen.

A los segundos las personas que eran perseguidas por el chino abren una puerta y entran…

No se me escaparan - dice en voz alta.

Cuando justo en ese momento unos guardias lo comienzan a perseguir.

Señor deténgase - decía uno.

No se puede correr por los pasillos - decía el otro.

A Shaoran Li no le importo en lo absoluto que los guardias lo siguieran así que rápidamente abre la puerta y entra, comienza a bajar las escaleras peldaño por peldaño hasta llegar al comienzo de estas.

Al estacionamiento subterráneo… estaba un poco oscuro y en silencio, así que se quedo quieto para ver si escuchaba algún ruido.

Después de unos segundos escucho unas pequeñas voces que provenían del siguiente pilar así que sigilosamente se acerco a ellos, una vez que ya estaba muy cerca se lanza contra uno haciendo que caiga al piso y consigo la cámara de video.

Como te atreves - le dice el camarógrafo, es un aparato muy delicado y carísimo.

Como me atrevo - responde el enojado, mejor dicho como se atreven ustedes al invadir mí intimidad.

¿Intimidad? (sonríe) por favor Li, tu eres el primero en ventilar tu vida personal y nos culpas a nosotros (mirándolo) por hacer nuestro trabajo, aparte que a ti te encanta estar haciendo espectáculos en la via publica.

Shaoran lo queda mirando y muy enojado por las palabras del periodista le da un golpe en la boca y con eso provoca que de contra la pared.

Ustedes los ricos creen que pueden hacer y deshacer - le dice el periodista que estaba en el suelo, que pueden jugar con la vida de las personas a su antojo.

Pues te equivocas por que yo no soy así - dice Shaoran.

Eso es lo que tú crees Li - dice parándose y limpiándose la boca, tu eres un niño mimado proveniente de una prestigiosa familia, una familia muy educada, con una conducta intachable ante la sociedad por eso crees que tienes el derecho de hacer todo lo que quieras… pero desgraciadamente por culpa de la única descendencia masculina (mirándolo) que eres tu, tu Padre Hien Li esta perdiendo la credibilidad ante todos y las empresas Li están en picada, ya que no son lo mismo de antes.

¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué sabes todo eso? - pregunto Shaoran.

¿Quién soy yo? Mi nombre es Jun Chén y estoy aquí para verte caer Shaoran Li.

En ese momento se escucha que abren las puertas así que el periodista se agacha a recoger a su camarógrafo y comienza a caminar sin antes decirle al chino: Hare todo lo que este en mis manos para hundirte Li, eso te lo juro.

El joven ambarino se quedo quieto por un momento, hasta que reacciono, se movió sigilosamente otra vez y regreso a las escaleras sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, subió lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a correr por el pasillo hasta llegar a donde estaba, el bar del Hotel.

Mientras tanto en el Pub…

No estés triste Tomoyo - dice Eriol.

No lo estoy - le contesta, es solo que me preocupa mi amiga.

Bueno es lógico que te preocupe (mirándola) pero ella esta descansando en estos momentos ¿No es cierto?

Si - dice sonriendo.

Bueno entonces vamos a disfrutar de la música - le dice parándose y tomándola de la mano.

Si tienes razón - le contesta ella, pero hay algo que debes saber Eriol.

El solo la quedo mirando, esperando tranquilamente lo que ella le diría.

No soy muy buena bailarina.

Querida te cuento un secreto - le dice acercándose a ella y susurrando en su oído, yo tampoco.

Los dos sonríen y caminan hacia la pista de baile, a donde se encontraba su querida amiga Meiling.

Y en el bar del Hotel, Sakura había llegado ahí, se sentó en la barra y pidió un trago, quería beber todo lo que podía en ese momento, solo quiero desaparecer del mundo - se dijo tomando del vaso, y no pensar en nada mas.

Al paso de unos minutos Shaoran también llego, se sentó en el puesto que había dejado anteriormente, aun estaba el vaso servido, lo tomo con sus manos y mientras lo tomaba recordaba las palabras que le había dicho ese sujeto, ahora comprendo - se dijo así mismo, ese maldito periodista es el causante de todas las calumnias y mentiras sobre mi.

Mientras tanto Sakura ya se había acabado su tercer vaso y estaba pidiendo el otro cuando le dicen: ¿Qué hace una señorita tan bonita como usted en un lugar como este?

Ella se gira y ve que un apuesto joven estaba hablándole ¿Me habla a mí? - dijo.

El muchacho asiente con la cabeza así que rápidamente ella le dice: Eso es algo que a usted no le importa.

¿Perdón? - dice el un poco desconcertado.

Lo que escucho - dice tomando de su vaso.

De pronto el ambarino mira hacia su lado derecho y se da cuenta que dos puestos mas allá se encontraba Sakura Kinomoto y no estaba sola ya que un muchacho se le estaba acercando demasiado, decidió ir hacia donde estaba ella diciendo: Este sujeto te esta molestando.

_**S.K.T**_


	7. Después De La Tormenta ¿Viene La Calma?

Sakura miro hacia su lado izquierdo y se dio cuenta de que la persona que le hablaba era Shaoran Li, así que en tono de pocos amigos le contesta: No necesito tu ayuda.

Li muy molesto le dice: Bueno lo que quieras Kinomoto (mirándola) en todo caso no se en que estaba pensando (moviendo la cabeza) al querer ayudarte.

La muchacha de ojos esmeralda se coloca a reír de una forma muy exagerada ¿Tu querer ayudarme?

Mientras tanto el joven que le había hablado anteriormente a la muchacha solo observaba atentamente la situación que se estaba formando en ese momento.

No es necesaria la escenita - dice Shaoran molesto y sentándose al lado de ella, ya que yo no soy burla de nadie.

Ella siguió riendo tratando de decir algo pero no podía hacerlo.

Al paso de unos segundos de tanta risa de parte de la japonesa, el enojo y la molestia que tenia el chino ya estaba llegando a su límite así que por inercia miro hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que el joven al lado de ella reía también…

¿Acaso te estas burlando de mi? - le dice parándose y mirándolo de una forma asesina, contéstame.

Kinomoto dejo de reír y miro a ambos chicos mientras que el joven que se encontraba en su lado derecho se callo rápidamente.

¿Eres tonto o no entiendes? - volvió a decir apuntándole la cabeza con su dedo.

Li ya basta - dice Sakura parándose y poniéndose en el medio de los dos.

Los dos la miraron y ella vuelve a decir: Estas actuando de la misma manera de hace un rato.

A eso era - dice moviendo la cabeza, llegar al mismo tema.

Los dos se miraron fijamente…

En ese momento el otro muchacho se va diciendo: Ustedes están locos.

Pasaron un par de minutos callados, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, solo se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, cada uno podía mirarse los ojos detenidamente y por primera vez en la vida se dieron cuenta del resplandor que emitían, la mirada verde esmeralda y la mirada chocolatada.

Justo en ese momento les dicen: Señor le doy otra botella.

Ambos reaccionaron con esas palabras así que casi por reflejo miraron hacia la barra.

¿Cómo? - dice el chino mirándolo.

Lo que pasa es que su botella de wisky ya esta vacía - dice el barman mostrándosela, por eso le preguntaba si iba a querer otra.

Si claro - contesto el, deme otra (sentándose en la barra nuevamente)

Sakura se quedo quieta en su puesto sin decir nada, así que el chino le dijo mirándola de reojos: ¿Qué, esperas una invitación?

¿Siempre tienes que actuar de esa manera tan prepotente Li? - dijo ella sentándose al costado de el.

En ese momento llega el barman dejando la botella y dos vasos en la barra.

Bueno si quieres no más - le dice sirviendo el licor en ambos vasos.

Yo - dice ella mirándolo atentamente.

Te dejare el vaso servido (mirándola y corriendo el vaso hacia ella) por que soy un caballero Kinomoto (tomando su vaso) aunque no lo creas.

Ella miro su vaso y luego a el, observo que se lo tomo de un viaje y nuevamente se estaba sirviendo otro.

¿Pasa algo que me miras así? - le dice.

No nada - dice ella moviendo la cabeza y tomando el vaso servido.

Si quieres preguntarme algo, yo no tengo ningún problema en contestar (moviendo la cabeza) - dijo de nuevo.

La muchacha había bebido del vaso e hizo una pequeña mueca con su boca de desagrado, el chino se dio cuenta y se puso a reír…

No te reías - dice ella molesta y moviendo la cabeza, no se como puedes tomar algo así (mirando el vaso)

Con la boca - le contesta el sonriendo, y con mucho cuidado.

A y te sigues burlando de mi - dice parándose del asiento.

Hey espera - dice Shaoran tomándola del brazo, no te vayas.

Sakura lo mira y luego mira la mano derecha de el que estaba en su brazo y noto que tenía sangre en ella.

El muchacho al notar la mirada de ella retiro su mano casi por reflejo.

La castaña se acerca rápidamente a la barra y le pide al barman que le facilite un botiquín de primeros auxilios y el asintiendo con la cabeza obedece.

Shaoran solo observaba la situación sin saber por que Kinomoto hacia eso…

Al paso de unos segundos llego de vuelta el barman y en sus manos el famoso botiquín que esperaba Sakura.

Gracias - dijo ella tomando la caja con sus manos, la abrió y de su interior saco una botella de alcohol que vació (un poco el contenido) en una gasa, una vez que termino de hacer eso se acerco lentamente a Li, a su mano derecha exactamente.

Hoe - dice el chino, ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Voy a curar la herida que tienes en tu mano Li - dice tomándole la mano y pasando la gasa sobre ella, sobre los nudillos ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Auch - contesto, pues claro que no lo había hecho (mirando su herida y luego a ella)

Bueno pero ya acabe - dice ella dejando la gasa en la barra ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste eso? Pregunto.

Yo - dijo el y recordó lo sucedido con ese periodista y enojado le contesta: Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Ella lo mira y le dice frunciendo el ceño: Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabias?

Es el mejor cumplido que me hayan dado Princesa - le dijo sonriendo.

Princesa - dijo susurrando y mirando hacia la barra tomo del vaso a medias que tenia servido, se lo tomo al seco.

Hey tranquila - le dice el, si no sabes tomar este trago (mirándola) no debes hacerlo tan rápido.

Sakura solo lo mira y toma la botella para servirse de nuevo en su vaso.

El chino no entendía por que ella actuaba de esa manera ya que hace unos segundos atrás el rostro de Sakura demostraba tranquilidad y de un momento a otro cambio totalmente así que le pregunto: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura solo lo miro y moviendo la cabeza le dijo en tono de pregunta: ¿No querías que tomara?

Shaoran quedo atónito con la pregunta -respuesta que le hizo la castaña pero algo en su corazón le decía que eso solo era para cambiarle el tema… Disculpa si te dije algo que te molesto (mirándola) - le dijo.

¿Cómo? - dijo ella mirándolo.

Se que no me he comportado muy bien contigo por eso te pido disculpas por lo de antes y también por si dije algo ahora que te haya incomodado.

Yo…- dijo ella sonriendo, es primera vez que escucho palabras sinceras proviniendo de ti.

Fue lo que se le vino a la mente decir ya que quedo un poco asombrada por las palabras que había dicho el chino.

El se coloco a reír por el comentario diciendo: Bueno haz sido afortunada Kinomoto ya que yo nunca le he pedido disculpas a nadie.

Te creo Li - dijo ella riendo también.

Después de unos segundos de risa ambos tomaron sus vasos y los chocaron entre si y mirándose a los ojos lo tomaron.

_**S.K.T**_


	8. Recordando El Pasado Parte 1

Mientras tanto en el Pub del hotel la fiesta de cumpleaños de Meiling estaba acabando.

¿Qué hace Eriol? - pregunta Tomoyo.

Esta tratando de hablar con mi primo - le contesta la china.

¿Pasa algo con el? - dijo nuevamente.

Ella solo movió su cabeza de un lado para otro.

No hay caso - dijo Eriol llegando al lado de las muchachas.

Bueno pero tu sabes lo cabeza dura que es Shaoran - dijo Meiling, es obvio que no va a coger el celular.

Si es cierto - contesto sonriendo.

Pero no deben preocuparse (mirándolos) el debe estar bien.

Ambos la miraron y sonrieron ante el comentario de la ojiazul.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Meiling se levanto del sillón y mirando la hora les dice: Ya llego la hora de irse a descansar.

¿Estas hablando en serio? - dijo Tomoyo.

Es tu cumpleaños querida - le dijo Eriol, aun es temprano.

Si por eso me voy para seguir celebrando - les dice y luego hace señas con su mano derecha aun muchacho.

Tomoyo junto a Eriol miraron hacia donde estaba saludando ella y se dieron cuenta que había un joven un poco mas allá de donde se encontraban ellos.

Así que ustedes comprenderán - dijo sonriendo, a y quédense cuanto gusten ya que esta todo pagado (comenzando a caminar)

Hey Meiling - dice Tomoyo.

Ella se detiene y se da vuelta diciéndole, tendré cuidado no te preocupes.

La joven japonesa solo sonríe ante el comentario de una de sus mejores amigas.

Que te vaya muy bien - le dice Eriol.

Si gracias y ustedes también pásenlo bien.

Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de perderse con el muchacho que la esperaba.

Bueno parece que nos quedamos solos - dice Eriol tomando de su vaso.

Si - dice asintiendo con la cabeza.

Siempre he querido preguntarte algo Tomoyo - le dice el joven mirándola atentamente.

¿Preguntar? - dice y moviendo la cabeza le responde, claro dime Eriol.

¿No te haz vuelto a enamorar?

Enamorar - dijo para si misma y a los segundos se coloca a reír.

Eriol Hiragizawa con cara de no entender nada le pregunta: ¿Dije algo malo?

No, no es eso (moviendo la cabeza) es solo que te haz dado cuenta.

¿Y por que no lo haría? - contesto rápidamente.

Eriol yo - dice comenzando a titubear.

Tu sabes que me gustas mucho - dice nuevamente el.

Y tú a mí (mirándolo y luego bajando la mirada hacia sus manos)

Pero tienes miedo ¿Verdad? - le dijo.

Al decir esas palabras Eriol se acerca a ella, sus manos las coloco sobre las de Tomoyo provocando con eso que la muchacha lo mirara.

Si - asintiendo con la cabeza, tengo miedo a dejarme llevar y sufrir al final.

Se que no haz tendido muy buena suerte en el Amor por eso es lógico que tengas miedo, miedo a enamorarte, miedo a soñar, miedo a ser feliz.

Yo soy feliz Eriol - le dice en un tono firme y directo.

El solo la miro y bebió de su vaso…

Tengo todo lo que quiero, amigas, tengo trabajo, salud (sonriendo) mi mascota.

Pero te falta lo más importante querida Tomoyo.

¿Y que se supone que es lo mas importante Eriol? - dice preguntando.

Yo - dice sonriendo, se que he sido un Playboy (mirándola) y se tambien que por eso no me tomas en serio cuando te digo que quiero estar contigo (suspirando) pero es la verdad Tomoyo, yo estoy enamorado de ti.

Eriol no puedes estar hablando en serio - dice moviendo la cabeza.

¿Pero por que piensas eso? (la mira) acaso no me crees lo que te digo.

No es que no te crea - dice, es solo que habiendo tantas chicas a tu alrededor te fijas en mi (mirándolo) en una simple diseñadora de modas.

Por favor querida no digas eso - dice mirándola con ternura, tu eres una de las pocas personas que he conocido en mi vida que son realmente sinceras, transparentes (sonriendo) únicas.

¿Pocas? - pregunto con curiosidad.

Tienes curiosidad Tomoyo - le dice sonriendo maliciosamente.

No (moviendo la cabeza) claro que no.

Eriol se ríe y le dice: No tengo problema en decirte quienes son las demás.

Ella solo lo observo detenidamente….

Mi circulo cercando, la Familia Li (mirándola) en especial Shaoran y Meiling.

¿Mei y Li? - dice.

Si - asintiendo con la cabeza, yo tenia siete años cuando mis Padres fallecieron en una accidente automovilístico, me encontraba en casa de la Familia Li, ya que mi Padre era muy amigo del Padre de Shaoran y ese día ellos tenían una reunión en la empresa y decidieron dejarme ahí para que yo me entretuviera con los muchachos, al paso de las horas estábamos jugando con Meiling y Shaoran en el jardín cuando se supo la noticia, nunca llegaron a esa reunión ya que el vehículo donde viajaban choco con un tráiler en la carretera, el señor Hien se acerco a mi y me lo dijo, yo… yo no dije nada.

Eriol yo - volvió a decir Tomoyo.

Ese día me quede en el jardín, me senté en el pasto sin pronunciar palabra alguna ¿No podía entender por que Dios me quitaba a las personas mas importantes que tenia? No encontraba ninguna explicación pero luego entendí que no estaba solo… A los momentos después se acercaron Meiling junto con Shaoran y los dos se sentaron a mi lado.

_**S.K.T**_


	9. Recordando El Pasado Parte Final

Tomoyo escuchaba atentamente las palabras que decía Eriol…

Meiling me abrazo diciendo: No te preocupes ellos ahora están con mi abuelita y desde el cielo nos están cuidando… yo solo recuerdo que la abrace muy fuerte y a los segundos escucho que Li me dice: Eriol tú eres mi hermano así que quédate conmigo aquí (sonriendo)

¿En serio los primos Li te dijeron eso? - comento Tomoyo.

Claro que me lo dijeron querida, sus palabras fueron muy sinceras y acertadas en ese momento (sonríe moviendo su cabeza) bueno y desde ese tiempo que hemos sido los mejores amigos, nos cuidamos, nos respetamos aunque (se ríe) con Shaoran es un poco difícil.

Si es cierto - dice la joven riendo... Lamento mucho hacerte acordar de lo sucedido con tus padres Eriol.

No te preocupes Tomoyo (sonriendo) la verdad es que ya no me duele, ya que prácticamente (moviendo la cabeza) no los recuerdo muy bien, desde ese día que pertenezco a la Familia Li, al no tener yo mas familiares ellos se hicieron cargo de mi y el Padre de Shaoran administro muy bien las empresas Hiragizawa hasta que yo tuviera edad suficiente y pudiera hacerme cargo de ellas y también agrando mi patrimonio familiar mientras era un niño.

Que bueno que al final de todo tuviste una familia.

Si es verdad (mirándola) yo estoy eternamente agradecido de todo lo que ellos han hecho por mi, de hecho no tengo como pagarles todo el amor, el cariño y el apoyo que me dieron, (moviendo la cabeza) no me gusta presumir con esto pero ni si quiera toda la fortuna que tengo heredada de mis padres pagaría todo lo bien y lo bueno que se han portado conmigo la familia Li.

Yo se que se siente eso - dijo pensando para si misma.

Justo en ese momento Eriol pronuncia unas palabras haciendo que con eso Tomoyo reaccionara y volviera a la realidad.

¿Tu historia con Sakura es similar verdad? - pregunto ahora el.

Si - dijo ella mirando su vaso, mis Padres siempre han sido ausentes en mi vida y la verdad es como que no existieran.

¿Cómo es eso? - dijo Eriol.

Sus empresas y compromisos eran más importantes que su única hija (mirándolo) así que encontraron la mejor idea (haciendo una mueca con sus labios) dejarme en un internado en Tokio.

Ahora era el turno de Eriol poner atención, así que callado siguió escuchando las palabras de la muchacha.

Pero sabes que en una parte les agradezco que lo hayan hecho, que me hayan dejado a mi suerte en ese lugar.

¿No te entiendo? - le decía el joven.

En ese internado conocí a Nadeshiko Kinomoto, ella era enfermera voluntaria en ese establecimiento y siempre iba con su pequeña hija Sakura, así nos hicimos amigas (sonríe) los lunes, los miércoles y los viernes nos veíamos y jugábamos todo el dia.

Un día 24 de diciembre, víspera de navidad mis Padres habían prometido irme a buscar, me habían prometido que ese día lo pasaríamos juntos los tres como familia pero para variar no llegaron, me quede en la entrada del internado sola, tenia ganas de llorar pero me había prometido a mi misma que no lo haría por ellos nunca mas, pasaron un par de horas y yo estaba ahí quieta sentada en la acera de la calle.

¿En el internado no quedaba nadie? - pregunto.

Lamentablemente no (moviendo la cabeza) para esas fechas todos pasaban con sus familias (suspiro) pero bueno… se estaba oscureciendo y hacia mucho frio, la verdad es que yo no sabia que hacer y para mi mala suerte comenzó a nevar, deje mi cabeza en los brazos que tenia apoyando en mis rodillas y solo me deje a la suerte… - mirando a Eriol le dice: Al igual que tu le preguntabas a Dios yo también hacia lo mismo ¿No podía entender como el dejaba que niños como yo sufrieran tanto? ¿Qué hubiera personas como mis Padres en el mundo? Personas que solo le importaban su propia existencia.

Tomoyo yo - dice el con un tono de tristeza, lamento mucho todo eso (moviendo la cabeza) no debí preguntar.

No Eriol - dice ella sonriendo, nunca debemos renegar de nuestro pasado y a mi no me molesta ni me duele decir lo que fue mi niñez, lo que pase o lo que sufrí pero de todas maneras mi historia no termina ahí.

El muchacho de gafas la queda mirando asombrado por sus palabras…

Cuando pensé que era mi final, que todo acabaría el me escucho… A la hora después desperté en una cómoda y acogedora cama, lo primero que vi fueron un par de ojos verdes mirándome y sonriendo.

¿Sakura? - dice susurrando Eriol.

Exacto - le responde, Sakura y su Madre me encontraron antes de que me diera hipotermia, me trajeron a su casa, me cuidaron y me dieron mucho amor (sonriendo) conocí al Tío Fujitaka y al hermano mayor de Sakura, Touya Kinomoto, ese día fui realmente feliz ya que por primera vez en mi vida sentía lo que verdaderamente era una familia, por eso yo no tengo palabras para agradecer todo lo que ellos hicieron por mi.

¿Y de tus Padres? - pregunto Eriol mirándola, ¿Nunca haz sabido mas de ellos?

A los 16 me fueron a visitar al internado, para esa edad yo ya era toda una mujer, hecha y derecha, tenia mis objetivos claros y mis sueños cada vez se hacían mas real, tenia la beca para estudiar diseño en la Universidad, en fin (suspirando) cuando los encontré en la oficina de la Directora no los podía reconocer ya que se me habían olvidado hasta como eran (moviendo la cabeza) solo los vi ahí, me miraron de pies a cabeza y note un poco de asombro en sus rostros, lo mas probable que no supieran que era yo, al paso de unos segundos hice una reverencia agradeciendo la visita y también les di las gracias por todo lo que no habían hecho por mi y como una señorita me fui del lugar.

Eso quiere decir que fue la última vez que los viste o me equivoco.

No querido Eriol (mirándolo) no te equivocas.

El la miro diciendo: Gracias por contarme todo esto, ahora creo más (sonriendo) fuerte que nuestros destinos deben de estar juntos.

¿Quién sabe? - dice ella acercando su mano al rostro del joven y mirándolo con ternura.

Ambos jóvenes se miran con ternura y sonríen a la misma vez.

_**S.K.T**_


	10. Un Momento De Sinceridad

Han pasado ya un par de horas y en el bar del hotel aun se encontraba Shaoran y Sakura, estos ahora estaban en una mesa y sobre ella había dos botellas y media vacías.

Mira Li te apuesto a que no te tomas toda lo que queda en esa botella - le dice ella indicándole con el dedo.

Okey - dice el, ¿Pero que es lo que apostamos?

Sakura lo miro sin decir nada, era una pésima apostadora ya que no tenía idea que apostar.

Bueno el que calla otorga - dice el pescando la botella y sacándole la tapa habla nuevamente, una pregunta.

¿Cómo? - pregunta ella.

Mientras tanto Shaoran Li se tomaba todo el contenido que quedaba en la botella y segundos después ya había terminado.

No puedo creerlo - dijo ella, eres un alcohólico Li.

Claro preciosa - le dije, es mi pasatiempo.

Estúpido - dice ella riendo y moviendo la cabeza, eso puede hacer daño a tu salud.

Lo que no te mata Kinomoto (mirándola) te hace mas fuerte.

Ella solo lo mira y mueve la cabeza.

Bueno pero no me cambies el tema, tienes que pagar - le dice.

¿Pagar?

Claro perdiste la apuesta así que te hare una pregunta.

Esta bien - dice ella asintiendo con la cabeza, solo espero que no sea ninguna estupidez.

Apuestas son apuestas así que tienes que responder con la verdad.

Ella lo mira frunciendo el ceño.

Pero no te preocupes que no será nada obsceno.

Te escucho entonces - dice ella tomando de su vaso.

Esta es la primera vez que hablamos como la gente civilizada ¿Verdad?

Si es verdad - responde ella.

Nos hemos visto durante años por los compromisos que ambos tenemos con mi prima Meiling pero nunca habíamos conversado como lo hemos hecho esta noche, (ríe) bueno nunca nos habíamos tratado tan formalmente.

¿A que quieres llegar Li? - pregunta ella.

Quiero que me cuentes de tu vida (mirándola) ¿Que haces?

¿Mi vida? - dice asombrada, ¿Estas bromeando cierto?

No (moviendo la cabeza) claro que no - dice mirándola.

Ella ríe, eres una caja de sorpresas Li.

Bueno Kinomoto - dice en tono de molestia, me vas a decir o no.

Okey (mirándola) no te enojes.

Shaoran Li la queda mirando atentamente mientras se preguntaba en su mente ¿Por qué quería saber tanto de ella? En realidad era algo que hace tiempo quería hacer pero por cosas del destino no había podido decir antes y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo no la dejaría pasar.

Soy Pediatra - dice ella mirándolo.

¿Doctora? - dice asombrado.

¿Por qué te asombras? - le dice la muchacha.

Es que eres muy joven para ser medico ¿No lo crees? - le dice sonriendo.

Sakura solo lo queda mirando, no podía evitar hacerlo, esa sonrisa tan linda y tranquilizadora que demostraba en ese momento el joven nunca la había visto o mejor dicho nunca se había detenido a mirar.

Pasaron unos minutos y Shaoran se dio cuenta que ella no hablaba, que ella solo lo miraba atentamente, se sintió un poco nervioso y por inercia paso su mano derecha por su cabello y mirando hacia el costado le dice: Voy y vuelvo.

Se paro rápidamente de la mesa y se dirigió a la barra, le indico al barman que venia por otra botella…

…. Y en la mesa Sakura se encontraba pensando, ¿Lo intimidaste? - se dijo así misma, al mirarlo de esa forma se incomodo y se fue, bueno de todas maneras quería estar sola (apoyando sus codos en la mesa los dejo caer y luego su cabeza sobre ellos) al final de cuentas siempre me quedo sola.

Shaoran se encontraba en la barra todavía, se dio vuelta hacia las mesas y no veía a la muchacha, como todavía quedaba gente no se dio cuenta que ella aun estaba ahí, sintió un poco de temor en su interior, algo nuevo para el o mejor dicho algo que hace muchos años no sentía, de pronto llega el barman entregándole la botella así que rápidamente se dirige hacia allá.

La joven aun estaba con su cabeza apoyada en los brazos, se le vino encima toda la melancolía que tenia cuando llego al bar, toda la tristeza y las ganas que tenia de llorar, las que no recordaba ya que gracias al idiota de su acompañante se le habían olvidado por completo pero ahora volvió a quedarse sola y esas malditas imágenes se le volvían a la mente, donde su prometido la engañaba, ella siempre había tenido sospechas de que algo malo sucedía pero nunca se imagino que la estaba engañando delante de sus propias narices.

El joven camino con un poco de desesperación por entremedio de las mesas y de las personas, no podía creer que ella se había ido dejándolo ahí y no es que le molestaba estar solo, la verdad le encantaba su soledad… Es solo que le gustaba la compañía que le daba ella, esa paz que le provocaba la muchacha no la sentía desde que era un adolescente…

Se acercaba cada vez más y ahí fue cuando la vio, se encontraba apoyada en la mesa, su cabeza estaba sobre sus brazos, se acerco a su silla y sonrió al verla ahí pero justo en ese momento Sakura decía unas palabras.

Te odio, te odio con todo mi corazón - dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta, de pronto escucho que corrían una silla y abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que no estaba sola que Li la estaba mirando atentamente.

¿Qué gran recibimiento Kinomoto? - dice el sentándose al frente de ella.

Ella de a poco subió su cabeza y un poco avergonzada le dice: Lo lamento no eran para ti (moviendo la cabeza)

El solo rio diciendo irónicamente: Menos mal que esas hermosas palabras no eran para mí.

Sakura mirándolo trato de sonreír por el comentario.

No tienes por que fingir conmigo - le dice, si quieres llorar hazlo (moviendo la cabeza) yo no te juzgare.

¿Y que te hace pensar que quiero hacerlo? - le dice ella cortantemente.

Tienes que siempre estar a la defensiva Kinomoto - le contesta el frunciendo el ceño.

**_S.K.T._**


	11. Nuestras Realidades

Y…

¿Cual es tu problema? - dice ella molesta.

Eso es lo que yo te pregunto a ti - le dice enojado.

No puedes preguntar lo mismo (mirándolo) que yo.

¿Y quien dice que no puedo hacerlo? - dice Shaoran cruzándose de brazos.

Por favor - dice ella poniéndose ambas manos en su rostro.

El solo la miraba sin pronunciar palabra…

¿Quieres saber cual es mi problema Li? - dice sacándose las manos de su rostro.

Shaoran asintió con su cabeza.

¿Te haz sentido alguna vez vacío (mirándolo) con ganas de mandar todo al demonio?

¿Alguna vez? - dice riendo, siempre preciosa.

Te estoy hablando en serio - dice ella seria.

Lo siento - dice mirándola, me callo.

En este momento me siento así, con ganas de dormir y no despertar jamás -dice mirando hacia sus manos, con ganas de desaparecer.

Shaoran no entendía por que ella le decía todo eso, pero se sentía triste al igual que ella, así que sintió que era el momento y comenzó hablar…

A mi me pasa igual - dijo mirando hacia el cielo del bar.

¿Qué? - dice ella casi susurrando.

Sakura levanta su vista y observa al chino detenidamente mientras que el seguía hablando y mirando hacia el techo.

He perdido tantas cosas en mi vida por culpa de mi apellido, he tenido que dejar cosas que amaba, cosas que quería y solo he tenido que acatar todo lo que me imponían (rio) mejor dicho lo que me impone todavía el gran y majestuoso Imperio Li.

Li - dice ella mirándolo.

Esa es mi realidad - dice el bajando la vista hacia ella, ¿Irónico? Por que por mas que trato de hacer las cosas bien siempre me resultan al revés.

Ella lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos y le dijo: Mi prometido me fue infiel con su secretaria.

Shaoran se quedo atónito con las palabras que le decía ella en ese momento, sintió su sangre hervir al ver como por el rostro de ella caían lagrimas, una tras otra… Maldito - dijo entre dientes y golpeando la mesa.

La muchacha lo mira al hacer eso, no entendía por que lo hacia así que limpiándose las lágrimas con su mano le dice: Cálmate.

Es que - dice el moviendo la cabeza, ¿Supongo que no lo perdonaste?

No - dijo ella, no lo hice.

Hubieras sido una tonta si lo hacías - le dijo en tono de molestia.

No entiendo por que te pones así (mirándolo) y si lo hubiera hecho, ese es mi problema.

Lo que decía la muchacha era verdad, el no sabia por que actuaba de esa manera y por que le decía todo eso, así que sin decir nada abrió la botella y la tomo de un viaje.

Hey - dice levantándose de la silla para arrebatarle la botella, no hagas eso.

El la trata de esquivar parándose también, lo que haga o no haga ese es mi problema.

Bueno eso es verdad - dice ella comenzando a caminar, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras.

La muchacha comienza a caminar mientras que el joven se queda ahí parado y por inercia se sentó y siguió tomando de su botella.

Sakura camino hacia la salida del bar pero algo en su interior no lo dejaba salir de ese lugar, estaba molesta y no sabía por que, bueno si sabia por que era lógico que su molestia tenia nombre y apellido… Shaoran Li.

Soy un idiota - se decía así mismo, ¿Por qué me comporte de esa manera? Que estas pensando Shaoran - dijo apoyándose en la silla y con su cabeza en el respaldo de esta, cerró los ojos por un momento.

Mientras tanto la muchacha se había acercado a la barra y había pedido otra botella de whisky después de unos segundos de obtenerla se la llevo en la mano y camino con ella hacia la mesa.

Llego ahí y se dio cuenta que el chino estaba con su cabeza apoyada para atrás, tenía los ojos cerrados así que sacándole la tapa a la botella dice: Si quieres tomar hazlo pero no me vas a prohibir que yo lo haga contigo.

¿Qué? - dice el abriendo los ojos y sentándose bien en la silla pudo darse cuenta que era Sakura la que le hablaba y solo la miro sin decir nada.

¿Qué pasa Li (sonriendo) te mordieron la lengua los ratones?

El solo movió la cabeza sonriendo de un lado para otro.

Esto me parece un Deja Vu señorita Kinomoto - dice el parándose y acercándose a ella.

Pues esta vez será distinto joven Li - dice ella.

Justo en ese momento se escucho una canción muy buena tocar.

¿Bailas? - pregunto Shaoran mostrándole su mano.

Ella lo miro y tomándole la mano le dice: Veamos que resulta.

Ambos muchachos fueron a bailar al medio de la pista y después de unos segundos se rieron ya que cual de los dos bailaba más mal.

No te rías - dice Sakura.

Lo siento pero tu tampoco lo hagas - dice sonriendo.

Esta bien (moviendo la cabeza) pero no tengo idea como bailar este tipo de música.

Bueno…

Shaoran miro hacia el lado y se dio cuenta que las parejas estaban muy cerca, que el hombre tomaba a la mujer por la cintura y la acercaba mucho mas a ella, así que decidió hacer lo mismo camino hacia Sakura y ella lo miraba atentamente.

Permiso - dijo el colocando su mano en la cintura de ella y acercándola a su cuerpo.

¿Qué haces? - pregunta asombrada.

Solo bailar - le dice, los de al lado están haciendo esto así que debe ser así ¿No? (sonriendo)

Sakura se da cuenta que lo que decía el era cierto ya que todos a su alrededor hacían lo mismo, levanto sus brazos y los coloco alrededor del cuello de el.

Una sensación eléctrica recorrió por el cuerpo de ambos y se miraron como casi por reflejo.

Sentiste eso - dice Sakura sacando sus manos de su cuello.

Si (moviendo la cabeza) que raro, es primera vez que me pasa algo así.

Ambos sonrieron por unos segundos mirándose directamente a sus ojos.

Era una noche muy especial ya que una tregua muy pronto se veía venir… ¿En las vegas todo seria posible?

**_S.K.T_**


	12. Una Noche Inesperada

Paso como media hora y ellos aun se encontraban en el bar, disfrutando de la música, de las risas y de su compañía…

¿Te encuentras bien? - dice Shaoran mirándola.

Si - dice ella asintiendo con la cabeza, es solo que me siento un poco mareada.

Es obvio - contesto sonriendo, haz tomado mucho y me imagino que no lo haces a menudo.

Ella se ríe por el comentario que hizo el ambarino cuando justo en ese momento comienza a tambalearse.

Shaoran la sostiene diciendo: ¿Si quieres podemos ir a sentarnos?

No - dice ella moviendo la cabeza, me gustaría salir a tomar aire.

Claro (mirándola) vamos - dice el.

Momentos después se encontraban ambos jóvenes en las afueras del Hotel caminando hacia los jardines.

¿Cómo te sientes ahora Kinomoto? - pregunto el chino.

Un poco mejor - dice ella, gracias.

¿Gracias? - dijo un poco asombrado.

Si (sonriendo) por todo lo de esta noche, por portarte bien conmigo, por respetarme y…

Haber para - dice el deteniéndose al frente de ella, estas tratando de decirme que soy una especie de psicópata acosador (moviendo la cabeza) ¿O algo parecido?

Sakura se quedo parada mirándolo fijamente y diciéndole: No me malinterpretes Li, yo no trataba de decir eso.

Okey, lo se - dice serio y luego sonriéndole, si solo estoy bromeando.

Que malo eres - dice ella dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Al hacer eso Sakura pierde el equilibrio y se va derechito hacia Shaoran, el se quedo quieto y por reflejo comienza a dar un par de pasos para atrás tratando con eso sujetarla mejor pero no pudo ya que detrás de el muchacho estaba la pequeña reja que colindaba con el jardín del Hotel…

… Segundos después dieron al suelo, al pasto y Sakura quedando encima de Shaoran.

Yo lo lamento - dice ella levantando su cabeza y mirando hacia arriba, podía ver claramente el rostro del joven.

No (sonriendo) no te preocupes - contesto bajando la vista hacia ella, por lo menos pude amortiguar el golpe.

Justo en ese momento dieron la máquina de riego (los aspersores) y comenzaron a caer gotas de agua a su alrededor, ambos jóvenes se rieron por lo que estaba sucediendo y al par de segundos después de tanta risa Sakura se acerco mas a Shaoran y le dio un beso.

El muchacho quedo atónito por lo que estaba haciendo ella así que solo se dejo llevar y correspondió el beso.

Fueron unos minutos donde el tiempo paro, solo quedaron ellos, quedaron sus labios juntos el uno con el otro.

Pero mas allá en la oscuridad…

Esto si va hacer bueno, no podría haber salido mejor - decía una figura masculina sacando fotos a distancia, este es el broche de oro para concretar mi venganza hacia ti Li (sonriendo) con todo el material que he recolectado esta noche comenzare a mover mis influencias para hundirte y para mi suerte ¿Vamos a ver donde termina todo esto? - dijo riendo a carcajadas.

Y volviendo a donde los muchachos…

No ¿Qué estoy haciendo? - dice balbuceando la chica de ojos esmeralda y sentándose rápidamente.

Hey tranquila - dice mirándola y sentándose el también.

Es que esto (moviendo la cabeza) no puede estar pasando.

Shaoran solo la miro mientras ella se colocaba de pie, al segundo el la imito y ambos salieron del césped mojado.

Yo - dice Sakura sentándose en una banca y colocando sus manos en el rostro, que vergüenza.

Kinomoto no - dice el hincándose al frente de ella, es para tanto.

Es que tú no entiendes Li - seguía diciendo ella.

Lo entiendo - respondió el chino, fue un impulso.

A la única persona que yo he besado en mi vida a sido a el (sacándose las manos del rostro y mirándolo) a Tsuyoshi.

De verdad - dijo el un poco asombrado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, el fue mi novio desde siempre y yo lo he traicionado (mirándolo)

Tu no haz traicionado a nadie - respondió serio, el lo hizo primero contigo.

Sakura al escuchar esas palabras comenzó a derramar lagrimas y Shaoran al ver eso pasa su mano por el rostro de ella tratando de borrarlas.

Fue una sensación tan protectora la que le dio el muchacho en ese momento, así que ella sonrió por inercia.

En cambio el muchacho se dejo llevar y deslumbrar por esos hermosos ojos verdes, sintió una paz infinita, sintió unas ganas tremendas de besarla otra vez…

¿Cásate conmigo? - dijo susurrándole.

¿Qué? - pregunto ella.

Lo que escuchaste (sonriendo) Kinomoto.

¿No puedes estar hablando en serio Li? - dijo ella mirándolo asombrada.

Nunca había hablado mas en serio en mi vida - dice parándose.

Tu (parándose) yo, matrimonio… Esto es una locura.

Acaso no eres capaz de cometer locuras (mirándola) ¿O esa palabra no esta en tu diccionario?

No tu estas loco - dice moviendo la cabeza y comenzando a caminar.

Shaoran cuando se da cuenta que ella camino por reflejo la toma del brazo provocando que Sakura fuera a dar a su pecho, ella lo quedo mirando mientras que el se dejo llevar por el impulso y la beso, esta vez el lo había hecho.

Sakura trato de resistirse, forcejeo con el logrando zafarse de sus brazos y dandole una bofeteada.

El muchacho la queda mirando con una mirada muy intensa y sonrió.

Pero ella lo miro, vio en su mirada algo que le llamaba bastante la atención, sin explicación alguna se acerco a el y termino besándolo.

Fue un beso, con ganas, con pasión, con deseo ¿Con Amor?

S.K.T

* * *

Queridos lectores:

Se que este capitulo es mas corto de lo normal pero prometo que el que viene lo compensa un poco..

Un abrazo a la distancia, Saori.


	13. ¿Un Bonito Despertar?

¿No seria interesante decir que estamos saliendo juntos cuando despertemos en la mañana?

Esas palabras - se dijo despertando, Auch mi cabeza - susurro.

La muchacha se sentó en la cama y pasando sus manos por el rostro sintió algo extraño, comenzó despacio abriendo sus ojos (ya que la luz del día era demasiada molestosa) y mirando su mano izquierda vio un hermoso anillo de oro blanco ¿Y esto que es? - dijo y luego comenzó a mirar hacia su alrededor ¿Esta no es mi habitación? - pensó para si misma.

Justo en ese momento siente que algo en la cama se comenzaba a mover, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y de reojos miro hacia su lado izquierdo, de apoco comenzó a girar su cabeza hacia ese lugar, su cara se desfiguro cuando se dio cuenta que una mano se acercaba a ella.

Dio un grito y salió rápidamente de la cama, su cuerpo temblaba hasta que noto que alguien salía de entremedio del plumón, no lo podía reconocer muy bien ya que su cabello estaba alborotado y tapaba su rostro.

Mientras tanto la persona se sentaba en la cama diciendo: ¿Qué pasa?

¿Esa voz? - se dijo, se me hace bastante familiar.

Shaoran había despertado por el grito que había dado la muchacha y pasándose la mano por el rostro se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando asombrada así que lo único que hizo fue sonreírle.

Ella no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos Shaoran Li estaba ahí sonriéndole de una manera demasiado sospechosa.

¿Cómo dormiste Mi flor de cerezo? - le dice el.

¿Mi flor de cerezo? - dijo ella asombrada.

Claro - dice.

Yo…yo - decía comenzando a titubear.

Fue en ese momento que Sakura reacciono, se miro el anillo de su mano izquierda y de inmediato miro la mano de el, tenia el mismo anillo que ella.

¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? - dice enojada y tirándole un cojín en la cara.

El muchacho la recibe en su cara y sacándoselo le contesta: Yo no hice nada que tú no hayas querido.

¿Cómo? - dijo mirándose y ahí se dio cuenta que solo estaba con su ropa interior así que se acerco a la cama y tomo una almohada para taparse, eres un degenerado Li, te aprovechaste de mi - le grita.

Hey para - dice el parándose, no es lo que piensas.

Sakura comienza a mover su cabeza, eres… eres, al decir eso comienzan a brotar un par de lagrimas de sus ojos.

Por favor déjame explicarte - decía el mirándola.

Explicarme (mirándolo) explicarme que eres de lo peor - dice ella tomando del suelo sus zapatos y aventándoselos.

Por reflejo Li toma el cobertor de la cama y trato de cubrirse para así esquivar los zapatos voladores pero para su mala suerte uno dio en su cabeza.

Auch (sobándose con la mano) puede calmarte Kinomoto - le decía el, estas actuando como una loca.

Loca yo - dijo muy molesta y enojada, y tu eres un maldito pervertido.

Oye te estas pasando - decía el tratando de mirarla.

Eres un poco hombre - siguió diciendo Sakura.

Mira (mirándola) cálmate no hice nada que no quisieras.

Y mas encima lo vuelves a repetir - dijo nuevamente.

Ya me estas cansando - dijo el soltando el cobertor y saliendo de la cama, camino hacia ella diciendo: Esta escena que estas haciendo esta demás.

¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? - dijo ella presionando la almohada contra su cuerpo tratando de cubrirse.

Ambos se miraron detenidamente, Sakura se sonrojo al ver que Shaoran estaba en ropa interior (en bóxer) así que mirando hacia otro lado le dice: Tapate desvergonzado.

Yo - dice el mirándose entero, por favor Kinomoto no me digas que nunca haz visto un hombre semidesnudo.

Sakura le iba a contestar cuando justo se escucho unos pequeños golpes en la puerta…

Ambos muchachos miran hacia ese lugar, y al segundo se escucha: Shaoran ¿Estas ahí?

Eriol - dijo el susurrando.

La joven rápidamente recoge su ropa del suelo y entro como pudo al baño de la habitación.

Shaoran se dio vuelta y alcanzo a ver cuando Sakura ingresaba a su baño, pudo verla con su ropa interior morada, el solo sonrió…

Nuevamente se escucho, Shaoran me escuchas.

El chino camino hacia la puerta y la abrió un poco, se dio cuenta que efectivamente era su mejor amigo el cual lo miraba sonriendo ¿Todavía no estas listo?

Eriol - dice.

Si soy yo amigo (sonriendo) veo que aun me recuerdas.

Shaoran solo lo miro un poco asustado y sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

¿Pareciera que viste un fantasma? - le dice.

Eh yo (moviendo la cabeza) no, no es eso.

A bueno ¿Puedo pasar? - dijo acercándose a el, te espero mientras te cambias.

Shaoran rápidamente coloca su pie en la puerta, para poder trancarla así logrando que el muchacho no pudiera entrar.

¿Qué pasa? - dice un Eriol un poco extrañado.

No pasa nada - contesto el chino.

No me digas que estas acompañado - dijo sonriendo picaronamente.

Eh algo así - dice colocando su mano en la cabeza.

Entonces si es así no interrumpo mas - dice rápidamente, te veo en 15 minutos en el lobby del hotel.

Esta bien - dice asintiendo con la cabeza.

Te espero ahí nos vemos - dice comenzando a caminar, no te demores romeo.

Shaoran solo movió la cabeza y cerro rápidamente la puerta, al darse vuelta pudo observar que Sakura ya había salido del baño y estaba sentada colocándose sus zapatos.

Kinomoto - dice el.

No digas nada Li (moviendo la cabeza) esto no debió haber pasado - dijo.

El solo la miro frunciendo el ceño y en tono de molestia le contesta: Pues ya paso.

Sakura solo lo queda mirando y poniéndose de pie dice: Me voy.

Paso por el lado de el seriamente mientras que Shaoran tomándole el brazo dice: Déjame llevarte a tu habitación.

Mientras tanto afuera, en el corredor estaba un muchacho saliendo del ascensor hablando en voz alta: Yo y mi cabeza, menos mal que no había alcanzado a bajar - dice caminando hacia una habitación.

Y de vuelta a donde los muchachos…

La chica de mirada esmeralda lo miro y dio un par de pasos soltándose de su agarre, no quiero que me acompañes, no quiero que te me acerques, yo no quiero verte.

Lastima preciosa (sonriendo) eres mi esposa.

No se te ocurra decir esa palabra - dice ella frunciendo el ceño, nunca mas.

Solo digo la verdad - dijo.

Ella movió su cabeza y camino hacia la puerta saliendo del la habitación.

Pero en ese instante Eriol también salía de su habitación, coloco la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta y de reojos observo que dos habitaciones mas allá salía una persona que iba derecho hacia el ascensor, la verdad es que no le llamo tanto la atención hasta que se le cayo la teja, esa era la habitación de su mejor amigo, cuando reacciono miro nuevamente pero ya era tarde, ya que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban, solo se dio cuenta que era una mujer y sonriendo dijo: Era verdad entonces.

A los minutos después…

Que fue lo que hiciste Sakura - se decía así misma saliendo del ascensor, como no te acuerdas de nada…

Paso por el pasillo, al lado de una persona que salía de una habitación cuando de pronto le dicen…

¿Sakura?

La muchacha para y se da vuelta a mirar quien le hablaba, era su mejor amiga.

Si eras tu - dice Tomoyo sonriéndole.

Buenos días Tomoyo - dice tratando de sonreír.

¿Estas madrugando amiga? - le pregunto.

La muchacha solo asiente con la cabeza así que nuevamente le dice: ¿Y que estabas haciendo?

Sakura la miro detenidamente y colocando sus manos en la espalda, se saca el anillo rápidamente de su mano izquierda y dice: Eh yo salí a caminar un rato (moviendo la cabeza) eso es todo.

Bueno - dice la ojiazul, ¿Bajemos a desayunar?

Si, dame unos minutos para tomar una ducha y cambiarme de ropa.

Claro - dice ella, te espero en mi habitación cuando estés lista (sonriendo) me pasas a buscar.

La joven sonríe y volvió a caminar, mientras que Tomoyo la observaba detenidamente y dijo para si misma… mi intuición de mujer me dice que algo paso y yo nunca me equivoco.

_**S.K.T**_

* * *

_**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA ASI QUE ESPERO Y DESEO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI, DE VERDAD ESTE ES EL CAPITULO QUE MARCO EL INICIO DE ESTA HISTORIA, GRACIAS A QUE SE ME VINO A LA MENTE INVENTE TODO ESTO PARA USTEDES...**_

_**SE LES QUIERE UN MONTON SAORI.**_


	14. ¿Que Es Lo Que Me Paso?

Pasaron los 15 minutos y Eriol esperaba ansioso a su mejor amigo para preguntarle sobre esa chica misteriosa, cuando se abren las puertas del ascensor y del venia saliendo Shaoran, el joven camino hacia el y luego ambos caminaron hacia el sector de los comedores.

Se instalaron en una de las mesas del medio y después de pedir lo que cada uno desayunaría Eriol comenzó hablando…

¿No hay nada que quieras decirme? - el dice mirándolo.

Shaoran en ese momento se encontraba mirando el menú todavía, así que levanto su cabeza y lo miro.

No se a que te refieres - dijo moviendo la cabeza.

¿Seguro? - pregunto otra vez.

Ya te dije Eriol (mirándolo seriamente) no se de que hablas.

No es necesario que te pongas tan serio - le dice sonriendo.

El joven chino solo lo mira detenidamente.

Solo quería saber donde te habías metido toda la noche (moviendo la cabeza) eso es todo.

Yo - dice mirando nuevamente el menú, solo me emborrache en el bar.

¿En el bar? - dijo sorprendido.

Si en el bar - asintiendo con la cabeza, me tome unos tragos para despejarme.

Bueno era obvio que irías a emborracharte - dice riéndose, después del encuentro que tuviste con Kinomoto tenias que bajar las revoluciones.

¿Qué dijiste? - dijo preguntando.

Que estabas con la sangre hirviendo (mirándolo) por eso no me extraña que estuvieras en ese lugar.

No (mueve la cabeza) la parte que nombraste a Kinomoto.

¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas lo mal que la trataste en el cumpleaños de Meiling?

A eso era - dice haciendo una mueca con los labios.

¿Qué hay otra cosa acaso? - le dice con curiosidad.

Eh - dice mirándolo y sonríe, mejor por que no me cuentas en que termino el cumpleaños de mi prima.

¿El cumpleaños? - dijo mirándolo y pensando para si mismo, me esta cambiando el tema, algo me oculta yo lo conozco muy bien pero bueno le seguiré la corriente mejor si no nunca lo sabré (riéndose)

Bueno me vas a contar o no - dice en tono de molestia.

Si hombre - dice sonriendo, no es necesaria tanta presión.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sakura, ella se encontraba arreglándose y miro hacia la mesita de noche, donde había dejado las llaves junto con el famoso anillo…

Por Dios Sakura como no eres capaz de acordarte lo que sucedió anoche (moviendo la cabeza) no puedo haber estado tan tomada para no recordar que dije si en el altar y más encima te casaste con ese estúpido, tengo que buscar una solución para resolver todo esto, pero por mas que trato no encuentro una explicación para haber tomado una decisión así… Solo recuerdo que salimos a tomar aire, que lo bese.

Al decir eso la muchacha se toca los labios como por reflejo… Yo, no me lo explico ¿Por qué tuve ese impulso? ¿Por qué actué de esa manera? Se que en ese momento el no me obligo ni me forzó, fui yo la que lo hice pero después no tengo memoria y quizás que me hizo, yo…

Justo en ese momento tocan la puerta así que se paro rápidamente tomando las llaves y suspirando dijo: Enseguida, tomo el anillo en su mano y lo guardo en la cartera, luego de unos segundos camino hacia donde provenían los golpes.

Abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaban sus dos mejores amigas ahí sonriéndole.

Le dije que tú nos pasarías a buscar - dijo la ojiazul mirándola y luego miro hacia su costado, pero Meiling insistió.

¿Quería saber como habías amanecido Sakura? - dijo la joven.

Yo bien - les dice sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación, gracias por preguntar.

Las tres muchachas comienzan a caminar hacia el ascensor.

Discúlpame por irme anoche tan temprano Mei - dice Sakura, se que era tu cumpleaños y mi intención no era echar a perder la noche.

No digas estupideces - dice la china colocando su mano en el hombro.

Tomoyo y Sakura la miran asombrada, en ese momento se abren las puertas del ascensor e ingresan a el.

La que debería pedirte disculpas amiga soy yo - dijo nuevamente.

Meiling - dice Tomoyo.

No es tu culpa - dice Sakura un poco seria y luego sonríe, así que no lo hagas.

Bueno es verdad - dice sonriendo, es solo que ese primo mío me va a sacar canas verdes, me deja en vergüenza al frente de ustedes y lo mas malo es que ni siquiera le importa ni le preocupa.

Tomoyo se coloca a reír por las palabras de Meiling y miro a su otra amiga que solo estaba apoyada en el ascensor en pleno silencio.

¿Sucede algo amiga? - le pregunta.

No (moviendo la cabeza) nada Tomoyo - dice tratando de sonreír.

La muchacha solo la queda mirando mientras que Meiling dice: Chicas este fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida (tratando de abrazar a ambas)

Las dos la quedan mirando asombradas así que otra vez les dice: Si creo que me enamore.

De pronto se escuchan unas carcajadas y unas palabras…

Siempre dices lo mismo - dijo Sakura.

Es cierto Meiling (sonriendo) si no es por tus cumpleaños (moviendo la cabeza) son por los muchachos que conoces.

Que son malas - dice haciendo pucheros, son un par de envidiosas.

Sakura y tomoyo aun seguían riendo, cuando la china les dice mostrándole un papel, esta vez será diferente por que ¿No adivinan que es esto?

¿Qué? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Es un número de teléfono.

Teléfono - dice Sakura acordándose que el suyo lo dejo en la habitación cargándose.

Si (sonríe) me lo dejo Paul.

Tu pretendiente - dice Tomoyo.

Meiling solo asiente con la cabeza.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando llegaron a la plante baja, las muchachas salen del ascensor mientras que Sakura sigue en el ya que recordó lo de su celular.

Te esperamos - dice Tomoyo.

No (moviendo la cabeza) no se preocupen.

¿Segura? - dijo Meiling.

Si (sonríe) yo las alcanzo.

Mientras tanto…

¿Cuándo piensas irte? - pregunta Eriol.

Aun no lo se (moviendo la cabeza)

¿Por qué? - dice el muchacho un poco extrañado, pensé que nos iríamos juntos esta tarde.

Si lo se (tomando del vaso que tenia de su mano) es solo que tengo que solucionar un tema primero.

Justo en ese momento venían llegando al lugar las muchachas, Eriol las vio así que les hizo señas para que se acercaran.

¿Qué haces? - dice Shaoran.

Nada (mirándolo) solo saludo a las muchachas.

¿Las muchachas? - dice asombrado.

Si espero que no te moleste (sonríe) ya que las invite a desayunar.

Puedes hacer lo que quieras - dice el chino cruzándose de brazos.

En ese instante llegan las muchachas a la mesa saludan cortésmente y luego se sientan en ella…

Al paso de unos minutos de conversación Eriol pregunta: ¿Pensé que vendría Sakura con ustedes?

Si venia con nosotros - dice Meiling.

Shaoran al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha coloca atención a la conversación, ya que anteriormente no lo había hecho.

Pero tuvo que devolverse por su celular - dijo otra vez la china.

Ambos muchachos miran a Tomoyo que en ese momento iba hablar.

Si tu sabes (mirando a Eriol) lo trabajólica que es ella, no puede despegarse ni un minuto de su celular.

Bueno ella es una persona muy ocupada.

En es instante el chino se levanta rápidamente de la mesa, todos lo quedaron mirando asombrados hasta que Eriol le pregunta ¿Paso algo?

No (moviendo la cabeza) es solo que recordé que tengo que hacer algo.

Pero aun no acabas de desayunar - dice Meiling.

No estoy bien con lo que comí - dice, nos vemos al rato.

Al decir eso comienza a caminar hacia la salida del lugar.

**_S.K.T_**


	15. Las Coincidencias No Existen

Sakura había llegado a su habitación, camino por la sala hasta llegar a la recamara y encontró el celular en la cama, lo saco, lo guardo en la cartera y salió rápidamente del lugar dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor.

Una vez que estaba en el saco el aparato y lo vio ¿Qué raro? - se dijo, una llamada perdida de Touya ¿Habrá pasado algo que me llamo? Bueno espero que no haya sido nada malo - dijo moviendo la cabeza y mirando hacia el tablero del ascensor.

Mientras tanto Shaoran había llegado al lobby del hotel cuando justo en ese momento se fijo que el famoso periodista que se topo ayer estaba en la recepción hablando con el encargado, lo que me faltaba - dijo quedándose quieto detrás de unas personas y tomándose la cabeza, acomodo bien el jockey que traía para cubrirse un poco mejor y dejando sus manos en los bolsillos comenzó a caminar a paso rápido en dirección al ascensor, se apoyo en la pared a esperar que saliera Kinomoto de su interior.

Al paso de unos minutos que el joven estaba ahí se dio cuenta que el periodista salía del lugar así que se relajo un poco y pacientemente se quedo esperando.

En ese instante se abrieron las puertas y salía Sakura, la vio guardar su celular en la cartera, ella no se había dado cuenta de que el estaba ahí así que le dice: Buenos días señora Li.

Sakura miro hacia su lado derecho y ahí noto que estaba el al lado mirándola, así que dijo en voz alta: Lo que me faltaba.

Shaoran solo rio ante lo dicho de la castaña y le dice: Lo lamento, caminando hacia ella y colocándose al frente… Vengo en son de paz.

Eso espero - dice ella mirándolo.

Se que en la mañana empezamos mal (moviendo la cabeza) por eso quiero que arreglemos las cosas.

¿Arreglar las cosas? - dijo sonriendo irónicamente, veo que estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Si por eso quiero que conversemos para que juntos busquemos una solución.

Esta bien pero - dice comenzando a caminar, tengo que avisarles a las chicas que no podre desayunar con ellas.

El ambarino la sigue tomándola del brazo, no es necesario que lo hagas.

Ambos paran y ella lo mira extrañada.

Daidouji y Meiling están con Eriol en este momento así que no te preocupes por ellas.

Okey entonces Li ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos para solucionar las cosas?

Ven acompáñame - le dice tomándola de la mano.

Salieron del hotel y caminaron hacia los estacionamientos…

Hey no vayas tan rápido - dice ella.

Lo siento - dice el deteniéndose.

En ese momento los dos se dan cuenta de que están de la mano, ambos se sonrojan al mismo tiempo así que rápidamente se soltaron.

Eh - dice ella, bueno ¿Qué vamos hacer?

Mira primero que nada tienes que saber que anoche entre tú y yo - empezó a decir.

No lo quiero saber - dice ella moviendo la cabeza.

¿Qué acaso no tienes un poco de curiosidad?

No (mirándolo) claro que no.

Como quieras - dice el frunciendo el ceño.

No te enojes Li - dice seria, la que debería estar molesta en este momento soy yo, no tu.

Acaso crees que para mi es muy graciosa esta situación (mirándola)

Pues no se yo - dice la muchacha cruzándose de brazos, si tomamos la decisión de casarnos fue por algo.

Exacto - dice el, así que lo único que quiero que tengas claro es que yo no te obligue.

¿Entonces lo recuerdas? - pregunto.

Todo preciosa - dice sonriendo, con lujo y detalle, pero los caballeros como yo no tenemos memoria.

Sakura solo lo queda mirando tratando de procesar las palabras.

Pero bueno no te diré nada ya que no quieres escucharme - dice comenzando a caminar, ni tampoco quieres saberlo.

La joven se quedo parada en ese lugar pensando que lo correcto seria no saberlo, mejor prefería quedarse con la duda que saber lo que realmente había sucedido entre los dos.

Kinomoto - grito.

En ese momento Sakura reacciono y vio que la estaba llamando.

Las cosas no se hacen solas - grito Shaoran nuevamente.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y camino hacia ese donde estaba el, al lado de un bello auto.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería.

¿Sakura que se demora? - dijo Meiling.

Si cierto - respondió Tomoyo.

No se preocupen muchachas ya vendrá.

Claro Eriol tiene razón (mirando a los dos) puede que se entretuvo con algo.

¿Con algo? - dijo asombrada la ojiazul.

Si talvez algún muchacho - dijo Eriol.

Ojala fuera cierto - les dijo, como me encantaría que mi amiga fuera realmente feliz con alguien que la ame de verdad.

Pero es idea mía o ella no estaba comprometida - comento el muchacho.

Eh si - dijo la china, pero es una larga historia.

Sakura cancelo el compromiso Eriol (mirándolo) por eso estaba un poco cabizbaja anoche.

Ahora entiendo todo - dice el, ustedes saben que en este mundo las coincidencias no existen, que solo existe lo inevitable.

Lo se - dice Tomoyo, todo es por algo.

Mientras tanto lo único que podemos hacer en este momento es apoyarla y en todo caso Sakura sabe que cuando nos necesite siempre estaremos ahí para ella - dice Meiling.

Y yo también lo se chicas (sonriéndoles) ustedes son muy amigas las tres.

Mi amiga saldrá de todo esto (mirándolos) ya lo verán, ella volverá hacer la de antes.

Y en ese instante en otro lugar…

Achust - dice Sakura estornudando.

Veo que te estas resfriando - dice Shaoran mirándola de reojos, pero que quede claro que no es por mi culpa.

El joven en ese momento iba conduciendo el vehículo.

No digas estupideces Li (mirándolo) y solo conduce - dice ella.

No te preocupes por eso - dice parando, ya llegamos.

Llegamos - dice mirando hacia afuera, ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

Ahí - dice el apuntando con su dedo hacia el frente.

Al frente de ellos se encontraba una pequeña casita color blanco.

Es la iglesia donde nos casaron anoche.

Sakura lo miro y luego miro hacia ese lugar sin decir nada.

_**S.K.T**_


	16. Sentimientos Encontrados

¿Acaso no piensas bajarte? - le pregunta.

Pues claro - dice ella soltando el cinturón de seguridad y abriendo la puerta del vehículo.

Shaoran la imito sacándose el cinturón, salió del vehículo y luego coloco la alarma.

A los minutos después llegan a la puerta del lugar, entran y un par de pasos mas allá, en el jardín de este se encontraba un joven regando las plantas.

Ambos muchachos observan lo que el otro estaba haciendo.

El sonriendo les dice: Buenos días.

Buenos días - responden los dos al mismo tiempo.

El joven solo los miro detenidamente de pies a cabeza y solo sonrió.

¿Necesitamos hablar con el reverendo? - dice Shaoran inmediatamente.

¿El reverendo? - dice el deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Si (mirándolo) por favor - dice Sakura.

Claro son ustedes - dice el muchacho sonriendo, por eso se me hacían bastante familiar.

¿Cómo? - dice el chino un poco asombrado.

Que yo recuerde (moviendo la cabeza) nunca lo había visto - dijo ella.

Ustedes son los recién casados - dijo el joven, ustedes fueron los últimos que caso el reverendo anoche.

¿A entonces nos recuerda? - dice Sakura preguntando.

Si (sonriendo) como olvidar a una pareja tan enamorada, se veían muy felices en el altar.

No puede estar hablando en serio - dice la muchacha asombrada.

El muchacho solo asiente con la cabeza un si.

Shaoran solo los miro de un lado para el otro diciendo: ¿Se encuentra la persona que estamos buscando (mirando al joven) si o no?

El ambarino hablo de una forma seria ya que se estaba cansando un poco de la espera, de la reacción de Kinomoto y del tipo que tenía al frente ya que no paraba de sonreír.

Me temo que en este momento no se encuentra - dijo el.

¿Cómo que no se encuentra? - dice Sakura mirándolo fijamente.

No (moviendo la cabeza) tuvo que salir a una boda privada.

Pero tiene que quedar alguien a cargo ¿No? - dijo ella nuevamente.

Solo movió la cabeza de un lado para el otro diciendo que no ya que…

Entonces por que no nos dijo eso desde un principio - dice Li interrumpiéndolo de una forma muy prepotente y cruzándose de brazos.

Lo lamento - dice el muchacho retirándose del lugar.

¿Tienes que ser tan prepotente siempre? - dice la castaña mirándolo.

Soy así es mi naturaleza - dice sentándose en una pequeña banca que estaba a su lado.

Hay Li - dice suspirando y sentándose a su lado.

¿Y ahora que haremos? - dice el mirándola de reojos.

Esperar - le contesta mientras que dejaba sus manos en sus rodillas, solo esperar.

¿Qué estas loca? - le dice sonriendo.

Es mi naturaleza - dice rápidamente, esperar.

Kinomoto te estoy hablando en serio - dice mirándola, no es necesario que me imites.

Ah te molesto -le dijo mirándolo, para que veas que no es gracioso.

El solo mueve la cabeza diciendo: Okey esta bien ¿Pero de verdad lo esperaras?

Si lo hare - dice.

Ni si quiera sabemos a que hora volverá de su compromiso.

Cierto (mirando hacia el frente) pero igual esperare.

Que terca eres Kinomoto.

Justo en ese instante comienza a sonar su celular, Shaoran lo toma y deslizando la pantalla touch contesta: Li.

Que bueno que contestas Xiao Lang - se escucho que dicen.

¿Padre? - dice extrañado parándose.

De a poco empezó a dar un par de pasos así alejándose de ella mientras que Sakura miraba el horizonte, noto que era un sitio bastante peculiar, era muy acogedor y llamativo, tenia varios colores… justo en ese momento se le vinieron a la mente las palabras de aquel muchacho: "Una pareja muy enamorada"

Enamorada - suspiro y pensando para si misma, no puede ser entonces lo hice por voluntad propia, se supone que yo aun siento algo por Tsuyoshi, que tengo sentimientos por el, si (moviendo la cabeza) me engaño, se burlo de mi pero aun lo tengo presente… Pero por - dijo mirando a Shaoran hablando por celular, yo no se que siento ¿Qué es lo que Li provoca en mi? Tengo sentimientos encontrados, siempre nos hemos llevado mal pero ahora es distinto, algo siento que ha cambiado… Yo Dios no se que pensar.

Pero más allá…

Padre ¿A que debo su llamado? - decía un Shaoran frio y serio.

Quiero que regreses inmediatamente a Hong Kong.

¿Cómo dice? - pregunto.

Lo que escuchaste Xiao Lang - dijo la voz seriamente, tu Madre y yo te estaremos esperando.

Pero - dijo el.

En ese instante solo se escucho que cortaron la conversación así que rápidamente el chino miro su celular y se da cuenta que la llamada había finalizado.

Demonios - dijo para si mismo, ¿Qué es lo que querrán ahora esos dos?

Se dio vuelta y se fijo que Sakura lo estaba mirando, así que camino hacia esa dirección guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Ella noto que el se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando así que disimuladamente saco su celular de la cartera y lo prendió, nuevamente una llamada de su hermano mayor estaba en la pantalla.

¿Cómo pero si lo he tenido todo el rato? - dijo en voz alta.

¿Sucede algo Kinomoto? - dice el llegando al lugar y sentándose de nuevo a su lado.

No (moviendo la cabeza) no es nada.

¿Segura? - le dice mirándola, te ves preocupada.

Nada que no pueda solucionar después - dice y luego le pregunta ¿Y que tal tu llamado?

El rio diciendo: Solo querían que me reportara en Hong Kong (mirándola) como ya habían pasado horas sin saber de mí.

A me imagino que tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti - dice ella ingenuamente.

Si - dice irónicamente mientras acomodaba su gorra, mucho.

Sakura solo lo miro y se dio cuenta que el miraba hacia el frente, tenia una pequeña curiosidad de saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento pero justo el dio vuelta su rostro y se quedaron mirando fijamente.

Ella sintió un poco de nerviosismo al tenerlo tan cerca de su lado así que se paro y comenzó a dar un par de pasos a su alrededor.

Shaoran solo la observa detenidamente mientras que ella se acercaba a oler las flores del jardín, noto que se veía muy linda con ese vestido color rosa que llevaba puesto, algo cálido invadió su corazón en ese momento, algo que no podía explicar pero se sentía bien… ¿Qué puede ser esto? - se dijo así mismo mirándola.

_**S.K.T**_


	17. Errores Y Consecuencias

Ha pasado un poco el tiempo, Shaoran y Sakura aun esperan en la iglesia que llegue el reverendo mientras que los muchachos se encontraban de compras en las tiendas de los alrededores del hotel.

Que bonita tienda - decía una Meiling muy sonriente.

Si es muy bella - dice Eriol mirándola

Entrare a esta también - dijo de nuevo la china.

Pero Meiling ¿No crees que ya sea suficiente? - le decía el joven mostrándole las bolsas que llevaba el.

No seas malo - le dice con cara de tristeza.

Bueno esta bien te esperaremos en aquel café - dice indicándole.

Esta bien - dice sonriendo e ingresando al local.

El muchacho camina un poco mas allá donde se encontraba la joven que en ese momento miraba unas hermosos telas.

Llega ahí sonriendo ya que Tomoyo se veía muy emocionada.

La muchacha se da cuenta y sonríe también preguntando: ¿Y Meiling?

Eriol movió la cabeza de un lado para el otro.

No me digas que entro a otra tienda.

Si - dijo riendo, le encantan las compras.

Y me lo dices a mi - contesto ella riendo.

Te parece que nos tomemos un café en ese lugar - dice el indicándole con su dedo.

Claro (sonríe) vamos.

A los minutos después en la cafetería, llegan los muchachos se instalan en una de las tantas mesas y se colocan a conversar.

Me gusta cuando sonríes - le dice el mirándola.

Me imagino que eso se lo dices a todas - contesta ella riendo.

Que mal catalogado me tiene señorita Daidouji.

No es mi intención decirle algo que es verdad.

Ambos muchachos ríen por el comentario de ella y a los segundos.

Pero es la verdad Tomoyo.

Lo se Eriol - dice ella, a mi también me gusta mucho sonreír, antes no lo hacia muy seguido ya que no tenia ninguna motivación para hacerlo.

Pero me conociste a mí y comenzaste a sonreír.

Ella solo lo miro moviendo su cabeza.

Yo me encargare de hacerte sonreír - dice el tomándole la mano, de ahora en adelante.

Eriol - dice ella mirándola.

Lo se querida - contesta, mi intención no es presionarte créeme (mirándola) solo quiero que tengas en cuenta que voy en serio contigo.

Gracias - responde ella, lo tendré muy en cuenta.

Estoy hablando en serio - dice el otra vez.

Y yo también - le contesta.

Sonrieron y por unos segundos se miraron fijamente sin decir nada.

Pero en otro lugar...

Esta espera me esta matando - decía Shaoran moviéndose de un lado para otro.

Que impacientes eres Li - decía Sakura mirándolo.

Si lo soy no me gusta esperar - dice parando al frente de ella.

Pero es la única manera de solucionar todo esto (moviendo la cabeza) de disolver este matrimonio.

El joven solo la miro serio preguntándole: ¿Te arrepientes?

Yo - dice ella poniéndose de pie y dando un par de pasos

Si admítelo - contesto tomándole el brazo ¿Tanto te desagrada la idea de ser mi esposa?

Li no es eso - dice la castaña soltándose.

¿Entonces que es? - le dice.

De verdad quieres saberlo - contesta en tono de molestia.

El la miro fijamente.

Siempre he soñado casarme (mirándolo) casarme por Amor con la persona que realmente amo, con el indicado.

Pues con el infeliz que te ibas a casar no lo era - dice molesto.

Si, no lo era (moviendo la cabeza) lo se pero también se que tu no lo eres - dice enojada.

Hubo unos segundos de tensión entre ellos hasta que ella le dice: Lo lamento no debería haber dicho eso.

No te disculpes conmigo Kinomoto - dice el un poco cortante, esta bien que pienses eso.

Ella solo lo miro ¿Cómo me puede decir eso? - Pensó para si misma cuando justo en ese instante suena su celular…

Tu celular esta sonando - dice el sentándose.

Si - dice ella moviendo su cabeza y sacándolo de su cartera, lo ve y se da cuenta que tenia muchos WhatsApp de Tsuyoshi, Sakura solo suspira y se sienta al lado de el.

Shaoran solo la observa y se da cuenta que ella solo lo sostenía en su mano sin hacer nada y también que su mirada estaba perdida en el aparato, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando nuevamente sonó.

Sakura mira hacia el teléfono y se fija que estaba la foto de su Padre en la pantalla, así que rápidamente lo coloco en su oído y contesto.

¿Papa? - dijo ella.

Pequeña Sakura - dice una voz muy amable.

Si eras tú - le dijo sonriendo.

Lamento molestar - dijo de nuevo Fujitaka Kinomoto.

No (moviendo la cabeza) no molesta pero cuénteme ¿A que debo su llamado?

La muchacha comienza a caminar por los alrededores mientras que el chino solo la miraba, se sentía enojado, molesto pero consigo mismo, no podía culparla a ella si el también había accedido a esta locura ¿Sabia que esto del matrimonio seria un error? - se dijo, pero aun así lo hice (colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza) y se que seria un gran dolor de cabeza estar casado con una muchachita como ella pero ahora solo me queda asumir y pagar las consecuencias de mis actos.

De pronto se da cuenta que Sakura estaba al frente de el hablándole.

¿Perdón? - dijo el un poco asombrado ¿En que momento ella había terminado de hablar por teléfono? ¿Como no me di cuenta? - pensó para si mismo mirándola.

Segundos antes Sakura había cortado la llamado con su padre, tenia que irse rápido de ese lugar para poder llegar a Tokio antes de la noche de mañana, así que camino hacia donde estaba el muchacho diciéndole: ¿Me podrías llevar al hotel?

El muchacho parecía estar en su propio mundo ya que no la había tomado en cuenta hasta que sus miradas chocaron una con la otra, en ese momento Shaoran la miro y le hizo la pregunta.

Pensé que estabas durmiendo con los ojos abiertos - dijo ella.

Yo - dice el parándose, lo lamento Kinomoto pero ¿Me decías algo?

Ella asiente con la cabeza…

Minutos después ambos jóvenes caminaban hacia el vehículo y partían en rumbo al Hotel Bellagio.

_**S.K.T**_

* * *

_**BUENAS NOCHES MIS QUERIDAS (OS) LECTORAS (AS):**_

_**PODRAN HABERSE DADO CUENTA QUE LAS COSAS HAN CAMBIADO BASTANTE ENTRE NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS POR LO MENOS YA NO SE TRATAN TAN TAN MAL, SU RELACION AVANZADO UN POCO.**_

_**SE TAMBIEN QUE HE OMITIDO UNA DE LAS MEJORES PARTES DE ESTA HISTORIA "SU MATRIMONIO" PERO LO COMPENSARE JAJAJA.**_

_**EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS VAN A CAMBIAR MUCHAS COSAS, VAN A INGRESAR VARIOS PERSONAJES NUEVOS QUE HARAN LO SUYO YA QUE POR DESGRACIA LA VIDA NO ES FACIL PARA NADIE.**_

_**SAKURA Y SHAORAN ESPERIMENTARAN COSAS NUEVAS BUENO COSAS QUE HACE MUCHOS AÑOS NO SENTIAN...**_

_**ES IMPRESIONANTE COMO LAS PERSONAS LOGRAN SACAR LO BUENO Y LO MALO DE NOSOTROS.**_

_**GRACIAS (COMO SIEMPRE) EL APOYO INCONDICIONAL QUE CADA DIA ME BRINDAN, CON CADA UNO DE MIS CAPITULOS O CON MIS HISTORIAS TERMINANDAS PARA MI TODOS USTEDES SON MUY IMPORTANTES YA QUE HACEN QUE MI IMAGINACION CREZCA HE INVENTE COSAS COMO ESTAS...**_

_**QUERIDA ROXELANALI: PARA MI ES MUY GRATIFICANTE CADA VEZ QUE VEO UN COMENTARIO TUYO, SE QUE HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE NO COMPARTES CONMIGO YA QUE SOY UN POCO CRUEL (COMO ME LO ESCRIBES) ME GUSTA DEJARLAS CON LA CURIOSIDAD YA QUE ESO CREA EXPECTATIVAS PARA LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS, HE LEIDO GRAN PARTE DE TUS HISTORIAS SON MUY INTERESANTES Y MUY LLAMATIVAS, SIGUE ADELANTE POR QUE CADA VEZ QUE UNO SE PROPONE LAS COSAS SE LOGRAN, LOS SUEÑOS SE CUMPLEN MI NIÑA LINDA (LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SOY NADIE PARA DAR CONSEJOS PERO SI ALGUNA VEZ LO NECESITAS NO TENGO PROBLEMA EN DARTE UNO) CUIDATE MUCHO Y OJALA ME DEJES OTRO COMENTARIO.**_

_**SE LES QUIERE UN MONTOS, MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS DESDE CHILE.**_

_**SAORI KINOMOTO TSUKINO.**_


	18. La Despedida

¿Sucede algo que te vas tan rápido? - preguntaba Shaoran mientras conducía.

No nada - dijo moviendo la cabeza, bueno ósea si - dijo la muchacha mirándolo.

El joven chino solo podía mirarla de vez en cuando de reojos.

Mi hermano mayor regresa a Japón y viene por un par de días.

Ya y por eso tanto show - dice el.

Se nota que no entiendes estas cosas - dijo ella mirando hacia delante, bueno que va ser familiar una persona como tu.

Hey Kinomoto no es necesario todo lo que dijiste.

Como no - cruzándose de brazos, eres de fierro, de hielo (mirándolo) que acaso no tienes sentimientos.

Justo en ese instante dan luz roja y para el vehículo, el muchacho la mira diciendo: Esta bien tienes razón.

¿En que tengo razón Li? - dice preguntando ella.

En lo que acabas de decirme (moviendo la cabeza) desde muy pequeño que soy independiente, he vivido solo por muchos años por eso no soy del tipo de personas que aman su casa, su familia, de hecho se que tengo una, existen mis padres y mis hermanas están todas casadas - dijo mirando hacia delante y tomando el manubrio con ambas manos otra vez... ya ni siquiera las recuerdo bien pero.

Sakura lo queda mirando un poco asombrada por las cosas que el le decía, ella siempre pensó que era un insensible, que no sentía, que nada le importaba pero en estas pocas horas que se han tratado a descubierto muchas cosas nuevas y ahora comprende en parte por que el es como es.

Yo lo siento - dijo ella mirando hacia sus manos.

No me gusta que te disculpes tanto Kinomoto - dice el con una voz seria.

Pero es la forma de reconocer que estuve mal al decirte todo eso - le contesto de nuevo.

No me molesta - dijo, ya que no es ninguna novedad lo que me dijiste.

Ella solo rio por lo dicho así que el la miro con duda.

Te lo dicen siempre - dijo ella.

Mas de lo que te imaginas - sonriendo.

La castaña quedo anonadada por la sonrisa que el chino le estaba regalando en ese momento, sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago y rápidamente se comenzó a sonrojar.

Para su suerte el no se dio cuenta ya que siguió manejando ¿Qué es lo que me sucede? - se pregunto, ¿Por qué sentí esa sensación?

Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno de los decía palabra alguna, así que el comenzó hablar… ¿Hace mucho que no ves a tu hermano?

Eh - dijo ella mirándolo y asintiendo con la cabeza, van hacer casi tres años en este verano.

Eso es bastante tiempo - dijo.

Si es una persona muy ocupada y por su profesión tiene que viajar mucho.

¿Y que hace el hermano mayor de los Kinomoto?

Es arqueólogo y en este momento se encuentra en China.

¿China? En serio - dijo un tanto asombrado.

Si estaba dando una conferencia de prensa por lo que me conto mi Padre y también viene a Japón por eso.

Ah… Ahora entiendo por que quieres irte lo antes posible ¿Verdad?

Si (mirándolo) quiero pasar el poco tiempo que tenga libre con el.

Shaoran estaciona el vehículo en una de las entradas del Hotel y mirando a Sakura le dice: Y se que lo harás Kinomoto (moviendo la cabeza) con lo necia que eres se que lo cumplirás.

Ella solo movió la cabeza sonriendo.

Mientras tanto en la entrada…

Me adelantare un poco chicos - decía Meiling mirando ambos.

Claro amiga - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

Eriol solo la miro sonriendo y vio como se iba su amiga de la infancia segundos después miro hacia delante y pudo darse cuenta que se estacionaba un vehículo, ¿No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo? - se dijo así mismo mirando hacia ese lugar, vio a su mejor amigo hablando con alguien, a los segundos se baja del automóvil en dirección a la puerta del copiloto, con intenciones de abrirla, aquí hay algo que no entiendo - pensó otra vez el joven, quien es esa chica misteriosa ¿Podría ser la misma que vi en la mañana?

¿Eriol te encuentras bien? - pregunto una Tomoyo un poco preocupada.

¿Cómo? - le dijo mirándola.

Es que te estoy hablando y no me contestas - dijo ella.

Tomoyo yo lo siento - dijo moviendo la cabeza.

No te preocupes (sonriendo) solo me preocupa que tu estés bien.

Si querida (sonriendo) lo estoy, no es nada.

Que bueno - dijo ella.

Eriol la miro y luego miro hacia el estacionamiento, rayos Li ya se fue - dijo para si mismo.

Pero entrando al Hotel, caminando hacia el ascensor.

¿Puedo confiar en ti? - decía Sakura mirándolo.

Si - le dijo el mirándola seriamente, puede hacerlo señorita Kinomoto (moviendo la cabeza) moveré mis influencias y ya veras que esto se solucionara.

Eso espero Li (mirándolo) de verdad agradezco lo que estas haciendo.

¿Qué te dije? - le dice el mirándola.

Si (suspira) lo se ya no mas disculpas ni agradecimientos.

Así me gusta.

En ese instante se abren las puertas del ascensor, Sakura camina hacia su interior y dándose vuelta solo sonríe al joven.

Mientras que shaoran la queda viendo, se sentía triste ya que algo en su interior le decía que esa iba hacer la última vez que se verían, que era la despedida así que le dice antes de que se cierren las puertas…

Kinomoto (mirándola) por favor prométeme que te cuidaras.

¿Cuidarme? Li yo - dijo mirándolo.

Si (moviendo la cabeza) por favor solo tienes que recordar estas simples tres frases - dice colocando su pie en el lugar de las puertas (consiguiendo con eso que no se cierren por unos minutos) 1era - No rogarle a nadie.

Sakura solo lo miraba sin comprender lo que el decía.

2da - No confiar en nadie.

Li - decía ella.

¿Estas escuchando lo que digo? - le dice en tono serio.

Si (mirándolo) lo hago.

Y la 3 era - No esperar nada de nadie.

Justo en ese momento Shaoran saca su pie y las puertas se cierran.

El ascensor comenzó a subir y en su interior se encontraba una Sakura un tanto asombrada ¿Por qué me dijo todo eso? - se pregunto.

El chino observo el ascensor, como uno a uno marcaba los pisos y suspirando dijo: Solo espero que las haya escuchado.

¿Shaoran? - dijeron.

Shaoran se dio vuelta y se dio cuenta que Eriol y Daidouji lo estaban observando.

¿Estas bien? - dijo su mejor amigo mirándolo.

Si lo estoy - dijo moviendo la cabeza.

En ese instante se abren las puertas del ascensor contiguo así que Tomoyo se despide de ambos y entra en el ascensor, ambos muchachos observan como las puertas se cerraban.

Dime la verdad - le dijo Eriol colocándose al lado de el.

Estoy bien - le dijo mirándolo de reojos.

El muchacho solo lo mira atentamente, mientas que el chino comienza a caminar.

Yo se que algo pasa - le dice tomándole el brazo.

Si - dice el soltándose, mis Padres quieren que vuelva lo antes posible.

¿En serio?

Si así que (mirándolo) saldré como por media hora y a mi regreso me iré.

Okey - le dice, avisare al piloto del jet que este listo.

Shaoran asiente con la cabeza y empieza a caminar.

Su mejor amigo lo queda mirando un poco preocupado ya que sabia que algo mas estaba cruzando por la cabeza de el chino.

_**S.K.T**_

* * *

_**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LAS VISITAS, POR EL APOYO Y POR LOS COMENTARIOS.**_

_**DESEO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI.**_

**QUERIDA ANGELIUS: **ME ALEGRO TANTO VER TU COMENTARIO CUANDO ABRI MI NOTEBOOK EL OTRO DIA, QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYAN GUSTADO LOS CAPITULOS, ES MAS ENTRETENIDO SIEMPRE LEER VARIOS DE ELLOS SEGUIDAMENTE...

TAMBIEN TE AGRADESCO EL TIEMPO QUE ME DEDICAS POR LO QUE ME COMENTASTE ESTAS CON LOS EXAMENES DESEO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE TE VALLA MUY BIEN CON ESO YA QUE LOS ESTUDIOS SON LAS COSAS MAS IMPORTANTES QUE PODEMOS TENER EN LA VIDA PARA SER ALGUIEN PROFESIONAL.

Y ME GUSTA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO JAJAJA (VALGA LA REDUNDANCIA) LOS CAMBIOS QUE HICE GRACIAS A TU CONSEJO, TAMBIEN ME FASCINA ESE CAPITULO (DE HECHO COMO LO DIJE AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO 17) ES EL COMIENZO DE ESTA HISTORIA, UN DIA ME DORMI CON ESA IDEA EN MI CABEZA Y A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN MI TRABAJO COMENCE A ESCRIBIRLA Y BUENO CREO QUE HE AVANZADO BASTANTE, A MI PARECER ME GUSTA BASTANTE AUNQUE SE TAMBIEN QUE A VARIOS DE MIS LECTORES NO LOS TENGO MUY CONVENCIDOS PERO ESO ME DA MAS FUERZA DE SEGUIR CREANDO ESTA HERMOSA HISTORIA PARA QUE LES GUSTE...

CUIDATE MUCHO QUERIDA Y ESPERO QUE NOS ESTEMOS LEYENDO PRONTO YA QUE ESTARE MUY FELIZ DE LEER OTRO COMENTARIO TUYO DE "UNA DE MIS PRICIPALES LECTORAS" QUE BUENA FRASE ME ESCRIBISTE, DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS YA QUE ESTO ME DA MUCHA ALEGRIA Y FELICIDAD, LLEGAR A SUS CORAZONES ES MI MAYOR RECOMPENSA Y GRATIFICACION.

**SAORI KINOMOTO TSUKINO.**


	19. Corazón Y Razón ¿Una Mala Combinación?

Pero en la habitación 56… Sakura había entrado a ordenar todo su equipaje, se encontraba en la recamara cuando escucho que alguien entraba pidiendo permiso.

¿Sakura estas aquí? - dicen en voz alta.

Tomoyo si - dice, estoy en la recamara.

La ojiazul camina hacia ese lugar y al llegar ahí se asombro un poco al ver que su mejor amiga estaba haciendo su maleta ¿Te vas?

Si tengo que regresar a Japón lo antes posible - dijo la castaña doblando unos jeans.

¿Paso algo? - dijo preocupada.

Hable con mi Padre - dijo otra vez.

La japonesa se sienta en la cama a observar como Sakura ordenaba la ropa.

Y me dijo que Touya vendría por unos días.

Que buena noticia - dijo ella sonriendo.

Si por eso quiero irme lo antes posible (moviendo la cabeza) aparte tengo mucho trabajo en el Hospital que me espera.

Entonces si quieres puedo irme contigo - dijo parándose.

Sakura la miro asombrada deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Y no recibo un no como respuesta - dijo Tomoyo.

La joven de mirada esmeralda solo movió la cabeza sonriendo, esta bien gracias.

En ese momento en otro lugar, un vehículo muy bello se detenía en una iglesia, solo espero que el reverendo haya llegado - decía el chico saliendo del automóvil.

Al paso de unos minutos entra a la iglesia y se encuentra con un hombre adornado las bancas.

Buenas tardes - dijo Shaoran llegando a su lado.

El hombre asiente con la cabeza y dice: ¿En que le puedo ayudar joven?

Necesito hablar con el reverendo ¿Habrá llegado de su compromiso?

Claro - contesto, con el esta hablando.

Shaoran lo miro y se asombro al ver que era el.

Acompáñeme a mi oficina - decía el señor, ahí estaremos mas a gusto.

Por supuesto - dijo Li caminando detrás de el.

Y una vez en la oficina.

Tome asiento por favor - dijo el hombre mostrándole una silla.

Gracias - dijo el obedeciendo.

Soy todo oídos joven eh - dice mirándolo.

Li (mirándolo) Shaoran Li.

¿Li? - dijo el mirándolo.

Si reverendo anoche vine con una joven de ojos verde esmeralda y

Ah claro ahora los recuerdo (sonriendo) una joven muy alegre y sonriente.

Si así es ella - dijo susurrando.

¿Perdón decía algo joven Li?

No (moviendo la cabeza) olvídelo.

Entonces debe haber venir por esto - dijo sacando un papel de uno de los cajones.

El chino lo queda mirando un poco asombrado.

Esto es el certificado (pasándoselo) de matrimonio.

Shaoran lo recibe y lo observa, pudo notar su nombre y su firma en el, también noto el nombre de ella junto con su firma.

Ayer se fueron tan rápido que se les quedo aquí - dijo sonriendo.

Reverendo - dice mirándolo.

¿Pasa algo? - le dijo.

Si lo que pasa es que quería ver si existía la posibilidad de anular esto - dijo mostrándole el papel.

¿Esta hablando en serio? - dijo el reverendo.

Si lo que hicimos anoche en esta iglesia (mirándolo) nunca debió haber pasado.

Hijo nunca digas nunca - le dice.

¿Cómo dice? - pregunto.

Ustedes se veían realmente felices y créeme que he casado a más de 1000 parejas.

Yo no entiendo - volvió a decir el chino.

Lo que yo vi ayer en ustedes es Amor, un amor puro y sincero (mirándolo) y yo nunca me equivoco.

Es que usted no entiende - decía moviendo la cabeza.

A veces el problema joven Li es que el corazón no quiere (mirándolo) admitir lo que la mente ya sabe.

El chino quedo atónito por las palabras del reverendo, ¿Cómo era posible que el reverendo digiera eso? El no estaba enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto y eso lo sabia o era lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Bueno de todas maneras no puedo separarlos.

No puede - dijo mirándolo y preguntándole, ¿Por qué no lo hace usted?

Si puedo hacerlo yo - asiente con la cabeza, pero lo que pasa es que tienen que estar ambas partes de acuerdo para el divorcio.

Y lo estamos - dijo rápidamente, es solo que ella no pudo venir.

Me temo que no puedo hacer nada si no esta ella aquí presente - respondió moviendo la cabeza.

Pero de vuelta al Hotel Bellagio las muchachas ya estaban guardando las cosas en el taxi que las llevaría al aeropuerto y también se despedían de la china.

¿Segura que quieres quedarte un poco mas? - pregunto Tomoyo.

Si - asintiendo con la cabeza.

Bueno si regresas a Japón nos avisas - dijo de nuevo la ojiazul abrazándola.

Lo hare amiga - le dice recibiendo el abrazo.

Mientras que Sakura no podía dejar de mirar el Hotel, algo en su interior le decía que no debía irse, en ese momento recordó la sonrisa del chino y movió la cabeza ya que no podía sacársela de la mente.

¿Sakurita vamos? - decía Tomoyo.

Ella la miro.

No podemos retrasarnos mas ya que el vuelo esta por salir.

Es cierto - dice ella caminando hacia Meiling y abrazándola, gracias por la invitación amiga.

No hay de que (sonriendo) gracias a ustedes por venir.

La castaña le sonrió y segundos después camino hacia el taxi.

A los minutos el taxi comenzó a moverse y las muchachas ya se iban de ese lugar.

Bye Las Vegas, Bye Shaoran Li - dijo en un susurro Sakura.

¿Me hablas amiga? - dijo Tomoyo mirándola.

Sakura trato de sonreír moviendo la cabeza, no amiga.

La ojiazul la quedo mirando y observo como ella miraba hacia afuera del taxi, algo había pasado con su mejor amiga en estos días, ella estaba segura que este fin de semana en las vegas había cambiado la vida de la castaña.

Al paso del tiempo en la recepción del Hotel.

¿De verdad ustedes también se van? - pregunto Meiling mirando al ojiazul.

Si querida - dijo Eriol, solo espero a Shaoran para irnos.

Me quede sola - dijo sentándose en una silla.

¿Por qué las muchachas también se van? - pregunto extrañado.

Ya se fueron Eriol (mirándolo) de hecho toma - le dice la china pasándole un papel.

El muchacho lo recibe y lo abre: Querido Eriol gracias por este fin de semana maravilloso que pase junto a ti, te quiere Tomoyo.

Meiling se da cuenta que Eriol no paraba de sonreír así que le dice: Si la haces sufrir te las veras conmigo Hiragizawa.

¿A quien va hacer sufrir Eriol (mirándola) Meiling?

Shaoran - dijo Eriol, que bueno que llegas.

A mi amiga Tomoyo - dice en tono de molestia, ¿Por qué si te pido eso a ti no lo cumples?

Meiling - dice Eriol mirando a los dos.

Se que me equivoque y lo lamento - dice Shaoran mirándola, te prometo que no me veras haciendo eso nunca mas.

¿Qué? Molestando a Sakura - dijo de nuevo la china y moviendo la cabeza, de todas maneras ya no importa por que ya se fue.

¿Kinomoto se fue? - pregunto.

Si hace como 10 minutos se fue con Tomoyo y si no me equivoco (mirando su reloj de pulsera) deben estar abordando el avión en estos momentos.

Bueno espero que les vaya muy bien - dice Shaoran.

La joven y el muchacho lo quedan mirando de una forma extrañamente asombrada.

Ya me voy - dice el joven mirando a Eriol, dame diez minutos y estoy listo.

Si claro - dijo el moviendo la cabeza.

Shaoran comienza a caminar hacia el ascensor mientras que…

Ese era mi primo - dijo en voz alta Meiling.

Si preciosa (sonriendo) aunque no lo creamos era el.

Y en el ascensor, así que ya te fuiste Kinomoto (suspirando) me alegro mucho por ti ya que vas a estar con las personas que mas te importan pero ¿Por qué me siento vacío? ¿Por qué siento que me hace falta algo?

_**S.K.T**_


	20. La Verdad

Eres realmente hermosa mi flor de cerezo - decía el muchacho acariciando su rostro.

Me gusta mucho que me digas así - respondió ella acomodándose en su pecho.

Puedo decírtelo siempre si quieres - dijo el.

Y a mi me encantaría escucharlo siempre de ti - dijo levantando la vista hacia el.

En ese momento ambos muchachos se besan...

Hey Sakura - dijo la muchacha.

Poco a poco la castaña comenzó abrir sus ojos diciendo: ¿Tomoyo?

Si amiga - dice sonriendo.

Yo - trato de decir mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

Te quedaste dormida - dijo mirándola.

No se que me paso (moviendo la cabeza)

Es lógico el viaje, las horas de vuelo en fin todo.

Si es verdad - dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

Solo podía ver todo negro ya que estaba oscuro, era de noche.

¿Estaba soñando? - dijo.

Si y creo que debe haber sido un bonito sueño - respondió ella.

¿Cómo? - dijo mirándola.

Te veías realmente feliz, relajada hasta sonreíste.

Yo - dice ella comenzando a sonrojar, no recuerdo que era.

No te preocupes (sonrió) ya lo recordaras.

Si cierto - dijo tapándose con la frazada de polar.

Si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo - dijo mirándola, aun faltan un par de horas para llegar a Japón.

Sakura solo asintió con su cabeza y se acurruco para su lado izquierdo, ¿Podrá haber sido un sueño? O realmente sucedió eso con Li esa noche, por que estoy segura que era el.

Como ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas, los muchachos ya se encontraban en Hong Kong y en este momento se dirigían a la Mansión Li.

¿Ni siquiera te imaginas para que te (mirándolo) quieren tus Padres Shaoran? - pregunto Eriol.

No (moviendo la cabeza) realmente no se para que me quieren esta vez.

Bueno solo espero que no sea nada malo - dijo.

Yo también lo espero - dijo mirando el horizonte.

Justo en ese momento pasan por un parque y el chino noto que habían varios arboles de Sakura floreciendo así que sonrió por inercia acordándose de ella.

¿Sabias que Sakura significaba Flor de cerezo? - dijo Eriol sacándolo de su pensamientos.

El muchacho asiente con la cabeza, me lo habían dicho - respondió sin quitar la vista del paisaje.

Eriol solo lo observaba sin decirle nada, desde que volvieron de Las Vegas que el chino a estado muy callado y no es que eso le preocupe ya que el siempre ha sido así es solo que esta vez era distinto, algo en la mirada de Shaoran había cambiado y no se podía imaginar que.

En ese instante el muchacho lo mira preguntando: ¿Y a que venían esas palabras Eriol?

Yo no (moviendo la cabeza) solo recordé que una vez Tomoyo me lo comento y al ver los arboles me acorde.

Shaoran solo lo miro frunciendo un poco el ceño.

No te molestes Li - dice el mirándolo, se que no te gusta que la nombre.

Me da igual Hiragizawa - dijo volviendo a mirar por la ventana, no me importa en lo absoluto.

Mi querido amigo - dijo sonriendo y pensando para si mismo, se le olvida que soy muy observador y puedo darme cuenta que me esta hablando entre líneas.

¿Por qué me ves así? - dijo Shaoran de nuevo.

Por nada - dijo moviendo la cabeza.

En ese instante el chofer avisa que se encontraban próximos a llegar a la Mansión Li, para que así se alistaran.

Pasaron un par de segundos y ya estaban en su destino.

Ambos bajan del vehículo y caminan hacia la entrada, la persona que los recibe era Wei el empleado de confianza de la Familia Li.

Joven Shaoran (mirándolo) joven Eriol bienvenidos - decía Wei mirando a ambos.

Buenas noches Wei - dice Shaoran entrando.

Que bueno verlo - decía Eriol sonriendo.

Daré la orden para que alisten sus recamaras - dijo Wei.

No es necesario - dijo Shaoran, solo vengo hablar con mis Padres.

Ellos se encuentran en el despacho joven (mirándolos) esperándolo.

Bueno entonces - dice comenzando a caminar, voy.

Te esperare en la sala - dice Eriol mirándolo.

Shaoran llega a la puerta del despacho y dándose vuelta mira a Eriol, esta bien - dice dando unos pequeños golpes en la madera.

Adelante - se escucho que dicen de su interior.

El joven dio un gran suspiro abriendo la puerta, entro y de inmediato se dio cuenta que en la chimenea había un hombre muy parecido a el, de unos cuarenta y tantos años mirando el fuego y a su costado izquierdo sentada en uno de los sillones se encontraba una mujer, una dama fina y elegante.

Ambos lo miraron mientras que el caminaba hacia allí diciendo: Buenas Noches Padre (mirándolo) Madre, haciendo una reverencia.

Te esperábamos mas temprano - dijo el hombre caminando hacia el escritorio.

Lo se - dice Shaoran mirándolo, es solo que me demore mas de lo que imagine.

Bueno lo importante es que ya estas aquí - dijo Ieran Li mirando a su marido y luego a su hijo.

Después de unos segundos sin pronunciar palabra el joven se dio cuenta que el hombre lo miraba de una forma muy seria así que decidió dar el primer paso…

¿Qué era lo tan urgente Padre? - pregunto el chino.

Esto - dice Hien Li tomando una revista y tirándola al medio del escritorio.

El ambarino camina hacia ahí y con su mano derecha la saca del mueble, se dio cuenta inmediatamente que en la portada de la revista había una foto de el y de Kinomoto, donde se estaban besando apasionadamente.

Yo - comenzó a decir Shaoran.

Nos puedes explicar que es lo que significa eso - dijo en tono de molestia el señor Li.

El joven comenzó a leer mentalmente lo que decía el titulo: "Al fin sentó cabeza el Hijo rebelde del Imperio Li"

"El heredero mas cotizado de China, contrajo matrimonio ayer en una pequeña ceremonia en las Vegas" - se dijo así mismo leyendo las pequeñas letras debajo del gran titulo.

¿Supongo que nos tendrás alguna explicación lógica para todo esto? - dijo la señora Li.

No (moviendo la cabeza) no la tengo - dice Shaoran mirando a los dos.

¿Cómo que no la tienes? - pregunto un serio Hien Li.

El chino aun estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, en primera instancia no había notado que el encargado de la revista había sido ese periodista, solo se fijo en las fotos, eran varias que mostraban todo lo que había sucedido esa noche… Desde la discusión que había tenido con esa modelo en el bar del hotel, cuando estuvo con Kinomoto bailando y luego cuando ambos estaban en el césped riendo, la Iglesia y hasta cuando traía a Sakura Kinomoto en sus brazos, entrando a su habitación.

No la tengo - dice mirándolos con una mirada firme y directa, por que todo lo que dice esta revista es la verdad.

El hombre y la mujer quedaron atónitos por las palabras del joven que estaba al frente de ellos hasta que el nuevamente les dice…

Yo me case con ella en las Vegas…

_**S.K.T**_


	21. Esta Es Mi Decision!

No puedes estar hablando en serio - dice Hien Li moviendo la cabeza.

Lo hago Padre - dice Shaoran.

Esto es uno de tus tantos caprichos Xiao Lang - dijo la dama.

Claro - dice el señor mirando a la mujer y luego al chico, todo es para llevarnos la contraria.

¿Por qué no pueden entender que ustedes no son mi centro de atención? - dijo molesto, ¿Por qué piensan que todo lo que hago es para perjudicarlos?

Por el comportamiento que siempre haz tenido hijo - dijo ella, siempre nos haz dado dolores de cabeza y esta vez no será la excepción.

¿Dolores de cabeza? - dice el sonriendo irónicamente.

Si - dijo serio, como ya sabias los planes que teníamos contigo (mirándolo) haz buscado la mejor excusa para romper con lo que te hemos impuesto.

El joven solo lo miraba enojado y serio.

Pero no te vas a zafar tan rápido de nosotros Xiao Lang (moviendo la cabeza) anularas ese matrimonio en este mismo momento.

¿Qué? - dijo.

Lo que escuchaste - dijo, Ieran dile a Wei que se contacte inmediatamente con el abogado de la familia y que le diga que lo espero mañana a primera hora (mirando a su esposa)

La mujer asiente con la cabeza y se dirige hacia las puertas del despacho, saliendo de este.

Pero en la sala de la casa…

Me alegro mucho que les haya ido muy bien con la señorita Meiling - decía Wei mirándolo.

Si (sonriendo) se veía realmente muy feliz aparte que también asistieron sus mejores amigas.

Usted se refiere a las señoritas Daidouji y Kinomoto.

Eriol asiente con la cabeza sonriendo.

Unas señoritas realmente encantadoras - dijo otra vez el mayordomo.

Si yo opino lo mismo - dijo el muchacho tomando de la taza que sostenía en su mano derecha.

Justo en ese momento llega la Señora de la casa.

Ambos la quedan mirando, Eriol se levanto y haciendo una reverencia le dice: Buenas noches.

Buenas noches Eriol - dice tratando de sonreír.

¿Necesita algo mi Señora? - pregunto Wei mirándola.

Si - asintiendo con la cabeza, necesito que te contactes con el abogado de la familia, Hien lo necesita a primera hora.

Entiendo - dice el haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del lugar.

¿Sucede algo Tía? - pregunto Eriol un poco extrañado y asombrado.

Es Xiao Lang - dice ella sentándose.

¿Shaoran pero? - dice el sentándose a su lado.

Querido Eriol - dice ella mirándolo, mi hijo es tu mejor amigo por favor necesito que me ayudes.

El muchacho solo la miro sin entender nada mientras que en el despacho.

Menos mal que puede haber una solución - dijo Hien Li, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar a esa muchacha y darle una buena cantidad de dinero para que desparezca de nuestras vidas.

Shaoran solo observaba como su Padre caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de arreglar el mundo con sus palabras.

Que dirán los del consejo, los socios y la Familia Wáng (moviendo la cabeza) una vez mas mi único hijo dejando el apellido en ridículo.

¿Eso es lo único que a usted le importa Padre? - dice el muchacho mirándolo.

¿Cómo dices? - pregunto asombrado.

Lo que escucho (mirándolo) a ustedes lo único que les importa es la reputación al frente de todos los demás, quedar bien con todos, con todas las personas ajenas a esta familia (moviendo la cabeza) bueno si a esto se le puede llamar familia.

No se a que quieres llegar Xiao Lang - dice el señor cruzándose de brazos.

Que pueden hacer lo que quieren con sus vidas pero esta vez yo no dejare que hagan lo que quieran con la mía - dice el tomando la revista y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Eso no esta en discusión - le dice, y tu harás lo que yo te diga.

Pues esta vez no Padre, yo no daré mi brazo a torcer - dice saliendo del despacho.

Y…

¿Ayudar? - dice Eriol, yo no entiendo.

¿No me digas que no estas enterado del nuevo capricho de mi hijo?

El muchacho movió la cabeza de un lado para otro.

Yo no se a donde vamos a llegar con todo esto querido - dijo mirándolo, Shaoran va a lograr que esta Familia se venga abajo.

Tía (mirándola) yo.

En ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar unos fuertes gritos que provenían de la habitación contigua a esa, en el vestíbulo de la Mansión, así que ambas personas se paran y se dirigen hacia allá.

¿Estas loco si piensas que dejare que hagas esa estupidez? - dice el señor mirando a su hijo.

Padre puede pensar o hacer lo que quiera - dice Shaoran mirándolo, ya se lo dije.

No puedes tirar a la basura todos nuestros planes así como así - decía otra vez.

Querrá decir sus planes - dice en tono de molestia, ya me aburrí que hagan y deshagan con mi vida.

Tienes que acatar lo que yo como tu Padre te impongo - dijo dándose vuelta, y no se hable más.

No lo hare - dice el joven mirándolo, toda mi vida he acatado todo lo que me ha dicho, abandonando mis propios sueños para hacer realidad los suyos.

Su Padre lo miraba frunciendo el ceño, se notaba que estaba muy molesto por que su único hijo varón se estaba revelando, siempre lo había hecho pero también siempre lo corregía y acataba lo que el le imponía pero esta vez era en serio ya que se dio cuenta en su mirada que su hijo no iba dar vuelta atrás.

Y ya me canse (moviendo la cabeza) me canse de llevar este apellido, me canse de pertenecer a una Familia que lo único que le preocupa es tener una reputación intachable y quedar bien con la sociedad y con…

No tolerare tu comportamiento Xiao Lang - dice interrumpiéndolo, me escuchas.

No digas eso hijo - dice Ieran Li caminando hacia el, tu sabes lo importante que eres para nosotros.

Pues no se nota querida Madre - dice enojado, lo único que yo veo aquí es que para ustedes no soy más que un contrato, la carta bajo la manga que tiene el gran Imperio Li para seguir surgiendo y expandiéndose.

Eriol se encontraba escuchando todo lo que se decían, no podía entender lo que pasaba pero si sabia que su mejor amigo por fin se estaba sacando de su corazón toda la rabia que tenía acumulada desde hace años.

¿Es verdad (sonriendo) o me equivoco querido Padre?

Shaoran - dijo la señora Li.

Bueno su silencio me lo dijo todo - dijo moviendo su cabeza y caminando hacia la entrada de la casa.

Si sales por esa puerta Xiao Lang (mirándolo) te desheredo.

El joven se da vuelta y sonriendo le dice: Veo que no entendió ninguna de mis palabras.

Lo único que entiendo en este momento es que quieres arruinar tu vida.

¿Y si fuera así que? (mirándolos) todos tenemos derecho a cometer errores (moviendo la cabeza) ¿Por qué no lo entiendes de una vez?

Era primera vez que Shaoran trataba de igual a igual a su Padre…

Es mas por que no me dejan en paz - dice abriendo la puerta y saliendo por ella.

Hien ¿No piensas hacer nada? - dice Ieran Li mirándolo.

El señor solo la miro sin pronunciar palabra.

No puedo creerlo - dijo ella nuevamente y moviendo su cabeza.

No se preocupe Tía - dice Eriol llegando a su lado, yo iré a verlo.

Gracias hijo - dice mirándolo.

_**S.K.T**_


	22. Volviendo A La Realidad

Pero en otro lugar, en otro país, en Tokio…

¿Qué bueno es llegar a nuestro hogar? - decía Tomoyo.

Si es verdad (moviendo la cabeza) ya lo extrañaba - dijo la muchacha sentándose en el sillón.

Su mejor amiga mientras tanto se encontraba en la cocina sacando del refrigerador una jarra con jugo y luego del mueble un par de vasos.

¿Fue muy bueno el fin de semana en las Vegas? - decía Tomoyo sirviendo el jugo en ambos vasos.

El fin de semana - dijo susurrando Sakura y acordándose inmediatamente de todo lo que vivió en ese lugar, de su extraño encuentro con Li en el bar, el beso que le dio ella y quizás cuantos mas que se dieron, su despertar junto a ese hombre y todo lo que conversaron, todo lo que se dijeron esa noche, poco a poco sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un color rojo carmesí, se estiro para atrás con sus ojos cerrados y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la ultima sonrisa que le dio Li, una sonrisa natural, despreocupada, sincera y transparente.

¿Y ahora que es lo que piensas hacer amiga? - dijo la ojiazul llegando ahí.

Sakura abrió los ojos y observo atentamente a su mejor amiga que en ese momento le estaba pasando un vaso.

Yo - dijo recibiéndolo.

Si - dijo la muchacha sentándose al frente de ella y mirándola con mucha atención.

¿Hacer con que? - dijo sonriendo.

Con Tsuyoshi - dijo seriamente Tomoyo.

La muchacha la miro y su sonrisa se detuvo, frunció su ceño rapidamente y tomo del vaso, con todo lo que había pasado con Li se le había olvidado un poco ese gran detalle que era su ex prometido.

Nada - dijo en seco.

Tomoyo la miro, sabia que esa pregunta había cambiado un poco el humor de la castaña, ya que hace un momento atrás ella estaba feliz hasta estaba sonriendo mas seguido y parecía mas despistada de lo normal, todo ese cambio en su amiga se debía a algo o a alguien aunque no sabia de que se trataba ella estaba feliz por que Sakura lo estaba pero por desgracia ya habían vuelto a la realidad y ese tema tenia que volver al presente…

Se que no debería haberte tocado el tema Sakurita pero - dijo Tomoyo.

No (moviendo la cabeza) esta bien Tomoyo - dijo ella dejando el vaso en la mesa de centro.

Sakura - dijo la joven.

Estos días me sirvieron mucho para darme cuenta de bastantes cosas a mi alrededor (sonríe) así que no te preocupes por mi (mirándola) ya que yo estoy y me siento muy bien.

Me alegro tanto amiga - dice sonriendo y sentándose a su lado, no sabes cuan preocupada estaba por ti en las Vegas pero de un día a otro parecías distinta, te veías fuerte y decidida (mirándola) y esa es la Sakura Kinomoto que yo he conocido toda mi vida.

Lo se - dijo suspirando, aunque se que me costara un poco (moviendo la cabeza) ya que por desgracia trabajamos en el mismo Hospital.

Pero se que lo lograras - dice tomándole la mano.

Gracias - dijo sonriéndole, pero hablando del tema de las Vegas ¿Cómo te fue con tu enamorado?

He… enamorado - dijo soltando las manos de su amiga y sentándose derecha en el sillón.

Si se nota a leguas que Eriol esta enamorado de ti.

Si, es verdad - dice asintiendo la cabeza, me lo ha dicho varias veces.

¿Entonces que esperas? - pregunto la castaña.

Es que - comenzando a titubear.

Eriol se ve una buena persona (moviendo la cabeza) lo conocemos hace bastantes años y estoy segura que quiere algo serio contigo.

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura, le tomo las manos preguntándole: ¿Por que no te das una oportunidad con el Tomoyo?

Créeme que lo he pensado bastantes veces - le dice mirándola, pero el miedo que tengo (moviendo la cabeza) que siento al fracasar nuevamente me lo impide.

Va a llegar el día en que el se aburra o mucho peor amiga (mirándola) va a llegar alguien mas.

Tomoyo suspira y le dice: Espero que ese día no llegue (sonriendo)

Todos merecemos segundas oportunidades.

Si (moviendo la cabeza) lo tengo claro.

La ojiverde solo la miraba, veía a su mejor amiga un poco confundida.

Eriol me gusta mucho Sakura y se que el no tiene la culpa de todo lo mal que lo he pasado en mis relaciones anteriores pero no quiero que el sufra por mi.

No digas eso - soltándole las manos, solo debes dejarte llevar y con el tiempo veras que no te vas equivocar.

Como me gustaría que eso fuera verdad (mirándola) que todo lo que me haz dicho sea mi futuro.

Mira no soy una persona muy buena dando consejos amorosos (moviendo la cabeza) ya ves lo que me paso con mi casi marido.

Sakura - dice su amiga.

Solo quiero verte feliz (sonriendo) sea lo que sea que pase con Eriol cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

Lo se amiga (sonríe) muchas gracias por tus palabras.

Y volviendo a Hong Kong caminando por las calles…

Shaoran puedes parar por favor - decía un Eriol muy cansado detrás del chino.

El muchacho para y se da vuelta rápidamente diciendo: ¿Eriol?

Que bueno que me escuchaste - dijo el joven llegando un poco agitado.

Lo siento - dijo moviendo la cabeza, no me di cuenta que estabas siguiéndome.

Claro que no lo hiciste (sonriendo) si venias como alma que te llevaba el diablo.

El ambarino solo lo queda mirando sin decir nada y dejándose caer suavemente en la pared que tenia atrás de el.

¿Qué fue todo eso? (mirándolo)

Solo me saque lo que tenia adentro.

Pero Shaoran - dijo un poco asombrado.

Por fin pude sacarme el peso que tenía encima - contesto mirando el cielo, la mochila que arrastraba desde hace bastante tiempo.

Si lo escuche pero no crees que fuiste un poco malo con tus Padres.

Shaoran solo lo queda mirando un poco molesto por las palabras que había dicho su mejor amigo.

No me malentiendas Li sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y que lo que hiciste estuvo bien a mi parecer.

¿Entonces? (moviendo la cabeza) cual es el punto Eriol.

El punto querido amigo es que la forma que lo hiciste no creo que haya sido la correcta (mirándolo) le escupiste en la cara a tu Padre toda la rabia que tenias acumulada.

No le dije nada que no fuera verdad y eso tu lo sabes muy bien (mirándolo) y es mas no se por que estamos hablando de esto - lo dice enojado.

Me preocupas Shaoran es por eso que te seguí, (mirándolo) es por eso que te pregunto, para saber como estas - le dice colocando su mano sobre el hombre derecho de su amigo.

Yo estoy bien - dijo suspirando, aunque pensé que me sentiría mucho mejor después de lo que sucedió.

Pero hay algo que no entiendo - dice mirándolo atentamente ¿Qué fue lo que gatillo todo esto para que por fin te hayas revelado?

Esto - dice Shaoran mirándolo y pasándole la revista.

Eriol la toma con ambas manos y quedo atónito al ver lo que decía la portada de esa revista.

_**S.K.T**_

Guau no tengo palabras para explicar todo lo que siento en estos momentos, gracias muchas gracias por el apoyo que siempre me han brindado, por las visitas y por sus lindos, hermosos y motivadores comentarios.

Pido disculpas por perderme unos días pero aquí volví con otro capitulo y para compensarlo es un capitulo doble.

Se les quiere un montón, besos y muchos abrazos a la distancia… Saori.


	23. Lo Que Paso

Al paso de una media hora los muchachos llegaron al departamento de Eriol, (ya que era el mas cercano) Shaoran se dirigió al gran ventanal que tenia su mejor amigo miro atraves de el, le encantaba ver la vista desde ese lugar ya que se reflejaban claramente las luces tan tradicionales del centro de Hong Kong…

Mientras tanto Eriol servía un poco de wisky en dos vasos, después de eso se lo paso al chino, el ambarino lo recibió y siguió haciendo lo que hacia en ese momento (mirar por la ventana) en cambio el ojiazul se dirigió a su sillón regalón y sentándose en el pensó que había sido una muy buena idea decidir venirse a su departamento, ya era muy de noche, estaba helado y también por que prefería hablar de este tema tranquilamente con su amigo así que en voz alta dijo (aun estaba procesando la información que tenia esa revista):

"Al fin sentó cabeza el Hijo rebelde del Imperio Li"

"El heredero mas cotizado de China, contrajo matrimonio ayer en una pequeña ceremonia en las Vegas"

Shaoran al escuchar que Eriol hablo en voz alta se dio vuelta y solo observo la reacción de su mejor amigo mientras este abría la revista y daba vuelta una a una las paginas, paso de tener su cara un tanto seria, asombrada hasta llegar al punto de reírse.

Al paso de unos minutos el chino le pregunta caminando hacia el: ¿Y que no piensas decir nada?

Es que yo - dice levantando su vista hacia el y riéndose, es una broma.

El chino movió la cabeza de un lado para otro mientras se sentaba al frente de el: No… no lo es.

¿Entonces esto era lo que me ocultabas? - le pregunto.

Shaoran solo lo miro tomando de su vaso.

De verdad estas loco Shaoran - se lo dijo mostrándole la revista, te casaste con Sakura Kinomoto (mirándolo) ¿O la obligaste?

¿Qué? (mirándolo) no, yo no hice eso - dijo el chino.

Pero no entiendo (mirándolo y sonriendo) ¿Cómo fue que Sakura accedió a esta locura?

Es que sucedieron varias cosas que yo no se como explicar en este momento pero…

Ustedes se odian amigo - dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Si (mirándolo) no me lo recuerdes.

¿Entonces por que se casaron? (mirándolo fijamente) o no me digas que te gusta.

¿Gustarme Kinomoto? - dijo sonrojándose y mirando para otro lado, estas loco Eriol… Ella es una muchacha linda pero solo eso.

Eriol se dio cuenta que su amigo se había sonrojado cuando le había hecho la pregunta así que para molestarlo un poco mas le hace otra pregunta.

¿Te enamoraste de Sakura?

Enamorarme (moviendo la cabeza) no digas estupideces Eriol por favor.

Esta bien no lo hago - dijo mirándolo, pero de verdad no la obligaste.

No lo hice - dijo serio, todo pasó tan rápido, estábamos con unas copas de más encima y ahora estamos casados.

¿Tu Padre quería que anularas el matrimonio?- pregunto.

El joven asiente con la cabeza, si eso es lo que pretendía el viejo pero no dejare que se interponga entre - se queda callado.

¿Entre tú y Sakura? Eso era lo que ibas a decir - dijo.

Si eso iba a decir (mirándolo) pero de todas maneras da lo mismo ya que Kinomoto también lo quiere hacer.

Haber no entiendo - le dijo moviendo la cabeza, puedes explicarme lo que pasa.

Shaoran le conto todo lo que había sucedido, el encuentro que había tenido con ella en el bar, los jardines y la iglesia, hasta esa mañana en que el lo había pasado a buscar a la habitación, obviamente omitiendo las partes de sus apasionados besos.

Estabas con ella cuando fui a buscarte.

Si - dijo, no te negare que esa noche fue una de las mejores en mi vida.

Eriol lo miro alzando una ceja.

No (mirándolo un poco nervioso) me mires así Eriol tu sabes que no me hubiera aprovechado de la situación y ella estaba muy tomada así que no paso nada entre Kinomoto y yo, solo dormimos en mi habitación (moviendo la cabeza)

Yo no te estoy diciendo nada Li.

Okey - dijo, pero al despertar en la mañana todo volvió hacer como antes.

Te refieres a la relación Amor-Odio que se tienen ustedes dos.

Exacto - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

¿Y que piensas hacer ahora?

Primero que nada no les daré el gusto a mis Padres del divorcio.

Pero Sakura lo quiere.

Y la entiendo fue un error (moviendo la cabeza) pero iré a buscarla para que conversemos y lleguemos a un acuerdo.

¿Un acuerdo? - pregunto.

Si y ahí es donde necesito que me apoyes - le dijo sonriendo.

¿Mi apoyo? (asombrado) claro en lo que necesites.

Gracias - dice parándose y caminando hacia el, se que puedo contar contigo siempre.

Eriol por reflejo también se para y cuando llega el chino a su lado lo abraza.

Pero al paso del tiempo…

Ya era muy tarde así que había decidido irme acostar - se dijo el muchacho mirándose al espejo, había sido una larga noche con lo sucedido con mis Padres (moviendo la cabeza) por fin había cortado las cadenas que me unían a la Familia Li ahora solo me quedaba ir en busca de ella…

Salió del baño colocándose una polera musculosa y pensando en esa muchacha…

Sabia que seria una tarea difícil dar con su paradero y poder conversar con ella sobre el tema del matrimonio, estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante con eso… Ya me las arreglaría de todas maneras siempre lo hacia - dijo así mismo y estirándose en la cama, cerro los ojos y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue ella sonriendo.

¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento Kinomoto?

_**S.K.T**_


	24. Lo Que Se Avecina

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sakura Kinomoto…

Mañana te volveré a ver y se que tengo que ser fuerte ya que tu tomaste la decisión de engañarme y yo de alejarme de ti Tsuyoshi (moviendo la cabeza) solo me tengo que enfocar en mi trabajo y en mi Familia, con la llegada de mi hermano podre distraerme y - dijo pensando en cierto ambarino, mi mente me esta jugando malas pasadas y eso no es bueno ya que no tengo razón alguna para estar acordándome de el.

Es irónico lo que me pasa yo no lo entiendo ¿Por qué pienso en Li? - dijo dándose vuelta en su cama, si (quedándose callada) de todas maneras ya no lo volverás a ver Sakura… Aunque me gustaría saber como esta (moviendo la cabeza) Cómo es posible que yo este diciendo eso.

Se giro y quedo mirando hacia arriba, hacia el techo.

No podre dormir en lo que queda de la noche por tu culpa, gracias Li - dijo en tono de molestia y luego agrego, lo siento se que no es tu culpa.

Sonrió moviendo su cabeza al decir eso, tengo que cambiar esa frase y te hare caso ya que no seré una tonta disculpándome siempre por todo, solo lo hare cuando sea necesario.

Y en el transcurso de la noche…

¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste Shaoran?

Claro que lo recuerdo - dijo mirándola.

La muchacha solo lo miro y de apoco comenzó a bajar su vista hacia sus manos.

Mi amor no te pongas así (sonriendo) sabes que yo te amo y no dejare que nadie se interponga entre nosotros.

Tus Padres no están de acuerdo con nuestra relación - dijo de nuevo la muchacha.

Me da lo mismo lo que piensen ellos - dijo serio y sentándose a su lado, Akame solo me importa nuestro futuro juntos.

Y a mi igual - decía subiendo la vista y tomándole las manos al chino, pero no quiero que tengas problemas con ellos (tocándole la cara) por mi culpa.

Y no los tendré (mirándola) tarde o temprano mi familia tiene que entender que yo me enamore de ti y que no deseo estar con nadie mas (sonriendo) que no seas tu.

Como me encantaría creer lo que me dices - dijo sacando la mano del rostro de el y mirando hacia el frente.

¿Dudas de mi amor? - pregunto el.

No (moviendo la cabeza) nunca lo haría, es solo que siento en mi interior (tocándose el pecho) que no terminaremos juntos.

Mi princesa (sonriendo) no dudes te juro que nadie nos separara.

La muchacha sonrió y luego lo beso.

¿Qué es esto? - dijo el chino sentándose rápidamente en la cama, paso su mano por la frente y se dio cuenta que la tenia empapada, se paro y camino en dirección al baño de la habitación.

Al llegar ahí dio el agua del lavamanos y coloco ambas manos debajo del agua haciendo con esto una pequeña canoa con el agua, una vez que ya estaba llena se agacho y lo aventó en su rostro, se sintió refrescado ya que se saco toda la traspiración de encima y luego miro el espejo moviendo la cabeza… No podía creer lo que había soñado.

Pasaron las horas y en ambos países ya era de día, Sakura junto a Tomoyo salieron del departamento a sus respectivos trabajos…

Que tengas un buen día amiga - dijo la ojiazul despidiéndose de su mejor amiga y subiéndose al vehículo.

Tu igual - dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Se despidieron en el estacionamiento, cada una tomo rumbos distintos.

Mientras que…

¿Estas bien amigo?

Si estoy bien - dice moviendo la cabeza, ¿Y tu ya estas listo?

Si (sonriendo) vamos.

Los muchachos salen del departamento de Eriol con el fin de dirigirse al café que estaba al frente del edificio.

Habían decidido tomar desayuno en ese lugar ya que Shaoran había pensado toda la noche lo que haría de ahora en adelante y se lo comentaría a su mejor amigo… La verdad es que el no era de esas típicas personas que necesitaban pedir permiso o decir lo que iba hacer antes de hacerlo, es solo que esta vez quería hablar con alguien de su entera confianza.

¿Bueno y ya decidiste lo que vas hacer? - pregunto el joven de gafas.

Si - dijo mirándolo.

Eriol solo lo miro fijamente mientras que el chino dejaba el vaso con jugo en la mesa.

Me voy a ir a Japón - dijo en tono serio.

¿Lo pensaste bien? - dijo rápidamente el ojiazul.

Si (moviendo la cabeza) muy bien.

¿Vas a ir en busca de Sakura?

El chino solo lo queda mirando sin decir nada.

Pero en otro lugar de Hong Kong, en un gran despacho.

No puedo creer que se haya ido - decía una dama mirando hacia la ventana.

Ya veras que se le pasara - respondió el hombre mirándola y tomando asiento en el sillón de terciopelo que estaba detrás del escritorio.

Es que si no es así Hien - dijo ella.

Lo que pasa Ieran es que tú tienes a tu hijo demasiado consentido.

La Señora solo lo mira… A los segundos escucha que tocan a la puerta.

Adelante - dijo Hien Li.

Con su permiso - decía Wei ingresando y haciendo una reverencia de respetos a sus patrones mientras que ellos lo observaban.

¿Cómo te fue con mi encargo Wei? - pregunto el hombre.

Esta listo mi Señor - respondió mirándolo.

Okey (moviendo la cabeza) puedes retirarte.

Entendido - dijo el Señor haciendo nuevamente otra reverencia y saliendo del lugar.

¿Qué es lo que esta listo? - pregunto Ieran Li.

Ya lo sabrás - dijo mirándola y también se dijo así mismo, ahora veremos cuanto aguantaras Xiao Lang.

_**S.K.T**_


	25. Nuevamente A La Rutina

De vuelta al café…

Lo siento señor - dijo un garzón acercándose a la mesa.

Ambos muchachos lo quedan viendo un poco asombrados ya que el garzón venia con una tarjeta de crédito en la mano.

Su tarjeta ha sido rechazada - volvió a decir el joven.

¿Cómo que rechazada? - dijo Li en tono de molestia.

Shaoran - dice Eriol mirándolo.

Pero como es posible que sucedan estas cosas (moviendo la cabeza) ¿No será que la maquina esta mala? - dijo el chino mirando el garzón.

Me temo que no es posible que sucedan estas cosas en el café - respondió el garzón.

Pues - dice Shaoran abriendo nuevamente su billetera y sacando otra tarjeta de crédito, pruebe con esta (pasándosela)

Enseguida señor - dijo recibiéndola, con permiso.

Adelante - dice Eriol mirando como se pierde en el pasillo, si quieres pago yo este desayuno (lo mira)

No - dijo moviendo la cabeza, acepte la invitación de quedarme en tu departamento anoche por que era muy tarde pero no permitiré que me invites el desayuno también.

No seas orgulloso Shaoran - contesto sonriendo.

Yo - dice el chino.

Justo en momento regresaba el garzón…

Lo lamento Señor (mirándolo) pero esta tampoco funciono, lo más probable que no tenga fondo igual que la anterior.

¿Qué? - dijo parándose de la mesa y tomando al garzón del pecho, me esta tomando el pelo.

No - dijo moviendo la cabeza, Señor.

Li por favor - dice Eriol parándose y tratando de separarlos.

El chino lo suelta y el garzón solo los miraba acomodándose la ropa, Shaoran comienza a caminar hacia la salida del lugar mientras que Eriol miro al muchacho diciendo:

Lamentamos lo que sucedió joven- sacando dinero de su billetera y dejándolo en la mesa, quédese con el vuelto por el incidente.

Gracias señor - dijo el garzón asintiendo con la cabeza.

A los segundos, afuera… Shaoran estaba dando un punta pies a un basurero (era la forma que tenía para desestrezarse) por que no entendía que era lo que había pasado hasta que siente que le dicen:

¿Me puedes explicar que fue lo que sucedió allí adentro? - dijo serio y señalando el café con su dedo.

Yo (moviendo la cabeza) no lo se - dijo el chino apoyándose en la pared.

Shaoran escúchame (mirándolo) no puedes atacar a la gente así.

El joven solo mantenía la mirada fija al suelo y no pronunciaba palabra alguna, no sabia por que había reaccionado de esa manera con ese joven.

Tienes que calmarte Li - dijo en tono serio.

Si - dijo Li levantando la mirada, lo se pero no entiendo (moviendo la cabeza)

Alguna explicación debe de haber para lo que paso - dijo tocándole el hombro.

En ese momento a Shaoran se le vino a la mente que podría haber pasado… Su Familia, así que se paro y miro fijamente a su mejor amigo.

¿Sucede algo? - dijo Eriol.

Si tengo algo rondando en la mente y quiero ver si es verdad o no.

Tu crees que - dijo mirándolo, tus Padres.

¿Qué lo creo? - contesto, te lo afirmo Eriol (moviendo la cabeza) pero la única manera de averiguarlo es ir…

Te entiendo - dice interrumpiéndolo, vamos te acompaño.

El chino solo asiente con la cabeza y comienza a caminar, a su lado iba su mejor amigo.

Y en el Hospital general de Tokio…

Doctora Kinomoto ¿Qué bueno verla? - dijo un señorita detrás de un escritorio.

Gracias - respondió Sakura sonriendo.

Desee que le lleve sus pendientes a su oficina.

Si - asintiendo con la cabeza, por favor Yuriko.

La muchacha sonríe mientras que la castaña se dirige hacia su oficina, al llegar ahí introduce la llave en la chapa y la abre.

Una vez adentro Sakura deja su maletín con su cartera en la silla de su escritorio, se saca el abrigo dejándolo en el perchero y luego se dirige a las ventanas, corrió las cortinas y suspiro diciendo: Y comenzó mi rutina nuevamente.

En ese momento se escucha un par de golpes en su puerta.

Adelante - dice dándose vuelta y mirando hacia ese lugar.

Doctora - dice la muchacha, permiso aquí le traje lo que me encargo.

Gracias - dijo caminando hacia su escritorio, puedes dejarlo acá (indicándole) al costado.

Si - dice Yuriko.

Al paso de unos minutos Sakura ya estaba instalada en su escritorio, tomo uno de los expedientes y comenzó a mirarlo pero se dio cuenta que su secretaria aun se encontraba ahí, estaba parada mirándola sin decir nada.

¿Pasa algo que me miras así Yuriko? - pregunto un poco extrañada.

Es (mirándola) que yo - dice tomando asiento al frente de ella.

La castaña quedo un poco sorprendida por lo que hacia la muchacha así que solo la miro sonriendo.

Lamento quitarle su tiempo y tomarme atribuciones que no me corresponden Doctora.

Puedes llamarme Sakura (sonriendo) Yuriko y lo sabes.

Lo siento (sonrió y asintió con su cabeza) Sakura.

Yuriko era una muchacha no mas de 21 años, muy servicial y buena trabajadora, humilde y sencilla, ella era su secretaria personal desde hace unos tres años aproximadamente, siempre se habían llevado bien y como a Sakura no le gustaban mucho las formalidades había accedido a que su relación fuera un poco mas cercana… Siempre había pensado que la mejor manera de llevarse bien con los trabajadores era teniendo una relación abierta, de confianza y de respeto, así ellos no solo te verían como sus jefes si no como una persona normal.

¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir? - dijo nuevamente la castaña.

Que se ve muy linda - dijo sonriendo, el viaje a las Vegas le sentó muy bien.

¿Tú lo crees? - pregunto tratando de mirarse.

Si - sonriendo, se le ve mas relajada hasta podría decir que se ve feliz.

Sakura sonrió asombrada: Gracias por decirlo.

Bueno ahora con su permiso - dijo Yuriko levantándose de la silla.

Claro (mirándola) adelante.

Estaré en la recepción (mirándola) por si necesitas algo.

La joven japonesa solo asiente con la cabeza y observa como se cerraba la puerta… Si Yuriko - dijo en voz alta, me veo y me siento feliz.

_**S.K.T**_


	26. El Comienzo Del Viaje

Y en una gran oficina del Banco "Standard Chartered Bank" se encontraban Shaoran y Eriol…

¿Usted lo que me esta diciendo es que mi Padre bloqueo todas mis tarjetas? - decía Shaoran Li mirando a un hombre mayor.

Me temo que así es - dijo el gerente del banco, esta mañana muy temprano se dio la orden de bloquear su cuenta en este banco (mirándolo) tanto las de crédito, las bancarias y su cuenta corriente.

Shaoran miro a su mejor amigo que estaba sentado a su lado y luego miro al frente diciendo: Bueno señor Shen gracias por su tiempo (parándose y mostrándole la mano)

El gerente se para también y estrecha la mano del muchacho, lamento no poder ayudarlo mas joven Li.

No se preocupe (moviendo la cabeza y soltándole la mano) créame que me ayudo bastante.

Gracias - dice Eriol dándole la mano también.

No es nada señor Hiragizawa - dice estrechándole la mano.

A los segundos los muchachos comienzan a caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina y antes de salir el ambarino se da vuelta diciendo: Señor Shen por favor no quisiera que nuestra visita llegara a oídos de la Familia Li.

No se preocupe por eso joven Li (moviendo la cabeza) yo no lo he visto ni tampoco he conversado con usted (mirándolo) bueno con los dos - dijo sonriendo.

Ambos jóvenes asienten con la cabeza y salen de la oficina.

Y minutos después ya se encontraban en las afueras del banco, caminando por las calles…

¿Lo sabias? - pregunto Eriol moviendo la cabeza.

Shaoran asiente con la cabeza y dice: Era de suponer que mi Padre comenzaría a mover sus influencias (moviendo la cabeza) es una de las tantas formas que tiene para que yo desista de mi decisión.

Claro (mirándolo) dejarte sin dinero seria una buena opción para retractarte.

Bueno eso es lo que piensa Hien Li (sonriendo) cree que puede comprar a todas las personas con dinero o mejor dicho cree que todo lo puede solucionar con lo material.

¿Y que es lo que harás? - pregunto Eriol.

Pues querido amigo (mirándolo) llevarle la contraria.

Eriol sonríe moviendo la cabeza: Como te gusta hacer enojar a tu Padre.

No es eso - dijo, solo quiero que entienda de una vez que a mi no me importa nada que venga del Imperio Li, ni la posición económica ni el apellido.

Se que no te importa todo eso - contesto el joven, pero ¿Estas seguro que es solo por eso?

Eriol ya me aburrí (parando de caminar) de todo esto (mirándolo) he dejado tantas cosas que quería, tantas cosas que eran importantes para mi (moviendo la cabeza) tantos años que ya no volverán.

¿Te refieres a nuestra adolescencia? - pregunto interrumpiendo.

Si - asintiendo con la cabeza, a eso me refiero… pero la verdad es que no quiero tocar ese tema.

Lo se (mirándolo) se que no te gusta recordar lo que paso.

El chino solo lo mira y le pregunta: ¿Por qué tanto interés por saber?

Por que pensé que tu decisión tenía algo que ver con Sakura Kinomoto.

¿Con Kinomoto? - dijo moviendo la cabeza y preguntándose para el mismo ¿Sera que es por ella también? Y si así fuera como seria posible que esa mujer haya influenciado en mí.

De pronto recordó una de las tantas conversaciones que habían tenido esa noche.

**FLASH BACK**

Lo que pasa es que tú siempre haz sido un niño consentido - decía Sakura mirándolo.

El chino solo la miraba sin decir nada y tomando de la botella.

Nunca haz sabido que se siente no tener que comer, tener frio o donde dormir (moviendo la cabeza) siempre haz tenido todas las comodidades al alcance de tus manos.

¿Y que te hace pensar que siempre lo he tenido todo? - dice el frunciendo el ceño.

Por favor Li - dice mirándolo, tienes una buena posición y tienes el respaldo de tu Familia en todo lo que haces.

Las cosas (moviendo la cabeza) no son como las piensas Kinomoto.

Sakura solo lo mira atentamente.

Se que provengo de una de las Familias mas ricas de China pero en primer lugar esa fortuna no es mía y segundo ellos no me apoyan en nada, nunca lo han hecho (sonríe) cuestionan todo lo que hago y hasta lo que no hago, solo hablamos cuando quieren darme órdenes o cuando me necesitan para sus negocios.

¿Entonces que es lo que estas esperando? - dijo ella.

¿Esperando? - pregunto, no entiendo.

Esperando para tomar tu (mirándolo) tus propias decisiones, para tomar las riendas de tu vida y cortar con todo lo que te obligan hacer.

De vuelta al presente…

Shaoran Hey - decía Eriol mirándolo y moviéndolo.

Eriol - dijo, ¿Qué te pasa? (mirándolo)

Querrás decir que te pasa a ti - dijo riéndose, estábamos hablando y te fuiste lejos de aquí (moviendo la cabeza) te perdí.

Shaoran solo lo queda mirándolo y comenzó a fruncir su ceño al darse cuenta que el ojiazul no dejaba de reírse.

Ya no es gracioso Hiragizawa - dice cruzándose de brazos.

Esta bien - dice parando de reír, me pondré serio.

El joven miro a su mejor amigo que estaba ahí cruzado de brazos y con el rostro serio, reflejaba molestia… Era tan fácil hacerlo enojar.

Shaoran Li movió su cabeza diciendo: Lo bueno es que aun tengo mi cuenta personal.

¿Otra? - pregunto Eriol.

Si - asintiendo con la cabeza, tengo la herencia que me dejo la abuela Li antes de morir y a generado bastantes intereses en el banco… Por lo menos con eso podre vivir por un tiempo y lo mejor es que mi Padre no puede tocarla.

Si quieres puedes trabajar conmigo en la empresa - dijo el muchacho.

¿Quieres que sea tu empleado? - pregunto Shaoran sonriendo.

No (moviendo la cabeza) me malentiendas Li.

El ambarino solo lo miraba atentamente.

Lo digo por que (mirándolo) si te digiera que te fueras a vivir conmigo a Tokio y con todos los gastos pagados no lo aceptarías - dijo sonriendo, aparte de terco eres orgulloso y obstinado.

Eso es cierto - contesto, no dejare que me ayudes económicamente pero en fin (moviendo la cabeza) te prometo que pensare tu propuesta.

Bueno algo es algo - dijo sonriendo.

Los muchachos comienzan a caminar hacia el automóvil de Eriol, a los minutos llegan, suben en el y parten.

Ahora iremos a mi departamento (mirándose) necesito sacarme esta ropa -decía Li mirando a su mejor amigo que se encontraba manejando.

Si - contesto Eriol, y después vas hacer tu maleta para poder irnos a Japón.

Japón - dijo susurrando y mirando hacia afuera de la ventana, en ese instante se le vino la imagen de Sakura sonriendo.

_**S.K.T**_

_**gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindan dia tras dia, gracias por sus visitas, por considerarme alguien a quien seguir y por todas las bellas palabras que me dejan en los comentarios que escriben en cada capitulo nuevo.**_

_**Saori.**_


	27. Algo Nuevo En Mi

Pero en Japón, en el Hospital general de Tokio... Ya era hora de almuerzo así que Sakura había ido a la cafetería.

Si papá llegue muy bien… claro con Tomoyo (haciendo una pausa y tomando una bandeja) esta bien a las ocho estaré ahí, te quiero - dijo cortando la llamada.

Comenzó a moverse hacia donde estaba la comida, primero paso por su tan ansiado flan de chocolate, luego un agua mineral y termino con su ensalada cesar, al tener ya esas tres cosas en su bandeja se dirige a la caja, en ese lugar se encontraba esa amable y agradable abuelita, como le decía ella.

Niña - dijo la señora asombrada y sonriendo.

Buenas tardes señora Keiko - respondió Sakura sonriendo.

Pensé que no volverías - decía otra vez la abuelita, yo estaba muy triste por eso y…

Pero ya no debe estarlo - interrumpió diciendo, por que ya estoy aquí.

Me alegro tanto (sonrió) y lo mejor es que te ves radiante.

Gracias - titubeo un poco avergonzada.

No me las des niña (movió su cabeza) lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho (mirándola) fue separarte de ese hombre.

Sakura solo la miro un poco asombrada… ¿Esta hablando de Tsuyoshi? - Preguntó.

Si - asiente con la cabeza, ese muchacho no era para ti mi niña y lo bueno es que te diste cuenta a tiempo.

Yo... yo no se que decirle.

Todo el Hospital sabe lo que te hizo.

¿Esta hablando en serio? - dijo asombrada.

Si (moviendo la cabeza) pero no te debe importar lo que digan o piensen los demás (sonriendo) solo debes preocuparte por ti y por tu felicidad, por lo que tu quieres y por lo que tu quieras hacer.

Sus palabras son muy lindas señora Keiko (sonríe) las tomare muy en cuenta.

La señora sonrió mirándola… Y bueno por tu regreso este almuerzo te lo invita la casa.

No (moviendo la cabeza) no puedo aceptarlo.

Claro que puedes niña - respondió rápidamente, no se te olvide que estoy en deuda contigo.

Era verdad la señora Keiko estaba muy agradecida de la castaña, en deuda como decía ella ya que Sakura siempre había atendido a sus nietos gratuitamente en su consulta, nunca le había cobrado un peso por todas las visitas a domicilio que le hacia a ella y a sus familiares así que era una forma de pagarle todas las atenciones y consideraciones que tenia siempre con toda su Familia.

Bueno - movió la cabeza, pero solo por esta vez (sonriendo)

Al terminar la grata conversación con esa encantadora abuelita Sakura se da vuelta y se da cuenta que en la mesa del frente se encontraban la mayoría de las enfermeras mirándola de una forma extraña, lo mas probable que estén hablando de mi y de mi ex pareja - se dijo.

Decidió mejor marcharse de ese lugar, salió de la cafetería y se dirigió al jardín trasero del Hospital, ahí se encuentra una pequeña plaza junto al estacionamiento.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar otra vez… Era Tomoyo Daidouji.

¿Cómo te ha ido amiga? - pregunto Tomoyo.

Muy bien - decía Sakura, se siente bien volver a tu ambiente.

Eso es cierto - dijo la ojiazul, ¿Y te encontraste ya con el?

No - contesto en tono serio, aun no y espero no hacerlo.

Lamento decírtelo pero tú sabes que tarde o temprano te lo encontraras.

Lo se - se quedo callada por un momento, y cuando pase eso estaré preparada.

Sakura… Se escucho que dicen por la otra línea.

No debes preocuparte por mi Tomoyo, soy fuerte y esto no me va a superar ni tampoco me va a matar.

Se que eres fuerte amiga y…

Si no dejare que Tsuyoshi influya mas en mi vida, en mis decisiones y…

Justo en ese momento Sakura mira hacia el frente y comienza a decir: Te tengo que cortar.

¿Pero por que? - dijo Tomoyo extrañada mente.

Después hablamos - dijo la castaña cortando la llamada.

Sakura comenzó a sentir su corazón palpitar muy rápido al darse cuenta que al frente de ella se estacionaba un vehículo, de su interior salía un muchacho muy parecido a Shaoran Li, el joven dio un par de pasos en dirección a uno de los pasillos del Hospital.

Tenia ganas de verlo, de acercarse así que en un acto impulsivamente se levanto de su lugar y empezó a caminar hacia allá.

Apresuro el paso y rápidamente se colocaba detrás de el hasta que se dio cuenta que este joven paraba al frente de una muchacha y le daba un beso.

Sintió una pequeña puntada en su corazón y una angustia que la consumió por completo, no podía entender lo que pasaba, solo se quedo quieta observando la situación.

Pasaron un par de minutos y las dos personas pasan por su lado, en ese instante pudo darse cuenta que ese muchacho no era Li, soltó un gran suspiro de alivio al notar que se había equivocado.

Se fue caminando otra vez hacia donde había estado anteriormente sin entender por que razón había hecho eso y lo peor era que no se explicaba por que sintió tanta angustia al pensar que el ambarino estuviera besándose con alguien más ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? - se dijo así misma moviendo su cabeza ¿Por qué siento esto? ¿Sensaciones? ¿Sentimientos por Shaoran Li?

Justo suena su celular, lo saco del bolsillo de su bata de doctor y contesto como por inercia sin mirar quien era.

Buenas tardes - dijo la castaña.

Sakura que bueno que me contestas - se escucho.

¿Tomoyo? - pregunta asombrada.

Si querida soy yo tu amiga… A la que le cortaste la llamada.

Sakura se ríe nerviosa diciendo: Si lo siento Tomy pero…

¿Paso algo? ¿No me digas que te encontraste con Yama? - dijo la ojiazul rápidamente.

Tomoyo por favor parece un interrogatorio.

Es que me preocupas - dijo su mejor amiga.

Lo se - dijo suspirando, y ya te lo dije anteriormente en la conversación que tuvimos.

Lo siento la verdad es que no quería insistirte con el tema.

Esta bien amiga, es solo que algunas veces me sobreproteges mucho y eso me recuerda a…

Si - interrumpe riéndose, me estoy pareciendo a Touya.

Sakura también ríe por lo que le decía su amiga y segundos después le dice:

No fue por Tsuyoshi que te corte la llamada para que te quedes mas tranquila solo fue por (quedándose callada)

Tomoyo escuchaba atentamente a su mejor amiga esperando su respuesta.

Solo fue por que confundí a una persona con otra - dijo Sakura.

_**S.K.T**_


	28. Llegaron Las Visitas

Al paso del tiempo Sakura había terminado de comer y se dirigió a su oficina, llego a la recepción donde se encontraba su fiel secretaria Yuriko.

Señorita Sakura - dijo la muchacha, ¿Cómo estuvo su almuerzo?

Bueno (sonriendo) extrañaba mi flan de chocolate.

Me imagino (sonríe) es uno de los postres mas ricos.

Si - asiente con la cabeza, y bueno pasando al tema laboral ¿Me tienes alguna cita confirmada para la tarde?

Si - dijo pasándole una carpeta, con el señor Makino… viene con su hija por su chequeo mensual.

Okey - contesta ella recibiendo la carpeta.

Mientras tanto en el comienzo del pasillo venían tres doctores conversando y uno de ellos era Tsuyoshi Yama justo en ese momento el muchacho se da cuenta de Sakura, la castaña venia caminando hacia el, venia viendo una carpeta.

Sintió ganas de hablarle, se sentía feliz ya que por fin su amada princesa había regresado y esta era la oportunidad de conversar con ella, de tratar de solucionar, de enmendar el error que había cometido.

La muchacha paso por su lado sin mirarlo si quiera así que el se dio vueltas en su sitio, estaba apunto de seguirla cuando llega una enfermera a su lado rápidamente.

Doctor Yama - dijo la enfermera colocándose al frente de el.

El joven miro hacia atrás de ella y observo que Sakura entraba en una oficina, así que moviendo su cabeza contesta: Dígame enfermera.

Tenemos una emergencia - dijo la joven comenzando a caminar.

El doctor solo la siguió preguntando lo que sucedía, la señorita comenzó a explicar la situación… Hubo un choque entre dos automóviles, uno de los conductores esta bien solo con pequeños cortes en sus manos y en sus brazos mientras que el otro salió disparado por el vidrio frontal, tiene una Herida muy grande en su frente y el paramédico de la ambulancia tuvo que revivirlo dos veces ya que no presentaba signos vitales (mirándolo) ya lo trasladaron a unos de los box de urgencia.

Yama solo asiente con la cabeza y comienza a caminar a paso rápido hacia ese lugar.

Pero en otra parte, en un lujoso jet privado se encontraban los muchachos, Eriol hablaba por su teléfono celular mientras que el chino solo observaba por la ventana…

Esta vez no Padre - se dijo así mismo, no caeré en sus nuevos juegos de manipulación hacia mi ya que haga lo que haga yo no volveré a ese lugar, no volveré a dejar que decida por mi… ya no mas.

Justo en ese momento el ojiazul corta la llamada y mirándolo le dice: Y una vez que lleguemos a Japón Shaoran ¿Qué es lo primero que harás? - pregunto.

El ambarino gira su cabeza hacia el frente y lo mira detenidamente, no había pensado en eso - se dijo para sus adentros así que moviendo la cabeza le contesta: Iré a ver a Kinomoto.

Eriol solo sonríe mirándolo.

¿Por qué sonríes? - le pregunto Li.

Por que me imaginaba que esa iba a ser tu respuesta.

Entonces si lo sabias - dijo molesto mirándolo y luego mirando nuevamente hacia la ventana, hacia afuera… Para que me lo preguntas.

El muchacho se ríe contestándole, tienes que estar siempre amargado, enojado (moviendo la cabeza) siempre a la defensiva Shaoran.

Es bastante simple Hiragizawa - dice el ambarino mirándolo, si no quieres que este así no me molestes.

Hay Li eres bipolar (mirándolo) un rato estas bien y al otro estas mal (moviendo la cabeza) no entiendo como Sakura accedió a casarse con una persona como tu.

¿Qué estas diciendo Eriol? - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Lo que escuchaste Shaoran - dijo sonriendo.

Bueno ese es problema mío y no tienes por que entenderlo.

Si es cierto - dice el ojiazul cruzando su pierna.

Te gusta fastidiarme Eriol (moviendo la cabeza) te encanta hacerme enojar.

Es verdad - le dice sonriendo, tengo que reconocerlo.

Y más encima te sigues burlando de mí - dice de nuevo el chino.

Pero si es tan fácil hacerlo - dijo otra vez.

El ambarino solo mueve su cabeza y siguió mirando hacia la ventana, con amigos así para que quiero enemigos - dijo.

Su mejor amigo solo se rio por las palabras.

Pero en el Mall de Tokio se encontraba Tomoyo Daidouji en su pequeña Boutique, estaba en su oficina trabajando en sus pendientes cuando la vendedora entra avisándole que tenía unas visitas esperándola afuera.

Sale de su oficina dirigiéndose al lugar donde le habían dicho, al llegar ahí no encontró a nadie miro para sus lados cuando escucha que le dicen: Que guapa te haz vuelto pequeña.

Al escuchar eso la ojiazul se da vuelta y sonrió al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

¿Qué no le vas a dar un abrazo a tu hermano mayor? - dijo el muchacho.

En ese momento Tomoyo se acerca a el y lo abraza.

Y…

Que gusto verte Touya - le decía la muchacha sonriendo y apartándose de el.

Lo mismo digo yo Tomy - dijo el sonriendo y mirando a su costado… Te acuerdas de…

El moreno iba a nombrar a su acompañante cuando ella se adelanta diciendo: Claro que me acuerdo - comenzando a caminar hacia allá, joven Tsukishiro buenas tardes (haciendo una reverencia)

El joven de gafas también hace una reverencia en forma de saludo, buenas tardes señorita Daidouji.

Ambos sonríen y a los segundos después…

Pero pasen (mirándolos) podemos ir a mi oficina (sonriendo) nos tomamos un café y conversamos un poco.

Claro - dice Touya Kinomoto.

Si - dice Yukito asintiendo con la cabeza.

Entonces vamos - dijo la muchacha comenzando a caminar.

_**S.K.T**_


	29. El Gran Momento Se Acerca

Después de unos minutos los muchachos ya se habían instalado en la oficina de Tomoyo, tenían café y varias galletas.

Me comento Sakura que venias a Japón - decía la muchacha.

Si (mirándola) vinimos por un par de días - contesta Touya, estamos dando ya las conferencias por todo el mundo.

Que bueno - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo, por fin pueden explicar y mostrarle al mundo entero todo lo han descubierto, todo lo que han encontrado.

Tienes toda la razón Tomy - dice sonriendo Touya.

Si eso es verdad (sonriendo) pero también hay que reconocer que teníamos muchas ganas de volver a nuestro país - dijo Yukito Tsukishiro mirando a los dos, aunque sea por unos días.

Eso es cierto - agrego el moreno y mirando a la muchacha le pregunta: ¿Y el monstruo como esta?

Tomoyo sonrió al escuchar lo que le dijo el ojinegro, ya que ese apodo Touya se lo decía desde niña a su amiga Sakura.

Ella esta bien (mirándolo) esta trabajando en el Hospital General de Tokio.

Al fin pudo ingresar ahí - contesto el, ¿Cómo medico residente?

Si - asintiendo con la cabeza, tu mejor que nadie sabe de las capacidades que tiene Sakura (sonriendo) se graduó con honores de la Universidad y paso con muy buenas calificaciones cuando estuvo como interna en el Hospital.

Mi hermana a crecido bastante en estos últimos años - dijo mirando hacia la taza de café que tenia en sus manos, que no la he visto.

Touya - dijo Yukito mirándolo.

No estés triste Touya - dijo Tomoyo mirándolo.

Touya Kinomoto levanto la vista hacia la muchacha que en ese momento lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura lo entiende - dijo la ojiazul, ya que como para ella su vocación siempre ha sido la medicina para ti es la historia y la arqueología.

Como me conoces pequeña - contesto sonriendo el moreno.

Tomoyo solo observo a las dos personas que estaban al frente de ella.

Y vemos que a usted también le ha ido muy bien - dijo Yukito.

Joven Yukito - dijo mirándolo, sabe bien que no me gustan tanto las formalidades.

Esta bien (sonriendo) señorita Tomoyo.

Ella solo sonrió y contesto: No me puedo quejar.

Me alegro mucho pequeña - dijo Kinomoto, que por fin todos tus esfuerzos hayan dado resultado.

Si (moviendo la cabeza) después de todo pude concretar mis sueños.

Pasaron un par de horas, Eriol y Shaoran ya habían llegado a su destino en este momento se encontraban en la casa del ojiazul dejando las maletas…

Bueno estas en tu casa - decía el joven, ponte comodo.

Gracias Eriol - contesto Shaoran, pero no te preocupes (moviendo la cabeza)

Su mejor amigo solo lo queda mirando.

Tomare un baño y luego iré en busca de Kinomoto - dijo caminando hacia las escaleras del segundo piso.

Okey entonces te paso el auto para que te traslades - decía siguiéndolo con la mirada.

No (mirándolo) no es necesario - contesto parando de caminar.

Pero - dijo Eriol.

No te preocupes tanto por mi - le dijo subiendo los escalones, uno a uno.

Bueno (sonrió) como tú digas.

El ambarino miro a su mejor amigo asintiendo con la cabeza, a los minutos después llego a la habitación dejo sus maletas en la cama y se dirigió al baño, tomo una ducha corta, se vistió colocándose algo semi formal (pantalón de tela negro, camisa blanca con botones negros, sin corbata solo dejando abierto el ultimo botón… el del cuello, tomo su casaca negra y sus lentes de sol) y después de eso salió en busca de Sakura Kinomoto.

El taxi lo dejo a las afueras del Hospital General de Tokio, pensó que era mejor tomar locomoción que estar molestando a su mejor amigo, ya era suficiente con todo lo que estaba haciendo por el.

Al costado del lugar se encontraba una florería así que se dirigió hacia allá para comprarle un regalo para la castaña casi como por inercia ¿Por qué razón lo hacia? No lo sabia solo quería tener un pequeño detalle con ella.

Mientras tanto Tomoyo, Touya y Yukito se dirigían a la residencia Kinomoto.

No te preocupes (mirándolo) yo me quedare aquí - dijo Yukito.

¿Estas seguro? - dijo Touya.

Si - asintiendo con la cabeza, me quedare con el señor Fujitaka (sonriendo) así le ayudo con la cena de esta noche.

Bueno - contesto el ojinegro.

Pero adentro, en la sala de la casa.

Que bueno que les fue bien en su viaje (mirándola) querida Tomoyo - decía Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Si (sonriendo) fue una bonita experiencia pasar unos días en las vegas.

Me alegro mucho que pudieran distraerse y despejarse de sus deberes.

En ese momento entran los muchachos a la sala.

Ya estoy listo Tomoyo - dijo Touya mirándolos.

Listo… pero el joven Yukito ¿No nos acompañara? - pregunto parándose.

No señorita Tomoyo - contesto el, me quedare ayudar al señor Fujitaka.

Pero hijo - dijo el señor, no es necesario que hagas eso.

Papá no te preocupes - dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto, ya lo hablamos.

Esta cena es muy especial para ustedes (mirándolos) así que quiero ayudar-contesto el joven de gafas.

Gracias Yukito - contesto el Padre,

Bueno entonces - dijo Tomoyo mirando al señor, permiso tío.

Adelante - asintió con la cabeza.

Padre nos vemos a la vuelta.

Si hijo (sonriendo) nos vemos después.

Que les vaya bien - dijo Yukito, me saludan a la pequeña Sakura de mi parte.

_**S.K.T**_

_**lamento lo cortito del capitulo pero lo compensare con uno que subiré el dia de mañana.**_


	30. Nos Volvemos A Encontrar

Y de vuelta al Hospital, en la oficina de Sakura…

Todo esta muy bien con la pequeña Naomi.

Me alegro Doctora - decía el señor Makino, me había preocupado bastante (mirándola) por que se había resfriado muy seguido.

No debe preocuparse tanto por eso - dijo Sakura, es normal ya que estamos a punto de entrar en invierno y es lógico que tenga esos síntomas (mirándolo) pero de todas maneras cualquier cosa que necesite puede llamarme.

Gracias - dijo, pero si usted me dice que es normal no me (moviendo la cabeza) preocupare.

Bueno (asintiendo con la cabeza) entonces nos vemos el mes entrante - dijo la castaña levantándose de su silla.

Si - contesto el señor también parándose.

Ah y pequeña Naomi - dijo ella abriendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio, del interior saco unos dulces y se los pasa a la niña, te ganaste un premio por tu buen comportamiento.

Gracias Doctora - dijo la pequeña alegremente recibiendo los dulces.

Las tres personas comenzaron a caminar y a los segundos ya estaban en la puerta de la oficina.

Pídale a mi secretaria que le de la cita para el próximo mes.

Si - dijo mirándola.

Y princesa pórtate bien - dijo Sakura agachándose, nos vemos pronto.

Si - dijo la niña abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias por su tiempo Doctora Kinomoto - decía el señor Makino.

De nada - contesto parándose y sonriendo.

El Padre con su hija se dan vuelta y caminan hacia la recepción, justo en ese momento venia el Doctor Yama… Al darse cuenta de eso la castaña sintió nerviosismo, sentimientos encontrados comenzaron apoderarse de ella.

Se quedo inmóvil en su sitio, no se podía mover fue en ese momento cuando llego el muchacho y se coloco al frente de ella.

Que bueno verte - dijo sonriendo.

Sakura lo miro, sintió enojo, molestia por lo que había dicho, así como si nada haya pasado entre ellos… fríamente le contesto: Lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo.

El joven quedo atónito con lo que le había contestado, eran palabras tan frías palabras que nunca había escuchado de parte de la castaña.

Y si me disculpas tengo mucho trabajo - dijo entrando en su oficina.

Tsuyoshi Yama entro también.

Sakura escúchame tenemos que conversar - dijo caminando detrás de ella.

¿Conversar? - dijo dándose vuelta y mirándolo, pensé que había quedado claro la ultima vez que nos vimos.

Se que cometí un error (mirándola) y que no merezco tu perdón pero…

Pero nada Tsuyoshi - dijo interrumpiéndolo.

En ese momento afuera en la recepción Shaoran ya había llegado por indicaciones de otra recepcionista, venia con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

Entonces señor Makino la cita para el próximo mes ya esta agendada - decía una muchacha.

Gracias señorita - dice el señor sonriendo y retirándose del lugar con su pequeña hija.

A los segundos la secretaria de Sakura se da cuenta de la presencia del chino.

Joven buenas tardes - dijo Yuriko.

Buenas tardes señorita - contesto Shaoran.

¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo? - pregunto.

Me dijeron que por aquí se encontraba la oficina de la Doctora Kinomoto.

Si claro - contesto sonriendo, yo soy su secretaria.

Que bueno - dijo para si mismo y en voz alta pregunto: Quisiera hablar con ella.

¿Tiene alguna cita joven eh? - pregunto otra vez la muchacha.

Mi nombre es Shaoran Li y no (moviendo la cabeza) no tengo ninguna cita.

Joven Li (mirándolo) haber déjeme ver que puedo hacer.

Se lo agradecería - dijo el ambarino.

La secretaria tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número de la oficina de la castaña.

Solo espero que pueda recibirme - pensaba Shaoran mirando hacia el pasillo.

Y en la oficina… Sakura se da cuenta que el teléfono comenzaba a sonar, se dirigió a su escritorio para contestar pero cuando iba a tomar el auricular Tsuyoshi se adelanto cortando la llamada.

¿Pero por que hiciste eso? - pregunto molesta la ojiverde.

Por que estamos conversando.

Sakura solo lo miro empezando a fruncir su ceño, esta situación ya no le estaba gustando.

En la recepción…

Que raro - dijo la secretaria en voz alta, volveré a intentarlo.

Nuevamente Yuriko marco los números y otra vez comenzaba a sonar en la habitación contigua.

Shaoran esta vez se dio cuenta de eso (ya que anteriormente no lo había hecho, al estar sumergido en sus propios pensamientos) y camino hacia donde provenía ese sonido.

Y…

No lo hagas por favor - decía Tsuyoshi sosteniendo el brazo de Sakura.

Tsuyoshi no - le dijo moviendo la cabeza, es mi deber y esta vez no cederé contigo.

No me hagas esto princesa - contesto tomándole ahora el otro brazo, yo te amo.

Suéltame por favor - dijo ella.

En ese momento venia el chino y se dio cuenta que efectivamente era la oficina de Kinomoto.

Pero ella no estaba sola en ese lugar si no con un sujeto que la estaba tomando de ambos brazos, debe ser su ex - se dijo llegando a la puerta de la oficina.

Entiéndelo de una vez princesa (mirándola) yo te amo - dijo el Doctor Yama.

Al escuchar esas palabras Shaoran sintió su sangre hervir así que rápidamente entro y llegando a donde estaban ellos saco al muchacho bruscamente (con eso logro que soltara a la castaña y este fuera a dar al piso) y mirándolo con cara de asesino le dice: Saca tus manos de mi esposa.

_**S.K.T**_


	31. Tu Y Yo Juntos Otra Vez

Sakura no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, Shaoran Li a su lado y tomándola muy fuertemente por la cintura, lo miro de reojos y lo vio con un semblante serio y firme…

Después miro hacia el suelo ya que con la tan delicada forma que el chino le saco de encima a Tsuyoshi, este llego a dar al piso de la oficina.

Pero que - dijo Tsuyoshi tratando de pararse y mirando la escena, se dio cuenta que al frente de el se encontraba un muchacho alto y extranjero, que en ese momento estaba tomando a la muchacha de una forma muy posesiva y también lo estaba mirando con cara de enojo, frunciendo el ceño.

Pero Sakura - dice nuevamente mirándola, ¿Quién es el?

No me escucho acaso - dijo Shaoran mirándolo.

Tsuyoshi yo - decía la castaña.

Soy Shaoran Li (mirándolo) y soy su esposo - dijo seriamente.

Dime que eso no es cierto - dijo el Doctor Yama, eso no puede ser.

Sakura miraba a los dos cuando sintió que Li la soltaba y se acercaba a Tsuyoshi.

Pues lo es - dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza, Doctor.

Los dos muchachos se miraban con odio, con enojo… Tsuyoshi iba a contestarle al ambarino cuando Sakura se adelanto diciendo:

Yo puedo explicarlo - dijo colocándose al medio de los dos.

¿Qué? - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mirándola.

Ella se quedo callada mirando a Li para luego quitarle la vista y mirar a quien fue su prometido por años.

Shaoran con el gesto que acababa de hacer la castaña lo comprendió, entendió que había sido un error venir a buscarla así que moviendo su cabeza comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina.

Sakura al darse cuenta que Li se iba, que ya estaba llegando a la puerta, siento que algo tenia que hacer para impedir que se fuera ¿Pero que? Mientras que el chino ya salía de su oficina y caminaba por el pasillo.

Lo único que hizo fue dar un par de pasos por inercia, justo en ese momento Tsuyoshi la toma del brazo logrando con eso que ella no de un paso mas.

Sakura se dio vuelta extrañada mirándolo.

No vayas por favor - dijo el Doctor mirándola de una forma especial.

La muchacha solo movió la cabeza ya que no quería caer nuevamente en sus encantos y dijo soltándose: Lo siento Tsuyoshi.

Y salió en busca de Shaoran Li.

Mientras tanto el ambarino caminaba por el pasillo pensando en lo idiota que se debe haber visto haciendo ese papel de marido celoso… Por que estaba celoso y si sentía ese sentimiento en su interior solo podía significar que en verdad ella le gustaba, no… no puede ser - se dijo moviendo la cabeza, no puedo enamorarme de Kinomoto.

Iba saliendo del Hospital aun con el ramo de rosas en su mano derecha, cuando se escucho que alguien lo llamaba por su apellido, al principio no lo tomo en serio y solo siguió caminando.

Llego al jardín del establecimiento pero algo en su interior lo hizo detenerse y comenzó a darse vuelta ahí se dio cuenta que Sakura Kinomoto paraba de correr y lo estaba miraba, lo siguió ¿Pero por que? Esa fue la pregunta que se hacia el chino al verla a unos pocos pasos de donde estaba el, sonrió casi como por inercia.

Minutos antes…. Sakura empezó a seguir al chino por el pasillo pero el caminaba muy rápido, comenzó a pronunciar su apellido pero no había caso ya que el no se volteaba así que decidió correr detrás de el.

¿Por qué razón lo hacia? ¿Por qué tenia tanto interés de alcanzarlo? A lo mejor por el gesto de haber venido, por la forma tan segura y posesiva que la había tomado anteriormente en su oficina, a lo mejor también era para darle las gracias por haberla defendido o mejor dicho haberle sacado de encima a su ex prometido.

No lo sabia, siguió corriendo justo cuando estaba por llegar a la salida del Hospital la luz del día llego directamente a sus ojos molestando su vista así que coloco su ante brazo en su rostro para evitarlo.

A los segundos ya había llegado a la entrada, comenzaba a bajar los escalones rápidamente y sacándose el ante brazo de su rostro se quedo quieta en su lugar, no podía ver muy bien todavía.

Poco a poco su respiración se regularizo al igual que su vista, así que lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia delante y ahí fue cuando lo vio, Shaoran Li estaba parado ahí a unos escasos metros de ella mirándola asombrado y sonriendo.

Esa sonrisa - se dijo susurrando mientras comenzaba dar el primer paso, camino hacia el y se fijo que Li también hacia lo mismo.

Una vez que ya estaban frente a frente Sakura le pregunta:

¿Qué haces? - dijo mirándolo.

¿Qué haces tu al correr y gritar como una loca? - dijo el sonriendo aun.

Sakura solo rodo los ojos de un lado para el otro y cruzándose de brazos le dice (otra vez): Te vuelvo a repetir la pregunta.

Yo vine a verte - dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero me di cuenta que estaba sobrando (mirándola serio) ya que tu te veías muy entretenida.

Si - asintiendo con la cabeza, estaba ocupada (mirándolo) pero llegaste tu como siempre tratando a las personas, con tu actitud y con tu manera prepotente.

Ese tipo te estaba molestando Kinomoto (moviendo la cabeza) es mas deberías agradecerme que llegue.

¿Agradecerte? - dijo ella sonriendo.

O no me digas que estabas a gusto con ese tipo en tu oficina - dijo el ambarino sarcásticamente.

Ese tipo (mirándolo) como dices tu, tiene nombre y apellido Li y se llama Tsuyoshi Yama.

Ah el Doctor Yama - dijo irónicamente, el tipo que te engaño y se burlo de ti.

Sakura comenzó a fruncir su ceño poco a poco, como le gustaba a este tipo hacerla enojar, así que seriamente le dice: Bueno ese es mi problema (moviendo la cabeza) con quien este o con quien no este (mirándolo) no sabia que tenia que andar dando explicaciones de mis actos.

Mira Kinomoto en primer lugar - dijo mirándola, no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones y en segundo (moviendo la cabeza) tú puedes hacer lo que te venga en ganas con tu vida.

Los dos se quedan mirando fijamente…

_**S.K.T**_

_**Muchas gracias por todo, por el tiempo que me dedican, con las palabras tan bonitas que me escriben, por el apoyo y el entusiasmo que me dan…**_

_**También agradecer a todas esas lindas y hermosas personitas que me motivan a seguir adelante.**_

_**Y también tengo que reconocer y pedir disculpas por dejar todos mis otros fic inconclusos, eso no quiere decir que los tengo olvidados ya que cada uno de ellos significa mucho para mí, todos han sido creados en momentos importantes de mi vida, momentos que mi imaginación vuela por si misma.**_

_**Así que para los que estén entusiasmados pronto prometo actualizar cada uno de ellos…**_

_**Espero que les guste este capitulo ya que debo reconocer que a mi me encanto escribirlo, bueno y también les adelantare que los que vienen son mucho mejores y emocionantes.**_


	32. Este Es Nuestro Momento

Pasaron unos minutos, Touya con Tomoyo venían llegando al estacionamiento del Hospital mientras que…

¿Entonces que haces aquí? - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Ya te lo dije venia a verte pero creo que me equivoque - dijo moviendo la cabeza, fue un error venir a este país.

Sakura lo queda mirando, no pudo evitar sentirse triste por lo que decía el chino, esas palabras estaban cargadas de nostalgia, de tristeza… igual que lo reflejaban sus ojos color ámbar.

Shaoran decidió irse así que caminando hacia ella le dice: Estas eran para ti.

Mostrándole el ramo toma ambas manos de la castaña y le coloca las flores… Lamento haberte quitado tiempo.

Al decir eso se dio vuelta el ambarino y empieza a caminar…

La muchacha miro hacia sus manos y observo el bello ramo de rosas, eran de color rojo, nunca se imagino que Li tendría un detalle tan lindo con ella, si es cierto siempre había tenido otra imagen de el, siempre había pensado que no tenia sentimientos ni estos gestos románticos… ¿Románticos? que estoy pensando - se dijo moviendo la cabeza y fue justo en ese momento que un sentimiento de temor se apodero de ella.

El joven daba paso tras paso pensando que esto era un error, que era un estúpido, que en que estaba pensando y en varias cosas mas… Sintió sus pasos pesados, sintió que el tiempo pasaba muy lento entre cada paso que daba, sintió una clavada en medio de su corazón, cuando escucho:

Li espera - decía Sakura caminando hacia el.

Shaoran Li detuvo su paso y dándose vuelta se dio cuenta que Sakura Kinomoto estaba ahí mirándolo, no dijo ninguna palabra solo se dejo llevar perdiéndose en esa mirada color esmeralda.

Sakura había caminado hacia el, quería alcanzarlo, detenerlo, no quería que se fuera, solo quería estar junto a el aunque fuera discutiendo, peleando o diciéndose palabrotas ¿Por qué quería eso? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué sentía eso? Sentimientos que provocaba el chino en ella, sentimientos que por el momento no entendía, que no podía definir, solo estaba clara de una cosa y esa era que no quería que Shaoran Li se fuera de esa manera.

Al llegar ahí, el se dio vuelta, estaban muy cerca, frente a frente.

Li no pronuncio palabra alguna solo la miro de esa forma tan característica de el, de esa forma tan extraña y natural que tenia el chino de mirarla con esos ojos ámbares… Esa mirada que la estremecía por completa así que abriendo su boca comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras casi en un susurro… No te vayas por favor.

Y ahí fue cuando paso todo, el joven dio un par de pasos y la abrazo, sus brazos rodearon todo su cuerpo, sintió que estaba temblando entera, sus sentidos fueron invadidos por el aroma que traía el chino, poco a poco cedió y también lo abrazo.

En cambio el se sintió lleno de alegría (aunque no lo demostrara) al escuchar las palabras que le dijo Kinomoto así que dio un paso y la abrazo por completo, se sintió muy bien tenerla cerca, tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos, sintió que el cuerpo de ella temblaba, ese rico olor a flores llego a su nariz y poco a poco lo embriagó, la abrazo mas y mas fuerte hasta que sintió que ella también lo hacia.

Mientras tanto observando la escena desde una ventana estaba Tsuyoshi…

No puedo creer que te hayas casado (mirándolos) que te hayas olvidado así tan fácil de mi (moviendo la cabeza) no es posible que pase eso ya que estoy seguro que me amas y cueste lo que me cueste volverás junto a mi… Eso lo juro - dijo dándose vuelta y caminando hacia la salida de la oficina.

Pero estacionando el vehículo, Touya Kinomoto se había dado cuenta que Sakura estaba ahí con un muchacho que precisamente no era su ex novio, Tomoyo lo había puesto al tanto un poco de la situación amorosa de su hermanita así que decidió salir del automóvil.

¿Touya que pasa? - pregunto Tomoyo un poco asombrada mientras que se soltaba el cinturón de seguridad.

¿Qué? - dijo volteando a verla y abriendo la puerta, no te diste cuenta Tomy.

Darme cuenta de que - decía ella.

De eso - dijo Touya apuntando hacia el frente.

Ahí la muchacha se dio cuenta que en el medio del jardín del Hospital se encontraba su mejor amiga abrazando a un joven ¿Pero quien era? - se pregunto ya que estaba segura de que Tsuyoshi Yama no era, se le vino un nombre a la mente pero sus pensamientos volvieron a la realidad al notar que el moreno se dirigía hacia ese lugar.

Y allá… Shaoran y Sakura aun estaban abrazados, sintieron que el tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor, que solo estaban los dos y eso se sentía muy bien, cada uno de ellos estuvo de acuerdo con eso aunque obviamente ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna hasta que…

Sakura me puedes explicar que sucede aquí - dijo Kinomoto llegando al frente de ellos.

Al escuchar eso Sakura soltó rápidamente al ambarino y ambos voltearon a ver quien era el dueño de esas palabras.

Touya - dijo la castaña sonriendo un poco nerviosa y asombrada.

Te hice una pregunta - decía el ojinegro frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura solo lo miro y luego miro al chino, sabia que aquí iba a comenzar una guerra mundial y hubiera preferido que eso no pasara en su lugar de trabajo.

_**S.K.T**_

Queridas lectoras me encuentro por aquí (otra vez) lamento decir que no se acostumbren Jajajaja no mentira, se que me perdí por unos días pero he aquí mi recompensa 2 capítulos seguidos en el mismo día.

Tengo que decirles que se siente tan bien leer todas sus palabras, todo lo que me dicen en sus comentarios, agradezco de todo corazón que lo hagan (Saori sonríe) y si, mis palabras anteriores iban con dedicación…

Querida chococat825: Me alegra mucho que encuentres que mis historias son emocionantes y la verdad es que no me molestan tus cometarios (para mi siempre son bien recibidos) y si lo que escribí era la mayor parte para ti, "Hoy es el primer día del resto de mi vida" es un fic que me encanta y le tengo un cariño muy especial ya que es la primera historia que publique en esta grandiosa pagina que es FanFiction, espero que no me de ese síndrome que llaman "bloqueo" y pueda continuar con las demás, pero tengo que decir y reconocer que soy un poco terca ya que cuando se me mete algo en la cabeza lo hago hasta el final, así que te prometo que lo hare y contestando a otra de tus interrogantes, eres muy perspicaz y observadora Jajajaj es verdad ellos se aman, se gustan pero va a costar un poco para que lo reconozcan o mejor dicho para que lo asuman… deseo que este capitulo te haya gustado también, y nos leemos en el próximo cuídate muchos besos y abrazos a la distancia… Saori.

Querida x tabay74: Gracias por las sinceras palabras siempre es un agrado leer los comentarios de esta historia y ver que siempre estas ahí con tu buena vibra y con tus cálidos saludos, esta noche será al contario ya que seré yo la que te pide leerte pronto, que tengas una excelente semana en tus asuntos cotidianos y en todos las cosas importantes para ti… cuídate mucho, abrazos y besos a la distancia… Saori.

Querida Ale: Gracias a ti por escribir y no lo sientas por tus palabras ya que yo también soy bastante romántica (tengo que decirlo) pero también puedes darte cuenta que los dos son un poco tercos y orgullosos así que no darán sus brazos a torcer muy rápido aunque lo deseen o lo quieran hacer pero bueno no te cuento mas, espero seguir leyéndote yo a ti y que este capitulo haya llenado tus expectativas… Saori.

Querida Guest: Gracias por lo que escribiste, gracias por decir que soy genial pero siempre hay que reconocer que lo soy para y por ustedes, por darme la oportunidad de llegar a sus vidas y entretenerlas con mis sueños e ideas locas.

Prometo aparecerme por la página día por medio, se les quiere un montón.


	33. Un Momento Incomodo

Shaoran solo miraba la situación sin entender lo que sucedía, ya que no sabia quien era ese muchacho que lo miraba de una forma aterradora, si no supiera que el es el único varón de la familia (aparte de su Padre) creería que tiene un hermano perdido por que es la misma mirada que el tiene o mejor dicho que el pone cada vez que esta enojado y molesto.

Su nombre es Li - decía Sakura mirándolo, Shaoran Li… Hermano.

¿Hermano? - pregunto para si mismo el ambarino mirándolos y por reflejo comenzó a dar un par de pasos hacia Touya mostrándole su mano en forma de saludo… Mucho gusto eh…

Touya Kinomoto lo miro de pies a cabeza y solo ignoro lo que estaba haciendo el joven, movió su cabeza mientras le preguntaba a Sakura Nuevamente: ¿Y quien se supone que es este mocoso?

Mocoso - se dijo Shaoran frunciendo el ceño.

Touya por favor - dijo Sakura.

En ese momento venia llegando Tomoyo a donde se encontraban los tres justo cuando Shaoran le dice a su cuñado mirándolo y en tono serio: Soy su esposo.

¿Esposo? - pregunto Kinomoto mirando al chino y luego a su hermana… Lo que esta diciendo este mocoso es mentira.

No - contesto ella, lo que dice es verdad.

Tomoyo al escuchar eso quedo un poco asombrada, eso era lo que su mejor amiga le estaba ocultando desde hace días, por eso ese cambio tan repentino en ella.

No - dijo Touya riéndose, esto es una broma (colocándose serio) ya que es de pésimo gusto.

No - dijo serio y en seco Shaoran, Kinomoto su hermana se caso conmigo.

Los dos se miran seriamente…

Así que aunque no le guste la idea tu y yo somos cuñados - volvió a decir el chino dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Qué dijiste mocoso? - dijo tomándolo por las solapas de su chaqueta.

Las muchachas quedan asombradas por la reacción del ojinegro (bueno un poco ya que sabían de su mal carácter) así que se estaban acercando a separarlos cuando se dan cuenta de...

Lo que escuchaste - dice Shaoran soltándose del agarre de el.

Touya quedo un poco atónito por lo que dijo el ambarino, era primera vez que alguien le contestara en ese tono, el mismo tono que ocupaba el.

Li - dice Sakura mirándolo y luego mirando a su hermano, Touya por favor compórtense.

Los jóvenes solo se miraban casi como tirando chispas por los ojos…

Muchachos Sakura tiene razón - dijo la ojiazul, este no es el lugar apropiado para comenzar una discusión.

Ahí ambos voltean a verlas dándose cuenta que las muchachas los miraban fijamente en especial la castaña y con cara de molestia.

Acuérdense que son personas adultas como para empezar hacer esta clase de espectáculos - dijo la ojiverde moviendo la cabeza.

Sakura - dijo Touya mirándola.

Más encima afuera de mi trabajo - volvió a decir.

Lo siento - dijo Shaoran mirándola, es mejor que me retire.

Si es lo mejor que puedes hacer - contesto Touya colocándose al lado de su hermana.

Touya basta - decía Sakura.

Es verdad Li - dijo Tomoyo acercándose al muchacho, aunque no quiera admitirlo Touya tiene razón.

El ambarino la miro y asintió con la cabeza, poco a poco comenzó a fruncir el ceño y en tono de pocos amigos le contesta al ojinegro.

Mira Kinomoto si me voy de aquí (mirando a ambos) lo hago por ella no por ti… Que te quede claro.

El muchacho solo lo miro sin contestarle nada, mientras que el chino comenzaba a caminar y poco a poco se perdía en el horizonte.

Que quieres que te diga - le dice la joven molesta, esta vez te pasaste.

Sakura no puedes decir eso (moviendo la cabeza) el también comenzó.

Hay Touya - contesto suspirando.

Nosotros también deberíamos irnos - dice Tomoyo tomándole el brazo al joven.

Es que yo - contesto mirándola.

Es que nada - dice seria la castaña, nos vemos en la cena.

Al decir eso comenzó a caminar hacia el Hospital, la ojiazul comenzó a jalar del brazo de el y luego de unos segundos también caminaron en dirección al vehículo que estaba estacionado mas allá.

Paso un poco el tiempo, Shaoran ya había llegado a la casa de su mejor amigo y entro en un gran despacho, era acogedor, tenia bastante luz y una gran biblioteca, noto que Eriol estaba al fondo de esta y comenzó a dar un par de pasos hacia el gran sillón, se sentó en el de mala gana.

Eriol se dio cuenta de la presencia del chino al escuchar el ruido que provoco al tirarse en el sillón, cerró el libro que tenia en sus manos y le pregunto: ¿No te fue como esperabas?

El chino dio un gran suspiro y dijo: No (mirándolo) no como esperaba.

¿Pero que paso? - pregunto de nuevo mirándolo, no pudiste dar con su paradero.

No es eso - dijo parándose y caminando hacia una licorera que estaba al lado de la chimenea, si di con ella.

¿Entonces? - pregunto otra vez caminando hacia el.

Shaoran tomaba una botella de wisky y dejo caer su contenido en dos vasos, una vez que ya había terminado le pasa uno a su amigo mientras que el acercaba el suyo a su boca diciendo: La encontré pero para mi desgracia no estaba sola.

El ojiazul lo miro con cara de curiosidad, el ambarino camino hacia el sillón y continúo hablando…

Me costo un poco dar con su paradero y una vez que había llegado a donde se encontraba su oficina, la vi (moviendo la cabeza) estaba con su ex.

¿Con el Doctor? - pregunto acercándose a el.

Si - asintió con la cabeza, estaban discutiendo y el muy imbécil se estaba aprovechando de la situación (sentándose)

Tu sabias que eso iba a pasar - contesto sentándose al lado de su amigo, tarde o temprano ellos se tenían que encontrar y hablar de su relación.

Lo se - dice mirando hacia su vaso, es solo que ella no se veía a gusto con el así que yo entre y ahí…

No me digas que te agarraste a pelear con el - dice riendo e interrumpiéndolo.

Eriol por favor me conoces (mirándolo)

Por eso te lo digo - siguió riendo.

Shaoran solo suspiro y a los segundo siguió con la conversación mientras que…

_**S.K.T**_


	34. Residencia Kinomoto

Y en una de las habitaciones de la residencia Kinomoto...

No puedo creer lo que hizo Sakura - decía un molesto Touya caminando de un lado para otro.

Touya cálmate por favor - decía Yukito mirándolo.

No puedo Yuki - dijo parando de caminar y colocándose al frente de el, ¿Qué se le paso por la cabeza para cometer semejante estupidez? (sentándose)

No digas eso (mirándolo) la pequeña Sakura siempre se a caracterizado por tomar buenas decisiones y esta debe ser una mas de ellas.

¿Pero casarse? (moviendo la cabeza) tu crees que es una buena decisión.

Habrá tenido sus razones para hacerlo Touya - decía sentándose junto a el, no tienes derecho a cuestionarla, es mayor de edad y puede hacer lo que quiera.

Si lo se - dijo mirando el suelo, pero no lo acepto.

Eres muy injusto con tu hermana (moviendo la cabeza) estas actuando como el hermano mayor celoso y posesivo.

Eso no es verdad - dice cruzándose de brazos.

Sabes que es así - dijo de nuevo, aparte ella fue la primera en saber de nuestra relación (mirándolo con ternura)

Al decir eso Yukito Touya lo mira y se da cuenta que lo que decía era cierto.

Sakura nos acepto cuando la mayoría de las personas nos dieron la espalda, no nos cuestiono ni nos pidió explicaciones, nos brindo su apoyo incondicionalmente y - decía tomándoles las manos, lo menos que podemos hacer nosotros en este momento Touya (sonríe) es hacer lo mismo... Apoyarla sin cuestionarla.

Se que cada palabra de lo que dices es cierto (mirándolo) pero no puedo creer que fue capaz de hacernos esto sin decirnos (moviendo la cabeza) ni si quiera mi Padre debe saber que se caso.

Y si fuera así - se escucho que dicen detrás de ellos, eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Sakura - dice Touya mirando hacia la puerta.

Pequeña Sakura - dijo Yukito parándose y caminando hacia ella.

Buenas noches Yukito - dice ella dando un par de pasos.

Que bueno verte - decía el muchacho sonriendo y abrazándola.

Sakura hizo lo mismo, lo abrazo y al paso de unos segundos…

Ojala mi hermano pudiera decir lo mismo tu - dice soltándose y mirando al ojinegro que aun estaba sentado.

Sakura no digas eso - dijo Touya moviendo la cabeza, estoy feliz de verte de nuevo.

Lo se - dice ella casi en un susurro, y yo también estoy feliz por verte pero también sabes que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que sucedió esta tarde afuera de mi trabajo.

El moreno solo la miro seriamente mientras que el joven de gafas comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación…

Iré a ver como va la cena - dijo.

Adelante - dijo la muchacha sonriendo.

El sonrió también y salió del lugar, en ese momento Touya se para y camina hacia donde estaba su hermana diciendo: Terminaste con el Doctor ¿Cierto?

Te lo comento Tomoyo - dijo rápidamente la muchacha.

Su hermano asintió con la cabeza, no te molestes con ella estábamos hablando de ti y algo nos comento sobre eso (sentándose en el sillón)

Tsuyoshi siempre fue como pensaste - dice la castaña mirándolo y caminando hacia el.

El moreno levanto una ceja y pregunto: ¿A que te refieres con eso?

El nunca me mereció (moviendo la cabeza) solo se burlo de mi y gracias a Dios me di cuenta antes - dijo sentándose a su lado, de como era realmente.

Me alegro mucho que lo hayas hecho (sonrió) en serio pero aun no entiendo como es que te casaste.

Mira Touya la verdad es que no tengo por que decirte las razones de mis actos.

Sakura yo - dijo el ojinegro mirándola, se que no tengo ningún derecho de pedírtelas (moviendo la cabeza) es solo que quiero que estés bien, tranquila.

Y lo estoy (mirándolo) no debes preocuparte por mi (sonriendo) yo se por que hago las cosas y lo único que tienes que saber es que ya lo solucionare - dijo acercándose a el y tomándole las manos, por eso te pediré que no toques este tema en la cena por favor.

¿Ya lo solucionaras? - le pregunto, ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

No - dijo soltándole las manos y moviendo la cabeza, yo me exprese mal (sonríe) por favor prométeme lo que te pedí.

Esta bien - dijo su hermano sonriendo.

Y también te pediré que si llegas a toparte nuevamente con Li (mirándolo) no te comportes de la misma manera infantil de esta tarde.

¿Infantil yo? - dijo frunciendo el ceño y acordándose de lo sucedido con ese chico, ese mocoso me saca de quicio.

Por favor Touya en primer lugar el no te ofendió y segundo tu fuiste el que comenzó con toda esa discusión mostrando tu lado de hermano mayor celoso.

Se nota que te importa bastante - le dice, para defenderlo tanto.

¿Qué? - dijo ella un poco sonrojada, no yo solo…

Bueno como sea - dice moviendo la cabeza y parándose, solo espero que no me obligues a tratarlo ni tampoco a volverlo a ver.

Al decir eso el moreno comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta mientras que la castaña se queda pensando…

¿Tratarlo? ¿Volverlo a ver? - se pregunto así misma y dijo, ni siquiera yo se si lo volveré a ver.

¿Me hablaste? - dice Touya dándose vuelta.

No - dice ella caminado hacia el.

Ya estas hablando sola (sonríe) monstruo.

Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así - dice ella frunciendo el ceño.

Pero tu también sabes que siempre serás mi pequeña hermanita (moviendo la cabeza) monstruo - dice saliendo del lugar.

Touya espérate - le dice Sakura siguiéndolo, que me las vas a pagar.

_**S.K.T**_


	35. Viejos Recuerdos

Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Hiragizawa, los jóvenes habían terminado de hablar, el chino le había contado casi todo lo que había pasado, en realidad le comento sobre el Doctor y el posesivo hermano de Kinomoto omitiendo la situación que habían vivido ellos una vez que estaban solos, se iba a reservar todo lo que Sakura Kinomoto significaba para el y de las cosas que estaba experimentando con ella.

Decidió subir a su habitación, se sentía un poco cansado por el viaje así que se estiro en su cama y minutos después ya estaba durmiendo.

Comenzó a soñar, se encontraba el en una habitación, en una cama con una muchacha, se sentía bien y muy feliz en ese momento…

Te amo tanto Shaoran - decía la joven abrazándolo.

Y yo a ti amor - decía el muchacho acariciando su cabello.

Solo espero que sea para siempre - volvió a decir ella.

Tu sabes que así será Akame - dijo, estaremos juntos para siempre, como te lo prometí.

Lo se mi amor… Lo prometiste es solo que te vas a ir y yo - dijo quedándose callada.

Me voy a ir solo por un año - dice sentándose en la cama, y a mi regreso…

El ambarino al decir eso abre el cajón del mueble que tenia al lado y saca una pequeña cajita de color rojo, poco a poco empieza abrirla mostrándole un hermoso pero sencillo anillo.

Shao - decía la muchacha sentándose y mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Akame deseas ser mi esposa? - le pregunta el sonriendo felizmente.

Claro que me quiero casar contigo - dice ella abrazándolo.

Li la abraza también y después de unos minutos comienza a sacar el anillo de la cajita, lo coloca en la mano izquierda de su novia.

Prometo que cuando regrese de mi viaje tu y yo nos casaremos (mirándola)

Si - dice mostrándole una gran sonrisa, seré tu esposa.

Nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros (sonriendo) ya que mis Padres aceptaran lo nuestro.

¿Lo aceptaran? - pregunto y movió su cabeza, así como así.

Me darán todo el apoyo que estime conveniente mientras yo siga con sus deseos.

¿Deseos? - susurro, no me digas que…

Es la condición que les puse para irme a estudiar al extranjero.

Shaoran por favor yo no quiero que te sacrifiques tu solo por lo nuestro.

Amor escúchame - dice tomándole las manos, lo hago por que de verdad quiero estar contigo (sonriéndole) eres el amor de mi vida y hare lo que sea necesario para que tu y yo seamos felices.

La muchacha solo sonrió dándole un pequeño beso.

En ese momento Shaoran despierta de su sueño, volviendo a la realidad…

Pensé que ya lo había superado - se dijo así mismo sentándose en la cama y tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, después de tantos años aun estas presente en mi y por mas que quise o que quiero olvidarte no puedo ya que siempre va a ver algo para recordarte Akame.

El joven levanto su mirada y parándose de su cama comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia la ventana y miro hacia fuera diciendo: Y no debería hacerlo ya que ni si quiera te mereces que aun piense en ti (moviendo la cabeza) después de lo que me hiciste no te mereces nada.

La cena en la residencia de los Kinomoto transcurría muy bien, todos estaban muy felices de verse.

Contaron historias de Sakura, de Tomoyo y de Touya cuando eran pequeños y también recordaron las anécdotas chistosas de cada uno de los presentes.

Sakura no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido en el Hospital, en su oficina con Tsuyoshi y luego con Li.

¿Qué se supone que hacia el ahí? - se preguntaba.

Comenzó a jugar con su comida, inconscientemente el tenedor se movía en su plato entre la ensalada de papas y la ensalada de col.

Aun no podía entender lo que pasaba con ese hombre que siempre había odiado, ahora se convertía en alguien diferente, amable, detallista y sonriente.

Ya no le causaba rechazo su persona y eso le comenzaba a gustar.

Algo tenía el chino que provocaba sensaciones en ella.

El padre de Sakura la había mirado preguntándole como estaba pero ella no contesto nada, seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos… Los cuales tenían nombre y apellido.

Tomoyo miro al frente mientras que su tío, el señor Fujitaka le hacia la pregunta a su mejor amiga y se dio cuenta que la castaña solo miraba su plato sin decir nada.

A los segundos después todos la miran ya que se dieron cuenta que ella no hablaba, la ojiazul le da una pequeña patada con su pie por debajo de la mesa provocando con eso que la castaña levantara su vista.

Sakura un poco extrañada por la actitud de su amiga la miro y noto que ella le hacia una mueca con su boca, miro a sus costados y se dio cuenta que estaban los tres hombres observándola, se sonrojo un poco excusándose…

Perdón me hablaban - dijo ya que lo mas probable es que así fuera.

Su Padre y su hermano soltaron una carcajada mientras que Yukito y Tomoyo solo sonrieron.

Ella movió su cabeza de un lado para otro sin entender lo que sucedía.

_**S.K.T**_


	36. Palabras Que Endulzan Parte 1

Al terminar la cena decidieron ir al despacho a seguir charlando, algunos se sirvieron un bajativo mientras que otros tomaban bebida…

Touya y Yukito comentaron lo que tenían pensado hacer.

Estamos pensando en radicarnos definitivamente aquí… en Japón - dijo el moreno mirándolos.

Que buena noticia - dice Tomoyo sonriendo.

Después de terminar con la exposición volveremos a nuestro hogar - decía Yukito.

¿Ya no viajaran más por todo el mundo? - pregunto Sakura.

Ya no - dijo el ojinegro, el Director del Museo de Historia Natural nos llamo y quiere que trabajemos con el.

Si el Señor va a jubilar en un par de meses y le ofreció su puesto a Touya.

Felicidades hijo - dijo Fujitaka Kinomoto sonriendo.

Si - contesto sonriendo también, estoy muy contento por eso.

Justo en ese momento comienza a sonar el celular de Tomoyo, ella pidiendo permiso se retira del lugar para contestar la llamada.

Segundos después ya estaba llegando a la sala cuando contesta…

Buenas noches - dijo la muchacha sentándose en unos de los sillones de la estancia.

Buenas noches querida Tomoyo.

La ojiazul sonrió al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea, era la voz de su pretendiente Eriol Hiragizawa.

¿Tomoyo estas ahí? - se escucho de nuevo.

Si - dijo moviendo la cabeza, claro Eriol dime.

Quería pedirte un favor.

¿Favor?... Sucede algo.

Bueno lo que pasa es que tú sabes que nuestros mejores amigos se casaran ¿Verdad?

¿Tu también lo sabias? - pregunto ella con curiosidad.

La verdad si - contesto rápidamente el muchacho, lo supe hace poco.

Yo me acabo de enterar esta tarde - dijo en tono serio.

Eriol se ríe diciendo: Lo tenían bastante guardado esos dos.

Si es cierto pero bueno ¿Cuál era el favor que necesitabas? - dijo rápidamente.

Lamento si te estoy quitando tiempo - dijo el.

No, no es eso Eriol (rio) estoy en casa del Padre de Sakura, con ella, con su hermano mayor y su pareja - dijo la joven, estamos recordando viejos tiempos.

Entonces con mayor razón no quiero quitarte más tiempo con mí llamado - respondió.

Eriol - dice.

Bueno preciosa lo que pasa es que Shaoran necesita hablar con Sakura.

Ya - contesto Tomoyo.

Algo muy importante - volvió a decir de nuevo, y no sabe como dar con su paradero sin que alguien se interponga en su camino primero.

Y tú quieres juntarlos para que puedan hablar tranquilamente - dijo sonriendo.

Exacto querida.

Haber Eriol déjame ver que puedo hacer y te llamo.

Gracias preciosa - dice el, esperare tu llamado con ansias ya que así podre escucharte otra vez.

La muchacha solo sonrió por lo que dijo el ojiazul.

Y así aprovechamos de vernos querida… Aunque sea un ratito ya que tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Lo mismo digo yo Eriol - le respondió.

Y de vuelta al despacho…

Querida Sakura - dice su Padre mirándola.

Si Papá - respondió mirándolo, dígame.

¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por el jardín (sonriendo) conmigo? - pregunto.

Claro - contesto sonriendo.

Entonces - dice Fujitaka parándose, permiso muchachos (mirándolos)

Adelante - dice Yukito mirándolos.

Touya solo observo como su Padre y su hermana caminaban hacia la puerta del despacho.

En ese momento venia entrando Tomoyo al lugar, ellos salieron mientras que la muchacha entraba… A los segundos.

¿Era tu novio Tomy? - pregunto Touya mirándola.

¿Cómo? - dice ella sentándose al frente de ellos.

Touya se refiere a la llamada que recibiste - le dijo con amabilidad.

Ah no - dice moviendo la cabeza, era un amigo (sonriendo)

El moreno la miro y cruzándose de brazos le dice: No vayas a salir tú también con la locura del matrimonio o mucho peor que tu también te casaste.

Touya no digas eso por favor - dice ella mirándolo.

El joven rio diciendo: Solo estaba bromeando.

Se me había olvidado el tipo de bromas que hacías - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo, ese humor negro que tienes.

Supongo que quedaste un poco más tranquilo (mirándolo) con la conversación que tuviste con la pequeña Sakura - dijo Yukito.

Digamos que si - contesto moviendo la cabeza, pero ¿Tu sabias que se había casado? - Pregunto mirando a la muchacha.

La ojiazul movió la cabeza de un lado para el otro.

Entonces también te enteraste hoy - dijo el joven de gafas.

Si - asintió con la cabeza, al igual que Touya para mí también fue una sorpresa.

¿Y tú conoces a ese mocoso? - pregunto de nuevo el moreno.

Si (mirándolos) es primo de nuestra amiga Meiling, su nombre es Shaoran Li.

¿Xiao Lang Li? - dijo Yukito.

Si - dijo Tomoyo, ¿Lo conoce?

La verdad es que en persona no - dijo moviendo la cabeza, conozco a sus Padres, el Señor Hien Li y la Señora Ieran Li… Mi Padre trabajo muchos años para ellos (mirándolos) recuerdo que su cargo era importante en la Corporación Li y por eso íbamos siempre a su casa cuando yo era un niño, recuerdo que tenían una gran biblioteca en el Despacho que me llamaba bastante la atención.

Tanto Touya como Tomoyo observaban y escuchaban atentamente lo que les contaba Yukito en ese momento.

Pero a el nunca lo vi solo conocí a sus hermanas (rio) bueno lo mas probable que el ni siquiera existiera en esa época.

Tomoyo comenzó a reír por lo dicho… Lo mas probable joven Yukito.

Pero tu, si lo conoces - dijo Touya mirando a la muchacha, ¿Qué me puedes contar de el?

Que te puedo contar yo - comenzó a decir, la verdad es que…

_**S.K.T**_


	37. Palabras Que Endulzan Parte Final

Y afuera en el patio de la residencia Kinomoto…

Recuerdo que a Mamá le gustaba tanto este jardín - decía la muchacha sonriendo, le gustaba estar entremedio de las flores y de los arboles.

Lo se mi amor - dijo su Padre, ella era la que se encargaba de que todo esto (mirando a su alrededor) se mantuviera lleno de vida.

Llegaron a una hermosa banca color blanco que se encontraba debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo.

No sabes cuanta falta me hace - dijo sentándose, cuanto la extraño.

Yo también la extraño y me hace falta hija pero tu Madre esta en un lugar hermoso, tranquilo, nos cuida y nos protege desde el cielo - dijo Fujitaka colocando su mano sobre las manos de su hija.

Este momento, estas palabras le hacían recordar todas las veces que compartía con su hija en ese mismo asiento y debajo de ese hermoso cerezo.

Ahora su niña era toda una mujer profesional hecha y derecha.

Gracias por tus palabras Papá - dice ella abrazándolo.

Ese abrazo era tan cálido, lleno de amor y de cariño.

Mi pequeña Sakura - dice el tocándole el cabello, estas tan grande, toda una mujer.

Si - decía ella separándose de el, lamento no venir tan seguido a visitarte.

No digas eso mi amor - decía el Señor, se que tienes muchas responsabilidades en el Hospital, también se que eres una persona muy ocupada aparte esta tu novio y…

Tsuyoshi ya no es mi novio - dice ella interrumpiéndolo.

Su Padre la mira un poco asombrado diciendo: Pero si mal no recuerdo pequeña ustedes se iban a casar.

Si - asintiendo con la cabeza, pero algo no funciono en nuestra relación así que (moviendo la cabeza) decidí terminar con el compromiso.

Bueno hija - dijo en tono amable, lo importante de todo esto es que se dieron cuenta antes de quizás cometer un error.

Lo mismo pienso yo - dice mirándolo y quedándose callada, es solo que

¿Hay algo mas que me quieras contar hija? - pregunto su progenitor.

Si hay algo mas - dijo mirándolo, es que conocí a alguien y yo…

No necesitas darme explicaciones pequeña - le dice interrumpiéndola, tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida y…

Es que no es lo que piensas Papá - dice rápidamente.

Hija sea lo que sea cuentas con todo mi apoyo - dice sonriéndole.

Era una sonrisa muy tranquilizadora.

Gracias (sonríe)

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

Shaoran ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntaba Eriol golpeando la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amigo.

Si adelante - decía el muchacho desde adentro.

El ojiazul abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró al joven haciendo ejercicio, estaba haciendo abdominales.

No crees que ya estas bastante bien - le dice sonriendo y sentándose en el pequeño sillón que había, como para auto exigirte.

Nunca esta demás hacerlos - le dijo parando la rutina, así no pierdo la costumbre.

Bueno eso es cierto - comento.

El ambarino se comenzó a parar y se dirige al baño a buscar una toalla, comienza a pasarla por su cuello y su rostro diciéndole: A que debo tu visita.

La verdad es que te venia a ver por que - dijo mirándolo y sonriendo.

Shaoran solo miro a su mejor amigo que comenzaba a sonreír, esa sonrisa ya la conocía muy bien…

No tengo ánimos de hacer nada - le dice serio e interrumpiéndolo.

Pero hey (moviendo la cabeza) ni siquiera te he dicho que vamos hacer.

Me da lo mismo Eriol - volvió a decir moviendo la cabeza, ya te lo dije.

No puedes ser así Li - dijo parándose y quedándose al frente de el.

Claro que puedo ser así - dijo caminando hacia el baño.

En verdad pensé que habías cambiado - dijo mirando hacia donde estaba el.

Shaoran lo miro y frunciendo el ceño dijo: A donde quieres llegar con tus palabras.

Yo a ningún lado, solo quería que supieras que estuve averiguando unas cosas sobre cierta castaña de ojos verdes - dijo rápidamente, pero como no me quieres acompañar (cruzándose de brazos) no te lo diré.

Por favor Eriol (moviendo la cabeza) no somos niños para que te comportes de esa manera.

Bueno entonces te quedas con la duda - dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

Shaoran no sabia que hacer, si era cierto lo que decía su mejor amigo sobre la información que tenia de Kinomoto seria muy bueno saberlo pero también estaba la posibilidad que fuera una de las tantas bromas que le hacia Eriol y que lo dijo solo para burlarse de el…. Aun así si eso fuera cierto no se quedaría con las ganas de escuchar lo que tenia que decirle.

Eriol espera - dijo el chino caminando hacia el.

Si - dijo el joven dándose vuelta y mirándolo.

Esta bien - asintió con la cabeza, ¿A dónde vamos?

El muchacho sonrió y dijo: Te lo diré en el camino así que ahora tomate una ducha y te veo en unos 15 minutos abajo.

Okey - dijo Li observando como el ojiazul salía de su habitación, que mas da (susurro)

Y el Residencia Kinomoto…

Bueno ya es hora de irnos - dijo Sakura mirando a todos los presentes.

Estuvo muy rica la cena tío - decía Tomoyo mirando al Señor Kinomoto.

Es fue gracias a ti querida (sonrió) y a Yukito también - dijo mirando al joven de gafas.

No hay de que - contesto Yukito sonriendo.

Espero que nos volvamos a ver (mirándola) monstruo.

Touya por favor (moviendo la cabeza) no me digas así.

No es mi intención - dijo llegando hacia ella y revolviéndole el cabello con la mano, ya te lo dije (sonriendo) para mi siempre será mi monstruo.

Al escuchar eso Sakura abrazo a su hermano, era el primer abrazo que le daba desde hace tres años, se sentía muy bien abrazar a su hermano mayor otra vez.

Para Touya fue sorpresiva la reacción de su hermanita, el se imagino que le daría un punta pies no que le daría un abrazo aunque pensándolo bien no le molestaba en lo absoluto, se sentía muy bien tener a una de las personas mas importantes en su vida entre sus brazos.

_**S.K.T**_


	38. No Entiendo Que Sucede

Las personas que estaban en esa cena se dirigen hacia afuera, los hombres las acompañaron al vehículo de Tomoyo que estaba estacionado en la calle, ellas subieron en el y se fueron en marcha a la capital…

Tomoyo conducía mientras que Sakura solo miraba hacia afuera, recordando las calles que en su niñez recorría y también viendo las hermosas luces que poco a poco se prendían.

Pasaron un par de segundos en silencio, la castaña giro su cabeza y mirando a su mejor amiga le dice: No vas a preguntar nada.

Sakura - dice sonriendo y diciéndole, amiga ¿Qué quieres que pregunte?

Lo que sucede entre Li y yo.

Ah eso - dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Si… Lo siento por no decir nada (moviendo la cabeza) pero se supone que se había solucionado todo, que no lo volvería a ver.

La ojiazul solo la miraba de reojos.

Y yo no se que es lo que esta haciendo el aquí y - se queda callada.

Amiga tranquila - le dice parando el automovil ya que había dado la luz roja.

Es que Tomoyo yo no puedo estar tranquila.

Haber me voy a estacionar en un lugar disponible y me cuentas que sucedió.

A los segundos la muchacha se estaciona y para el auto, se suelta el cinturón de seguridad.

Ahora te escucho - dice mirándola.

Todo paso muy rápido (la mira) nos encontramos por casualidad en el bar del Hotel la noche del cumpleaños de Meiling.

¿En el bar? - pregunto un tanto asombrada, pero si no me equivoco esa noche yo te había dejado en tu habitación.

Si - asintió con la cabeza, lo se me fuiste a dejar pero no quise quedarme ahí ya que no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que me había sucedido con Tsuyoshi.

Me hubiera quedado contigo (la mira) te lo dije amiga.

Si es cierto Tomoyo pero hubiera sido injusto que te quedaras sin celebrar por mí culpa.

Okey (moviendo la cabeza) pero entonces te encontraste con Li y pasaste la noche con el - decía la ojiazul.

Eh no - comenzó a titubear, bueno ósea si.

Tomoyo sonrió por las palabras de Sakura, era primera vez que la veía y la escuchaba de esa manera ya que siempre había sido clara y directa pero esta vez estaba titubeando y contradiciéndose mucho ¿Sera que es el efecto de Shaoran Li?

Después que nos encontramos con el ahí en el bar - seguía diciendo la joven, conversamos por horas y también bebimos mucho.

La muchacha soltó una carcajada al escuchar eso.

Pero no te rías - dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada.

Lo siento Sakurita pero es que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido escuchar lo que me estas diciendo (sonriendo) tu y Li conversando.

Sakura sonrió, es verdad si no lo hubiera vivido en carne propia (moviendo la cabeza) yo tampoco lo hubiera creído.

Ambas rieron y a los minutos…

Te puedo hacer una pregunta Sakura - le dijo.

Si - mirándola, claro.

¿Cómo te sentiste esa noche con la compañía de Li?

Yo - dijo y se quedo callada, poco a poco comenzó a recordar todo lo que vivió esa noche, las risas, las anécdotas, las sonrisas, las miradas y los abrazos de Shaoran Li, esos abrazos que tiene impregnada en su piel y los besos que aun sentían sus labios…. Coloco sus dedos en ellos casi como por inercia y no pudo evitar uno pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Para su suerte Tomoyo no se dio cuenta de ello ya que justo en ese momento había recibido un WhatsApp de Eriol diciendo que ya estaban llegando al lugar acordado.

Y en un taxi, Eriol había decidido dejar su vehículo en casa para poder tomarse un trago con su mejor amigo y así evitar conducir, se imaginaba que esta seria una larga noche…

¿A dónde se supone que me trajiste? - pregunto Shaoran mirando a Eriol.

El ojiazul en ese momento estaba guardando el celular y sonriendo le dice: Vamos a distraernos un rato amigo.

¿Distraernos un rato? - dice frunciendo el ceño, si hubiera sabido que era eso créeme que (mirándolo) estaría durmiendo en mi habitación.

¿Por qué tan amargado Shaoran?

Por que no tengo ganas de hacer nada - dijo moviendo la cabeza.

Justo en ese momento llegan a su destino, el taxi se estaciona afuera de un Pub, le da las gracias al chofer y bajándose del vehículo Eriol le dice a su amigo: Eres joven hombre.

Shaoran se bajo y solo lo miro.

Tienes que disfrutar un poco más de la vida - le seguía diciendo el muchacho y colocando su mano en el hombro del chino dijo, así aprovechamos de pasar un tiempo juntos.

Bueno - dice el ambarino mirándolo, puede que tengas razón.

Entonces tomémonos un par de copas y luego nos vamos - dice comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta del local.

El chino asiente con su cabeza y sigue el paso de su mejor amigo.

_**S.K.T**_


	39. Hermosos Y Malditos Recuerdos

Mientras tanto…

¿Pero lo que no entiendo amiga es que como llegaron a casarse? - le pregunto mirándola.

Yo tampoco lo se - dijo moviendo la cabeza, lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en el jardín del Hotel, nos caímos en el pasto y de pronto comenzó a caer agua sobre nosotros y ahí fue cuando paso.

¿Paso que? - pregunto Tomoyo con curiosidad.

Ahí fue cuando lo bese - dijo mirando hacia sus manos.

La muchacha solo mira a su mejor amiga sonriendo ¿De verdad le diste un beso a Shaoran Li?

Si - asintió con la cabeza y poco a poco comenzó a subir la vista diciendo: Y me siento muy mal por eso.

Pero por que amiga (moviendo la cabeza) lo más probable que hayas tenido tus razones para hacerlo.

Si pero me acorde de Tsuyoshi y yo me sentí culpable - dijo derramando unas lagrimas.

Sakura por favor - le dice tomándole las manos, ustedes ya no estaban juntos y no debes sentirte mal por lo que hiciste (mirándola) como te acabo de decir habrás tenido tus razones (sonriendo) lo sentiste, estabas pasándolo bien, era una noche linda y la compañía que te brindaba Li era buena.

Si tienes razón pero no puedo evitar sentirme de esa manera… Tú sabes que Tsuyoshi ha sido mi novio de toda la vida pero (mirándola) no te negare que con Li tengo sentimientos encontrados.

¿Sentimientos encontrados? - pregunto.

No se como definirlo (mirando sus manos) pero el provoca varias sensaciones en mi que no tenia, mejo dicho que no sentía con Tsuyoshi y eso me asusta.

Te asusta por que piensas que te estas enamorando de el - dijo rápidamente Tomoyo.

¿Enamorarme de el? - dijo mirándola, eso no es posible ya que somos tan distintos, diferentes (suspirando) es mas ni si quiera me acuerdo haber dicho el si en la iglesia de las vegas.

Todo puede ser posible amiga como también todo pasa por algo - dijo sonriendo.

¿Estas tratando de decir que Li es el hombre de mi vida? - pregunto.

Puede ser (mirándola) a lo mejor siempre a sido así y nunca se habían dado cuenta y lo mas probable que el también sienta cosas por ti (moviendo la cabeza) cosas que aun no te ha dicho.

¿Tú lo crees? - dice sonrojándose.

Por alguna razón volvió (sonríe) por algo esta aquí.

Eso es lo que me gustaría saber pero ni si quiera se si lo volveré a ver (suspira) mientras tanto yo no se que pensar.

Se que tienes bastantes cosas en tu cabeza pero ya habrá el tiempo y el momento donde puedan verse y conversar.

Si no hubiera sido por Touya el y yo - se queda callada.

El y tu se hubieran besado de nuevo (se ríe) eso es lo que ibas a decir.

Yo no (moviendo la cabeza) no lo se - contesta mirando su brazo donde estaba su reloj y dice: Ya se esta haciendo tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar.

Esta bien amiga - dice sentándose derecha en el asiento y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad, pero me acompañas primero aun lado.

¿A esta hora? - pregunto.

Si tengo que ver a alguien y luego nos vamos (mirándola) te lo prometo.

Sakura solo la miro y asintió con la cabeza.

Y en el Pub…

¿Y que vas hacer ahora? - preguntaba Eriol a un Shaoran que solo miraba el vaso que tenia en la barra, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Mientras tanto el chino se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había soñado esta tarde, donde había recordado a su ex prometida, eso había sido un golpe fuerte para el.

¿Sucede algo Shaoran? - pregunto otra vez el joven.

Ahí el chino se da vuelta a mirarlo y le dice: Soñé con ella.

¿Con ella? - dice y pregunto ¿Con Sakura?

No (moviendo la cabeza) con Akame.

El ojiazul solo lo miro sin saber que decir, sabia que este era un tema delicado para su mejor amigo así que solo se dedico a escuchar.

No puedo entender por que aun la tengo en mi mente - dice mirando el vaso que tenia en su mano derecha, por que no la puedo sacar de mis recuerdos (tomando del vaso)

Discúlpame por decírtelo Shaoran (mirándolo) pero ella significo mucho en tu vida por eso es lógico que no puedas olvidarla.

Si - dijo dejando el vaso en la barra, pero no debería ya que se burlo de mí y lo menos que se merece esa mujer en este momento es que yo siga aun pensando en ella.

¿A final nunca supiste de su paradero? - pregunto.

No (moviendo la cabeza) y la verdad es que ni si quiera quiero saberlo.

No te puedes cerrar tanto Shaoran - dijo Eriol, ya han pasado varios años y…

Claro que puedo hacerlo - dice interrumpiéndolo en tono serio y tomando lo que quedaba de su vaso.

_**S.K.T**_

_**muchas gracias por el apoyo, por sus visitas y también por sus comentarios.**_

_**la verdad es que me hace muy bien leerlos ya que me llenan de alegría y me dan muchas ganas de seguir adelante.**_

_**tengo que reconocer que si me estado dando vuelta mucho en estos últimos capítulos, tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza que quiero traspasarlas a estas líneas por eso es que solo me he dedicado a escribir lo que siente cada personaje, traspasando así también lo que yo siento al imaginarme cada escena, cada palabra, cada sonrisa que se dan, que se demuestran.**_

_**lamento no poder hacer que se note la idea ya que la verdad nunca a sido mi intención confundirlas.**_

_**como lo había prometido anteriormente tratare de actualizar dia por medio es por ello también lo cortito de los capítulos.**_

_**un beso y un abrazo a la distancia Saori.**_


	40. Una Noche Oscura

Al paso de una media hora las muchachas llegan a su destino, a un pequeño parque que se encontraba precisamente al frente del Pub.

Llegamos - dijo Tomoyo, estacionare el automóvil.

¿Aquí es donde vas a ver a esa persona? - pregunto Sakura.

No - asiente con la cabeza, en el parque que esta al frente me juntare con el.

Sakura solo mira a su mejor amiga sin pronunciar palabra alguna, la ojiazul estaciona el vehículo y a los segundos después le dice: Nos bajamos amiga.

Claro - dice ella sacándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Mientras tanto al frente los muchachos venían saliendo del local…

Ahora nos vamos - decía Shaoran colocándose la chaqueta que traía en su mano.

Si (sonríe) pero antes te parece que caminemos un rato.

¿Caminar? - pregunto asombrado.

Si - lo mira y con su mano le indica el parque que estaba al frente de ellos, podemos hacerlo ahí.

Shaoran ríe diciéndole: Es necesario.

Por supuesto amigo - le dice mirándolo, así hacemos ejercicio (sonriendo) acuérdate que me dijiste que hacia bien.

Si claro que te lo dije pero ya es tarde y (mirando el cielo) tiene cara de que cualquier momento se larga a llover.

No me digas que te asusta la lluvia.

No (moviendo la cabeza) digas estupideces Eriol por favor.

Bueno si es así entonces anímate - dice caminando hacia la calle.

Ambos jóvenes miran hacia los dos lados de la calle y se dan cuenta que no venia ningún vehículo así que cruzan a la vereda del frente.

Yo no se que es lo que tienes metido en tu cabeza para empeñarte tanto Eriol.

¿Por qué lo dices Li? - pregunto el ojiazul mirándolo con un poco de curiosidad.

Por que me trajiste aquí para hablar de Kinomoto y (parando al frente de el) no me haz dicho nada al respecto de ella.

El muchacho ríe diciendo: Si es cierto… Pero ya te lo diré (comenzando a caminar)

Shaoran solo mueve su cabeza, coloco sus manos en los bolsillos y siguió a su amigo.

Pero al mismo momento en el otro lado del parque.

Estas segura que aquí es donde te ibas a juntar con esa persona - le decía Sakura mirándola.

Si Sakurita - dice Tomoyo mirando el reloj, ya deberían estar aquí.

¿Deberían? - pregunto, no me habías dicho que era solo una persona.

Si te lo dije pero - dijo la ojiazul mirando hacia la calle.

Sakura se sentó en una banca que se encontraba detrás de ellas mientras que su amiga miraba para los lados, justo en ese momento venían los muchachos.

Tomoyo sonrió al ver a Eriol, el joven también hizo lo mismo pero Shaoran y Sakura no se habían dado cuenta ya que cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, el venían caminando mirando sus pies y ella miraba el cielo oscuro que había esa noche.

Bueno lo prometido es deuda - le dice Eriol a Shaoran.

¿Cómo? - dijo el chino levantando su mirada y ahí se dio cuenta que a unos pasos mas allá estaba Daidouji y Kinomoto, sintió un poco de nerviosismo al ver a la castaña ahí mirando el cielo, se veía muy linda haciendo eso.

A los segundos los muchachos llegan ahí, Sakura aun no se había dado cuenta ya que seguía contemplando la oscuridad del cielo, poco a poco comenzó a imaginarse el rostro del ambarino…

En ese momento Eriol sonríe diciendo: Buenas noches Tomoyo (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Buenas noches - respondió la muchacha sonriendo, para los dos.

Shaoran asiente con la cabeza y dice: Buenas noches.

Sakura movió su cabeza de un lado para el otro por lo que veían sus ojos en el cielo y se dijo así misma: No puede ser hasta estoy escuchando su voz.

Sakura - dice Tomoyo dándose vuelta para mirarla.

La castaña al escuchar su nombre giro su cabeza hacia el lado derecho y se asombro al darse cuenta que detrás de ella se encontraban Eriol y Li mirándola.

Se para rápidamente al lado de su amiga.

Buenas noches Sakura - dice Eriol sonriendo.

Eh… buenas noches Eriol - contesto mirándolo y luego miro al chino, noto que estaba con sus manos en los bolsillos y que solo la miraba de esa forma tan característica de el.

Eriol y Tomoyo se dieron cuenta que sus amigos solo se miraban sin decir nada así que como estaban sobrando deciden dejarlos solos e irse de ese lugar.

Amiga - dice la ojiazul mirándola, nosotros con Eriol nos vamos a ir.

¿Qué? - pregunto Sakura.

Si amiga - le dice acercándose a ella y comentándole en el oído, espero que puedan arreglar sus diferencias.

Pero Tomoyo - decía la castaña.

Más allá…

Como te dije aquí esta lo que te prometí.

Eriol - dice Shaoran mirándolo, crees que era necesario.

Si amigo - contesto tocándole el hombro, no era lo que querías.

Shaoran mueve la cabeza mirándolo.

Así podrás hablar con ella (sonriendo) sin que nadie se interponga.

Gracias - le dice, te debo una.

Así como vas (riéndose) me vas a deber una fortuna.

Y…

Bueno estoy lista - dice Tomoyo llegando al lado de los muchachos.

Entonces nos vamos querida - dice sonriendo.

Si - asiente con la cabeza y mirando a Shaoran le dice: Por favor joven Li cuide de mi amiga.

No se preocupe señorita Daidouji - le dice mirándola, yo la dejare en su casa.

Después de decir eso los muchachos se van y Shaoran camina hacia donde estaba Sakura.

Ella se encontraba sentada nuevamente en la banca del parque, estaba con sus manos en las rodillas y lo miraba fijamente.

_**S.K.T**_


	41. ¿Que Es Lo Que Quieres Decir?

El caminaba hacia ella mirándola también, no le quitaba la vista de encima es por eso que se dio cuenta que la muchacha rápidamente desviaba su mirada hacia otro lugar, sonrió al notar eso ¿Lo estaba evitando?

Shaoran llego ahí y le dice: Espero no incomodarte con mi presencia.

Sakura levanta su vista y mirándolo le dice: Lo mismo digo yo.

Los dos sonrieron al escuchar lo que cada uno se dijo.

Lamento lo que sucedió hoy en tu trabajo - le dice sentándose a su lado.

No se preocupe (moviendo la cabeza) de todas maneras no fue su culpa.

¿No se preocupe, su culpa? Por favor Kinomoto somos marido y mujer (sonríe) y aun estas con las formalidades.

Formalidad yo Li (mirándolo) ¿Y que me dices tu al tratarme por el apellido?

Bueno es cierto - contesto riendo.

Pero hablando de eso - dice y en tono serio le pregunta, ¿Se puede saber a que viniste?

Que directa - dijo el, no me imagine que lo fueras.

No me cambies el tema Li - dice mirándolo.

Esta bien - dijo moviendo la cabeza, tu ganas.

Sakura solo lo mira y cruzándose de brazos espera lo que le va a decir.

No pude hacer nada en la iglesia.

¿Cómo? - dijo y pregunto, ¿Qué acaso no fuiste?

Claro que fui - dijo mirándola y frunciendo el ceño, es solo que el reverendo que nos caso me dijo que no podía anular el matrimonio sin tu consentimiento.

Pero si yo estaba de acuerdo - dijo ella rápidamente.

Y lo se (moviendo la cabeza) es solo que también tenias que estar presente.

¿Y las influencias que me dijiste que tenias? (moviendo la cabeza) no sirvieron de nada o solo me mentías.

Yo no miento - dijo en tono serio, y si te lo dije era por que de verdad lo iba hacer.

Li yo - dice la joven quedándose callada.

Es solo que salieron cosas a ultima hora - dijo mirando hacia el frente, que no tenia previstas y es por eso que viene a verte.

Okey - dice parándose y mirándolo, ¿Entonces cual es el siguiente paso?

Eso depende de ti - le dice parándose y quedando al frente de ella.

Era muy poquito el espacio que los separaba, se miraban fijamente el uno al otro.

Mientras tanto saliendo del parque…

Te ves preciosa esta noche - decía Eriol mirando a su princesa.

Gracias Eriol (lo mira sonriendo) aunque tengo que reconocer que tu tampoco estas nada de mal.

El muchacho sonríe y le pregunta: ¿Y ahora que quieres hacer?

¿Qué quiero hacer? - pregunto parando de caminar.

Si - asintiendo con la cabeza, no te puedo invitar a cenar por que ya lo hiciste.

Bueno eso es cierto - dijo sonriendo.

¿Entonces que es lo que quieres hacer? (colocándose al frente de ella)

No se - dijo moviendo la cabeza, podríamos ir a tomarnos un café y conversar.

Un café mmm podría ser una buena idea - dijo levantando su dedo hacia su barbilla.

Podemos ir ahí - le dice indicándole con su dedo un café que se encontraba al frente de ellos.

Me parece bien (mirándola) vamos para allá.

Si no nos vendría nada de mal tomarnos un café - dijo tocándose los brazos, ya que hace un poco de frio acá fuera.

Eriol rápidamente se saca la casaca que traía puesta y se la pasa a la muchacha… Con esto puedes entrar en calor (sonrió) aunque sea un poco.

Gracias - dijo recibiéndola y colocándosela.

Ambos caminaron hacia la calle, bueno entonces ahora crucemos.

Claro vamos - dijo siguiéndolo.

Y de vuelta a donde los muchachos, en el medio del parque, habían pasado un par de minutos y solo estaban ahí uno al frente del otro mirándose hasta que la castaña se comienza a mover diciendo: ¿A que te refieres con que depende de mí?

Por que así es - dice el mirándola aun en su lugar.

Ella se giro a mirarlo.

Tú ya sabes que estoy aquí para conversar contigo sobre nuestro matrimonio.

Si ya me lo dijiste pero - dijo colocando sus manos en su cintura.

Y tú eres la única que puede tomar una decisión al respecto.

Ya y - dijo otra vez la joven.

La decisión de si seguir con el matrimonio o anularlo.

Yo no te entiendo Li (moviendo la cabeza) ¿A que te refieres?

Bueno me refiero a - dijo y se dijo así mismo, por que se me hace tan difícil decirlo… Tranquilo Shaoran solo mírala y dile lo que piensas.

Sakura solo lo miraba un poco ansiosa, ¿Seguir o no seguir? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Y por que solo me mira y no me dice nada, por Dios por que este hombre no puede ser mas claro.

Justo en ese momento comenzaron a caer varias gotas de lluvia, los dos se miraron y por inercia colocaron sus manos sobre sus cabezas.

No puedo creerlo - dijo Shaoran susurrando, hasta la lluvia me impide hablar con ella.

¿Cómo? - pregunto ella.

No (moviendo la cabeza) digo que no puedo creer la lluvia (mirándola) estamos en verano.

Es verdad - dijo sonriendo, pero aquí el clima es un poco raro.

Si me doy cuenta por eso nos tenemos que ir de aquí - dijo acercándose a ella, no nos podemos quedar acá.

Pero - dijo ella.

Vámonos - dice el joven tomándola de la mano.

Espérate Li - dijo Sakura tratando de impedir que el la jalara.

Pero fue tarde ya que el chino solo camino rápidamente de ese lugar, llegaron a la salida del parque y mirando hacia los dos extremos de la calle cruzan.

Al llegar a la vereda del frente se colocan afuera de un local de comida que tenia un toldo muy grande, una vez que ya estaban debajo de el en ese momento Shaoran suelta la mano de la castaña.

¿Y ahora que es lo que haremos? - pregunto la muchacha.

Te iré a dejar a tu casa - dice el chino pasando su mano sobre su cabello.

¿Estas hablando en serio? - dijo un tanto asombrada.

Si - dijo serio y mirándola, le prometí a tu amiga que así seria.

Sakura no supo que contestarle mientras que el ambarino miraba hacia la calle y noto por las luces del letrero que se aproximaba un vehículo, para su suerte era un taxi.

Así que vamos - dijo nuevamente tomándole la mano y haciendo parar el vehículo.

Los dos se suben en el y parten en marcha al departamento de la joven.

_**S.K.T**_


	42. Sin Palabras

Y en el café…

Me alegra mucho verte querida Tomoyo - dijo Eriol mirándola.

Lo mismo digo Eriol - contesto la joven.

Bueno se que nuestra junta de hoy (moviendo la cabeza) no a sido como corresponde.

Tomoyo solo se limito a sonreír en ese momento.

Si (sonriendo) así que la próxima vez yo te invitare.

¿Estas hablando como de una cita? - pregunto.

Exacto - dijo sonriendo, como ya lo sabes yo estoy enamorado de ti.

Eriol yo - dijo rápidamente la ojiazul.

Se que te incomoda hablar un poco del tema querida pero…

Tomoyo solo lo miraba y poco a poco comenzó a escuchar las palabras de su mejor amiga retumbar en su cabeza "Va a llegar el día en que el se aburra o mucho peor amiga va a llegar alguien mas"

La verdad es que yo - comenzó a decir Tomoyo y moviendo la cabeza, pero bueno no es mi intención cambiar el tema.

No te preocupes (sonrió) soy paciente.

Gracias - dijo ella agachando la mirada hacia su taza de café.

¿Sakura te conto lo que sucedió con ellos en las Vegas? - pregunto.

Si - asintió con la cabeza, me lo comento en el camino.

¿Y que opinas al respecto?

No te negare - dijo mirándolo, que todavía no salgo del asombro.

Eriol se ríe por lo dicho y acota: Si es cierto cuando me entere no sabia si reír o llorar.

Ahora era el turno de la muchacha de reír, si es una ironía.

Claro Shaoran y Sakura como marido y mujer.

¿Cómo fue que te enteraste que estaban casados? - le pregunto Tomoyo tomando de la taza que tenia en sus manos.

Me entere en China… Cuando volvimos de las Vegas.

¿Te lo dijo Li? - pregunto de nuevo.

Se podría decir que si - dijo tomando de su taza.

No entiendo - decía moviendo la cabeza.

Es que pasaron muchas cosas en la Mansión Li esa noche que hicieron que yo me enterara por que - se queda callado y mira la taza que deja en el platillo.

No te preocupes - le dijo sonriendo y colocando su mano sobre la de el, si no me puedes contar.

Lo que pasa Tomoyo (mirándola) es que esa noche Shaoran se revelo y su Padre lo desheredó.

¿Estas hablando en serio? - dijo un poco asombrada.

El asintió con su cabeza, mi amigo se desligo completamente de la Familia Li y decidió venir a Japón… en busca de Sakura.

¿Eso quiere decir que Li esta enamorado de mi amiga?

No lo se (moviendo con la cabeza) no sabría responder esa pregunta en estos momentos.

Entiendo - dijo la muchacha.

Pero lo que si te puedo asegurar querida Tomoyo es que el si siente cosas por Sakura.

Yo también pienso lo mismo de mi amiga.

¿Qué siente cosas o que esta enamorada? - pregunto sonriendo.

Enamorada no lo creo (mirándolo y moviendo la cabeza) tu sabes que aun esta muy reciente el tema de su ex.

Bueno eso es cierto (mirándola)

Pero yo se que Li le provoca cosas (rio) y tengo que reconocer que me gusta verla así… Como una quinceañera.

Lo mismo me pasa a mi, no veía a Shaoran sonreír tanto desde que íbamos en Preparatoria cuando estaba de novio con - dijo quedándose callado.

Tomoyo solo lo miro con curiosidad.

No olvídalo (sonrió) ahora si no se que es lo que sucederá con ellos.

Sea lo que sea que pase nosotros los apoyaremos ¿Verdad?

Si - asiente, no tengo problema.

Yo tampoco tengo ningún problema en hacerlo siempre y cuando Li no haga sufrir a mi amiga joven Hiragizawa.

Lo mismo podría decir yo de Sakura (mirandola) señorita Daidouji.

Los dos se miran y sonríen.

De vuelta al taxi, la lluvia ya se habia convertido en torrencial.

Sakura miraba hacia afuera lamentablemente no se podía ver muy bien por la lluvia, miraba de vez en cuando al chino y solo lo vio mirando hacia afuera también, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, lo noto un poco serio y nuevamente mantenía el ceño fruncido.

De pronto un escalofrio recorrio todo su cuerpo y solo reacciono a colocar sus manos sobre sus brazos, moviéndolos de arriba hacia abajo logrando con eso un poco de calor.

Mientras tanto Shaoran seguía mirando hacia afuera pensando en la mejor manera de decirle lo que estaba pasando, no sabia si decirle lo que sucedió con sus Padres, si decirle sobre lo del matrimonio arreglado que tenia el ya que la castaña pensaría inmediatamente que se había casado con ella para evitarlo, la verdad es que en un comienzo había sido así, lo había pensado pero al paso de la noche se le había olvidado y solo se dejo llevar, aparte estaba esa promesa, la promesa que le había hecho a ella que obviamente no debe ni siquiera recordarla ya que Sakura estaba muy tomada.

¿Qué hacer? Realmente no lo se - se dijo para si mismo cuando un pequeño ruido de estornudos logro que el volviera a la realidad.

Noto que Sakura se movió y se dio cuenta que la muchacha se estaba sobando los brazos.

Lo más probable que tenga frio - pensó y comenzó a sacarse su chaqueta rápidamente y en un segundo ya la tenia en sus manos, estiro su brazo izquierdo diciendo: Toma (mirándola) ponte esto.

Sakura solo lo miro un poco sorprendida.

Por favor Kinomoto (sonrió) no me vas a dejar con la mano estirada.

La castaña solo asintió con la cabeza y la recibió, segundos después comenzó a colocársela e inmediatamente sintió del aroma del perfume del chino movió su cabeza de un lado para el otro y le dijo: Y me vas a decir.

El giro su cabeza y la miro, observo su mirada esmeralda que brillaba mas de lo que el recordaba así que sonrió, solo se dejo llevar.

Ella lo miraba atentamente, tenia curiosidad de saber que era lo que el ambarino le iba a contestar, ¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir en el parque cuando comenzó a llover?

El aun la miraba sin decir nada pero al paso de unos segundos Shaoran comenzó a correrse un poco mas a ella, comenzaría hablar cuando se escucho…

Señorita.

Al escuchar esas palabras ambos miraron hacia el frente.

Llegamos a la dirección que me indico - dijo el chofer.

En serio - dijo ella asombrada y tratando de mirar hacia fuera.

Entonces si es aquí (mirándola) tenemos que bajarnos - dijo el chino.

Si - contesto Sakura y mirando al señor que estaba conduciendo le dice: Muchas gracias.

No hay de que - dijo el chofer.

Buenas noches - dijo Shaoran abriendo la puerta del taxi.

Esos segundos pasaron muy rápido ya que los muchachos corrieron para llegar a la entrada del edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de la castaña.

Y en la entrada…

Bueno ya estas aquí - dijo Shaoran pasando su mano por su cabello tratando con eso sacárselo de su frente y logrando que los mechones revoltosos se quedaran quietos… Sana y salva.

Si - dijo mirándolo, gracias por traerme.

No es nada (moviendo la cabeza) creo que nuestra conversación quedara pendiente.

En serio - contesto y pregunto ¿Te vas a ir?

Claro ya es muy tarde - dijo mirándola y luego saco su mano hacia la lluvia, y esta lluvia no creo que se disipé luego.

Estas loco si crees que te dejare que te vayas - dijo en tono serio.

¿Cómo? (sonrió)

Lo que escuchaste Li - dijo sacando sus llaves de la cartera.

Estas segura que quieres que pase la noche aquí (mirándola) contigo - dijo sonriendo de una forma picarona.

No me mal interpretes Li - dijo ella mirándolo, no es lo que piensas (moviendo la cabeza) solo que no dejare que te vayas con esta lluvia y todo mojado.

Okey (rio) pero la que esta pensando mal en este momento Kinomoto eres tu (mirándola) no yo.

Si Li - dijo abriendo la puerta, lo que digas.

El ambarino entro primero y después ella, caminaron hacia el ascensor y entraron en el, poco a poco se sintió que comenzaba a subir, ninguno de los dos dijo nada solo se limitaron a mirarse de reojos.

Las puertas se abrieron en el piso correspondiente, salió primero la castaña y luego el chino, siguió uno a unos los pasos que daba la muchacha.

_**S.K.T**_


	43. Una Romantica Noche

Y nuevamente en el café…

Bueno ya es hora de irme Eriol - dijo Tomoyo mirándolo.

Si (sonrió) ya es muy tarde.

Eriol pidió la cuenta al garzón mientras que la muchacha miro hacia la puerta y se fijo que los clientes que entraban venían empapados… ¿Agua? - se pregunto.

¿Sucede algo que miras tan fijamente a la puerta querida? - pregunto.

No es que - le dice mirándolo, me di cuenta que las personas que estaban ingresando al café venían mojados y con paraguas.

No creo que este lloviendo - contesto Eriol mirándola.

Justo en ese momento llega el garzón con el vuelto y la boleta.

Aquí esta señor su vuelto - dice el joven.

Quédese con el vuelto - dijo Eriol sonriendo, por la propina.

No se preocupe (moviendo la cabeza) en la cuenta que pago ya estaba incluida.

Insisto joven por favor - contesto nuevamente el ojiazul.

Gracias señor - asintiendo con su cabeza.

Una pregunta joven - dice Tomoyo que estaba mirándolo la escena.

Claro (mirándola) dígame.

¿Esta lloviendo afuera? - pregunto.

Si - dijo, hace como una hora que comenzó la lluvia.

No puede ser - dijo la ojiazul un poco asombrada y susurrando… Sakura.

¿Pasa algo señorita? - pregunto el garzón mirándola y luego mirando a su acompañante.

No es nada - contesto rápidamente, gracias por la preocupación.

El garzón solo sonrió y segundos después se retira de la mesa.

No te preocupes por Sakura (sonriendo) Tomoyo ella esta con mi amigo que la va a cuidar y proteger.

Si (sonrió) tienes razón (moviendo la cabeza) solo que es inevitable no pensarlo.

Te entiendo (mirándola) a mi me pasa lo mismo con Shaoran (sonrió) puede sonar cursi al decirlo pero no me molesta ya que el significa mucho para mi.

No creo que suene cursi - dijo Tomoyo colocando su mano sobre la de el, yo siento lo mismo por ella.

Ambos sonrieron, segundos después deciden irse del lugar… Afuera del café.

Bueno te acompaño a tu casa - dijo Eriol sonriendo, tomamos un taxi y…

No te preocupes Eriol - dice interrumpiéndolo.

¿Cómo? - pregunto asombrado, no quieres que te vaya a dejar.

No (moviendo la cabeza) no es eso (sonrió) lo que pasa es que tengo mi automóvil estacionado aquí - dijo y segundos después se escucha un alarma.

Siempre lista querida Tomoyo.

Claro es por si el Príncipe deja su corcel en el castillo - dijo riendo.

Bien pensado - dijo sonriendo y en tono serio vuelve a decir, entonces esta es la despedida.

Se acerco a ella y delicadamente le dio un beso en la mano, Tomoyo se ruborizo por la situación así que un poco nerviosa le pregunta: ¿Si quieres te puedo llevar?

¿A mi casa? - pregunto sonriendo, no quiero molestar Tomoyo.

No es molestia (sonrió) vamos.

Eriol asiente con su cabeza… Esta bien.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el vehículo, pero en el departamento Sakura y Shaoran ya habían llegado a la puerta.

Bueno adelante - dice ella abriendo la puerta, estas en tu casa.

Gracias - contesto el entrando.

Era un departamento bastante grande, tenía varios colores y se respiraba un aire dulce, era bastante agradable y acogedor.

Voy a sacarme esta ropa mojada vuelvo enseguida - dijo comenzando a caminar hacia un largo pasillo.

Shaoran camino un poco por los alrededores y paro en un gran ventanal que daba justo a la calle, miro atraves de el, era un edificio muy bien ubicado, central ya que transitaban muchos autos y varias personas corrían por afuera tratando de arrancarse de la lluvia, sonrió al ver eso ya que recordó que ellos también lo habían hecho.

De pronto se siente que una puerta se abre y unos pasos detrás de el, Shaoran se voltea y observo que era Kinomoto venia sonriendo y con algo en sus manos.

Camino hacia ella y se detuvo al medio de la sala, segundos después Sakura llega al frente de el y le dice pasándole lo que tenía en sus manos: Ahora es tu turno.

¿Qué? - dice el sonriendo y recibiéndole las cosas.

Esto es lo único más grande que encontré (mirándolo) para que te lo coloques.

¿Estas hablando en serio? - dijo nuevamente.

Si muy en serio - asintiendo con la cabeza.

Estas loca si crees que esto me va a quedar (mostrándole las prendas)

Li no quiero que te enfermes - dijo mirándolo fijamente, con esa ropa mojada.

Esta bien (moviendo la cabeza) tu ganas - contesto entre dientes, ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?

Pasa por aquí - le dice comenzando a caminar.

Llegan a la mitad del pasillo… Esa puerta de ahí es el baño - dijo.

Shaoran solo la miro.

Ahí puedes cambiarte tranquilamente.

El ambarino abrió la puerta y empezó a entrar en el.

Cuando estés listo puedes dejar tu ropa en la secadora - dice Sakura indicándole con el dedo.

Como usted ordene - dijo el serio y cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se quedo parada unos segundos afuera del baño, trataba de imaginarse como se vería el chino con la ropa que le había pasado, movió su cabeza y sonriendo comenzó a caminar hacia la sala.

Una vez allá camino hacia la cocina, lleno el hervidor con agua, lo prendió mientras que comenzaba a funcionar se agacho y saco una olla del mueble que coloco en unos de los fogones de la cocina, saco dos tazones dejándolos en la mesa y también un frasco de color rojo, después de hacer eso camino hacia el minicomponente que tenia en la sala y lo prendió, una agradable melodía se escucho.

Se sentía extraño lo que estaba haciendo pero no era un extraño malo si no al contrario un extraño que daba gusto.

Shaoran estaba en el baño poco a poco comenzó a sacarse la ropa mojada, tomo lo que le había pasado Kinomoto y dijo suspirando: ¿Dónde pretende esta mujer que me caiga todo esto?

Tomo la parte de arriba, era un poleron color blanco con lunares rosados, se lo puso y como pudo trato de cerrarlo, luego fue el turno de un pantalón color rosa, forcejeo un poco con el pero al final se lo pudo colocar.

Dejo su ropa mojada en la secadora y la programo, unas luces en la pantalla digital le indicaron que comenzaría a funcionar, dio un par de pasos y mirándose al espejo trato de acomodarse el cabello un poco.

Al terminar de hacer eso camino hacia la puerta y decidió salir de ahí.

Mientras tanto donde la castaña… El hervidor había parado, camino hacia el y dejo caer el agua adentro de la olla, prendió el fuego y con una cuchara de palo saco un poco del contenido del frasco rojo y revolvió.

Poco a poco se sintió un rico olor en todo el departamento, como también se escucho una canción muy buena que la muchacha empezó a tararear.

Era una canción muy bella que le gustaba mucho a Sakura así que comenzó a cantarla y como micrófono utilizo la cuchara de palo que tenia en sus manos.

Se dejo llevar, se olvido donde estaba y lo peor se olvido con quien estaba.

Shaoran ya estaba por llegar a la sala, venia en el pasillo y un rico aroma invadió sus sentidos y también una pequeña curiosidad… Sintió una dulce y hermosa voz que provenía de algún lado, se escuchaba tan alegre, tan jovial.

Llego al final del corredor y fue una sorpresa al darse cuenta que era Kinomoto la dueña de esa hermosa voz, se quedo parado esperando que ella terminara de cantar.

Esta era una más de las tantas cosas que tenia que comenzar a descubrir de esa muchacha.

El la observaba se veía feliz, alegre, se veía llena de vida…

_**S.K.T**_


	44. Llego La Hora De La Verdad

_"Unamos nuestras manos y vayamos a ver el mar_

_A pesar de sentirme triste cuando estamos solos_

_Arriba en el cielo podemos ver un arcoíris lunar, Adios_

_Juro que no llorare cuando llegue el momento de la despedida..._

_El viento recoge este sueño que amenaza con derrumbarse _

_Y esfumarse como la espuma en una noche de estrellas fugaces_

_Incluso si el mundo entra en un sueño profundo seguiré cantando_

_Creyendo que puedo verte de nuevo"_

Sakura estaba toda inspirada cantando a todo pulmón esa canción que tanto le gustaba cuando miro hacia su costado izquierdo y noto que el chino estaba ahí al final del pasillo, apoyado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados y sonriéndole.

Ella inmediatamente se sonrojo y dejo de cantar, segundos después le pregunto: ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ya estabas aquí?

Shaoran se ríe contestándole: Lamento no haberlo hecho Kinomoto es solo que no quería interrumpir tu diversión.

El ambarino comenzó a caminar mientras que la castaña solo lo miro y movió su cabeza pensando para si misma… Que vergüenza, dejo la cuchara de palo en el mueble, vertió el contenido de la olla en los tazones y una vez que ya lo había terminado de hacerlo camino hacia la sala con ellos en sus manos.

Llego al frente de el y lo miro de pies a cabeza, no podía evitar la risa así que soltó una carcajada.

No es gracioso - dijo Shaoran frunciendo el ceño.

Lo siento - dice sonriendo y pasándole uno de los tazones.

Li se lo recibe diciéndole: Gracias.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el sillón.

Shaoran la queda mirando y en tono serio le dice: Esto es ridículo.

¿Pero por que Li? - dijo mirándolo, si te asienta tanto el color rosa.

Que graciosa Kinomoto - dice moviendo la cabeza y sentándose junto a ella.

Pero si solo digo la verdad - dijo riendo nuevamente.

Shaoran solo la miro y comenzó a subir el tazón a la altura de su boca.

Cuidado que esta caliente - comento la muchacha mirándolo y soplando el tazón que tenia en sus manos.

El ambarino la imito y luego dio un sorbo, sonrió diciendo: Chocolate.

Si - asintió, es mi favorito.

Al terminar de decir eso Sakura se dejo caer en el respaldo del sillón.

El chino la miro e hizo lo mismo, se apoyo, fue justo cuando en ese momento la ojiverde comenzó a hablar, giro su cabeza hacia su lado derecho y la observo.

Cuando era pequeña mi Madre me preparaba chocolate caliente en especial cuando eran días así - dijo girando su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo para mirarlo ahí se dio cuenta que el le colocaba atención sonrió por inercia… días con lluvia.

Shaoran se sentía tan bien en ese momento, se sentía cómodo al estar con esa muchacha, era un ambiente bastante acogedor, el aire que se respiraba era pacifico por que ella estaba feliz, le estaba abriendo su corazón al contarle algo tan personal y con mayor razón el se sentía especial ya que Sakura sonreía de una manera tan única, le sonreía a el solo a el.

Al paso de unos minutos en silencio el joven comienza a hablar…

Quería que nos viéramos para proponerte un trato.

¿Un trato? - dice asombrada.

Si - asintiendo con la cabeza, podemos quedarnos como marido y mujer (mirándola) por un tiempo.

¿Estas diciendo que tendríamos que estar juntos? - dijo dejando el tazón sobre la mesa de centro para así poder cruzarse de brazos y observarlo seriamente.

Si - respondió.

Shaoran la miraba atentamente y se dio cuenta que las mejillas de la castaña comenzaban a tomar un color carmesí, sintió nervios en su interior y un calor por todo su rostro así que como un auto reflejo paso su mano sobre su cabello para poder mirar hacia otro lado.

Sakura estaba un poco sorprendida por la situación ¿Por qué Li le proponía eso? Noto que el pasaba su mano por su cabeza y miraba hacia el frente, se sintió nerviosa por lo que le había dicho el chino, incomoda para ser exacto ¿Esta insinuando que seamos pareja? - se preguntaba hasta que escucho…

Ósea no - dijo el ambarino bajando su brazo y mirándola.

¿Y por que tendría que yo acceder a lo que me pides Li? - dijo ella moviendo su cabeza.

Por que seria conveniente para los dos (mirándola) Kinomoto.

Conveniente - dijo mirándolo.

Si- dijo serio, para ti seria la oportunidad perfecta ya que te podrías sacar de encima al acosador de tu ex prometido.

¿Y que te hace pensar que es un acosador? - contesto seria.

Te parece poco la manera que te estaba presionando y agarrando esta tarde - le contesto nuevamente en tono serio.

Ese hombre no le simpatizaba para nada a Shaoran y de solo pensar en lo que había pasado le hervía la sangre colocándolo de mal humor.

La muchacha solo lo miro y recordó un poco la situación ya que lo que le estaba diciendo el era verdad, Tsuyoshi se estaba propasando con ella y si no hubiera sido por su ayuda quizás que hubiera pasado en ese momento en su oficina.

Okey esta bien - dice Sakura moviendo su cabeza y parándose para quedar al frente de el, dime una cosa Li ¿Qué ganas tu al querer ayudarme?

Shaoran la queda mirando y sonrió diciendo: Yo no gano nada.

¿Estas seguro que no? - dice colocando sus manos en su cintura.

Si Kinomoto - dice parándose y quedándose al frente de ella.

Pero no entiendo - dice moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro, por lo poco que te conozco me he podido dar cuenta que tu no eres de esas personas que hacen las cosas gratis (mirándolo) sin recibir nada a cambio.

El muchacho rio por el comentario de la castaña… Que bien catalogado me tienes al darte cuenta de eso (sonrió) y yo que pensé que eras un poco despistada.

Para que veas (moviendo la cabeza) no soy como tu piensas.

Así me estoy dando cuenta Kinomoto.

¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? - volvió a preguntar.

Yo - dice el mirándola fijamente para notar que su rostro en especial su mirada reflejaban un poco de desconfianza.

¿O me equivoco? - dice seria.

No podía dejar de apreciar esa mirada que lo hipnotizaba por inercia comenzó a decir: No (moviendo la cabeza) no te equivocas.

Lo sabia - dijo para si misma y solo se quedo callada mirándolo.

Si existe una razón muy fuerte Kinomoto… Lo que pasa es que yo te…

Justo en ese momento se escucho el sonido de la secadora que estaba avisando que el trabajo había acabado ambos miraron hacia el pasillo.

Vuelvo enseguida - dice ella mirándolo y comenzando a caminar, para que terminemos de una vez por todas con esta conversación.

Shaoran solo la miro sin decir nada.

_**S.K.T**_

_**Buenas noches para todas mis queridas y preciadas lectoras:**_

_**muchas gracias por la paciencia, por todos sus lindos comentarios, por todas las visitas y por el apoyo incondicional que siempre me dan, que siempre me brindan.**_

_**las palabras que comienzan en este capitulo es la canción que cantaba Sakura se llama "Gekkou" mejor traducido como " Arcoíris Lunar" y es una adaptación del grupo Momoiro Clover Z para el ending de Sailor Moon Crystal, es solo una parte de esa hermosa canción ojala puedan escucharla y terminar de leerla.**_

_**de antemano muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer este capitulo, espero sus opiniones, sean las que sean todas son bien recibidas.**_

_**besos y abrazos a la distancia.**_


	45. Ya No Tengo Miedo

Pero en otro lugar Eriol y Tomoyo ya habían llegado a su destino, están en las afueras de la residencia Hiragizawa.

Bueno aquí estamos - dice mirando hacia al frente y luego a ella, gracias por traerme hasta aquí (sonriendo)

No es nada - contesta Tomoyo mirándolo y luego mirando hacia el frente, se ve muy linda tu casa.

Cierto - dijo mirando hacia ahí también, es herencia familiar.

Que bueno que aun tengas algo de tus padres.

Lo mismo pienso yo - mirándola y preguntándole, ¿Si quieres puedes entrar para conocerla y también podemos tomar algo para el frio?

No… Lo siento Eriol (moviendo la cabeza) ya es muy tarde y…

Entiendo - dijo interrumpiéndola y sacándose el cinturón de seguridad, lamento si te incomode al insistir tanto.

No por favor - dice tocándole la mano al ojiazul, discúlpame a mí.

Eriol asintió con su cabeza y comenzó abrir la puerta diciéndole: Buenas noches querida Tomoyo que llegues sin novedad a tu casa.

Al decir eso el saca su mano del agarre de ella y sale del vehículo rápidamente.

Tomoyo sintió un dolor en su pecho, esas palabras sonaron a despedida - dijo susurrando y observo como el corría por el patio dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de su casa.

No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada para solo darme cuenta que lo estoy perdiendo.

Rápidamente se soltó el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta de su auto y fue detrás del ojiazul.

Mientras que Eriol seguía su camino pensando en lo que sucedía, se sentía triste, sentía que todos los esfuerzos que hacia para demostrarle a Tomoyo que la amaba eran en vanos, ella nunca le creería que todo lo que le decía, que todo lo que sentía era verdadero, pero Eriol - se dijo llegando a la entrada, no te dejes vencer fácilmente ya que llegara el día en que tu Princesa de su brazo a torcer.

Fue en ese momento que escucho que alguien lo llamaba, se dio vuelta y quedo impresionado al darse cuenta que esa voz provenía de su amada Tomoyo que se encontraba parada en medio de su patio.

Tomoyo veía que su amado Eriol cada vez se perdía de vista, corrió sin mirar atrás, sin importarle que la lluvia caía sobre ella solo se dejo llevar pero lamentablemente todo esto era en vano ya que el avanzaba mas y mas.

Se detuvo en el medio del patio para tomar aire, comenzó susurrando su nombre, Eriol… Eriol - decía una y otra vez hasta que alzo su voz y grito con todas sus fuerzas Eriol.

Ahí fue cuando el muchacho se dio vuelta y se quedo mirándola, segundos después el ojiazul reacciono y comenzó a correr hacia ella.

La joven comenzó también a dar un par de pasos para encontrarse con el.

Y una vez que estaban frente a frente.

Tomoyo - dice Eriol mirándola y moviendo la cabeza, no entiendo ¿Paso algo?

Eriol perdóname - dice mirándolo.

El joven solo la escucho y tomo de su mano… Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte (sonríe) pero si quieres que hablemos hagámoslo en la casa no debajo de esta lluvia - dijo comenzando a caminar.

Eriol escúchame - dice soltándose del agarre y colocando ambas manos en el rostro de el, he sido una tonta (moviendo la cabeza) todo este tiempo y no he querido corresponder a tu amor por el miedo a sufrir otra vez (sonríe) pero que ciega estaba ya que al final me estaba haciendo mucho mas daño el hecho de no tenerte a mi lado.

Me estas diciendo que - dice el ojiazul.

Si Eriol yo te amo y…

En ese momento el muchacho la toma por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo la besa apasionadamente, fue un beso lleno de sensaciones, lleno de sentimientos.

Al poco tiempo después se separan ya que les faltaba el aire, ambos sonríen y Eriol le dice: Eso es lo único que necesitaba saber.

Eriol - dice Tomoyo sonriendo de felicidad.

Ven - le dice mostrándole la mano, pasemos a la casa.

La muchacha solo asintió con la cabeza y se dejo llevar por su amado, algo en su interior le decía que no se iba arrepentir de haber tomado esa mano.

Sakura iba caminando por el pasillo en dirección al baño, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Li ¿Qué quiso decir con que yo te? No creo que - dijo entrando al baño y mirándose al espejo ¿Sentirá algo por mí? ¿Le gustare? No (moviendo la cabeza) eso no puede ser posible, pero si lo es yo - dice suspirando, ¿Qué es lo que yo siento por el? Yo no lo se, deja de pensar en esas cosas Sakura, eso es lo que hace el (mirándose en el espejo) solo te dice todas esas cosas para dejarte tranquila, todas esas palabras para dejarte conforme y para dejarte con todas estas interrogantes dando vuelta en tu mente.

Pero en la sala Shaoran caminaba de un lado para el otro, no podía creer lo que había estado a punto de decirle… Es que Kinomoto - se dijo, me saca de mis casillas (parando de caminar) me presiona con tantas preguntas y yo… yo no se que hacer ni decir para que me deje tranquilo pero haber Shaoran piensa y respira ¿Y si lo que iba a decir no era para dejarla tranquila a ella si no al revés para dejarte tranquilo a ti mismo y que de verdad la quiero y que de verdad te gusta y no - dijo suspirando, no era la idea que me sucediera eso (moviendo la cabeza) menos con ella.

La muchacha había sacado la ropa de la secadora, el pantalón y la camisa negra, esta ultima la tomo con ambas manos y sintió su olor rápidamente, el aroma del perfume del ambarino le traía recuerdos, bellos y agradables recuerdos.

Comenzó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido, todo lo que habían pasado en las Vegas, esa noche que compartieron, que convivieron siendo personas normales, comunes… La noche donde se olvidaron de todo y de todos, ella realmente se sintió bien, se sintió feliz por la compañía que le había brindado ese hombre.

Comenzó a caminar con las prendas, salió del baño en dirección a la sala donde estaba cierto muchacho que tanto la hacia enojar.

Segundos después…

Tu ropa ya esta seca - dijo Sakura pasándole las cosas.

Gracias - contesto el recibiendo las prendas (sonrió) me iré a cambiar.

Claro - dice ella.

Shaoran se dirigió nuevamente al baño mientras que Sakura camina a la cocina con los tazones para lavarlos.

Ya era pasada la media noche y la lluvia no cesaba.

Bueno ya estoy listo - dijo el joven.

Si - dice la castaña secándose las manos con un paño de platos y mirando hacia el.

Ya es hora de irme Kinomoto - dice mirándola.

Lo se - asintió con la cabeza, pero aun no a dejado de llover y tampoco haz terminado de decirme cual era la razón.

Justo en ese momento suena el celular de la ojiverde que estaba en la mesa de centro, se acerco al lugar para tomarlo con su mano.

Perdón - dice ella mirándolo.

No hay problema - dice el caminando hacia el sillón.

Sakura desliza la pantalla touch y se da cuenta que era un WhatsApp de su mejor amiga:

"_Sakurita amiga espero que estés bien y que no te hayas mojado tanto con la lluvia loca que tenemos esta noche_

La castaña al leer eso sonríe y siguió leyendo para si misma.

_Yo estoy bien y no te preocupes ya que no llegare a dormir al departamento, nos veremos mañana, te quiero Tomoyo"_

Y…

Ya estas lista querida - decía Eriol entrando a la sala.

Si Eriol - dijo mirándolo y dejando el celular en su cartera.

Que bueno - dice acercándose y sentándose al lado de ella.

En el mensaje que le mande a Sakura le dije que no se preocupara por mi ya que estaba bien y…

El ojiazul solo la miraba atentamente.

También le dije - siguió hablando, que nos veríamos mañana.

Eso quiere decir - dice el tomándole la mano.

Que si no te molesta me quedare aquí (sonríe) contigo.

Como me va a molestar (sonriendo) al contrario me encanta la idea.

En ese momento la muchacha se acerco a el y lo besa.

_**S.K.T**_

_**este hermoso capitulo esta dedicado a la linda pareja que es Tomoyo y Eriol que aunque en la mayoría de mis historias no son mis principales siempre me ha gustado dedicarles unas líneas, espero les guste.**_

_**Y también no crean que me olvidare de esta historia publicando la otra historia (es una historia que tenia hace tiempo guardada en mi notebook)... ya que esta se esta colocando cada vez mas buena, solo pido paciencia ya que a mi se me pego un poco la costumbre que siempre han tenido nuestro amado grupo Clamp al dejar siempre lo bueno hasta el final, que quede claro que no estoy diciendo que la voy acabar luego por que las mejores cosas están por venir.**_


	46. ¿Que Tengo En Mi Cabeza?

Mientras que…

¿Paso algo? - dijo Shaoran.

No (moviendo la cabeza) nada.

¿Segura? - pregunto de nuevo.

Era Tomoyo (sonrió) creo que al fin se decidió - dice la muchacha.

¿Se decidió? (moviendo la cabeza) yo no te entiendo.

Hay Li (ríe) son cosas de mujeres.

Cosas de mujeres - dijo riéndose, ustedes el sexo femenino siempre con sus secretitos.

Sakura rio por lo dicho del ambarino y luego agrego… Lo que pasa es que mi amiga no va a llegar a dormir aquí (mirándolo) me aviso para que asi no me preocupara.

Ah - dijo mirándola, ahora entiendo por que hiciste ese comentario.

Exacto - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Entonces eso quiere decir que no podre llegar a la casa - dice sentándose en el sillón.

¿Cómo? - dijo asombrada, ¿Te estas quedando con Eriol?

Al decir eso Sakura se sienta junto ha el y la mira diciéndole: Si (moviendo la cabeza) esa es la razón por que te decía eso Kinomoto yo te quiero ayudar ya que pretendo quedarme unos días con Eriol y luego buscar algún lugar para…

¿Te vas a ir? - pregunta la castaña interrumpiendo lo que el decía.

No (mirándola) pretendo quedarme una temporada aquí en Japón.

¿Y para que? Perdón - dice ella mirando hacia el frente, no debí decir eso.

Esta bien pero ¿Por qué tanta pregunta Kinomoto? - pregunto el ahora.

Yo - dijo girando su cabeza para mirarlo.

Me vas a extrañar si me voy - dijo sonriendo.

Sakura solo lo miro sin saber que responder, es verdad por que le estoy haciendo tantas preguntas - se dijo así misma, ¿Lo extrañaras si se va Sakura? ¿Qué vas hacer si ya no esta mas a tu lado? Yo no por Dios que me esta pasando.

Shaoran solo la miraba atentamente ¿Por qué esta tan callada? Como me encantaría saber que es lo que pasa por su mente.

Eh - dijo Sakura en tono serio, claro que lo hare.

El asombrado sonrió mirándola.

Con quien voy a discutir y pelear todos los días.

Solo por eso - dijo el sonriendo.

Si - asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo ¿Si quieres te puedes quedar esta noche aquí?

De verdad - le dice un poco asombrado, pensé que me dejarías ahí tirado a mi suerte.

Para que veas que no soy tan mala Li - le dice, la lluvia sigue y aparte se te va a ser muy difícil encontrar un lugar a estas horas.

Gracias (sonríe) me ayudas bastante.

No hay de que pero eso si Li - le dice mirándolo, duermes aquí en el sillón.

Como ordene - dice el mirándola.

Paso un poco el tiempo, los dos aun se mantenían en la sala, sentados en el sillón, el muchacho miraba de reojos a la castaña ya que de a poco ella se había acercado a el inconscientemente… Una vez que ya estaban muy cerquita Sakura dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro del chino, Shaoran solo sonreía por la situación hasta que uno de los mechones de la muchacha cayo sobre su nariz provocando con eso que le dieran ganas de estornudar, movió su brazo hacia su nariz para evitar hacerlo pero por desgracia la despertó, ella abrió sus ojos y comenzando a bostezar se sentó bien a su lado.

Tan aburrido soy - dijo Shaoran.

No (moviendo la cabeza) yo lo siento mucho.

No te preocupes (mirándola) se que estas muy cansada.

Si - asintió con la cabeza, hoy a sido un día bastante agotador para mi - dijo levantándose del sillón, te traeré las cobijas (mirándolo) para que te acomodes.

Al terminar de decir eso Sakura comienza a caminar.

Gracias - dice el mirando como se pierde en el pasillo.

El ambarino miro su reloj y se fijo que en verdad era muy tarde, camino hacia la ventana y miro por ella (otra vez) seguía lloviendo solo que había bajado un poco la intensidad.

Fuera de toda la noche negra que había afuera, aun se podía apreciar lo hermosa que era por las luces que habían en ese momento, iluminaba muy bien todo el centro de la gran ciudad de Tokio.

Para el joven era una noche muy especial, es mas era la segunda vez que compartía con ella tranquilamente y eso se sentía bien, Shaoran se sentía distinto y diferente.

En cambio para ella también era una noche distinta, fuera de lo normal a todas sus noches, ya que Sakura solo se a enfocado en su trabajo, en sus responsabilidades, nunca se da el tiempo para entretenerse y compartir con alguien mas, con alguien que no sean sus amigas, ese hombre venia a quebrantar todas sus reglas, todas sus costumbres, toda su rutina… Aunque pensándolo bien no le molestaba tanto ya que le gustaba su compañía.

La muchacha camino por el pasillo con dos cobijas y una almohada.

Espero que puedas quedar cómodo con lo que te he traído - decía ella dejando las en el sillón.

No te preocupes (mirándola) - dijo tomando una de las cobijas y estirándola sobre el sillón, ya que no pretendo quedarme por mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo? - dice ella mirándolo.

Haz sido muy amable conmigo Kinomoto y ya no quiero abusar más de tu hospitalidad.

Al decir eso Shaoran se agacha para terminar de arreglar su cama improvisada y a los segundos se para, al hacerlo deja al descubierto una hermosa cadena que brillaba.

Sakura solo la observo sin decir nada hasta que noto que en el medio de ella se encontraba algo colgando… ¿Un anillo? - se pregunto.

¿Qué sucede? - le dice el mirándola un poco asombrado ya que la muchacha no le decía nada, ¿Acaso no piensas contestarme?

Es que - dice ella mirando la cadena todavía.

El ambarino se dio cuenta que la castaña lo miraba fijamente pero no precisamente a su cara, miraba hacia debajo de el, bajo su vista y se dio cuenta que la cadena que tenia en su cuello estaba quedando al descubierto.

¿Estas mirando esto? - pregunta el tomándose la cadena con su mano.

No yo - dice moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro, no estaba mirando la cadena que tienes en tu cuello.

Shaoran se ríe por lo que le decía la muchacha… No tranquila - decía el, esta cadena para mi es muy importante (sonríe) fue un regalo de mi abuela.

¿Tu abuela? - pregunto ella.

Si - asiente con la cabeza, me hizo este regalo antes de morir.

Ella solo lo miro, una pequeña tristeza invadió su corazón ya que ella sabia el dolor que se sentía cuando uno perdía a un ser querido.

Yo lo siento - dice ella agachando su mirada.

No digas eso - dice el caminando hacia ella y subiéndole la cara con su mano, no tenias por que saberlo.

Sakura solo lo mira haciendo una pequeña mueca con los labios.

Bueno (sonriendo) y también lo que esta en la cadena es importante para mi.

La muchacha sube su mano a la altura de su cuello y dice: Es un anillo, tocándolo con sus dedos.

Si - dice el, es nuestro anillo de bodas.

Al terminar de decir eso Shaoran coloca su mano sobre el rostro de ella, movió sus dedos por las mejillas de la muchacha, tenía ganas de besarla, de verdad quería hacerlo, quería dejarse llevar pero solo se perdió en esa mirada esmeralda.

Ella sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, lo miro atentamente y observo esa mirada ámbar tan hermosa, tan brillante, que tanto le atraía.

Shaoran bajo su rostro, poco a poco se acercaba a ella, solo la miraba a sus ojos y a esos hermosos labios rosados.

Sakura no sabia que hacer así que por nervios decidió cerrar sus ojos.

Pasaron unos segundos y sintió que le dicen en el oído: Buenas noches.

Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que el ambarino se sentaba en el sillón.

Pero - dice ella.

Shaoran solo subió su vista a mirarla mientras que comienza a sacarse sus zapatos luego empezó a desabrochar su camisa, uno a uno sus botones.

Okey como tu quieras - dice ella entre dientes y dando un par de pasos.

El joven se paro y se dio vuelta a mirar como la castaña se perdía por el pasillo, termino de sacarse la camisa, se sentó en el sillón y suspiro estirándose en el… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Qué es lo que me hizo esta mujer? No lo se, no entiendo por que me detuve, por que no la bese, será por que sentí que ella no lo quería - se dijo cerrando sus ojos, será por que no quiero que cambien las cosas entre nosotros hasta que ella tome una decisión, no quiero presionarla hacer algo que no quiera aunque que yo quiera hacerlo.

Pero en la habitación de Sakura, abre la puerta y cierra con fuerza diciendo: Que se cree - apoyándose en la puerta, acaso se esta burlando de mí.

Comienza a caminar hacia su cama moviendo la cabeza, yo no lo entiendo - dijo sentándose, me propone que estemos juntos, que el anillo de nuestro matrimonio es importante para el, estuvo a punto de besarme (suspiro) pero ahí vienes tu tonta Sakura y le crees.

Comenzó abrir el cajón del velador que estaba al costado de su cama y de su interior, cogió una cajita que había ahí y al abrirla saca un anillo de oro blanco, jugo con el unos segundos y luego se lo coloco en su mano izquierda, en el dedo que correspondía.

Realmente que hubiera pasado si el me besaba - se dijo, ¿Se lo hubiera respondido o le hubiera corrido la cara? Hay Dios no se que pensar (movió la cabeza) no se que es lo que se viene de ahora en adelante.

_**S.K.T**_


	47. El Dia Despues De La Lluvia

Ya era de mañana, Shaoran abrió sus ojos lentamente y recordó donde estaba, en el departamento de Sakura Kinomoto.

Se levanto y rápidamente se vistió, doblo una a una las cobijas que había ocupado y dejo la almohada sobre ellas en el sillón.

Camino hacia la lámpara que había en el costado de la mesa de centro y escribió una nota para la castaña agradeciendo todo lo de la noche anterior y un par de cosas más.

Minutos después se dirige hacia la puerta retirándose del lugar.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Hiragizawa…

En serio no te quieres quedar mas tiempo - decía el muchacho abrazándola por la cintura.

Que mas quisiera yo querido - le dice mirándolo, pero tu sabes que tengo que ir a trabajar.

Pero - dice el soltándola.

Acuérdate que las personas normales como yo - dice tocándole la nariz con su dedo índice, trabajamos para poder sobrevivir.

Mi amada Tomoyo estas insinuando - le dice sonriendo, que yo no lo hago.

No te ofendas Eriol - dice asintiendo con la cabeza, pero si.

Querida yo si trabajo - le dice mirándola, aunque no lo creas preciosa.

¿En serio? - dice un tanto asombrada.

Si - asiente con la cabeza, tengo mi oficina en mi despacho.

Entonces si es así (sonríe) retiro lo dicho.

No te preocupes Tomoyo - dice sonriendo, obviamente no te imaginabas que una persona como yo trabajara.

Eriol - dice mirándolo.

Acaso crees que solo soy una cara bonita, una persona agradable y simpática (moviendo la cabeza) pues no mi amor soy una caja de sorpresas.

Si tú lo dices querido - dice ella irónicamente.

Los dos ríen por unos segundos caminando hacia el automóvil de la ojiazul…

Bueno me voy amor.

Segura que no quieres que te vaya a dejar - abriendo la puerta del vehículo.

No (moviendo la cabeza) no es necesario.

Bueno entonces déjame invitarte almorzar.

¿Almorzar? No sabría responderte en este momento querido.

El muchacho solo la mira.

Por que todos los días martes almuerzo con mi amiga Sakura.

Entiendo amor - le dice sonriendo, de todas maneras…

Si te avisare - le dice interrumpiéndolo.

Se dan un beso de despedida, segundos después Tomoyo ingresa.

El vehículo partió y Eriol comienza a caminar hacia el interior de su casa sonriendo y suspirando…

Pasaron unos minutos cuando sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta, el ojiazul se dirige hacia allá y abriéndola dice: Se te quedo algo mi amor.

Si amor - dice el ambarino sonriendo, solo las llaves para poder entrar.

El muchacho mueve su cabeza de un lado para el otro… Entra ridículo.

Shaoran entra a la sala de la casa y espera que llegue Eriol a su lado para seguir caminando.

Te ves fatal - dice Eriol mirándolo.

Ni que me lo digas - contesta, pero tu te ves genial (sonríe) parece que te fue muy bien anoche.

Bueno no me quejo - dice abriendo la puerta de su despacho, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Me alegro mucho por ti amigo - le dice dándole una palmada en el hombro y entrando a la habitación.

¿Pudiste hablar con Sakura? - le pregunto, ¿Le dijiste al fin lo que sucedía?

Algo pudimos hablar - dice sentándose, sobre eso.

Entonces no le dijiste nada Li - dice sentándose a su lado.

Por lo menos le propuse el trato.

¿Y que te respondió? - pregunto.

Shaoran solo lo mira.

Bueno pero supongo que le dijiste por que te casaste con ella.

Solo le dije que seria conveniente para los dos que llegáramos a este acuerdo - contesta moviendo su cabeza de un lado para el otro.

¿No le piensas decir la verdadera razón?

Verdadera razón - dice e irónicamente le vuelve a decir, ¿Cuál de todas las razones querido amigo?

Eriol solo movió su cabeza de un lado para el otro… Shaoran.

Esta bien no, le dije que quería ayudarla para que ese tipo no se le acercara ni la molestara más.

Esa es una buena razón.

Si pero mis otras razones a ella no le influyen en lo absoluto así que puedo seguir omitiéndolas (moviendo la cabeza) ya que no quiero inmiscuirla en mis problemas.

Y te entiendo amigo - dijo, pero bueno ¿Que es lo que piensas hacer ahora?

Por el momento esperar su respuesta - dice mirando hacia el frente, todo lo que pase conmigo de ahora en adelante esta en manos de Kinomoto.

Pero en el departamento de Sakura, suena su despertador, ella comenzó a sacar su mano para alcanzarlo y poder apagarlo, después de hacerlo poco a poco se sienta en su cama y con sueño comienza a mirar la hora en el reloj.

No puede ser - dice parándose de un brinco, estoy muy atrasada.

Rápidamente se dirige a su baño, 10 minutos después estaba lista y arreglada.

Llego a la sala con su cartera y colocándose los zapatos se apoya en el sillón, y ahí fue cuando lo recordó.

Vio que estaban las cobijas dobladas en el sillón, eran las que ella había traído para el, miro hacia todos lados pensando en donde podía estar hasta que se fijo en un papel que estaba sobre la mesa de centro, camino hacia allá y toma la nota leyéndola en voz alta:

"_Buenos días Kinomoto, espero que hayas dormido bien_

Si dormir bien como no - dice suspirando.

_Gracias por todo lo de anoche juro que lo compensare y espero que me tengas alguna respuesta pronto… Te deje mi numero de teléfono para cualquier cosa, que tengas un buen día… Li"_

Por Dios que pretende - dice arrugando el papel con su mano derecha y aventándolo al suelo hacia la puerta, ¿Que acaso lo único que le importa a Li es la propuesta que me hizo?

Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta, por ella venia ingresando Tomoyo, quedo un poco sorprendida al darse cuenta que la castaña estaba un tanto molesta mirando hacia allá.

¿Sucede algo Sakura? - pregunto Tomoyo cerrando la puerta.

No - dice moviendo la cabeza y caminando hacia ella, no es nada.

La ojiazul empezó a dar unos pasos y estuvo a punto de pisar el papel que estaba en el suelo, se dio cuenta y lo recogió.

¿Segura que estas bien? - pregunto de nuevo.

Si - dice mirándola para quedar frente a frente con ella.

¿Y esto que es? - dice mirando el papel.

Nada - contesta la castaña estirando la mano para que se lo pasara, solo una nota que me dejo Li.

Li Te dejo una nota - dice sonriendo.

Si - asiente con la cabeza, se quedo anoche aquí.

Y - dice Tomoyo, ¿Pudieron conversar?

Si - dice mirando la hora y mirándola a ella, lo siento ya estoy muy atrasada para irme al trabajo.

La castaña camino hacia el sillón.

Esta bien amiga - dice sonriendo.

¿Almorzamos juntas? - pregunto Sakura tomando su cartera y luego caminando hacia la puerta, así podemos conversar de cómo te fue a ti (sonriendo) también.

Claro (mirándola) te parece en el restaurant que esta en la esquina del Hospital a las 14:00.

Si (moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo) me parece - dice abriendo la puerta, entonces hasta después.

Hasta después amiga - contesto viendo como su mejor amiga salía por esa puerta.

De vuelta a la residencia Hiragizawa…

Bueno iré a tomar un baño - dice el chino levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

Claro - dice Eriol sentándose en su escritorio.

¿Te vas a quedar aquí? - pregunto Shaoran antes de salir.

Si - asiente con la cabeza, tengo planes para un nuevo proyecto.

A que bien - dice mirándolo.

Si (sonríe) así que si quieres bajar luego y ayudarme te lo agradecería.

Por supuesto - dijo sonriendo, nos vemos en unos 15 minutos.

Te estaré esperando.

Shaoran sale del despacho de su mejor amigo, camino hacia las escaleras y subiendo uno a uno los peldaños recordó a cierta castaña.

Espero recibir noticias de ti muy pronto Kinomoto así tendré una excusa perfecta para poder verte otra vez - se dijo sonriendo, algo sentía en su interior que eso sucedería mas rápido de lo que se podría imaginar.

Y en el trayecto a su trabajo Sakura iba en un taxi, cuando el vehículo paro al frente de una luz roja recordó que tenia que pintarse, comenzó a sacar su espejo y por equivocación no saco su labial, se encuentro con otra cosa.

Lo tomo en su mano y mirándolo se dijo: Como fue que esto llego a mi cartera (moviendo la cabeza) es nuestro anillo Li - se dijo colocándoselo y recordando la escena en que casi fue besada por ese chino, se sentía molesta por eso así que rápidamente lo guardo y dando un pequeño golpe con su puño hacia delante dice: Te odio Li.

Justo en ese momento escucha alguien quejarse, levanto su mirada y se fijo que el chofer del taxi se sobaba su cabeza.

Yo lo siento - dice la muchacha totalmente avergonzada, señor.

Esta bien señorita - dice dándose vuelta, creo que me lo merecía.

Sakura se ríe por las palabras del señor, lo lamento no era para usted.

_**S.K.T**_


	48. Mi Primo Se Caso

Pero paralelamente en otro lugar… En un jet privado venían dos personas.

No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos - se decía para si misma la muchacha con mirada oscura mirando una revista, ¿Cómo se casaron y no me dijeron nada?

Esta muy pensativa señorita Meiling - pregunto un hombre mayor mirándola.

Ella bajo su mirada y asintiendo con la cabeza dice: Es que estoy impresionada con la noticia de mi primo Wei (dejando la revista a un lado) eso es todo.

Si - dice moviendo la cabeza, sus tíos también opinaron lo mismo y lo pero es que el Señor Hien no quiere saber nada del joven Xiao Lang.

Si - contesto, recuerdo que me lo dijo.

_Flash back… (Horas antes en la Mansión Li)_

Tío, tía - dice la muchacha caminando hacia ella, que bueno verlos.

Hija - dice Ieran Li, que bueno que nos visitas.

El señor Li solo la mira sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Vine por unos días a Hong Kong (mirándolos) así que decidí pasar por aquí y también quería ver a mi primo - comenzó a decir, a pasado tiempo que no he recibido noticias de el y digamos (sonriendo) que estoy un poco preocupada por…

Meiling - dice la señora susurrando.

Ni se te ocurra nombrar a ese en esta casa Meiling Li - dice Hien interrumpiéndola.

La muchacha quedo un poco asombrada por las palabras de su tío, ella sabia que la cabeza de la familia Li era frio, duro y directo pero esta vez estaba yendo demasiado lejos por tratar a su primo, a su hijo de esa manera tan indiferente y eso no le estaba gustando.

Pero - dice ella.

Xiao Lang ya no pertenece a esta familia - dijo la mujer.

El nos defraudo y eso (moviendo la cabeza) es algo que nunca se lo perdonaremos.

¿Pero que sucede? - pregunto mirando a ambos, si alguien me explicara podría entender o quizás abogar por mi primo.

Querida hija (mirándola) se que estimas mucho a mi hijo pero lo que hizo es inconcebible y no puedes hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Xiao Lang contrajo matrimonio con una japonesa, no le importo para nada pasar por encima del Clan, pasar por encima de todas sus responsabilidades en esta Familia (mirándola) pasar por encima de su Madre y de mí.

No pueden estar hablando en serio - dijo asombrada, mi primo se caso.

El renuncio al apellido Li - le dice serio, Meiling y si tu lo ayudas también estarás traicionando al Clan, a las tradiciones y a las costumbres de tus antepasados.

Tío (mirándolo) tu sabes que no me importa en lo absoluto lo que me acaba de decir.

Meiling… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - dice Ieran Li.

Pero es la verdad tía (moviendo la cabeza) usted sabe que para mi no tienen ningún valor las costumbres y las tradiciones todo eso es de épocas pasadas.

Esta bien (asiente con la cabeza) si a ti no te interesa lo que estoy diciendo sobrina - dice y la apunta con el dedo, puedes hacer lo que quieras pero créeme que a tus Padres si les importa y ellos no estarán muy contentos al saber que por culpa de su única hija serán repudiados del Clan.

El señor Li comienza a caminar hacia ella.

Hien por favor - dice la señora mirándolo.

¿Me esta amenazando Tío? - pregunto la muchacha.

Puedes tomarlo como quieras - dice el caminando nuevamente.

Segundos después sale del despacho.

Lo lamento mucho hija - dice la Señora Li caminando hacia ella.

No puedo creerlo tía - dice moviendo la cabeza, ¿Qué le sucedió a mi tío?

El esta muy sentido, muy herido por la actitud que tuvo Xiao Lang (mirándola) el se revelo y eso es algo que mi esposo no le perdonara jamás.

Pero - dice ella.

Por eso hija te pido - dice tomándole las manos, que busques a mi hijo (moviendo la cabeza) que lo apoyes.

No tiene para que pedírmelo (mirándola) usted sabe que yo lo hare.

Gracias Meiling (suspirando) aunque Hien no quiera saber nada de el a mi me preocupa mucho - dice soltando las manos de la muchacha.

No se preocupe tía en este mismo instante iré en su búsqueda - dice la china comenzando a caminar.

Da un par de pasos pero en medio del despacho se detiene preguntándose para si misma: ¿Pero en donde estará mi primo?

Xiao Lang en este momento se encuentra en Japón en la Residencia Hiragizawa - dice la señora sentándose en el sillón.

Gracias - dice dándose vuelta y sonriendo.

Wei te acompañara a ese lugar (mirándola) se quedara un tiempo por allá.

La muchacha de mirada oscura asiente con su cabeza y se retira del lugar.

_Fin del flash back…_

La señora Ieran a escondidas del señor a estado al pendiente del joven Shaoran - dice Wei logrando con sus palabras que la muchacha volviera a la realidad.

Me imaginaba Wei (mirándolo) ella adora a mi primo y se también que no esta muy de acuerdo con las decisiones de mi tío.

El señor esta pasando por un periodo muy dificil señorita Meiling - le dice, las Empresas Li no están funcionando como antes (mirándola) lo mismo que con la cadena hotelera.

Meiling Li solo escuchaba atentamente las palabras del empleado más fiel y antiguo de la familia Li.

Por eso el matrimonio arreglado que tenían preparado para el joven señor seria la solución a todos los problemas.

¿A Shaoran lo iban a obligar a casarse? - pregunto asombrada.

El anciano asiente con la cabeza.

Pero yo no (moviendo la cabeza) tenia idea de lo que estaba sucediendo con mi primo… Oh por Dios y yo que he sido tan mala con el - dice susurrando.

No tenia como saberlo señorita - dice, cuando sus tíos le dieron la noticia al joven el estaba a punto de irse a las vegas.

Entonces mi tío quiso obligarlo para así poder sobrevivir la crisis económica que están pasando (suspira) pobre de mi primo.

Hace dos noches que ellos tuvieron su última conversación, se dijeron muchas cosas y… discúlpeme por decirlo.

Adelante - dice ella.

Era la primera vez en mi vida que veía al joven Xiao Lang hablarle a su padre de esa manera.

Eso quiere decir que mi primo por fin tomo las riendas de su vida (sonriendo)

Si - dijo, el renuncio a todo por seguir adelante con su matrimonio con la señorita Kinomoto.

Lo más probable que mi tío lo obligara ha separase de Sakura por eso mando todo al demonio - pensó para si misma y dijo: Sabes Wei me alegro que haya pasado todo esto (sonrió) ya era hora que mí querido primo sentara cabeza y madurara.

Si usted lo dice.

Al paso de un par de horas Sakura se encontraba revisando unos expedientes cuando se le vino la imagen del ambarino, dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, se levanto de su silla y comenzó a caminar hacia su ventana colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata, a los segundos saca el anillo que estaba en el interior de uno de ellos.

Se sentía dividida ya que no sabia que hacer, lo observo por un par de minutos, se sentía también un poco cansada ya que no había podido dormir bien pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, en todo lo que sucedía con Li.

La decisión que tenia que tomar sería muy importante ya que significaría un cambio radical para su vida pero también estaba la posibilidad de decirle que no y seguir con la vida normal y corriente que ha tenido siempre.

De pronto se dio cuenta de la hora, ya eran pasada las dos de la tarde, tenia el almuerzo con su mejor amiga y para variar ya estaba llegando atrasada.

Al contrario de Tomoyo la ojiazul ya estaba en el restaurant, se encontraba en la mesa de siempre cuando recibe una llamada, saco su celular de la cartera y sonrió al ver que era su amado.

Eriol - dijo contestando, lamento no haberte llamado.

No te preocupes querida - dice el, me imagine que estabas ocupada.

Si lo siento - contesto.

¿Vas almorzar con Sakura? - pregunto.

Si de hecho ya estoy en el restaurant esperándola.

Que bueno me alegro que pases tiempo con ella.

A mi igual - dijo y pensó para si misma que tenían una conversación pendiente las dos.

Bueno como me imagine que no te vería en la tarde te tengo una invitación para esta noche.

¿Invitación? - pregunto.

Si te invito a cenar conmigo en la casa.

Si me parece.

Podríamos decirle a Shaoran y a Sakura que nos acompañen también.

¿Tú crees que seria una buena idea? - pregunto la ojiazul.

Eh tienes razón - contesto riendo, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Es cierto le contare a Sakura.

Okey y por Shaoran yo me encargo.

Esta bien querido nos vemos en la noche.

Hasta después amor mío.

La muchacha corta la llamada, deja su celular en la cartera y sonriendo comienza a pensar: Solo espero que mi amiga acepte.

_**S.K.T**_


	49. Lo Que Me Convenga

Pasaron unos minutos y en el Restaurant una muchacha castaña ingresaba a toda velocidad.

Buenas tardes señorita Kinomoto - dice un hombre haciendo una reverencia.

Buenas tardes - contesto sonriendo.

La señorita Daidouji la espera.

Gracias - contesto.

A los segundos después el anfitrión del establecimiento la lleva a la mesa.

Gracias señor - dice Sakura.

No hay de que - dice sonriendo, con su permiso señoritas.

Adelante - contesta una Tomoyo muy sonriente.

Amiga perdón la hora - se excuso mientras tomaba asiento al frente de ella.

No te preocupes Sakura.

La castaña sonrió y después de eso comenzó hablar.

Cuéntame Tomoyo como te fue anoche con tu galán.

Lo deje en su casa (mirándola) y la verdad es que ya no pude rechazarlo mas (moviendo la cabeza) me di cuenta que no me sirve de nada estar sin el.

Me alegro que al final te hayas decidido.

Si - asiente con la cabeza, soy muy feliz por haber tomado la decisión correcta (sonríe) por estar con mi Eriol .

Pero en que quedaron - pregunto, ¿Se hicieron novios?

Bueno pensándolo bien (sonríe) aun no hablamos de eso.

Sakura solo sonríe por el comentario y dice: Lo importante es que ya están juntos.

Si eso es todo lo que me importa (mirándola) ¿Y tu que me dices de anoche?

Li - dice suspirando, me propuso un trato.

¿Un trato? - pregunto asombrada.

Si - dice, que nos quedáramos como marido y mujer por un tiempo.

¿Pero por que? (moviendo la cabeza) ¿Con que fin?

Quiere ayudarme con el tema de Tsuyoshi.

Bueno eso te puede servir para que el no se te acerque mas (mirándola) si eso es lo que quieres.

Claro que eso es lo que quiero - dice en tono serio, ya no quiero tener ninguna relación con el.

Me alegro que digas eso (sonríe) ¿Pero que es lo que gana Li con ayudarte?

Eso es lo que no tengo muy claro - dice agachando la mirada.

Sakura - dice ella tocándole la mano, pero no te lo dijo.

No - dijo subiendo la mirada, me comento que se quedaría una temporada aquí en Japón.

Tomoyo al escuchar esas palabras recordó la conversación que había tenido con su enamorado la noche de ayer donde le había comentado lo que había sucedido con el ambarino y su familia.

¿Tomoyo sucede algo? - pregunto la muchacha mirándola.

No (mueve su cabeza) no es nada.

Sakura solo la mira un poco extrañada.

Pero cuéntame ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

Tomar una decisión - dice, aunque en este momento no se que hacer.

Sakura - dice.

No se si funcionaria (moviendo la cabeza) los dos somos tan distintos yo no lo entiendo y hay veces que quisiera matarlo pero después recuerdo que ni siquiera soy capaz de matar una mosca - dice bajando la vista hacia el plato que estaba en la mesa.

Pero dime una cosa amiga.

La joven sube la vista hacia su amiga.

¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? - pregunto.

Lo que quiero yo - comenzó a repetir la pregunta.

Si Sakura coloca todo en una balanza (sonríe) lo que tu quieres, lo que te conviene y lo que esperas de todo esto.

Tomoyo - dice y sonríe, gracias por lo que me dices ya que siempre encuentras las palabras indicadas para mí.

No hay de que amiga (mirándola) yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

Ambas muchachas sonríen.

Bueno y cambiando un poco el tema - comienza a decir la ojiazul, Eriol nos invita esta noche a su casa.

¿A su casa? - dice un poco asombrada.

Si - asiente, nos invita a cenar.

Mientras tanto en China… Mansión Li.

No puedo creer el comportamiento de Meiling - decía Hien Li.

Hien - dice su esposa mirándolo.

Esto es increíble (moviendo la cabeza) primero tu hijo y ahora tu sobrina - seguía diciendo, la juventud de la familia Li nos va a llevar a la ruina.

Es lógico que Meiling diga eso Hien - dijo la mujer, ella quiere mucho a su primo.

Comprendo el cariño que se tienen los dos mujer pero eso no justifican las palabras que salieron de la boca de esa muchacha.

Son jóvenes tienes que entenderlo (moviendo la cabeza) las cosas no son como en nuestra época.

Quieres decir que apoyas lo que hacen - dice mirándola seriamente, que tu hijo esta en lo correcto y no yo.

Por favor Hien no lo malinterpretes - contesto mirándolo.

Y que quieres que piense Ieran - dice moviendo la cabeza, tienes que celebrar todo lo que hace la oveja negra de la familia (mirándola) todas la pataletas y faltas de respeto que tiene tu hijo.

Hien estas exagerando - dice la dama parándose del lugar.

Ah - dice quedando al frente de ella, tú crees que exagero y me puedes decir para que mandaste a mi fiel mayordomo a Japón.

Xiao Lang sigue siendo mi hijo Hien - dice seria y mirándolo fijamente, si tu no quieres saber nada de el y solo dejarlo a su suerte ese es tu problema pero yo sigo siendo su madre y me preocupa todo lo que suceda con el.

¿Entonces mandaste a Wei ayudarlo? - dice.

Y tu crees que va a recibir mi ayuda - dice ella haciendo una mueca con los labios, por favor Hien el es terco y orgulloso igual que tu.

El señor Li movió su cabeza de un lado para el otro ya que sabía que lo que decía su esposa era cierto, los dos eran muy parecidos con sus temperamentos, sus virtudes y sus defectos.

Pero el no le perdonaría jamás el hecho de haberle llevado la contra y dejarlo en ridículo con la familia Wáng, había perdido el contrato multimillonario que era lo que lograría que sus empresas salieran a flote y así pudiera estabilizarse mejor con las deudas.

Nadie estaba enterado de lo que pasaba realmente con el Imperio Li, nadie sabia de la impotencia que tenia al saber que todo por lo que habían luchado sus antepasados se perdería.

Todo fue por culpa de su hermano mayor que era adicto al juego, lo ayudo por mucho tiempo a solventar las deudas, también estaban las malas inversiones en la bolsa ya que las acciones bajaban rápidamente, los contratos cada vez eran menos, habían disminuido bastante y hasta algunos cancelados.

Recientemente había tenido que hipotecar la Mansión y pensó que casando a su único hijo todo volvería hacer como antes, lamentablemente se había equivocado al pensar que Xiao Lang lo iba a obedecer como siempre.

Y en la residencia Hiragizawa… Shaoran con Eriol se encontraban almorzando en el jardín de la casa, estaban hablando sobre el nuevo proyecto del ojiazul.

Quiero que la empresa que tengo en mente - decía el muchacho, sea distinta a todas las que existen en la familia Hiragizawa.

Okey eso es bueno - decía el chino mirándolo, ¿Pero que quieres que sea?

Quiero invertir en una constructora Shaoran y por eso quiero que te encargues tú.

¿Que me encargue yo? - dice asombrado.

Si - asintió con la cabeza, lo que pasa es que quiero que seamos socios.

¿Socios? - dijo moviendo la cabeza, Eriol yo no tengo dinero para poder invertir en algo así.

Escúchame Li - dice en tono amable, no tienes dinero pero si tienes el conocimiento que yo no tengo en este campo.

Si claro se que es lo que se debe hacer y como administrar una empresa constructora pero…

Por favor amigo (sonríe) no confió en nadie mas para que se encargue de eso aparte vas a quedarte un tiempo acá en este país y podrías entretenerte trabajando.

Shaoran solo sonrió moviendo la cabeza… Eriol yo no tengo palabras para agradecer todo esto - dijo.

Nadie te las esta pidiendo Li - dijo mirándolo y sonriéndole, solo quiero que me demuestres con hechos que no me equivocare en invertir en algo así.

Si - dice en tono firme, créeme que no te arrepentirás.

Lo se amigo y por eso quiero hacer una cena esta noche para celebrar nuestra unión.

Estas loco Eriol - dijo moviendo la cabeza.

No seas amargado Shaoran solo quiero celebrarlo (mirándolo) aparte invite a Tomoyo y a Sakura también.

Que hiciste que - comienza a decir.

Justo en ese momento se escucho una voz detrás de ellos que decía: Y yo también puedo asistir a la cena.

Ambos muchachos se dieron vuelta para observar quien era la persona que decía esas palabras.

**_S.K.T_**

**_gracias por creer en esta historia todavía, por sus comentarios y por el apoyo incondicional que me brindan en cada capitulo_**

**_Lamento mucho que hayan partes que no se entiendan la verdad es que no es mi intención enredarlas prometo que lo mejorare._**


	50. La Verdadera Razón

Al darse cuenta que era Meiling se pararon para saludarla.

Meiling que sorpresa - dijo el ojiazul sonriendo y abrazándola.

Que bueno verte - dice Shaoran.

Lo mismo digo yo - dice la joven soltándose del abrazo de Eriol y mira a su primo, y como no supe noticias de ustedes (sonríe) en especial de ti Shaoran Li.

Los dos jóvenes solo la miran mientras comenzaban a sentarse nuevamente.

Tuve que ir a la Mansión Li para saberlas.

Entonces eso quiere decir que hablaste con mis padres - dice sentándose al frente de ella.

Si - asiente con la cabeza, y estoy enterada de todo.

En serio - dice Eriol riendo, entonces ya sabes lo que sucedió con este jovencito.

Al decir eso el joven le da un palmazo en la espalda al ambarino mientras que Shaoran solo lo mira.

Si lo se - contesta la muchacha dándole un punta pies a su primo.

Auch - dice Shaoran tratando de sobarse.

No puedo creer que te hayas casado - dice en tono serio, y con una de mis mejores amigas (moviendo la cabeza) ¿Acaso la obligaste?

Eriol comenzó a reír a carcajadas diciendo: Yo también le pregunte lo mismo.

Shaoran solo lo mira seriamente y el deja de reírse.

Eh - dice, vengo enseguida.

El ojiazul se para de la mesa y camina hacia la casa, el chino miro todo el proceso hasta que su mirada quedo fija en la joven que tenia al frente.

Como es posible que me creas capaz de hacer eso - le dice, los dos nos casamos por voluntad propia.

Entonces era verdad lo que suponía - contesta mirándolo, desde hace años.

El joven no entendía a lo que se refería su prima en ese momento hasta que escucho.

Ustedes siempre han estado enamorados - dice sonriendo.

Pero que dice Meiling - dice sonrojándose y moviendo la cabeza, yo no estoy enamorado de Kinomoto.

Kinomoto - dijo, hasta cuando le vas a decir así primo.

¿A que te refieres?

Mi amiga se llama Sakura y lo correcto seria decirle así Shaoran (sonríe) ella ahora es tu esposa.

Meiling yo - comienza a decir.

Justo en ese momento venían acercándose Eriol junto con Wei.

¿Viajaste con Wei? - pregunto el chino parándose.

Si - dice parándose y mirándolo, mi tía lo envió conmigo.

¿Mi madre? - se dijo.

Buenas tardes - dice Wei haciendo una reverencia, joven señor.

Wei - dice caminando hacia el y sonriéndole, no es necesario que hagas eso.

El hombre solo sonrió al escuchar las palabras del muchacho mientras recibía el abrazo que le brindaba Shaoran en ese momento.

Segundos después…

¿Pero que haces aquí? - pregunto Li.

La señora Ieran me envió (mirándolo) para ver como se encontraba.

Pensé que no querían saber nada de mi en China.

Si es verdad - dice Meiling moviendo la cabeza, pero mi tía esta muy preocupada por ti.

Preocupada por mi - dijo, nunca me imagine que fuera capaz de enfrentar al Señor Li (moviendo la cabeza) y que no cumpliera las ordenes que el le haya dado.

Tu madre siempre a respetado las decisiones de tu padre Shaoran - dice Eriol mirando a todos los presentes y luego mirándolo solo a el, y eso lo sabes bien como también sabes que una madre por amor a sus hijos es capaz de todo por ellos.

Eso es cierto - dice Meiling.

La señora Ieran esta muy preocupada por usted joven.

Bueno (suspiro) tienen razón en lo que me dicen pero…

En ese momento la conversación fue interrumpida por una llamada telefónica, el celular del ambarino comenzó a sonar, lo saco de su bolsillo y en tono serio contesto: Aquí Li.

Y en el otro lado de la línea se encontraba Sakura iba a contestarle pero para su desgracia las palabras no salían de su boca al escuchar el tono que había usado el chino.

Shaoran aun mantenía el celular en su oreja derecha, lo saco y lo miro se dio cuenta que los segundos seguían corriendo… Que raro - se dijo colocándoselo nuevamente en su oído (su paciencia se estaba agotando) Hay alguien ahí - volvió a decir.

Sakura suspiro al escuchar eso y dijo: Si… soy yo.

El joven se dio cuenta inmediatamente que la voz era de cierta castaña así que sonrió diciendo: Si eras tú por que no contestas.

Los muchachos solo sonríen al darse cuenta que el joven comenzaba a dar un par de pasos mas allá sonriendo, Wei se retira del lugar.

Yo sabia que algo le había pasado - decía la Meiling mirándolo y cruzándose de brazos, en las Vegas.

Si (moviendo la cabeza) yo también pensaba lo mismo.

Pero nunca me imagine que se había casado con Sakura.

Para Tomoyo y para mi (sonríe) también fue una sorpresa.

Y supongo que aun no han reconocido que se quieren - pregunto mirando al joven.

¿Qué se quieren? No creo que no pero (mirándola) ¿Qué te hace pensar que es así?

Hay Eriol - dice sonriendo, ustedes los hombres no se dan cuenta de nada.

Mientras que en la conversación de Sakura y Shaoran.

Bueno Li - decía la muchacha, lo importante es que te llame o no.

Si - contesto, tienes razón y si lo hiciste es por que me tienes alguna respuesta.

Claro ya tome mi decisión.

Okey entonces - comienza a decir.

Lo mas correcto seria decirte mi decisión en persona - dice interrumpiéndolo.

Tu siempre tan estructurada Kinomoto.

Sabes que soy así - dice seria, y si no te gusta…

No es necesario que te enojes - dijo, esta bien (suspira) dime cuando y donde nos vemos.

Te espero a la salida de mi trabajo mi turno termina a las 6 de la tarde - le dice, y no seas impuntual por favor.

Lo que ordene señorita - dice.

Ambos cortan las llamadas Sakura se dirige a la salida de su oficina mientras que el ambarino camina hacia donde estaban Meiling y Eriol sentados en la mesa.

¿Tan sonriente primo? - dice la muchacha.

Va que dices Meiling (moviendo la cabeza) yo siempre sonrió.

Eriol se ríe por el comentario.

Basta Eriol - dice Shaoran mirándolo.

Lo siento amigo pero desde hace días que estas diciendo cosas tan graciosas.

Shaoran solo fruncía el ceño diciendo: Yo no veo lo gracioso.

¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer con tu nuevo estado civil? - pregunto Meiling.

Que voy hacer - dice, hasta el momento estoy casado con ella (moviendo la cabeza) bueno hasta que Kinomoto me diga lo contrario.

Pero contéstame algo con la verdad.

Ambos jóvenes la miraron y el chino asiente con la cabeza.

¿Te casaste con Sakura para poder evitar el matrimonio arreglado que tenias?

¿Quién te dijo eso? - pregunto Shaoran.

Respóndeme por favor.

La verdad Mei es que todo paso muy rápido (mirándola) cuando mis padres me dieron la noticia de los planes que tenían para mi yo estaba a punto de irme a las Vegas.

Meiling y Eriol solo escuchaban atentamente lo que les decía el joven.

Mi padre y el señor Wáng iban a firmar un contrato que consistía en dos partes (mirándolos) la primera era la fecha de mi matrimonio con su hija y la segunda era una alianza entre ambas familias obviamente esa era la que mas le convenía al señor Li por que por fin podría expandirse y lograría entrar en el mercado Japonés.

Al terminar de decir eso el joven toma una pausa para tomar de su vaso y segundos después retoma la conversación.

Esa noche de tu cumpleaños - dice mirando a su prima, bueno después de la discusión que tuve con tu amiga me fui al bar del hotel a despejarme un rato y me encontré con ella (moviendo la cabeza) y si no te negare que por mi mente cruzo la posibilidad de casarme con Kinomoto para así lograr llevarle la contraria a mi padre pero.

¿Pero que? - dice la muchacha.

Pasaron muchas cosas con ella conversamos como personas civilizadas, compartimos, nos reímos y (suspira) también existe una promesa.

¿Promesa? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Si - asiente con la cabeza, hay algo que le prometí.

Entonces no te casaste con ella por lo que te estaban obligando - dice moviendo la cabeza, no estas utilizando a mi amiga.

No - dijo serio, te prometo que no lo estoy haciendo.

Sakura esta enterada de todo lo que esta pasando.

No lo sabe - dice moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro, lo que pase conmigo es algo que a Kinomoto no le incumbe aparte son mis propios problemas y no quiero que la familia Li se entrometa en su vida.

Tú sabes que eso va a pasar Shaoran (mirándolo) tarde o temprano nuestra familia la alcanzara.

Ella no tiene la culpa ni tampoco debe pagar las consecuencias de mis actos - dice tomando el vaso que tenia al frente, y hare todo lo posible para protegerla.

Hay que tierno - dice la joven sonriendo, mi primo se enamoro.

Yo opino lo mismo - dijo Eriol, aunque no quieras reconocerlo tu sientes algo por ella.

Ustedes dos están locos - dice tomando de su vaso, yo no siento nada por Kinomoto o si… Se pregunto.

_**S.K.T**_


	51. Que Comience El Show Parte 1

Paso un par de horas, Sakura se encontraba en la recepción con su secretaria la muchacha le pasaba unos expedientes.

Esto es todo lo que me pidió doctora Kinomoto.

Gracias Yuriko - contesto tomando las carpetas, bueno cualquier cosa me avisas.

Si - asiente con la cabeza, por supuesto.

Sakura solo sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina de pronto se dio cuenta que por el pasillo venia Tsuyoshi con varios médicos mas, trato de apresurar el paso para así poder llegar a su destino antes de que se encontraran pero fue en vano ya que el doctor Yama estaba esperándola en la puerta.

¿Me das permiso? - dice ella en tono serio.

Sakura por favor - dice el joven saliendo de la puerta, no me evites.

Ya te lo dije - dice abriendo la puerta de su oficina, nosotros no tenemos ya nada que conversar.

La muchacha comienza a entrar y el doctor la sigue hacia el interior de la habitación.

Si tenemos algo que conversar Sakura - comienza a decir mientras cerraba la puerta, admite de una vez que el matrimonio que tienes es de mentira.

¿Cómo dices? - pregunta dejando las carpetas en su archivador.

Lo que escuchaste (mirándola) todo lo que tienes con ese chino es una farsa.

Tu estas loco - dice sonriendo.

¿Entonces por que no llevas tu argolla de matrimonio?

Claro era verdad ella no la tenia puesta pero de inmediato reacciono y la saco de su bolsillo.

Te refieres a esta - le dice mostrándola y colocándosela en su dedo.

El la mira un poco serio pero diciéndole: Eso también puede ser de mentira y solo estas haciendo esto para vengarte de mí.

Vengarme de ti (moviendo la cabeza) por favor Tsuyoshi tu no eres el centro de atención y nunca fuiste el mío.

Eso no fue lo que me decías - respondió el.

Si tienes razón (mirándolo) siempre trate de ser como tú querías para dejarte conforme para dejarte feliz - dijo, nunca pude ser como yo soy realmente.

Yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras.

Claro que no lo hiciste - dice caminando hacia el, yo fui la que inconscientemente quise cambiar para estar a la altura del respetado e intachable Doctor Yama.

Lo hiciste por que me amabas Sakura - decía mientras daba unos pasos para así quedar al frente de ella, y yo se que aun me amas aunque no lo quieras reconocer volverás junto a mi.

Si yo te amaba (mirándolo y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta) te ame demasiado Tsuyoshi pero me di cuenta a tiempo que estaba ciega.

No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo - dice el volteando hacia ella.

Todo esto ya se acabo ¿Por qué no entiendes de una vez que me case? - dice mostrándole el anillo.

No nunca lo hare (moviendo la cabeza) ya que hare todo lo posible para demostrarte que estas equivocada.

Al decir esas palabras el joven comienza a caminar hacia ella.

Ya que tu supuesto esposo no te merece.

Sakura se molesto mucho por esas palabras así que en tono serio le contesta: Que sabes tú de merecer a las personas (mirándolo) no eres el mejor ejemplo.

No seas así Sakura - dice el.

Yo puedo ser como quieras y ahora (toma la manilla de la puerta y comienza abrirla) te puedes retirar de mi oficina.

Esta conversación no acabado - contesto caminando hacia el umbral.

Te equivocas Tsuyoshi ya que para mí si termino.

El doctor Yama solo la observo y comenzó a salir del lugar, Sakura cierra la puerta y se apoya en ella suspirando.

Por Dios cuando va a dejar de insistir.

...

Shaoran ya había salido de la Residencia Hiragizawa, iba en busca de Sakura, en el trayecto no dejaba de pensar en la conversación que había tendido con su prima y con su mejor amigo.

En especial lo que le había dicho Meiling _"Ustedes dos siempre han estado enamorados" _esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza.

Es que no me puede decir eso - se dijo moviendo la cabeza, la primera vez que la vi fue en uno de los cumpleaños de Meiling y eso debe haber sido como a los 12 años solo éramos unos niños inocentes bueno un poco yo era muy travieso pero en fin si tengo que reconocerme a mi mismo que la había encontrado una niña linda era muy agradable sonriente y sobre todo estaban esos hermosos ojos verdes mi color preferido... Esa mirada me llamo mucho la atención desde un principio.

Pero eso es todo - volvió a repetirse, no se de donde saca mi prima semejante barbaridad.

Joven llegamos - dicen.

Shaoran mira hacia su costado y se dio cuenta que ya estaba en su destino, agradeció al chofer y salió rápidamente del taxi.

Antes de entrar al edificio se saco la cadena de su cuello para así poder sacar el anillo y colocárselo en su mano, algo en su interior le decía que la decisión que la castaña tomaría seria la indicada así que no perdía nada en colocárselo.

Entro por el estacionamiento y miro la hora en su reloj, aun había tiempo antes de que ella saliera de su turno.

Bueno por lo menos soy puntual - dijo, si no Kinomoto me mata.

Sonrió al pensar e imaginarse esa escena.

Comenzó a caminar por los alrededores del Hospital, habían unos jardines muy hermosos ya que habían bastantes arboles, arbustos y flores de todos lo colores.

Al detenerse en unos de los rosales recordó la vez que estaban esperando al reverendo y ella olía las flores.

Esa imagen para el había resultado muy hermosa y también había quedado en su memoria… No se la ha podido sacar de su cabeza ni tampoco el hecho de haberse vuelto tan detallista.

De un tiempo acá el ha tomado una visión distinta a su vida sobre todo en las cosas que son y tengan que ver con Sakura Kinomoto.

En ese momento despertó y volvió a la realidad al darse cuenta que no estaría solo ya que un joven venia directamente a el, inhalo y boto un poco de aire al notar que no era nada mas ni nada menos que el ex de su esposa.

No tienes nada que hacer aquí - llega diciendo Yama.

Doctor Yama buenas tardes - le contesta.

No te hagas el gracioso.

Gracioso - dice, por tener buenos modales.

Ya me escuchaste Li - dice serio.

Bueno en primer lugar esto es público (mirándolo) y en segundo lugar lo que yo haga aquí Doctor no es asunto suyo.

Escúchame Li - comenzó a decir, estas perdiendo el…

No escúcheme usted - interrumpiéndolo en tono serio, no quiero comenzar una discusión en estos momentos y menos en el trabajo de mi esposa.

Esposa - dice riendo, te refieres a la farsa que tienen ustedes dos.

Shaoran al escuchar esas palabras se molesto… Quien carajos era el para entrometerse en su vida privada aunque lo que decía era cierto aun así no tenia ningún derecho, se saco los lentes de sol que traía puestos en ese momento y se calmo poco a poco bajo las revoluciones y comenzó a decir…

Mire Doctor yo no tengo ningún problema con que me ofenda a mi pero a ella ni se le ocurra (mirándolo) me escucho.

Yama solo lo mira frunciendo el ceño.

Y usted ya no tiene ningún derecho sobre mi mujer.

El que no tiene derecho en aparecer en nuestras vidas eres tu Li.

Shaoran sonríe por lo dicho… Y por que me lo dice usted yo tengo que hacerle caso (mirándolo) no me haga reír.

Puedes reírte todo lo que quieras pero ya veras que el que ríe al último ríe mejor.

Reír al ultimo (moviendo su cabeza) lo único que vera usted Doctor es que esta perdiendo su tiempo (sonriendo) ya que ella ahora me tiene a mi para cuidarla y protegerla.

Tan seguro te sientes de eso Li - dice, ella aun me ama.

Ambos muchachos se miran con una mirada desafiante.

_**S.K.T**_


	52. Que Comience El Show Parte 2

Mientras tanto Sakura iba saliendo del edificio miro para todos lados y no vio a nadie, luego miro su reloj… Son las 6:05 y este hombre donde esta que no lo veo.

De pronto su vista se enfoco hacia el costado derecho cerca de ese rosal muy bello y se dio cuenta que ahí se encontraba el ambarino con alguien mas.

Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y un gran nerviosismo se apodero de ella al notar que la persona con quien estaba era Tsuyoshi, camino rápidamente hacia ese lugar ya que no deseaba que tuvieran un altercado por su culpa.

Segundos después llega a donde estaban ellos preguntando: ¿Sucede algo?

Tsuyoshi se da vuelta para mirarla mientras que Shaoran sonriendo le contesta.

No mi flor (mirándola) solo platicábamos con el Doctor Yama ¿Verdad?

Al decir eso el ambarino mira al joven que tenia adelante.

El doctor no pronuncio palabra alguna.

Por favor Tsuyoshi - dice Sakura, ya lo conversamos y sabes mi postura.

Sakura yo - comenzó a decir.

Y también te pediré que dejes tranquilo a mi esposo.

Shaoran miro a la muchacha cuando pronunciaba esas palabras, sintió mucha alegría al escuchar que ella lo nombraba como su esposo y le daba su lugar.

No estoy de acuerdo con eso Sakura (mirándola) tu sabes lo que siento por ti - dice girándose para así quedar frente a frente de ella.

Ya escucho a mi esposa Doctor - dice Shaoran un poco molesto por las palabras dichas, no es necesaria la escena.

Como te atreves Li.

No perdóneme (mirándolo serio) como se atreve usted en querer interferir en mi relación con Sakura.

La muchacha inmediatamente miro al ambarino al escuchar su nombre proviniendo de sus labios ya que era la primera vez que lo decía y se escuchaba muy bien - dijo para si misma moviendo la cabeza.

Ya te deje claro que lo nuestro es pasado - comienza a decir y a dar un par de pasos hacia el chino.

Al llegar a su lado lo toma de la mano… Yo ahora me debo a mi esposo.

Shaoran la mira al sentir su mano entrelazada con la de ella, sonrió al igual que la muchacha.

Nunca creeré lo que me dices (moviendo la cabeza) nunca creeré que me dejaste de amar y te demostrare que el no te merece.

Con que derecho dice eso - dijo el chino, en primer lugar usted nunca la mereció y es mas debería pegarse con una piedra en el pecho por que ella aun le dirija la palabra.

Que sabes tu para andar dándome sermones que no te he pedido - contesto Tsuyoshi enojado y dando unos pasos hacia el.

Lo necesario para darme cuenta que es un imbécil - le dice soltando la mano de la castaña para así quedar al frente del Doctor.

Shaoran por favor - dice ella tratando de tomarle el brazo.

Por favor nada - dice mirándola, ya es hora que al Doctor alguien lo ponga en su lugar.

¿Y ese alguien serás tu Li? - pregunto sonriendo irónicamente.

Si es necesario lo hare (mirándolo) para que se de cuenta que solo esta haciendo el ridículo.

Shaoran tomo la mano de su esposa diciendo: Y si ahora nos disculpa tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.

El chino se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar de la mano con Sakura, rápidamente llegaban a la salida mientras que eran observados todavía por Tsuyoshi.

Sigo sin creer en ese cuento - se decía, no puede ser que tan rápido me hayas dejado de amar (moviendo la cabeza) que tan rápido te hayas tirado a los brazos de alguien mas (mirándolos) juro que no dejare que estén juntos, yo le demostrare a Sakura que la amo y que soy el único que merece estar a su lado.

Y saliendo del Hospital…

Li para por favor - decía Sakura mientras era jalada por el ambarino.

Shaoran solo caminaba iba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, se sentía molesto con rabia con impotencia por el mal rato que habían vivido, estas situaciones sacaban lo peor de el y eso no le gustaba ya que no quería que Sakura lo viera de esa forma en una faceta que en verdad no era nada agradable (suspiro) por lo menos no llegue a los golpes - se dijo.

De pronto sintió que no avanzaba así que giro su cabeza y observo que Kinomoto lo miraba muy seria.

¿Qué pasa? - le pregunto.

Que te pasa a ti Li - dice ella.

Yo solo caminaba - contesto de una forma muy natural.

Si lo note (sonríe) pero ya salimos del Hospital y - dice mirando hacia sus manos que aun se encontraban juntas.

Lo siento - dijo soltándola rápidamente, no me di cuenta que estábamos tan juntos.

No te preocupes - dice sonriendo, se que era parte del show.

¿Parte del show? - se dijo así mismo.

Así que no te disculpes (mirándolo)

Yo - dice comenzando a sonrojarse por la manera en que ella lo miraba en ese momento.

Una mirada cálida y trasparente, esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda brillaban un poco mas de lo normal.

¿Sucede algo? - pregunto.

Eh no (moviendo la cabeza) nada - dice sonriendo, bueno entonces tu me dices.

Demos un paseo y hablamos ¿Te parece? - dice empezando a dar un par de pasos.

Claro - dice el comenzando a seguirla.

Y en otro lugar…

No les haz avisado a las muchachas que llegaste querida-pregunto Eriol mirándola.

No (moviendo la cabeza) quiero sorprenderlas.

Me imagino (sonrió) va a ser una linda y gran sorpresa para ellas.

Si - asintiendo con la cabeza, ¿Pero estas seguro que vendrán esta noche?

Segurísimo - contesto alegremente, mi amada Tomoyo dijo que haría todo lo posible para por der…

Haber espera - dice interrumpiéndolo, ¿Dijiste mi amada Tomoyo?

Si eso dije (sonriendo) por fin amada y yo estamos juntos.

Al final te dio la oportunidad.

Si soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Me alegro mucho con esta noticia (sonríe) ahora todo esta como siempre debió haber sido.

¿A que te refieres?

Querido Eriol me refiero a que todas las personas que son importantes para mis son felices juntos.

El ojiazul sonrió al escuchar las palabras de la muchacha ya que ella siempre se a preocupado por todos ellos, también sabe que la alegría que demuestra es sincera.

_**S.K.T**_


	53. Un Pequeño Respiro

Y sentados en un parque…

Te quería dar las gracias por todo lo que dijiste hace un rato.

No hay de que - contesta el, de todas maneras si no hubiera sido por el respaldo que me diste no habría dicho mucho.

Bueno eso es verdad - dice la castaña sonriendo.

Hacemos un buen trabajo juntos - comenzó a decir el joven, estuve a punto de creer en lo que decías.

Ella solo lo miro y una tristeza la invadió al escuchar esas palabras, por que en el fondo le gustaría que fueran de verdad.

Bueno entonces te escucho.

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces volviendo a la realidad…

Te podrás haber dado cuenta (mirándolo) por todo lo que paso anteriormente - comienza a decir ella.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces ya sabes la decisión que tome Li (moviendo la cabeza) pero también existen las condiciones.

Espero que no sean tan malas para mi - contesto sonriendo.

Viviremos en mi departamento - dijo, así que ya no tienes que buscar ningún lugar para vivir pero eso si bajo mis propias reglas.

¿Reglas? - pregunto.

Podrás hacer tu vida y yo la mía.

El muchacho la escuchaba atentamente.

Dormirás en el sillón.

¿Algo mas que deba saber? - pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Y para todas las personas de nuestro alrededor somos marido y mujer.

Eso incluye a tu familia y a la mía (mirándola)

¿Mi familia? - contesta ella… Es verdad a mi Padre no le he dicho nada todavía - pensó para si misma la muchacha mirándose las manos.

¿Dije algo malo Kinomoto?

No (moviendo la cabeza)

Mi familia ya esta enterada de todo.

Estas hablando en serio - dice Sakura mirándolo asombrada.

El muchacho asiente con su cabeza… Si ya saben que me case en las Vegas.

¿Pero que te dijeron? - pregunto ¿Se molestaron?

La verdad lo que opinen mis Padres me tiene sin cuidado - dice en tono serio y mirando el horizonte al frente de el.

Sakura se quedo callada al escuchar esas frías y duras palabras, ella ya estaba enterada un poco de la situación que tenia el chino con su familia y de la mala relación con su Padre, así que no le extrañaba mucho ver como se expresaba de ellos.

Fueron unos segundos muy incomodos para la castaña ya que no dejo de mirar a Shaoran mientras que el solo tenia la mirada perdida hacia el frente, esa oscura y vacía mirada que tanto le molestaba, su ceño estaba fruncido otra vez.

En el fondo tenia que reconocer que no le gustaba para nada esta situación, al verlo ahí de esa forma una pequeña impotencia se apoderaba de ella, quería hacer algo para poder quitarle esa expresión de su rostro…

¿Algo? - dice parándose rápidamente.

¿Qué? - dice Shaoran mirándola.

Li - dice mostrándole la mano, nuestro matrimonio es…

Shaoran se para quedando al frente de ella.

Es una tregua (sonríe) así que si quieres jugar yo estaré dispuesta.

El joven sonríe dándole la mano… Pues hagámoslo Kinomoto después de todo es por conveniencia.

Justo en ese momento en que sellaban el acuerdo dándose la mano alguien se coloca al lado de ellos preguntando ¿Sakura?

Los dos se dan vuelta para mirar a la persona, al darse cuenta de quien se trataba Sakura soltó rápidamente la mano de Shaoran y poco a poco comenzó a sonrojar.

Si eras tu hija - dice el señor.

¿Papá? - dice una asombrada castaña.

El señor Kinomoto la mira sonriendo y luego mira al joven que estaba detrás de ella diciendo: Buenas tardes.

Buenas tardes señor Kinomoto - contesta rápidamente y haciendo una reverencia, mi nombre es Shaoran Li.

Mucho gusto joven Li.

La muchacha observaba la situación sin decir nada.

Segundos después…

No me hubiera imaginado nunca encontrarte por estos lados - decía su Padre mirándola, hija.

Y yo Papá - contestaba Sakura moviendo su cabeza, pero la verdad es que ya nos íbamos.

Shaoran solo la mira sin entender.

Se nos ha hecho muy tarde y - seguía diciendo la castaña.

Oh que lastima - dijo el señor Kinomoto, ¿Quería invitarlos a tomar un café?

Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso señor - dice Li.

¿Qué? - pregunto Sakura.

Aun nos queda un poco de tiempo antes de nuestro compromiso - dice mirando y sonriendo a la muchacha.

¿Entonces eso quiere decir? - dice el señor.

Que encantados aceptaremos su invitación (mirándolo)

Que bueno - dijo mirándolos, de verdad me alegra mucho que puedan acompañarme.

Shaoran seguía sonriendo y de reojos miro a su esposa, no se veía muy contenta por la decisión que había tomado.

Podemos ir al café que esta en frente - decía Fujitaka, para así no desviarlos de su destino.

Al decir eso el señor comienza a caminar.

Esta bien Papá - dice Sakura siguiéndolo.

Hey - dice Shaoran caminando hacia ella.

Sakura giro su cabeza para mirarlo sin dejar de caminar… Que quieres Li.

Espero que no te molestes por haber aceptado la amable invitación que nos hacia tu Padre.

Era necesario aceptarla - dice susurrando.

La verdad si - asintiendo con la cabeza, ¿No me dijiste que teníamos que seguir actuando?

Lo que pasa Li - dice parando de caminar, es que el no sabe que me case contigo (moviendo la cabeza) aun no se lo he dicho.

Ah okey - dice, no te preocupes que me comportare (sonríe)

Eso no es lo que me preocupa - comienza a decir agachando su cabeza, no quiero que mi Padre se moleste o se decepcione de mi (suspirando) por no habérselo contado antes.

Shaoran sintió un panzazo en su corazón al darse cuenta de lo que decía la castaña, como odiaba verla de esa forma.

Rápidamente coloco su mano en el rostro de ella provocado con eso que Sakura lo levantara… Fue inevitable la electricidad que sintió al hacer eso.

La castaña solo lo miro, con una mirada llena de nostalgia, de tristeza, así que comenzó a decir:

No digas eso Kinomoto (mirándola) se ve que tu Padre es una buena persona (sonrió) dudo que se moleste ni tampoco creo que se decepcionaría de ti.

Sakura lo miraba, escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras que salían de los labios del chino, eran hermosas y muy reconfortantes, poco a poco una alegría la invadía hasta que escucho que el terminaba la frase.

Aparte que si lo hiciera tu serias capaz de matarlo y a mi no me gustaría estar casado con una asesina.

Eres un idiota Li - dice ella sonriendo y dándole un codazo en el estomago.

Auch - dice el soltándola y sobándose, si tienes razón (mirándola) pero por lo menos conseguí que sonrieras.

Gracias - dice.

Perdón no te escucho - dice pasando su mano por su cabello y sonriendo de una forma egocéntrica.

Dije que gracias Li - contesta en tono serio y cruzándose de brazos.

Okey señora Li (moviendo la cabeza) no es necesario que se enoje.

¿Qué? - pregunto sin entender.

Sus agradecimientos son aceptados - dice empezando a caminar, ahora vamos que mi suegro nos espera.

Sakura solo observo como el joven se adelantaba y sonrió al notar que este Shaoran Li ya no era el mismo de antes, que estaba cambiando y eso a ella le parecía bastante agradable.

Kinomoto - grito el joven mirándola, te estoy esperando.

Ella solo asintió con su cabeza y comenzó a correr hacia el.

Mientras tanto el señor Kinomoto ya había llegado a la esquina, se dio vuelta y noto que estaba hablando solo ya que su hija y su acompañante se habían quedado atrás, observo una linda escena entre ellos dos, su princesa sonreía de una forma bastante peculiar.

¿Sera que el es el indicado? - se pregunto el señor Kinomoto. ¿Este joven será del que me había hablado mi hija anteriormente?

Al parecer se ve un buen chico (rio) lo debe de ser si esta logrando que mi Sakura sonría de esa manera.

**_S.K.T_**


	54. Que Comience El Show Parte Final

Al paso de unos minutos ya se encontraban en el café…

¿Cómo te ha ido en el Hospital hija? - pregunto el señor mientras tomaba de su taza.

A mi - dice mirándolo, muy bien (sonrió) la verdad es que no me quejo Papá tu sabes que me gusta mucho mi trabajo.

Lo se (sonriendo) y joven Li - pregunto mirando al muchacho.

Si dígame - dice Shaoran dejando la taza en el platillo.

¿Qué me cuenta de usted?

Papá - dice Sakura.

Si es que no le molesta contestar a mi pregunta - dice de nuevo Fujitaka Kinomoto.

No (moviendo la cabeza) claro que no.

Pero no es necesario - dice la castaña mirándolo.

El ambarino solo la miro sonriendo… Puede preguntar lo que quiera.

Sakura lo mira moviendo su cabeza.

Su apellido se me hace bastante familiar - decía el señor.

Si - asintiendo con la cabeza, provengo de una familia muy conocida en el mundo de los negocios (mirándolo) y también por sus tradiciones y costumbres chinas.

¿Te refieres al gran Imperio Li? - pregunto.

Exactamente señor Kinomoto.

Sakura solo comía de su pastel y de vez en cuando los miraba de reojos.

Y aparte también se le debe hacer conocido mi apellido (sonriendo) por que mi prima es Meiling Li.

Meiling - dice moviendo la cabeza, una muchacha muy educada, muy alegre y una de las mejores amigas de mi hija.

Fujitaka Kinomoto mira a Sakura que estaba a su lado y ella asiente con la cabeza corroborando lo que decía su Padre.

Si así es mi querida prima - dice el ambarino, sobre todo en lo alegre.

Las tres personas soltaron un par de carcajadas por esas últimas palabras.

Veo que tiene sentido del humor - dice.

Si (sonrió) alguien me dijo que reír hacia bastante bien - contesto mirando a la joven, para el alma y para la salud.

Sakura se sonrojo en ese momento ya que esa frase que estaba diciendo el chino se la había dicho ella cuando habían estado en las vegas en una de sus tantas conversaciones.

_Flash Back…_

Siempre tienes que estar tan serio - decía la muchacha mirándolo.

Soy así Kinomoto - dice serio, no hay la necesidad de que fuera al revés.

Como que no la hay Li (sonrió) eres joven, tienes una vida por delante y se nota que haces deporte (mirándolo) así que debes tener una buena salud.

El joven la mira cruzándose de brazos… Te falto decirme que soy guapo, inteligente y que además soy un buen partido.

¿Qué? - dice ella asombrada y moviendo la cabeza, eres un estúpido egocéntrico Li.

Ambos ríen y a los segundos Sakura agrega: Reír Li es una buena medicina para el alma.

Entonces salud - le dice mostrándole el vaso, por tu consejo.

Pero en el presente…

Soy arquitecto y tengo pensado quedarme una temporada en Japón.

Al escuchar esas palabras Sakura volvió a la realidad, al café con su Padre y con el ambarino.

¿Por razones de trabajo? - pregunto el hombre.

Si - asiente, bueno tengo que reconocer que también existen otras razones por las cuales decidí quedarme en este país.

Decidió - dijo y agrego rápidamente, hablando de eso joven Li.

Dígame señor Kinomoto.

¿Cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones con mi hija? - pregunto.

Sakura se atraganto con un pedazo de pastel al escuchar la pregunta de su Padre.

Los dos hombres voltean a verla mientras ella trataba de tomar un poco de agua.

¿Estas bien hija?

Yo eh - comenzó a titubear, eso creo.

Shaoran la miro con preocupación… Segura (moviendo la cabeza) si quieres podemos…

No - dice interrumpiéndolo, estoy bien.

Que bueno (sonrió) que ya no es nada - dijo Kinomoto.

Si - decía ella tratando de echarse viento con la mano, lo mismo digo yo.

Justo en ese momento comienza a sonar el celular del señor Fujitaka.

Disculpen muchachos - dice sacando el celular de su chaqueta y parándose de la mesa, Shaoran asiente con su cabeza y una vez que ve que ya no estaba dice:

¿Segura que estas bien? - le pregunta.

Es que (moviendo la cabeza) no entiendo como se le ocurre a mi Padre preguntar algo como eso.

Pero si no tiene nada de malo que lo haga.

¿Qué? - asombrada, estas loco.

Pero por que Kinomoto (sonrió) es lógico que quiera saber cuales son mis intenciones contigo.

Li yo - dice.

No te preocupes - dice colocando la mano sobre la de ella.

Los dos sonríen mientras que el hombre se acercaba a la mesa nuevamente.

Perdón la interrupción - dijo sentándose.

No se preocupe - contesta el joven sacando la mano y mirándolo.

¿Sucede algo Papá?

No (moviendo la cabeza) nada importante solo me llamaban de la universidad.

¿Universidad? - pregunto el muchacho.

Mi Padre es profesor de Historia.

El señor asiente con su cabeza.

Historia - dice sonriendo, que interesante y si no me equivoco su hijo mayor es arqueólogo.

Si - dice y pregunta, ¿Ya conoció a Touya?

Shaoran rio… Si ya tuve ese placer.

Li lo conoció una tarde en el Hospital.

Bueno le pido disculpas de ante mano si es que mi hijo se comporto de una manera impropia con usted.

No hay problema señor Kinomoto (mueve la cabeza)

Touya es un caso especial algunas veces (suspiro) pero en el fondo mi hijo es una buena persona.

Yo también pienso lo mismo - dice mirando a Sakura.

Ella solo sonrió.

Bueno - dice mirando la hora, creo que ya les he quitado mucho tiempo.

Si es verdad - dice ella mirando su celular y viendo muchos WhatsApp de su mejor amiga, se ha pasado muy rápido.

Gracias por aceptar mi invitación - les dice sonriendo.

Señor Kinomoto antes de irnos - dice el joven.

Dígame - contesta mirándolo.

Mis intenciones con su hija son fuertes y sinceras (sonriendo) así que puede quedarse tranquilo.

Li - dice mirándolo un poco asombrada.

Yo - lo mira y luego mira a la castaña tomándole la mano, me estoy enamorando de ella y por eso la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

Pero en otro lugar…

Te pudiste contactar con ella - decía el joven estacionándose.

No - dice moviendo la cabeza, y eso me preocupa.

Querida - comenzó a decir Eriol mirándola, no te preocupes (sonriendo) seguramente se les hizo tarde.

¿Pero tú crees que estén bien?

Y por que no lo estarían Tomoyo.

Eriol yo.

Deja de pensar tanto amor - dice tomándole la mano, Shaoran estará al pendiente de Sakura pase lo que pase el la protegerá.

Si - asiente con la cabeza, tienes razón.

Bueno y ahora… - comienza a desabrochar su cinturón, entremos que hay una sorpresa para ti.

Al decir eso el muchacho se baja del automóvil, Tomoyo sin entender lo que decía su amado soltó el cinturón de seguridad.

¿Estas lista? - dice abriendo la puerta y dándole la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Ella solo sonrió tomándole la mano.

Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta y se escuchan un par de pasos viniendo hacia ellos, la ojiazul subió su vista hacia las escaleras y una gran sonrisa se impregno en su rostro.

¿Mei? - dice mirando al joven.

Eriol asintió con la cabeza… Que esperas (sonrió) ve.

Si - dice y comienza a caminar hacia allá.

A los segundos, en medio de las escaleras…

Amiga eres tu - decía la ojiazul sonriendo.

Si (moviendo la cabeza) viene a verlas.

Ambas muchachas se abrazan felizmente, aunque solo habían pasado unos días desde que se dejaron de ver.

Eriol llego a su lado y sonrió al ver la situación ya que se notaba a leguas el cariño que se tenían.

Muchachas será mejor que entremos - dice mirándolas.

Si - dicen las dos al mismo tiempo.

Meiling y Tomoyo comienzan a subir las escaleras mientras que Eriol miro hacia la entrada de su casa diciendo:

Solo espero que estén bien y que este mal presentimiento que tengo en estos momentos sea solo eso.

_**S.K.T**_


	55. Las Consecuencias empezaron

Y saliendo del café.

Muchas gracias por todo – decía Shaoran haciendo una reverencia – señor Kinomoto.

No al contrario joven Li – contesto sonriendo.

Sakura y Shaoran miran atentamente al hombre.

El que debería dar las gracias soy yo – hace una reverencia – por tener esos sinceros sentimientos hacia a mi hija.

Por favor no haga eso – decía Shaoran.

Papá – dijo Sakura mirándolo.

Yo le prometí que la cuidaría y soy un hombre de palabra – dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

Al decir eso el chino toma la mano de su esposa, la muchacha se sintió muy bien al presenciar toda la escena y sobre todo al tener nuevamente la mano del joven junto a la de ella.

Bueno – dice un sonriente Fujitaka Kinomoto – espero que pueda venir pronto a la casa así podríamos terminar nuestra charla.

Desde luego – dice asintiendo con la cabeza – será un placer señor Kinomoto.

El señor sonríe mirándolo y luego mira a su hija… Y Sakura – comienza a decir abrazandola – Cuídate hija y también cuida mucho ha este muchacho.

Shaoran se sonrojo un poco al escuchar esas palabras.

Si lo hare Papá – dice ella.

A los segundos ambos muchachos observan como el hombre se perdía por el camino.

Por lo menos – comienza a decir – todo resulto bien.

Gracias Li – dice mirándolo – de verdad muchas gracias.

Shaoran la miro y empezó a decir… bueno esto no te saldrá barato.

¿Cómo? – pregunta un tanto asombrada.

Olvídalo – dice tomándola de la mano – mejor vamos a donde Eriol que nos esperan.

Pero – decía la castaña comenzando a caminar.

Y por el frente…

¿Estas segura que quieres que sea aquí? – dice la voz de hombre.

¿Te estas arrepintiendo? – Contesto la voz de una mujer – si mal no recuerdo tú eras el primer interesado en esta venganza.

No claro que no - dice mirándolos y en tono de molestia – es solo que este lugar es publico y no quiero que tengamos problemas.

¿Problemas? Por favor Chén – dice riendo – si el trabajo sucio no lo hacemos nosotros.

Al decir eso la mujer chispea sus dedos y detrás de ella aparecen 4 grandes hombres.

Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer – dice Katiuska en tono serio.

Si – dicen todos asintiendo con la cabeza y comenzando a caminar hacia allá.

Vamos – dice la mujer mirando al hombre.

No – dijo Chén moviendo la cabeza y dando un par de pasos – por esta vez paso.

Yo no te entiendo Jun – tomándolo del brazo.

No tienes nada que entender – dijo tratando de soltarse – tú tienes tus métodos y yo tengo los míos.

Okey como quieras – dice enojada comenzando a caminar.

Mi venganza querida Katiuska comenzara mas pronto de lo que imaginas – dice riendo – le daré la estocada final a Li por donde mas le duela… Su esposa.

Y en el camino.

¿Estas segura que por aquí tomaremos un taxi? – preguntaba Shaoran mirándola.

Si – asiente con la cabeza – pasando ese callejón están.

Yo creo Kinomoto que te perdiste – dice el.

Ósea crees que soy una despistada – contesta seria y soltándose de la mano de el – que no se donde estoy parada.

Oye yo no he dicho eso – dice frunciendo el ceño.

No claro que no pero lo pensaste – decía Sakura cruzándose de brazos y moviendo su cabeza.

Por favor no digas estupideces Kinomoto – dijo en tono serio.

Ya veras Li que estas equivocado.

Sakura al decir eso comienza a correr hacia ese callejón, Shaoran quedo atónito… ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer? – se dijo moviendo la cabeza y comenzando a dar un par de pasos por instinto.

Mientras tanto la muchacha seguía corriendo ya iba en la mitad del callejón, un sitio muy oscuro pero al final de el se veían los vehículos pasar.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, no sabia por que lo había dicho ni tampoco por que había reaccionado de esa forma molesta con el.

Bajo sus revoluciones, poco a poco dejo de correr y solo comenzó a dar pasos.

De pronto escucha que le gritan: Hey Kinomoto puedes esperarme.

¿Li? – dijo ella tratando de girarse para verlo pero era en vano ya que por la oscuridad no podía hacerlo.

En ese momento comienza a escuchar unos pasos que venían por el otro lado del callejón… ¿Hay alguien ahí? – pregunto.

Si querida – dice riéndose – tu peor pesadilla.

Sakura sintió que alguien la jalaba por detrás y con una mano le tapaban la boca, logro zafarse un poco del agarre, mordió la mano y con todas sus fuerzas grito el nombre de su esposo.

Shaoran – dijo con desesperación antes de sentir que la sujetaban muy bruscamente por sus brazos, le taparon la boca con un paño y le amarraron las manos después de hacerlo la empujaron muy fuerte logrando con eso que ella diera a la pared del callejón.

¿Kinomoto? – dijo y comenzó a gritar su nombre – ¿Sakura donde estas?

Justo en ese instante un foco se prendió sobre el, Shaoran coloco su ante brazo sobre su rostro para evitar un poco esa molesta luz.

Pero que – comenzó a decir.

¿Se te perdió algo amorcito? – se escucho.

¿Esa voz? – se pregunto y en tono de molestia pregunta – ¿Quién eres? Muéstrate en este mismo momento.

Esta bien – dice la modelo saliendo de la oscuridad.

¿Katiuska? – dice Shaoran un tanto asombrado.

A pasado tiempo – sonriendo de una forma retorcida – Shaoran Li.

Por favor – moviendo la cabeza – no tengo tiempo para estupideces.

Siempre tan arrogante y egocéntrico - dice riendo – pero vamos a ver hasta donde llega tu actitud altanera.

¿Qué estas diciendo? – dice Li comenzando a caminar hacia ella.

Fue ahí cuando un segundo foco se prendió en una de las esquinas del lugar, el chino giro su cabeza y se dio cuenta que estaban dos hombres y al medio de ellos estaba su esposa de rodillas, amarrada y amordazada.

Sakura – dice mirándola preocupado.

La castaña solo lo miraba, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, una tras otra corrían por sus mejillas.

¿Estas loca? – Dice el ambarino molesto y zamarreándola logrando con esto botarla al suelo – suéltala enseguida.

Y si no lo hago que – dice gritándole desde el suelo.

Juro que te matare – contesta transformando sus manos en puños – con mis propias manos.

La modelo italiana se levanta lentamente del suelo mientras que los otros dos hombres que quedaban sujetan al chino de sus brazos, el solo los miro de reojos frunciendo el ceño.

Una vez que Katiuska ya estaba al frente de el comienza a limpiarse la ropa diciendo: No puedo creer que prefieras a esta poca cosa – mirando a Sakura.

La castaña solo podía mirar la escena con miedo, veía a su esposo realmente enojado… Eso le asustaba, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo y la presencia de esa mujer le molestaba, le incomodaba bastante la forma en que miraba a su esposo ¿Celos? – Se dijo – no puedo estar pensando esto en un momento como este.

Antes que a mi – termina de decir la mujer tomándole el rostro al ambarino con su mano derecha.

Eso no es asunto tuyo – dijo tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

No me digas – riéndose – que el gran Xiao Lang Li se enamoro.

El solo la miro frunciendo el ceño más y más, la modelo empieza a caminar hacia la castaña con una mirada oscura.

Al llegar allá la levanta obligándola a caminar…

Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos me pagas de esta manera tan cruel – dice mirándolo y moviendo su cabeza – me usaste, te reíste de mí y solo me humillaste.

Sakura trato de forcejear pero no pudo ya que la mujer la empujo al suelo.

Este problema es conmigo Katiuska – grita el ambarino – ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

La modelo solo lo miro sonriendo… Tú crees que es así de fácil solo por que me lo pides.

Solo déjala ir por favor.

¿Por favor? – Dijo – pensé que esa palabra no estaba dentro de tu diccionario querido…. Pero bueno por Amor las personas cambian ¿No?

¿Por Amor? – Se preguntaba así misma la castaña mirando al joven – será que realmente es eso.

Katiuska escúchame – comenzó a decir Shaoran – podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Claro que lo haremos amorcito.

Al terminar de decir eso la modelo empezó a reír, el chino solo fruncía su ceño mas y mas mientras que por el rostro de la castaña seguían cayendo lagrimas.

_**S.K.T**_

* * *

Buenas noches:

Queridas y amadas lectoras no voy a dar excusas ni justificaciones por esta ausencia solo decir que había extrañado todo esto, que volví a terminar todo lo que tengo inconcluso en esta página.

Siempre estaré agradecida por la dedicación, por el cariño y la lealtad que me han brindado, por el apoyo incondicional y los buenos deseos para mí.

Gracias por sus comentarios y por sus visitas a todas mis historias.

Bueno y aquí un nuevo capitulo para ustedes, espero que llene expectativas a las que lo estaban esperando con ansias.

Querida American Candy: Agradezco mucho sus palabras ya que tengo que reconocer que todo lo que escribió es verdad, no tengo mucha técnica ni experiencia en la escritura pero prometo mejorarlo ya que siempre he tratado de hacer las cosas lo mejor que puedo y también siempre he tomado los consejos que me han dejado en cada uno de los comentarios.

Hare todo lo posible para corregir mis errores y poner en practica sus consejos, gracias de todo corazón por darse el tiempo de escribir y de leer.

Ahora me despido con un gran abrazo para todas ustedes.


	56. Por favor Ya No Mas

El joven solo miraba a la castaña, se sentía culpable por que no estaba cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho al señor Kinomoto ya que por su culpa ella estaba pasando por esta mala experiencia y eso era algo que no se perdonaría jamás y también por que Sakura no tenía que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

– Claro que la dejare ir Shaoran – decía la modelo mirándolo – siempre y cuando hagas lo que te ordene.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto volviendo a la realidad.

– Se que nunca te voy a poder obligar a estar conmigo y eso es algo me duele bastante – dice agachándose y tirando del pelo de la castaña – por eso quiero que vivas en carne propia el dolor que siento yo en estos momentos.

–Y si no lo hago – tratando de soltarse del agarre de los dos hombres.

– Si no lo haces amorcito – dijo sacando una navaja y pasándola por el rostro de Sakura le corta la mordaza que tenia en su boca – ella será la que sufrirá.

Al hacer eso la castaña comienza a balbucear un par de palabras… Estas equivocada.

– ¿Qué? – dice la mujer mirándola.

– Por que el no me ama – decía tratando de mirarla y luego mirando al chino – así que no te servirá de nada chantajearlo conmigo.

– Sakura – dice Shaoran mirándola.

La modelo se ríe de una forma muy escandalosa al escuchar las palabras de la joven… ¿Y a mi me dicen loca y que estoy equivocada?

Ambos jóvenes la miran sin entender la reacción que estaba teniendo la mujer.

– ¿Acaso no te haz dado cuenta del amor que el siente por ti poca cosa? – decía agachándose para quedar al frente de ella.

– No eso – contestaba Sakura moviendo su cabeza – no es cierto.

Al terminar de decir eso la castaña mira al ambarino como buscando una respuesta de su parte pero el solo dijo…

– Esta bien Katiuska – mirando a la modelo – hare lo que me pidas.

– Dejaras que mis hombres te den una buena paliza y si te defiendes ella es la que pagara las consecuencias.

– No eso es ridículo – comenzó a decir Sakura – por favor Li no lo hagas.

– Lo hare – le contesto seriamente.

Y en la Residencia Hiragizawa…

– ¿Cuándo llegaste Meiling? – preguntaba una sonriente Tomoyo.

– Llegue esta tarde – decía la china sonriendo – y no les avise ya que quería darles una sorpresa.

– Y lo fue – contesto – una linda y agradable sorpresa.

Eriol solo las miraba sonriendo y por inercia mira el reloj de pared que estaba en el living… Ya es bastante tarde.

– ¿Pasa algo querido? – pregunto la ojiazul mirándolo.

– No nada – dijo parándose y mirándolas – le pediré a Wei que nos sirva algo para beber.

– ¿El señor Wei también esta aquí? – pregunto.

– Si – asiente con la cabeza – viajo conmigo por que mi tía Ieran esta muy preocupada por mi primo.

– Ah eso –.

– Me entere en Hong Kong lo que sucedió entre Shaoran y Sakura –.

– ¿Y que piensas al respecto? – dijo sonriendo.

– La verdad amiga mía es que – sonrió – para mí es una gran noticia.

– Fue para todos – moviendo la cabeza – créeme.

– Es que ya se habían tardado mucho en estar juntos –.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó asombrada.

– Siempre han sentido algo el uno por el otro y ya era hora que lo reconocieran –.

– Ellos no estaban del todo bien cuando se casaron en las Vegas –.

– Entonces con mayor razón Tomoyo – decía seria – acuérdate que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad.

Ella solo sonrió al escuchar esas palabras justo en ese instante entraba al salón su amado en compañía de Wei.

– Buenas noches señorita Daidouji – dice Wei haciendo una reverencia.

– Buenas noches – contesto la joven sonriendo.

Wei nos preparo unas cosas para picar – mirándolas – mientras esperamos a los recién casados.

– Es verdad – decía Tomoyo – ya a pasado un poco el tiempo y no sabemos nada de ellos.

– Por favor muchachos – decía Meiling mirándolos – no exageren ya que lo mas probable es que estén regaloneando por ahí.

– Todavía sigues con lo mismo – dijo Eriol.

El señor ya había terminado de preparar la mesa así que haciendo una reverencia comenzaba a salir del lugar.

– Gracias – dijo sonriendo Tomoyo.

– No hay de que – contesto retirándose.

– ¿Tomoyo tu también piensas lo mismo que Eriol? – pregunto mirándola.

– No lo se – moviendo la cabeza – últimamente todo a pasado tan rápido que ya no se que pensar.

– Bueno eso es verdad – contesto el ojiazul.

– Así que lo único que quiero es que entren por esa puerta luego – dijo nuevamente Tomoyo mirando hacia la entrada principal.

Sus acompañantes también hicieron lo mismo.

Mientras tanto… Shaoran accedió hacer lo que quería Katiuska de alguna manera tenia que salvarle la vida a su esposa… Sakura por favor – dice mirándola – mantente con tu vista en el suelo.

Sakura solo asintió con su cabeza y su mirada la dirigió hacia el suelo.

Los hombres de Katiuska comenzaron hacer su trabajo, dos lo golpearon mientras que los otros lo sostenían por sus brazos, eran muchos los golpes que le daban en su estomago, en su rostro y en todo su cuerpo.

La castaña no dejaba de llorar por lo que estaba pasando, veía a su esposo sometido por esos hombres, el no se defendió en ningún momento solo soporto los golpes que recibía.

Katiuska también observaba la situación ¿Cómo era posible que el aguantara todo eso? Ya que siempre lo ha visto de una manera distinta a lo que demostraba ahora, siempre había sido un hombre frio, firme y fuerte, nunca se había dejado someter por nada ni por nadie pero esta vez era diferente.

Realmente este Shaoran Li le asombraba por que era un total desconocido para ella, se había vuelto mas humano, se había transformado en otra persona.

Pasaron unos minutos y la modelo seguía mirando al joven, bajo su mirada al piso y se dio cuenta que la muchacha no paraba de llorar.

Mientras tanto Sakura no dejaba de llorar gritaba el nombre del ambarino con desesperación, sentía que su cuerpo era desgarrado por dentro… por cada lágrima que derramaba, no podía entender que existieran personas tan crueles que fueran capaces de hacer este tipo de cosas sin importarles el sufrimiento y el dolor ajeno.

– Por favor Shaoran defiéndete – decía Sakura… No hagas esto.

La modelo seguía mirándola y escuchando una a una las palabras que decía, luego miro al chino que solo aguantaba el dolor ¿Por qué? De verdad el estaba enamorado de esa japonesa, no le importaba para nada sentir los golpes, no le importaba para nada sacrificarse por ella.

– Por favor ya basta – dijo de nuevo.

Pero era en vano ya que ellos no la escuchaban, seguían golpeando a su marido, levanto su mirada hacia donde estaba la modelo diciéndole: Pare por favor.

Katiuska solo la miro y sonrió.

– No puedo creer que este disfrutando del espectáculo – volvió a decir la muchacha.

– Si lo estoy haciendo o no – dijo agachándose para quedar a su lado – ese no es asunto tuyo (rio) esto ni siquiera se compara con lo que Shaoran me hizo sufrir a mi.

– Aun así – dice seria la castaña – eso no le da ningún derecho de hacer estas atrocidades.

La modelo solo la miro un tanto asombrada mientras que Sakura siguió hablando.

– Y aprovecharse de el (moviendo la cabeza) independientemente de lo que mi esposo le haya hecho – mirándola – no lo justifico pero siempre hay maneras para solucionar las cosas.

Katiuska comenzó a reír… Ahora entiendo todo.

La castaña pestañeo un par de veces sin entender lo que decía.

– La causante de que el indomable y feroz Shaoran Li se convirtiera en un gatito eres tú – dijo parándose.

– Yo no entiendo – comenzó a decir.

– Claro que no lo vas hacer poca cosa – respondió seriamente – por tu culpa mi adorado Shaoran se hizo débil.

Al decir eso la modelo empuja con su pie a Sakura provocando que esta caiga al piso.

Pasaron un par de minutos y los hombres que golpeaban al chino se detuvieron, se habían cansado de golpearlo.

Shaoran estaba en el suelo inmóvil.

Sakura al darse cuenta comenzó arrastrarse hacia el para lograr alcanzarlo mientras que el joven trataba de levantarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

– Shaoran – empezó a decir tratando de llegar a su lado.

El ambarino también trato de decir algo pero las palabras no le salían, levanto su mirada hacia su esposa que lo miraba con preocupación.

– Como me gustaría que me miraras a mi – decía Katiuska recogiendo la navaja del piso – de la misma manera en que la miras a ella.

– Sakura – decía el muchacho.

De pronto se escucharon pasos y voces provenientes del principio del corredor.

– Viene alguien – dijo uno de los hombres mirando a la modelo.

– Tenemos que irnos – dijo otro.

La modelo solo los miro y asintió con la cabeza.

Los cuatro hombres comenzaron a caminar mientras que Katiuska se acercaba a la pareja, soltó la navaja y mirando a Sakura dice: Tienes mucha suerte poca cosa.

Al decir eso comenzó a caminar ya no servía de nada quedarse ahí.

Sakura empezó a gritar por ayuda cuando justo en ese momento un par de transeúntes llegan a su lado, asombrados al ver la escena corren a socorrerlos.

_**S.K.T**_


	57. El Sentimiento Que No Une

– Sa-ku-ra – decía el muchacho.

– No te esfuerces por favor – le dijo la castaña colocando su cabeza sobre sus piernas – estas muy malherido y…

– La ayuda ya esta en camino – dijo una de las personas llegando a su lado – la ambulancia viene hacia acá.

– Gracias – respondió la ojiverde mirándolos.

La muchacha bajo su vista hacia el castaño y comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos al darse cuenta en el estado que estaba Shaoran, había perdido el conocimiento y una gran impotencia se apodero de ella al no poder ayudarlo.

Pasaron un par de minutos y llego la ambulancia, los paramédicos se acercaron rápidamente a la pareja.

– ¿Doctora Kinomoto? – pregunto uno asombrado.

– Muchachos por favor debemos llegar al Hospital – les dijo.

– Si – dijo el otro asintiendo con la cabeza.

– La vida de mi esposo esta en peligro –.

En ese momento suena su celular, trato como pudo sacarlo de su cartera mientras que los paramédicos iban en busca de la camilla para el ambarino.

– Diga – dice ella sin mirar la pantalla de su celular.

– Amiga – se escucha que dicen.

– Tomoyo – contesta susurrando.

– Estamos esperando que lleguen – decía Tomoyo – ¿Les falta mucho todavía?

Sakura no pudo pronunciar palabra al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga.

– ¿Sakura estas ahí? – pregunto la ojiazul.

– Tomoyo yo – dice.

– ¿Esta todo bien? –.

– No Li – dijo sollozando.

Pero paralelamente en la Residencia Hiragizawa, Meiling y Eriol observaban a una Tomoyo que daba pasos en círculo.

– No entiendo Sakura – decía la muchacha – por favor no llores… respira y cuéntame que sucedió.

– Tomoyo Tuvimos un accidente y en este momento vamos al Hospital – decía Sakura mirando como su esposo era subido a la camilla y llevado a la ambulancia.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto asombrada – ¿Estas hablando en serio?

– Si y ahora te tengo que cortar – dice la castaña.

– Sakura no por favor espera – dijo.

Pero no sirvió ya que su amiga corto la llamada, sus acompañantes la miraban sin entender las palabras que escucharon.

– Eriol tenemos que ir al Hospital – dijo tomando su cartera rápidamente.

– Tomoyo amor ¿Que sucedió? – dijo el joven.

– ¿Paso algo con los muchachos? – pregunto Meiling.

– Si – dijo derramando unas lagrimas – Sakura no me explico bien (moviendo la cabeza) solo que sufrieron un accidente y

– No puede ser – susurro la joven china.

– Tenemos que irnos entonces – dijo Eriol tomando su chaqueta.

Los muchachos salieron rápidamente del lugar mientras tanto la ambulancia se dirigía a su destino…

– ¿Hace cuanto que perdió el conocimiento? – pregunto un paramédico.

Hace como diez minutos – respondió la castaña mirándolo y luego mirando a Shaoran.

Sakura coloco su mano sobre el rostro del muchacho y comenzó hacerle cariño con ella… – debes ser fuerte falta poco para que lleguemos.

Paso un poco el tiempo, por fin la ambulancia llego al Hospital, bajaron rápidamente la camilla y en segundos ya ingresaban a urgencia.

Mientras tanto en la recepción de urgencias se encontraba el Doctor Yama, estaba observando un expediente cuando una de las enfermeras se acerca a el comentándole la situación del paciente que estaba ingresando a urgencia.

Sakura no soltó la mano de Shaoran hasta que fue ingresado a uno de los box.

Justo en ese momento Tsuyoshi llego a ese lugar.

Señorita no esta permitido el paso – comenzó a decir pero al darse cuenta que era la castaña solo la miro asombrado – ¿Sakura?

La muchacha lo miro con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– ¿Pero que sucede? – volvió a preguntar mirándola entera, se pudo dar cuenta que en sus manos y en su ropa había sangre – ¿Estas herida?

– Por favor Tsuyoshi – dice la castaña tomándole las manos – tienes que ayudarlo.

El solo siguió mirándola sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

– Por lo que mas quieras tienes que salvarle la vida a Shaoran – dijo.

Tsuyoshi solo la miro y asintiendo con la cabeza, comenzo a caminar hacia el interior del box.

– Doctor – dice uno de los enfermeros al ver que venia entrando.

Yama observo al paciente por unos segundos y se dio cuenta que era Shaoran Li, estaba inconsciente y con mucha sangre.

– ¿Hace cuanto que perdió el conocimiento? – pregunto tomándole el pulso.

– Hace como veinte minutos – respondió.

– Por lo menos sus signos vitales son normales –.

– A simple vista se ven bastantes hemorragias – dijo el enfermero.

– Si – contesta mirándolo – así que necesito radiografías de todo su cuerpo.

Y en la sala de espera se encontraba la castaña, no dejaba de caminar de un lado para el otro cuando llegan sus amigos.

– Sakura – dijeron las dos jóvenes mirándola y corriendo hacia ella.

– Chicas – dice asombrada – ¿Meiling estas aquí?

– Si amiga – contesto moviendo su cabeza – pero eso no es importante ahora.

La castaña solo suspiro diciendo: Si tienes razón.

Al terminar de decir eso se sentó en los asientos que habían en el lugar, Tomoyo y Meiling también hicieron lo mismo sentándose a su lado.

– ¿Sakura estas bien? – preguntó Eriol llegando a donde ellas.

La ojiverde solo asiente con la cabeza.

– ¿Y donde esta mi primo? – pregunto Meiling.

– En estos momentos lo esta viendo un Doctor – respondió – estaba muy mal.

– No puede ser – decía el ojiazul tomándose la cabeza con sus manos.

– Por favor amiga dinos que sucedió – decía Tomoyo mirándola con mucha preocupación.

– Yo no lo se muy bien – comenzó a decir y derramando unas lagrimas – todo paso muy rápido.

– Tranquila Sakura – dijo Meiling tomándole las manos.

Tiempo después…

– Eriol amor debes tranquilizarte – decía Tomoyo mirándolo.

– No puedo Tomoyo – dice mirándola – me siento tan impotente aquí sin poder ayudar a mi amigo.

– Lo se querido pero no podemos hacer nada –.

– Y eso es lo que mas me molesta – dice sentándose a su lado – no poder hacerlo.

– Solo tenemos que tener fe –.

– ¿Tener fe? – dijo susurrando.

– Si amor acuérdate que la fe mueve montañas – dijo su novia.

Y al frente de ellos.

– Sakura te traje un café – decía la muchacha sentándose a su lado.

– Gracias pero – dijo mirándola – no quiero nada.

– Por favor – dice estirándole la mano – recíbelo.

– La castaña solo la miro y recibió el café.

– Ustedes con Shaoran son muy parecidos – dijo la china mirándola.

– ¿Li y yo? – Pregunto – no se a que te refieres.

– Me refiero a lo terco y orgulloso – comenzó a decir – pero también una de las tantas cosas que tienen similares es la gran fuerza para seguir adelante.

Sakura solo se quedo sin palabras, su vista comenzo a nublarse y una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla derecha.

No te pongas así Sakura – le dice sonriendo – ya veras que mi primo saldrá de esta.

De pronto del corredor venia saliendo el Doctor Yama.

– Tsuyoshi – dice Sakura parándose rápidamente y caminando hacia el – ¿Como esta el?

– Se le mandaron hacer varios estudios y radiografías – dice mirándola.

Los muchachos también caminaron hacia el y atentamente escucharon las palabras del Doctor.

– ¿Pero que es lo que tiene Doctor? – pregunto Meiling.

– El paciente tiene varias lesiones en sus extremidades que fueron provocadas por todos los golpes que recibió su cuerpo – contesto mirando a los presentes.

– ¿Golpes? – dijo Eriol mirando a Sakura.

– Si ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que reaccione – dijo.

– ¿Aun no despierta? – pregunto Sakura.

– No por lo que le sucedió a perdido el conocimiento completamente –.

– Esto no puede estar pasando – susurro Eriol a su novia.

– Tranquilo Amor – le dijo y luego pregunto al Doctor – ¿Qué significa eso joven Yama?

– Bueno señorita Daidouji es normal que suceda esto por todo lo que el señor Li a pasado – dijo – pero no deben de preocuparse tanto ya que el pronto volverá en si.

Todos lo miraron al pronunciar esas palabras.

– El ya esta fuera de peligro corrió con mucha suerte ya que no se daño ningún órgano vital –.

– Que buena noticia – decía Tomoyo sonriendo.

– Quiero verlo – dijo la castaña.

– En este momento no será posible Sakura – dice Tsuyoshi – lo están trasladando a una de las habitaciones aparte tu sabes que el paciente tiene que descansar.

– Por favor necesito estar a su lado – volvió a decirle – yo necesito verlo.

– Sakura –.

– Tsuyoshi por favor soy su esposa y mi deber es estar a su lado –.

– Esta bien – dijo – pero solo unos momentos.

– Gracias – contesto.

Tsuyoshi y Sakura comenzaron a caminar hacia un gran pasillo sin decir nada, el doctor solo la miraba de reojos, no entendía la preocupación de la muchacha… ¿Ella realmente lo amaba? ¿Realmente la estaba perdiendo? Esas preguntas invadieron su cabeza completamente.

– Tsuyoshi – decía Sakura deteniéndose.

– ¿Dime? – dijo el parando a su lado.

– De verdad gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo –.

– No deberías dármelas – dice el serio – sabes que es mi trabajo.

La castaña trato de sonreír al escuchar lo que decía.

– Bueno y – dice mirando hacia el frente – en esa habitación se encuentra Li.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y comienza a caminar hacia allá.

Segundos después ya estaba ahí, abrió la puerta muy despacio y entro en el lugar, camino hacia su cama y ahí lo vio, tenia muchos vendajes en sus brazos, en su pecho y un parche en su rostro, en su mejilla izquierda.

Se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo y hasta sonriendo.

– Ojala estés soñando algo bonito – comenzó a decir ella pasando su mano sobre su cabello.

Efectivamente Shaoran Li estaba teniendo un lindo sueño…

Se encontraba sentado en la orilla de una playa, sentía una paz inmensa al ver el azul del océano, al observar como las olas golpeaban la arena, de pronto un sentimiento agradable lleno su cuerpo completamente y sonrió al ver que una hermosa mujer pasaba por al frente de el y seguía caminando por la arena.

Algo en su interior le decía que tenia que seguirla, no había podido ver quien era ya que la muchacha llevaba un sombrero que tapaba su rostro, se paro rápidamente para alcanzarla y una vez que estaba ya detrás de ella le dice: Espera por favor.

La mujer se dio vuelta y le sonrió…

Shaoran también sonrió al darse cuenta era Sakura, con sus manos la acerco a su cuerpo y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

– Pensé que no te volvería a ver – le dice mirándola.

– Shaoran por favor tienes que abrir tus ojos – decía su esposa.

– Abrir los ojos – dijo y en ese momento lo recordó.

Mientras tanto en la realidad Sakura se había sentado al lado de su cama, estaba tomando la mano del muchacho.

– Debes ser fuerte por favor – decía – tienes que despertar.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando el muchacho abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su esposa que lo miraba con mucha tristeza.

– Sakura – comenzó a decir.

– Li – dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Por favor – trato de decir – no llores más.

Ella asiente con la cabeza pero de inmediato le pregunto: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te sacrificaste por mí?

– Por que lo que le dije a tu padre es verdad – dijo tratando de sentarse – yo me enamore de ti.

La castaña quedo atónita al escuchar esas palabras y nuevamente de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas.

– ¿Y ahora por que lloras Kinomoto? – dijo tratando de sonreír.

– Por que yo también siento lo mismo por ti Li – dijo mirándolo.

Ambos sonrieron y solo se miraron sin decir nada.

_**S.K.T**_


	58. No Me Importa Lo Que Me Suceda

Y en la habitación 106…

– Shaoran yo no te entiendo – decía Eriol mirándolo – de verdad vas a dejar que las cosas se queden así.

– Si Eriol – dijo Li mirándolo.

– No puedo entenderlo – decía nuevamente su mejor amigo moviendo su cabeza.

– Por favor – dice serio – no quiero tocar mas este tema.

– ¿Pero estas seguro que no vas hacer nada Shaoran? – pregunto el ojiazul mirándolo.

– No – le dice serio – cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita Eriol.

Su mejor amigo solo lo observaba y sonrió al darse cuenta que el chino no alcanzaba el flan de chocolate que tenia junto a su almuerzo.

– En vez de sonreír tanto podrías ayudarme – dijo mirándolo – no lo crees.

– Si – contesto tomando el postre y caminando hacia el se lo pasa.

– Gracias – dice el joven recibiendo el tan ansiado flan.

– Sabes que pudiste haber muerto ¿Verdad? – dijo Eriol sentándose en el sillón o mucho peor Li – decía seriamente.

Shaoran volteo a ver a su mejor amigo… Lo dices por Kinomoto.

– Ella estaba muy preocupada por ti amigo –.

– Eriol yo –.

Comenzó a decir cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta, ambos jóvenes miraron hacia allá.

– Perdón – dijo Meiling – ¿Estaban ocupados?

– Lo siento muchachos – dice Tomoyo mirándolos – tuvimos que empujar a las personas para poder entrar.

– ¿Cómo es eso querida? – pregunto Eriol parándose y caminando hacia ella.

– Es que hay bastantes mujeres afuera de esta habitación – volvió a decir la ojiazul.

– ¿Y que hacen ahí? – pregunto el ambarino.

– Lo más probable que están afuera para poder verlos a ustedes –.

– ¿A nosotros? – dijeron los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo.

– Si eso es lo que cree Meiling – dijo Tomoyo – en especial en usted joven Li.

Shaoran solo la miro sin entender a lo que se refería.

– ¿Y nos vas a decir que fue lo que te sucedió? – pregunto la china acercándose al joven.

– Nada – dice el moviendo la cabeza.

– ¿Y tu crees que nosotros somos tontos? – le dice seria – o acaso estas heridas te las hiciste tu solo – dijo apretándole el brazo.

– Auch – dijo molesto – eso duele Meiling.

– Mei – dice Eriol – tu sabes lo terco que es Li.

Los tres miraron al chino que estaba cruzándose de brazos.

– Así que es mejor no presionarlo – dijo el joven de nuevo.

– Bueno eso es cierto – contesto Tomoyo – también es mejor dejarlo que descanse.

– Pero no es justo chicos – decía una Meiling haciendo pucheros con su rostro – yo si quiero saber.

Mientras tanto saliendo del área de pediatría.

– Voy a estar en Traumatología Yuriko – decía Sakura pasando por ahí.

– ¿Doctora Kinomoto? – dice la muchacha.

– Si – contesta la joven dándose vuelta.

– Disculpe mi pregunta pero se rumorea por los pasillos que en ese lugar esta internado su esposo –.

Sakura la miro asombrada y asintiendo con la cabeza contesta: Así es pero (moviendo su cabeza) como es que tú sabes eso.

– Lo lamento pero lo escuche de las enfermeras cuando estaban comentándolo esta mañana –.

– No te preocupes – dijo sonriendo – de todas maneras se iba a saber.

Sakura solo miro a su secretaria y sonrió, comenzó nuevamente a caminar en dirección al edificio continuo, donde estaba la habitación de Li.

Al paso de los minutos la muchacha llego a su destino pero se dio cuenta que había un grupo de enfermeras afuera de la puerta de su esposo.

– Enfermeras – dice llegando detrás de ellas.

Las mujeres se dan vuelta y solo quedaron calladas al ver a la Doctora Kinomoto parada ahí.

– ¿Se les perdió algo en este lugar? – pregunto la castaña.

– Doctora – dijo una.

– No para nada señora Sakura – respondió la otra.

– Bueno entonces no deberían estar cumpliendo sus labores en este momento – les dijo en tono serio.

– Si – dijeron asintiendo con la cabeza.

Las cinco enfermeras que estaban en ese lugar comenzaron a caminar rápidamente y una vez que pasaron por su lado ella se da vuelta diciéndoles: Ah y enfermeras una cosa más…

Las mujeres voltearon a ver a la Doctora y a escuchar lo que les iba a decir.

– Para que se enteren de primera fuente y no tengan que estar de chismosas por los pasillos averiguando sobre mi vida personal – dijo mirándolas una a una – el nombre del hombre que esta en esa habitación es Shaoran Li y si (sonrió) es mi esposo.

Asombradas por las palabras de la joven se van del lugar.

– Eso es para que sepan con quien se están metiendo víboras –.

Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación…

– Sakura – dice su amiga.

– Muchachos – dijo la castaña volteando a verlos – ¿Ya se van?

– Shaoran me corrió – decía Meiling cruzándose de brazos – así que no me quedare en un lugar donde no me quieren.

– Por favor mei – dice Tomoyo – estas exagerando.

Meiling solo miro a los tres y comenzó a dar un par de pasos.

– Nos vamos por que – dice Eriol mirándola – mi amigo tiene que descansar ya que a sido una mañana agitada para el.

– Eso es cierto – dice Sakura.

– Pero créeme que el estará muy feliz cuando vea que estas visitándolo – dijo la ojiazul sonriéndole y tomándole las manos.

– Si – dice sonriendo – gracias.

– Bueno Sakura nos vemos pronto – dijo Eriol comenzando a caminar – voy a buscar a Meiling.

Al decir eso el ojiazul empieza a caminar.

– Amiga tengo algo que decirte – decía Tomoyo – no lo tomes a mal pero esta tarde iré a buscar mis cosas al departamento.

– ¿Tus cosas? – pregunto un poco asombrada.

– Si Eriol me invito a quedarme con el una temporada – dijo – y se muy bien que las cosas entre ustedes dos han mejorado bastante.

Sakura solo la miraba atentamente.

– Así que me imagino que después de que el joven Li salga de este lugar se irán a vivir ahí.

– Tomoyo – dijo Sakura – gracias.

– No me las des amiga – dijo soltándole las manos – yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

Minutos después en el interior de la habitación Shaoran estaba tratando de levantarse de la cama pero se le hacia un poco difícil, se quedo sentado mirando las persianas de la ventana… me siento totalmente patético – se dijo.

En ese momento escucho que abrían la puerta lamentablemente no pudo darse vuelta a ver quien era y segundos después sintió unos pasos hacia el…

– Meiling – dijo en voz alta – ya te dije que no te diré nada y que quiero estar solo.

Sakura camino hacia el y comenzó a decir… No soy Meiling.

– ¿Kinomoto? – pregunto tratando de verla de reojos.

– Si soy yo – dijo llegando a su lado.

El solo la miro y sonrió.

– No deberías estar en reposo – le dice sentándose a su lado.

– Si – dice asintiendo con su cabeza – pero no puedo me siento un inútil al estar en esta cama y sin poder moverme.

Ella solo sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

Segundos después.

– ¿Y como te haz sentido? – pregunto Sakura.

– Bien – dijo mirándola – como te había dicho una vez lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte.

Sakura solo movió su cabeza de un lado para el otro y observo que el ambarino se trataba de parar, ella se paro también para ayudarlo.

– Gracias – dijo el mirándola.

– No hay de que – contesto ella mirándolo.

Observo que el joven comenzaba a dar pasos hacia la ventana, despacio ella comenzó a seguirlo y una vez que ya estaba a su lado lo observo, nuevamente estaba con el ceño fruncido, eso era algo que a ella le incomodaba bastante.

– Lamento mucho lo que paso – dijo de pronto el ambarino – no deberías haber presenciado lo que sucedió.

– Eres un estúpido Li – dice Sakura dándole un golpe en el hombro – tu no deberías haber accedido a lo que te pedía esa mujer.

– Suena fácil decirlo – comenzó a decir mientras se sobaba el hombro – pero si te hubiera pasado algo por mi culpa no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca – termina de decir.

– Shaoran – dijo la muchacha mirándolo con ternura – pero tú fuiste el que pago las consecuencias.

–Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho Sakura ya que gracias a mi pasaste ese mal rato – dijo serio y caminando hacia su cama – yo solo deseaba que estuvieras sana y salva.

– No me importa lo que me suceda – comenzó a decir siguiéndolo – ya que lo único que yo quiero en estos momentos es estar contigo – dijo la muchacha colocando su mano sobre el rostro del joven.

– ¿Estas hablando en serio? – dice asombrado.

– Si – asintió con la cabeza – aunque me lo negara mil veces siempre fuiste tu el que mi corazón eligió.

– Me resulta un poco extraño admitirlo Kinomoto – contesto sonriendo – pero yo también siento lo mismo que tu aunque – dijo pasando su mano por su cabello – pensándolo bien es inevitable enamorarse de alguien tan irresistible como yo.

– Eres un egocéntrico – dijo sonriendo y empujándolo por el hombro.

Al hacer eso Sakura no midió su fuerza y Shaoran comenzó a desplomarse derechito hacia su cama, lo único que por reflejo logro hacer la muchacha fue tirarse a la cama para amortiguar el golpe.

Zas segundos después estaba Shaoran encima de Sakura…

– Lo siento – decía la castaña – lamento no haber medido mi fuerza.

– No te preocupes – dijo sonriendo – gracias a ti por lo menos no me dolió tanto la caída.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

Como le gustaba al ambarino que su esposa lo mirara y le sonriera de esa forma.

Lo mismo le pasaba a la castaña, esas miradas y sonrisas de ternura solo eran para ella.

– Tu realmente me interesas Kinomoto –.

– Y tú a mi Li – dijo la muchacha.

Era un momento realmente mágico para los dos, así que solo se dejaron llevar Shaoran bajo su rostro lentamente hacia el rostro de su amada, estaba a punto de besarla cuando sienten que se cierra la puerta.

Ambos miraron hacia ese lugar.

_**S.K.T**_

Gracias a todos por sus lindos y amables comentarios, por su apoyo y por sus visitas.

Espero y deseo que este capitulo les guste tanto como a mi por que fue realmente agradable escribirlo ya que me imagine la escena de Sakura y de Shaoran, de hecho me he reído bastante por la situación.

Bueno sin más que decir me despido…

Un beso y un abrazo… Saori


	59. Te Amo

El Doctor Yama había entrado a la habitación de Shaoran sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que miro hacia delante y observo que su amada Sakura estaba a punto de ser besada por Li.

Cerró bruscamente la puerta para romper ese momento y sonrió al darse cuenta que había dado resultado ya que los dos lo estaban mirando detenidamente.

Tocio un par de veces mientras que Sakura se levantaba y Li lo miraba con cara de asesino.

– Tsuyoshi – dice la castaña arreglándose la ropa.

– Bueno me doy cuenta que el paciente esta mucho mejor – dijo el caminando hacia ellos.

– ¿Habría sido mucha molestia haber tocado la puerta? – dice Shaoran en tono serio.

– Shaoran – dijo Sakura mirándolo – esas no son formas de…

– No te preocupes Sakura – dice Yama interrumpiéndola – la verdad es que no quise interrumpirlos yo no me di cuenta y…

– Yo no estaría muy seguro de eso – dice nuevamente el chino acostándose en su cama.

La castaña solo lo miro y poco a poco comenzó a fruncir su ceño… ¿Como era posible que fuera tan bipolar? – Se preguntaba – un momento estaba bien, tranquilo, es amable y encantador hasta que después se transforma volviendo a ser ese Li arrogante, prepotente, amargado e infantil.

– ¿Cómo se ha sentido señor Li? – pregunto Tsuyoshi mirándolo.

– La verdad o me puedo omitir todo comentario – contestaba Shaoran mirándolo seriamente.

– Las preguntas que le hago son de rutina – dice otra vez el Doctor – usted vera si quiere contestarlas o no.

– Okey Doctor – decía Li – me sentía muy bien hasta hace unos minutos atrás.

Sakura solo observaba la situación un tanto vergonzosa.

Justo en ese momento se escucho por los parlantes… Doctor Yama a urgencias.

– Discúlpenme – dice y mirando a Sakura – tendré que retírame.

– Claro – contesta ella.

– Adelante Doctor – dice Shaoran – por mi no se preocupe.

Tsuyoshi camina hacia la puerta de la habitación y sale de ella rápidamente, Sakura miro todo ese proceso y al ver que salía se dio vuelta a mirar a su esposo.

– ¿Me puedes explicar lo que sucedió? – dice en tono de molestia.

– Nada – contesta el chino en tono de pocos amigos.

– Yo no te entiendo – volvía a decir Sakura moviendo su cabeza.

– ¿Lo estas defendiendo Kinomoto? – le pregunta.

– Claro que no – dice seria – Tsuyoshi no ha hecho nada más que ayudarnos.

– Pues yo no le pedí su ayuda – dice frunciendo el ceño.

– Eres muy injusto y orgulloso – dice mirándolo seriamente – por Dios (suspiro) acaso no te das cuenta que el salvo tu vida.

– ¿Y tu crees que lo hizo por mi? – dijo Shaoran.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto.

– Solo lo hace para quedar bien contigo Kinomoto – contesto y volvió a decir – por que personas como el siempre buscan algo a cambio.

Sakura solo lo miraba.

– Te lo doy por firmado que así es –.

– No puedo creer que estés diciendo algo así –.

– ¿Por qué no? – Dijo mirándola – ya te había dicho que las personas no hacen nada por nadie y menos gratis.

– Tsuyoshi no es así – dice molesta.

– Y lo sigues defendiendo – contesta rápidamente.

– Puedes decir y pensar lo que quieras –.

– Claro que lo hare – dice frunciendo el ceño.

– Cada momento me asombras mas Li –.

– No se cual es tu asombro – dijo molesto – si sabes como soy yo.

– Si tienes razón – dice sonriendo.

– ¿Por qué estas sonriendo? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

– Por nada – dice – solo que se me estaba olvidando como era el idiota, terco y altanero Shaoran Li.

El ambarino quedo atónito con esas palabras tan frías y directas de su esposa, no pronuncio palabra alguna.

– Bueno – dice caminando hacia la puerta – tengo que continuar con mi jornada.

– Espero no haberle quitado su tiempo Doctora Kinomoto – dijo mirándola.

Sakura llego a la puerta y comenzó abrirla.

Poco a poco se dio vuelta para mirarlo antes de salir de la habitación y cuando sus miradas chocaron se dieron cuenta de lo que reflejaban sus ojos.

Los ojos de Shaoran brillaban de furia, de enojo… de molestia, en cambio los de Sakura estaban cargados de nostalgia, de pena… de tristeza.

Segundos después la castaña iba saliendo del lugar…

– Eres un estúpido – se dijo el joven estirándose en su cama y mirando el techo – ¿Por qué me comporto de esta manera? – Se preguntaba – después de haber compartido unos momentos tan bellos con ella, después de casi besarla de nuevo, después de todo lo que a pasado sigues comportándote como un idiota.

La muchacha solo se fue sin decir nada, sabía muy bien en su interior que si seguía contestando iban a caer en el círculo vicio del dimes y diretes y eso no traería nada bueno o mejor dicho no terminaría en nada bueno.

Siguió su camino y se dirigió a su oficina, quería dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, solo quería distraerse un poco así que terminaría el trabajo pendiente que tenia.

Al paso de unas horas Tsuyoshi vuelve a la habitación de Shaoran, da unos golpes en la puerta y segundos después entra.

– Espero no interrumpir nada – dice mirando al ambarino y caminando hacia el.

– No Doctor – le contesto mirándolo – como vera me encuentro solo en estos momentos.

– Bueno – comenzó a decir mirando una carpeta que tenia en su mano derecha – estuve revisando su expediente y me pude dar cuenta que a ido evolucionando muy bien y muy rápido.

Shaoran solo lo miraba atentamente.

– Así que lo más probable es que mañana le den el alta.

– Que buena noticia – dice el joven – no resisto estar un minuto mas en esta cama.

– Me imagino – contesto Tsuyoshi – pero también tiene que saber que esta en sus manos no volver nunca mas a esa cama.

– Lo se – dice – prometo que seguiré al pie de la letra sus indicaciones y recomendaciones.

– Lo dejare todo anotado con la enfermera – dice asintiendo con la cabeza – señor Li y si ahora me disculpa.

Al decir eso comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

– Gracias Doctor por todo lo que ha hecho por mi y – dijo Shaoran – también quería pedirle una disculpa por lo que sucedió esta tarde.

– No tiene para que pedirme disculpas – dice dándose vuelta para mirarlo – es lógico que se haya comportado de esa manera posesiva al frente de Sakura.

– ¿Cómo? – pregunto el ambarino.

– Esta cuidando lo que le pertenece – volvió a decir mirándolo – y se siente amenazado al ver que ella esta tan cerca de mí nuevamente.

– Si es cierto – dice serio – pero Sakura es mi esposa Doctor no es de mi propiedad.

– Claro – dice – perdón se me había olvidado que estaba casada con usted (sonriendo) donde tengo mi cabeza.

Shaoran solo lo miraba frunciendo el ceño… Tranquilo Shaoran – se decía mentalmente – solo guarda tu compostura.

– Es solo que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad entre ella y yo – seguía diciendo – que había pasado por alto el gran detalle que es usted.

Tsuyoshi miro seriamente a Shaoran y comenzó abrir la puerta, iba a salir por ella cuando se devuelve diciendo.

– Ah y Li – dice – no se preocupe por las gracias por que su esposa ya lo hizo personalmente por usted.

Segundos después el Doctor Yama ya había salido de la habitación, el chino se estiro en su cama…

– Maldita sea – comenzó a decir – que se cree este tipo al decir todas esas cosas (moviendo la cabeza) lo único que pretende es que yo desconfié de ella pero no le daré ese gusto Doctor Yama ya que yo luchare por mi esposa y le demostrare a todos el gran amor que nos une.

Mientras tanto por los pasillos…

– Lamento mucho el comportamiento de Shaoran – dice Sakura mirándolo – Tsuyoshi.

– No te preocupes Sakura – contesta sonriendo – se que el me ve como una amenaza.

La castaña solo escuchaba atentamente lo que el decía.

– Sabiendo que fuiste mi prometida primero – dice acercándose a ella y tomándole las manos.

– Tsuyoshi – dice mirándolo asombrada.

– Yo se que aun me amas – moviendo la cabeza – puede que en estos momentos estés confundida.

– Tsuyoshi no –.

– Te prometo que te esperare todo el tiempo posible – sonriendo – para que vuelvas conmigo princesa.

En ese instante las palabras de Shaoran retumbaron en la cabeza de Sakura así que un tanto fría se suelta del agarre del Doctor.

– Por favor Tsuyoshi no vuelvas a tomarme las manos de esa manera – dice seria – soy una mujer casada y le debo respeto a el.

– Pero Sakura –.

– Te estaré eternamente agradecida por todo lo que hiciste por mi esposo pero eso no significa que las cosas entre nosotros hayan cambiado.

– Lo se – dice el joven – se que haga lo que haga no me perdonaras.

– Tsuyoshi yo te perdono en serio – dice mirándolo – pero yo estoy con otra persona y ahora eso es lo que debes entender.

– No me pidas que haga eso – dice moviendo la cabeza – yo te amo y cueste lo que me cueste te lo demostrare.

¿Demostrarme el amor que sientes por mi? – Pregunto y rápidamente contesta – ya es tarde para eso por que yo amo a Shaoran.

– No puede ser – dice enojado – uno no puede enamorarse de alguien en tan poco tiempo ¿Acaso me fuiste infiel con el? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

– No digas estupideces por favor – dice molesta – me confundes con alguien mas pero – moviendo su cabeza – sabes que mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí ya estoy cansada de escuchar siempre lo mismo.

Al decir eso comienza a caminar por el pasillo mientras que el joven estaba ahí parado sin moverse.

– No puedo creer que lo ame – se decía así mismo – esa es una palabra muy grande y estoy seguro que solo lo dijo para que la deje en paz pero esta equivocada al pensar que se va a librar tan fácil de mi.

Sakura ya había llegado a su oficina, entro en ella y se sentó, coloco sus brazos en su escritorio y dejo caer su cabeza en ellos.

Justo en ese momento su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, lo saco de su bolsillo y se dio cuenta que era un mensaje de Shaoran.

– Un mensaje – dijo sentándose bien en la silla y tomándolo con ambas manos lo abrió – lo siento Kinomoto.

La muchacha sintió que sus ojos se colocaban vidriosos al leer esas palabras.

Habían discutido por Tsuyoshi y lo peor era que Li tenia razón en cada una de las palabras que le había dicho, ella lo había culpado por decirle solo la verdad.

Se levanto rápidamente y salió de su oficina en dirección al edificio contiguo.

Paralelamente en la habitación de Li, el estaba con su celular en la mano, lo miraba atentamente.

– Nada – dice en voz alta – lo mas probable es que ni siquiera haya visto mi mensaje o mucho peor no quiera saber nada de mi.

Al decir eso observa la hora y deja su móvil debajo de su almohada.

– Bueno pero ya es muy tarde – dice tapándose.

Se acomodo en la cama y cerrando sus ojos dice: Buenas noches Sakura.

De pronto se escucha unas palabras… Buenas noches Shaoran.

Shaoran abrió rápidamente sus ojos y miro hacia la puerta, no pudo ver muy bien por la oscuridad de la habitación pero estaba seguro que había escuchado la voz de Sakura, se sentó en la cama y prendió la lámpara que tenia al lado.

Observo a la muchacha que estaba parada a unos escasos pasos de el, sonrió al verla ahí.

– Lamento si te desperté – dice la castaña caminando hacia el.

– No – contesto moviendo su cabeza – te preocupes.

Sakura veía a su esposo que le estaba sonriendo y una felicidad la invadió.

– Lamento lo que paso – comenzó a decir la muchacha.

– Por favor no digas nada – dice interrumpiéndola – yo también tuve la culpa.

– Pero –.

– Eso ya es pasado – dice sonriendo y mostrándole la cama – ven.

La castaña se sentó junto a el y sonrió al tenerlo tan cerca, se recostó a su lado y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

– Estaba pensando en quedarme aquí esta noche – dice.

– ¿Estas hablando en serio? – Pregunto – ¿Eso se puede?

– La verdad es que no pero… – dice sentándose para mirarlo.

– No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa –.

– No te preocupes por eso – dice sonriendo – ya me estoy acostumbrando.

– Gracias – dice el abrazándola – ya que lo único que deseo en estos momentos es estar contigo.

– Y yo – contesta soltándose y mirándolo fijamente – hoy mas que nunca me he dado cuenta que mi lugar es aquí (sonrió) junto a ti.

– Te amo Sakura Kinomoto –.

– Te amo Shaoran Li –.

Al terminar de decir eso la joven toma el rostro del ambarino con ambas manos y le da un beso.

Fue un beso con ternura, con amor, con respeto.

Pasaron unos segundos y se separaron por la falta de aire.

– Guau – dice el chino – si me vas a besar así después de cada discusión o pelea que tengamos (sonríe) tendremos que hacerlo mas seguido.

– Shaoran – dice ella sonriendo – no te aproveches de la situación.

– Pero – dice el mirándola y haciendo pucheros.

– Si te vas a poner así cada vez que te regañe para mi – dice ella tomándole el rostro de nuevo – va a hacer un placer hacerlo.

Por fin después de todo lo que sucedió en el día estaban solos en esa habitación, sin que nadie empañara la felicidad que tenían en ese momento.

_**S.K.T**_


	60. Una Gran Bendición

Han pasado varios días, es mas unas cuantas semanas desde que el chino estuvo en el Hospital, todos estaban muy bien y felices sobre todo Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling al ver que Sakura y Shaoran estaban juntos.

– Shaoran acuérdate que Eriol nos invito a cenar esta noche – decía la castaña mirando a su amado.

– Si es cierto – dijo el ambarino sin dejar de mirar el diario que tenia en sus manos – pero si no quieres ir no vamos.

Al decir eso el joven levanta su vista hacia ella.

– ¿No quieres que vayamos? – pregunto caminando hacia el y sentándose a su lado volvió a preguntar – ¿Estas seguro?

– Es que yo preferiría quedarme esta noche aquí contigo – dijo sonriendole – sin que nadie nos moleste.

Sakura rio al escuchar lo que decía su esposo y recordó todo lo que lo a molestado su mejor amigo desde que reconoció que estaba enamorado de ella.

– No seas mala Kinomoto – dice Li – se que te estas riendo de mi.

– Bueno si – dice riendo – un poco.

Shaoran se acerco a Sakura lentamente y una vez que estaba muy cerca de ella le dice: ¿Por que no mejor consideras la propuesta que te hice?

– Eh Shaoran – comienza a decir mientras que un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de ella – tu sabes que yo.

– No te asustes mi flor – le dice tocándole el rostro – te prometí que te esperaría y juro que aunque quiera (sonriendo) no romperé mi promesa.

– Lo lamento se que somos marido y mujer y – decía la castaña quedándose callada.

– No lo hagas Sakura – contesto – cuando sea el momento indicado tu y yo estaremos juntos.

Ella solo lo miro con una sonrisa.

– Gracias – contesta – por tus palabras.

– Aunque espero que sea pronto – dice riendo – ya que tu sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia y mis necesidades biológicas están presentes.

– Li – dice parándose rápidamente.

– Lo siento – dice mirándola – yo estoy bromeando.

– Bromeando – contesta moviendo la cabeza – mejor vete arreglar ya que tenemos menos de una hora para estar allá.

– Esta bien haremos lo que quiera señora Li – dice parándose del sillón.

Sakura observo al dueño de sus pensamientos caminar hacia el baño, sonrió y comenzó a recordar la conversación que habían tenido hace unos días atrás.

– Tengo que decirte Sakura que tu y yo nunca estuvimos juntos – decía Shaoran mirando a su esposa.

– ¿Estas hablando de esa noche? ¿La que pasamos juntos en las vegas? – pregunto Sakura mirándolo.

– Si – asintió con la cabeza – te acuerdas que no querías saber lo que había sucedido.

– Si claro – dice mirándolo – recuerdo también que desperté en tu cama solo con mi ropa interior – sonrojándose – igual que tu.

El ambarino rio… Si es cierto – dice – recuerdo que te sonrojaste al verme así.

– Shaoran – dijo.

– Como lo estas haciendo en este momento – dijo sonriendo.

– Era primera vez que veía un hombre en ropa interior – dice seria y cruzándose de brazos – contento.

– ¿Estas hablando en serio? – pregunto un tanto asombrado.

– Si – dijo – yo nunca he estado con alguien.

– Sakura – dice el chino observándola.

– Mi intimidad para mí siempre ha sido un tema sagrado – dijo mirándolo – ya que si me entregaba a un hombre por primera vez seria a mi esposo y también seria por el gran amor que nos tendríamos.

– Por eso es que te molestaste tanto esa mañana al despertar a mi lado –.

– Si – dice – pero estaba molesta conmigo misma al pensar o mejor dicho al creer que estuve contigo sin acordarme de mis ideales.

– Lo siento – dice tomándole las manos – nunca fue mi intención que tu…

– No digas nada – dice colocando su dedo índice en sus labios – te agradezco mucho que me hayas contado la verdad.

– Yo nunca te voy a obligar hacer algo que tu no quieras – dice el mirándola con ternura – yo esperare hasta cuando estés lista.

– Gracias – dice ella acercándose y dándole un tierno beso.

Al paso del tiempo en la Residencia Hiragizawa, Meiling junto a Wei se encargaban de la cena, Eriol y Tomoyo se encontraban en su despacho.

– Por favor Eriol – decía Tomoyo mirando hacia el escritorio de su amado.

– Okey – decía el joven – prometo que ya no lo hare.

– Son personas adultas – dice moviendo su cabeza – ya no están en edad para comportarse como niños.

– Es que no lo puedo evitar querida Tomoyo – dijo el muchacho cerrando el notebook y parándose de la silla.

– Claro que lo puedes hacer –.

– Shaoran se ve tan tierno enamorado – contesto – y yo estoy muy feliz por eso.

– Yo también estoy feliz por Sakura – mirándolo – pero eso no quiere decir que también la tenga que molestar.

– Si tienes razón – dice caminando hacia ella y dándole un beso en la frente – prometo que desde esta noche me comportare.

– Lo prometes Eriol Hiragizawa – dice.

– Te lo prometo – le contesta sonriendo.

– Aparte acuérdate que esta cena es muy importante para nosotros –.

– Si hoy por fin les daremos la sorpresa –.

– Si claro y hablando de sorpresa – dijo Tomoyo dándose vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta – yo también tengo una para ti.

– ¿Sorpresa para mi? – Pregunto asombrado mirando hacia donde se diriguia su amada – yo no entiendo.

– Es que hay algo que no te he dicho querido Eriol – comenzó a decir mientras habría la puerta del despacho – dame un segundo vuelvo enseguida.

Eriol se quedo esperando a su amada tomoyo, pasaron unos segundos cuando ella volvió a entrar con una pequeña cajita de regalo.

– ¿Tomoyo sucedió algo? – pregunto mirándola.

– Eriol si – dice mirándolo y caminando hacia el – sucedió algo maravilloso.

– Querida me estas asustando –.

– No te asustes por favor – dijo llegando al frente de el y pasándole la cajita – esto es para ti.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la casa…

– Aun estamos a tiempo Kinomoto – decía Shaoran mirándola.

– Por favor – dice riendo – ya no son niños.

– Si es verdad – dice asintiendo con la cabeza – entremos mejor.

– Vamos – dice Sakura tomandolo de la mano.

Shaoran sonrió al notar el gesto de su esposa.

Comenzaron a dar un par de pasos hacia la entrada de la casa, subieron uno a uno los peldaños hasta llegar a la puerta.

En ese instante la puerta se abre y una alegre Meiling sale a recibirlos.

– Primo – dice mirando al muchacho y luego a la castaña – Sakura que bueno que están aquí.

– Buenas noches – dice el ambarino.

– Lamentamos el retraso – dijo la ojiverde.

– No se preocupen – decía la china moviendo su cabeza – lo importante es que ya están aquí.

Pero en el despacho de Eriol el muchacho estaba a punto de abrir el regalo pero algo se lo impedia ya que no podía dejar de mirarlo.

– ¿No tienes curiosidad de saber que hay adentro? – pregunto la muchacha.

– Tomoyo – dice el joven levantando su vista hacia ella – de antemano lo siento si es que olvide alguna fecha especial.

– ¿Fecha especial? – dice sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza – no mi amor claro que no.

Al escuchar esas palabras el muchacho soltó un pequeño suspiro así que decidió hacerlo.

Poco a poco comenzó a sacar la tapa de la cajita y sonrió al ver un par de zapatitos azules en su interior… ¿Zapatos de bebe? – se pregunto a si mismo y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta.

Miro a su amada y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios dijo: Esto es lo que creo que es.

– Si amor – dijo Tomoyo asintiendo con la cabeza – vamos hacer padres.

De pronto Eriol suelta la cajita y corre hacia donde su amada, al llegar ahí la levanta y comienza a dar vueltas con ella por todo el lugar.

– Me haz hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo con esta noticia – decía el joven.

– Yo también soy muy feliz amor pero por favor para – decía Tomoyo – me estoy mareando.

\- Si si – comenzó a decir – lo siento.

En ese instante dejo de darle vueltas pero al hacerlo boto una de las lámparas que estaba en el despacho, el sonido que provoco fue muy fuerte ya que se escucho hasta la entrada, los muchachos que estaba ahí se preocuparon por el ruido y decidieron ir hacia allá.

– Querida Tomoyo – decía el Eriol mirándola con ternura – gracias por esta bendición.

– Eriol – dice derramando unas lágrimas de emoción al ver que su amado sonreía de felicidad.

Ambos jóvenes acercaron sus frentes, estaban a punto de besarse cuando los muchachos entran preocupados al despacho.

– Eriol – dijo la china.

– Tomoyo – decía Sakura.

– ¿Esta todo bien? – preguntaba un preocupado Shaoran mirando a su mejor amigo.

– Si hoy más que nunca – responde el ojiazul.

Los muchachos no entendían a lo que se refería el joven solo se dieron cuenta de una lámpara rota en el piso y que Tomoyo no dejaba de llorar.

– Mi amada Tomoyo me acaba de dar – decía el joven tomando y besando la mano de su mujer – la mejor noticia de mi vida.

\- ¿Noticia? – dijeron las muchachas mirando a la ojiazul.

Tomoyo solo les sonrió.

– Eriol explícate – decía el ambarino moviendo la cabeza – para que podamos entenderte.

– Lo que pasa amigo mío es que vamos hacer padres –.

– ¿Vamos hacer padres? – dijo Shaoran mirándolo asombrado.

Eriol se coloco a reír por las palabras de su mejor amigo

– Shaoran – dijo Sakura mirándolo – Tomoyo esta embarazada ¿No es así? – pregunto mirando a la pareja.

– Si – contestaron ambos asintiendo con la cabeza.

– Que emoción – decía Meiling.

– Felicidades amigo – dijo Shaoran caminando hacia el para darle un abrazo.

– Gracias – dice abrazándolo.

Y un poco más allá…

– Que buena noticia – decía Sakura tomando las manos de su amiga.

– Te lo tenías bien guardado Tomoyo – dijo Meiling sonriendo – así que ahora quiero los detalles.

– Me entere esta mañana – dijo mirando a las dos – cuando fui a ver a mi ginecólogo por mi visita mensual.

– Vamos a ser tías Sakura – decía la china mirando a la castaña.

– Si amiga – respondió la ojiverde – tendremos un sobrino.

Tomoyo sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, miro hacia donde estaba su amado junto al marido de su amiga, el se veía realmente feliz… sintió una alegría inmensa que invadió su corazón al pensar que por fin tendría la familia que siempre había querido, que siempre había deseado.

Paso el tiempo y la velada fue perfecta, todos estaban muy felices por la gran noticia del angelito que estaba por venir, había sido una gran sorpresa para todos pero no era la única sorpresa que habría esa noche.

**S.K.T**


	61. La Sorpresa Parte I

Queridos lectores: La cursiva esta para separar espacio y tiempo en este capitulo, espero que no se les haga complicado leerlo y entenderlo.

* * *

Y en el aeropuerto general de Tokio (Narita) Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban sentados en una de las de las cuantas salas Vip que existían en el lugar, la muchacha estaba apoyada en el pecho de el.

Al paso de unos segundos el muchacho agacha su cabeza a la altura del rostro de ella y susurrando le dice: Me siento muy feliz por tenerte a mi lado.

– Shaoran – dice Sakura saliendo de su pecho y sentándose bien a su lado – yo.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto – ¿Dije algo malo?

– No para nada solo que – dice moviendo la cabeza – todo esto a pasado muy rápido que aun no me acostumbro.

– ¿Te estas arrepintiendo de todo esto? –.

– Claro que no – dijo tomándole el rostro con sus manos – nunca podría hacerlo ya que tu eres una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida.

– Sakura – dice el joven sonriendo y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Segundos después…

– ¿Entonces por que lo dices? – pregunto el chino.

– ¿Tú crees que habrá sido una buena idea aceptar esta invitación? – dijo mirándolo.

– Supongo – dice colocando su mano sobre la de su esposa.

– Es que me siento un poco incomoda por la situación – dice sonrojada y mirando hacia delante.

El chino hizo lo mismo y se dio cuenta que estaba su mejor amigo junto con su prima mirándolos fijamente.

Comenzó a fruncir el ceño lentamente y en segundos los espectadores se colocan a conversar y a reír entre ellos.

– Lo dices por eso – dijo Shaoran.

– Si – contesto la ojiverde asintiendo con la cabeza – para ellos también debe ser extraño vernos sin discutir o pelear.

– Si tienes razón – decía el muchacho – recuerdo que esa noche me lo comentaron.

_Un par de días antes…_

– Te ves realmente feliz por la noticia – dijo Shaoran mirando a su mejor amigo.

– Bueno es cierto – contesta Eriol – pero no es solo por la noticia que estoy feliz.

– ¿No? – pregunto.

– Estoy así también por ti.

– ¿Por mi? – dijo el ambarino un poco asombrado.

– Me alegra mucho que estés bien – mirándolo – ya que después de todo lo que haz pasado te mereces ser feliz.

– Eriol – dice mirándolo – gracias.

– No me las des amigo – sonríe – se que al final Sakura y tu van hacer muy felices.

– Yo también opino lo mismo – dijo Meiling llegando a su lado – ustedes dos se ven realmente felices juntos.

– Muchachos yo no se que decirles –.

– Aparte que lo mejor de todo es que ahora estaremos en paz todos – decía el ojiazul.

Shaoran lo miro sin entender.

– Eriol tiene razón Shaoran – dice la joven – ya que no los veremos peleando ni discutiendo cada cinco minutos.

– Mei – dice Shaoran serio.

– Por favor primo no me vas a decir que te gustaba estar como perros y gatos con mi amiga.

– Claro que no – dice cruzándose de brazos – me gustaba.

– Las cosas han cambiado bastante entre ustedes así que – decía Hiragizawa – ahora solo les queda amarse y disfrutar.

– Y hablando de amar y de disfrutar Shaoran – dice Meiling sonriendo – se están quedando atrás en esta historia ya que Eriol y Tomoyo se les adelantaron.

– ¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunto.

– Que quiero ver a un pequeño Shaoran o a una pequeña Sakura correr por ahí muy pronto –.

– Sakura y yo – dice susurrando – un hijo de los dos.

Al decir eso se sonrojo completamente de solo pensar en la situación y en el instante de tener a Sakura entre sus brazos.

Eriol junto a Meiling soltaron unas pequeñas carcajadas.

Justo en ese momento venían llegando Sakura y Tomoyo al lugar.

Una vez que los castaños están frente a frente se quedaron mirando fijamente, ambos sonrieron al verse.

Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling se dieron cuenta de la bonita y agradable escena que se estaba dando en ese momento entre ellos.

Minutos después…

– Bueno muchachos – dice el ojiazul tosiendo y colocándose al lado de ellos.

Shaoran y Sakura giraron sus cabezas para mirarlo.

– Con las chicas les tenemos una sorpresa –.

– ¿Sorpresa? – pregunto la castaña mirando a sus dos mejores amigas.

– Si – dice Meiling sonriéndole y tomándole el brazo.

– Es mas bien un regalo ¿Verdad amor? – dice Eriol tomando a su novia por la cintura.

Shaoran solo los miraba de un lado para el otro sin entender nada así que tomo la mano de su esposa y siguió escuchando la conversación.

– Queremos regalarles su luna de miel – dijo finalmente Tomoyo.

– ¿Luna de miel? – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

– Si primo – dice Meiling – desgraciadamente por las cosas que han sucedido a su alrededor últimamente no han tenido – sonriendo – tiempo para ustedes.

– Y también por que – decía Eriol – por fin después de tanto han reaccionado y han reconocido sus sentimientos.

– Eriol – dice Shaoran mirándolo.

– Es por todo eso que les regalaremos un viaje – término de decir el ojiazul.

– No pero – decía Sakura moviendo su cabeza – eso no es necesario.

– Kinomoto tiene razón – dice el ambarino mirando a los tres – eso es algo que no podemos recibir.

– ¿Y por que no? – preguntaba Meiling.

– Por favor Li no seas orgulloso – dijo Eriol.

– No es eso – dijo en tono serio.

– Ustedes se merecen todo esto Sakurita – dice Tomoyo mirándola – y mucho mas.

– Aparte les debemos su regalo de bodas – decía la china.

– Así que no aceptamos un no como respuesta –.

_Volviendo nuevamente al presente…_

– Entonces por eso es que estabas sonrojado cuando llegamos con Tomoyo – dice Sakura riéndose.

– No te rías – dice serio.

– Lo siento – dice sonriendo – no te enojes por favor.

– Esta bien – contesta – pero créeme que fue un momento incomodo.

– Pobrecito – decía la castaña sonriendo.

– Lo que no entiendo eso si – decía Shaoran mirándola y preguntándole – ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

– A eso – contesta la muchacha sonriendo nerviosa.

_Flash back _

– Me alegro tanto de que sonrías más seguido amiga – decía Tomoyo.

– Si – contesta la castaña sonriendo – en estos momentos me considero una persona demasiado feliz.

– Y se te nota – dijo Meiling mirando a ambas – ya era hora de que reconocieran el amor que se tienen.

– Aunque pensándolo bien no estoy muy segura todavía – decía Sakura tocándose la barbilla.

Las dos jóvenes un poco desconcertadas la quedan mirando por esas palabras.

– ¿Pero que dices? – pregunto Tomoyo.

– ¿Acaso no estas enamorada de mi primo? – preguntaba Meiling.

La ojiverde las mira sonriendo.

– Claro que amo al terco y orgulloso de tu primo – dijo – solo bromeaba.

– Me estabas asustando – dijo la china soltando un suspiro.

Tomoyo solo sonrió.

– Bueno y a todo esto chicas – dijo rápidamente la castaña – quería agradecerles nuevamente por su regalo de bodas.

– No tienes para que agradecernos Sakurita – dijo la ojiazul.

– Aparte tienen que pasar tiempo juntos – comenzó a decir Meiling – y a solas como marido y mujer.

– Tiempo a solas – decía susurrando la castaña – como marido y mujer.

– No me digas que aun no están juntos – dice Tomoyo.

– Pues digamos que juntos juntos no – contesto.

– ¿Todavía no consuman su matrimonio? – pregunto la ojinegro.

– Eh Meiling – dijo la muchacha – no crees que es una pregunta demasiado personal.

– ¿Por qué Tomoyo? – Dijo mirándola – si es normal que las personas que se aman hagan el amor.

– He chicas – decía Sakura sonrojándose y mirando a las dos.

– Si claro que es normal – contesto Tomoyo mirando a la china.

– O te da vergüenza hablar de estos temas amiga.

– Que dices – dice moviendo la cabeza – Meiling claro que no.

Sakura seguía atentamente la conversación mirando de un lado para el otro.

Meiling se rio al escuchar las palabras.

– Acaso crees que mi bebito – decía la ojiazul tocándose la barriga – es del espirito santo.

– Bueno eso es verdad – dijo – ya que Eriol no es ningún santurrón.

Las tres muchachas ríen.

_Y volviendo a la realidad…_

– Pero aun no me cuentas por que están aquí – dijo Shaoran.

– A si es cierto – contesto la castaña riendo – no seas impaciente Li.

– ¿Impaciente yo? – dice sonriendo.

– Si – le dice mirándolo – aun no termino de contar lo sucedido.

– Okey señora Li – dice asintiendo con la cabeza – siga con su relato.

– Así me gusta – dice sonriendo – bueno entonces después de que terminamos de reírnos Meiling me pregunto.

_Continuación de Flash Back…_

– ¿Entonces Sakura aun no han hecho el amor? –.

– No – contesto la castaña moviendo la cabeza – aun no se ha dado el momento.

Tomoyo y Meiling solo la miran.

– Aunque tengo que reconocer que tengo un poco de miedo –.

– ¿Miedo? – preguntaron.

– Si – dice asintiendo con la cabeza – esta seria la primera vez que yo estaría con un hombre.

– Sakura – dice Tomoyo mirándola con ternura.

– Shaoran se merece todo lo mejor del mundo y es por eso que me gustaría que todo resultara bien – decía la ojiverde sonriendo – me gustaría que fuera algo hermoso entre nosotros… algo mágico.

– Entonces te ayudaremos – dice Meiling en tono decidido.

– ¿Ayudarme? – Pregunta Sakura – pero como.

– Mei no me digas que quieres hacer lo que estoy pensando – dijo la ojiazul.

– Que bien me conoces Tomoyo –.

– Muchachas me pueden explicar – decía la castaña sin entender.

– Nosotras te ayudaremos a que tu primera vez sea inolvidable – dijo la china tomándole las manos – que sea especial con mi primo.

– Amiga yo no se que decirte – contesto Sakura.

– No digas nada Sakura – le contesto.

– ¿Estas segura que será una buena idea? – pregunto Tomoyo sonriendo.

– Claro que lo será así que ustedes dejen todo en mis manos –.

_Final Flash Back…_

– Y eso es lo que sucedió – decía Sakura mirando a su esposo – por eso están todos aquí.

Shaoran se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos así que al notar eso la castaña vuelve a decir: Hey Shaoran.

El muchacho solo la mira sin decir nada.

– ¿Estas molesto? – pregunto la joven.

– No – dice mirándola seriamente.

– ¿Entonces por que no me haz dicho nada? –.

– Es solo que me quede pensando en la conversación que habías tenido con las muchachas – dice el joven frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Sakura pestañeo un par de veces.

– ¿De verdad te preocupa tanto? – dice mirándola.

– ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto sin entender.

– Nuestra primera vez juntos – contesto el chino.

– Shaoran – dice agachando la cabeza – yo se que para ti no seria la primera vez que estas con una mujer.

El ambarino solo la miraba con ternura.

– Y es por eso – decía la muchacha levantando su vista hacia el rostro de el – que quiero que la nuestra sea importante e inolvidable.

– Mi flor escúchame – dice el juntando sus manos con las de ella – para mi ya es importante el hecho de tenerte a mi lado (sonriendo) es algo que nunca dejare de agradecerle a Dios por colocarte en mi camino.

– Shaoran – dice susurrando.

– Yo no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo el amor que me tienes –.

– Es que – comenzó a decir.

– Es que nada Sakura – dice el interrumpiéndola – ya no te preocupes.

La castaña lo miro tratando de sonreír.

– Ya no pienses en esas cosas – volvió a decir sonriendo – solo tienes que relajarte y disfrutar conmigo.

– Si eso es lo que hare – contesto mientras se apoyaba nuevamente en su pecho.

– Te amo tanto mi flor – dijo Li acariciándole el cabello.

– Y yo a ti – contesto sonriendo.

_**S.K.T**_


	62. La Sorpresa Parte Final

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando Eriol se levanta de su asiento y comienza a caminar hacia el ascensor que había en el lugar.

Las muchachas también comenzaron a caminar y se quedaron paradas al frente de los tortolos…

– Perdón – dice Meiling sonriendo – pretendemos no molestar.

– No claro que no – decía Sakura saliendo del pecho de su marido.

Shaoran solo las miro y pregunto: ¿Y Eriol donde esta?

– Vuelve enseguida – decía una sonriente Tomoyo.

– Ah okey – dice el ambarino parándose de su asiento y comenzando a dar un par de pasos al costado para así poder estirar las piernas.

– ¿Nerviosa? – le pregunto la china a la castaña.

– No – dice mirando a Shaoran – ahora no.

– Que bueno – dice la ojiazul – solo tienes que dejarte querer.

– Si eso es lo que hare – contesto sonriendo.

En ese momento venia Eriol saliendo del ascensor, el castaño se dio cuenta y camino hacia el.

Al estar frente a frente le pregunta: ¿Sucede algo?

– No nada – dice mirándolo.

– ¿Estas seguro? – dijo nuevamente el chino.

– Bueno no – dice caminado y quedándose al frente de el – ¿Me puedes prestar tu celular?

– ¿Mi celular? – Dice un poco asombrado.

– Claro – dice Eriol sonriendo – es que me he quedado sin minutos.

– Si – contesta Li sacando de su bolsillo el aparato y pasándoselo – no hay problema.

– Gracias – dice tomándolo y caminando hacia los ventanales de la habitación.

Shaoran no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado recientemente, ya que se le hacia un poco extraño que su mejor amigo no tuviera saldo en su móvil pero bueno no le tomo mayor importancia y camino hacia donde estaba el ojiazul.

Una vez allá se dio cuenta que Eriol miraba atentamente hacia abajo donde estaba la pista de aterrizaje, se fijo que en ese lugar se encontraban varias personas y una de ellas le hacia señas.

Miro rápidamente al joven que estaba a su lado y este solo comenzó a sonreír.

– ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto.

El ojiazul se dio vuelta para mirarlo… No – dice sonriéndole de una manera demasiada sospechosa – nada.

– Esa sonrisa – se dijo para si mismo el ambarino y de inmediato se le vino a la mente que su amigo estaba tramando algo ya que esa era la misma sonrisa que colocaba cada vez que se le ocurría algún plan contra el, llámenlo paranoia pero el estaba seguro que así seria y lo peor es que no seria nada bueno.

Eriol solo lo miro y comenzó a caminar.

Shaoran solo soltó un suspiro de resignación y decidió seguir a su mejor amigo.

Mientras tanto las muchachas se reían entre ellas, conversaban de temas triviales como por ejemplo del clima, en lo bonito que estaba el día y muchas cosas más.

– Serán como unas mini vacaciones – decía Sakura mirando a las dos.

Tomoyo solo la miro sonriendo.

En cambio Meiling le tomo las manos diciendo: Sakura tienes que prometernos que lo pasaras muy bien.

La castaña no entendía muy bien por que una de sus mejores amigas decía eso, ¿Si se supone que todos iban a pasarla muy bien o no?

– Sakura – dice Tomoyo abrazándola – te quiero mucho.

– Y yo a ti – dice volviendo a la realidad y pregunto – ¿Pero pasa algo?

– No nada – dice la ojinegra.

Tomoyo dejo de abrazar a Sakura cuando se dio cuenta que su amado se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia ellas seguido por el joven Li.

– Bueno – decía el ojiazul llegando ahí.

– ¿Y como te fue? – pregunto Meiling.

– Si bien – contesto.

Shaoran llego ahí colocándose al lado de su esposa, la cual lo observo sonriendo.

– Llego la hora de irnos – dice Eriol.

– Menos mal – dice Shaoran – pensé que nos quedaríamos todo el día aquí.

– Por Dios primo – dice Meiling – nunca dejas de quejarte.

Los muchachos soltaron unas carcajadas al escuchar las palabras de la joven.

Segundos después…

– Entonces nos vamos querida – el muchacho miro a su amada.

– Si – asintió Tomoyo tomándole la mano.

– Me adelantare – dice la ojinegra caminando hacia el ascensor.

Shaoran y Sakura se quedaron por unos momentos ahí mientras que la otra pareja se dirigía hacia el ascensor.

– Bueno ya es hora – dice el ambarino.

– Si – dice la joven.

El muchacho iba a dar unos pasos cuando se dio cuenta que su esposa seguía ahí, se giro rápidamente y pregunto: ¿Sucede algo?

– No – dice ella sonriéndole muy alegremente.

– ¿Y entonces por sonríes de esa manera? –.

– Es que estoy muy emocionada – comienza a decir – por que se que este será un viaje inolvidable.

El muchacho la miro y comenzó a reír.

– Si claro que lo será – le contesto irónicamente – con las compañías que tenemos.

– Lo siento – dice agachando la mirada – es mi culpa.

– No – dice el joven mirándola y tomándole las manos – no es tu culpa mi flor si yo solo estoy bromeando.

Al decir eso Sakura levanto su vista hacia su esposo y observo que la miraba con ternura y también estaba esa sonrisa tan particular de el, la que tanto le encantaba, todo eso provoco rápidamente un sonrojo en ella.

El solo la miraba atentamente sin entender por que su esposa estaba con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas, aunque se veía muy tierna así, al verla de esa forma unas tremendas ganas de besarla se apoderaron de el, así que tomo el rostro de la castaña con sus manos y lentamente se acerco a ella estaba a punto de colocar sus labios sobre los de Sakura cuando justo un grito impidió que lo hiciera.

Ambos se dieron vuelta y se dieron cuenta que era Meiling la del grito y que los esperaba en el ascensor.

– Rayos – dijo Shaoran molesto.

– Es mejor que vayamos – dice Sakura mirándolo.

– Esta bien – contesta el.

Caminaron hacia allá y al darse cuenta que solo los tres estaban ahí Sakura pregunto: ¿Y Tomoyo?

– Ya bajo con Eriol – contesto la ojinegra ingresando al ascensor – ustedes no se dieron cuenta ya que estaban sumergidos en su mundo de amor y romance.

– Mei – dice la castaña entrando al ascensor un poco avergonzada por las palabras.

– No era necesario el comentario – dijo el muchacho en tono serio mientras seguía a su esposa dentro del ascensor.

– ¿Pero por que primito? – dice ella apretando los números y sonriéndoles – si no dije nada que no fuera verdad (moviendo la cabeza) aparte que se ven tan tiernos así de juntitos.

Shaoran solo se cruzo de brazos.

– Por que tan amargado Shaoran – seguía diciendo su prima.

– Por que odio que me fastidien – contesto serio.

Sakura se mantenía callada y solo los miro de una lado para el otro, se dio cuenta que su esposo estaba muy serio demasiado, de hecho ya ni recordaba la ultima vez que lo había visto así en cambio Meiling no dejaba de sonreír sabia que lo estaba sacando de sus casillas y que esto no terminaría en nada bueno, solo deseaba en su interior que llegaran pronto al piso numero 1.

– Sobre todo tu – termino de decir el ambarino frunciendo el ceño.

– Hay primo – dijo sin prestar atención a lo dicho por el – yo no se cual es el afán de estar siempre como ogro, con esa actitud tan negativa.

Shaoran solo la miro frunciendo mas y mas su ceño.

– No te aburres Sakura de verlo siempre con esta actitud tan deprimente – le pregunta a la castaña – con esa cara de aburrimiento.

– Oye Meiling – dice enojado – no crees que te estas pasando.

Sakura solo sonrió y dijo: Bueno la verdad es que…

Ambos Li la miraron atentamente.

Me podre acostumbrar – dice abrazando a su esposo.

– Sakura – dice Li sonriéndole.

Meiling solo sonrió moviendo la cabeza… Que cierto es ese dicho de que los polos opuestos se atraen.

Mientras tanto…

– Ya esta todo listo señor – decía el piloto del jet.

– Gracias – dice Eriol.

– Cuando usted lo ordene partiremos – volvió a decir el joven.

– Solo faltan los invitados y nos vamos – comenzó a decir el ojiazul.

– Como usted diga – asintiendo con la cabeza.

– Bueno creo que ya no es necesario esperar – dice Tomoyo mirando hacia la salida del ascensor.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon hacia ese lugar y se dieron cuenta que del ascensor venia saliendo Meiling riendo y detrás de ella venían los recién casados de la mano.

– Puedes prepararte Riu – dice Eriol mirándolo – ya sabes a donde tienes que ir.

– Entendido – dice haciendo una reverencia – con su permiso.

Y…

– Perdón la tardanza – decía Meiling sonriendo – pero este par de tortolitos no dejaban de regalonear.

– Lo siento – decía Sakura.

– Bueno pero – comenzó a decir el castaño – lo importante es que ya estamos aquí.

– Si claro – dice Eriol – por que ya es hora de irse.

– Llego el momento de decir adiós – dice Tomoyo mirando a Sakura.

– ¿Cómo? – dice ella mirándola.

– Shaoran – empezó a decir el ojiazul tocándole el hombro – Riu ya esta en el jet esperándolos.

– ¿El jet? – dice mirándolo.

– Si – asintiendo con la cabeza.

– Así que ahora – decía Meiling tomando la mano del joven para juntarla con la de Sakura – tienen que irse rápido.

Los castaños se miraban sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

– Nosotros los dejamos aquí – dijo Tomoyo.

– No entiendo – comenzó a decir Sakura.

– ¿Pero no pueden estar hablando en serio? – decía un asombrado Shaoran.

– Claro que si amigo – dijo Eriol sonriéndoles y tocándole el hombro.

– O acaso creías que estaríamos tocando el violín ahí para ustedes – dice Meiling riéndose.

– Chicos yo – termino de decir la castaña – no se que decirles.

– Que lo pasaran muy bien – decía Tomoyo mirándola – que disfrutaran y que se olvidaran del mundo (sonriendo) los dos.

Al terminar de decir eso la ojiazul observa a los enamorados, Shaoran asiente con su cabeza mientras que Sakura sonreía de felicidad.

– Gracias – dijo la ojiverde.

– Bueno entonces que esperan – comenzó a decir Meiling – ¿O quieren que el piloto se vaya sin ustedes?

– Por supuesto que no – decía Shaoran asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando a su mejor amigo – gracias.

– No hay de que amigo – dice sonriendo – ah y tu celular te lo devolveré a tu regreso.

– ¿Mi celular? – dijo para si mismo – cierto lo tienes tu.

– Como decía mi amada – dice el ojiazul – tienen que desconectarse del mundo así que…

– Pero – dijo Li interrumpiéndolo.

– Pero nada amigo – sonriendo – solo dedícate a disfrutar con tu esposa y se feliz.

Más allá…

– De verdad chicas no se como les pagare todo esto – decía Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

– Por favor Sakurita no hagas eso – dijo Tomoyo mirandola.

– Es que – decía la castaña.

– Hacemos todo esto por que te queremos amiga – decía Meiling – por que te mereces ser feliz junto a mi primo.

– Por que por fin después de todo – dice la ojiazul – estarán juntos.

– Si – asiente con la cabeza la joven.

Y asi pasaron un par de minutos, los muchachos ya habían comenzado a caminar hacia el jet privado.

– Estoy tan feliz por ellos – decía Tomoyo mirándolos caminar.

– Yo también querida – dijo Eriol sonriéndoles y luego sonriéndole a ella – hicimos algo bueno.

– Claro que lo hicimos – comento Meiling – así que viva el amor.

Los muchachos solo la miraron sonriendo, mientras que Sakura y Shaoran entraban en el avión…

– Buenos días señor – decía Riu haciendo una reverencia – señora.

– Buenos días – contesto Sakura.

– Gracias Riu – dice Shaoran asintiendo con la cabeza.

– No hay de que señor Li – dice el joven – pueden colocarse cómodos ya que partiremos en unos 5 minutos.

– Okey pero – pregunto el ambarino – ¿A dónde vamos?

– Es una sorpresa que le tiene preparada el señor Hiragizawa – dice el piloto comenzando a caminar – con su permiso.

– Si – asintiendo con la cabeza Sakura – gracias.

– Era de imaginármelo – susurra.

– No te preocupes tanto – dice mirándolo – Shaoran.

– Si – le contesta moviendo la cabeza – prometo que no lo hare.

– Bueno entonces sentémonos – dice caminando.

– Claro mi flor – siguiéndola – ahora solo nos relajaremos.

– Si – sonriéndole – y disfrutaremos este tiempo a solas.

Y así fue, en el vuelo solo se dedicaron a disfrutar, compartían experiencias vividas y una que otra anécdota que les había sucedido.

Por ahora solo se dejarían llevar hasta llegar a su destino y disfrutar de la luna de miel preparada por sus mejores amigos.

_**S.K.T**_


	63. El Comienzo De La Aventura

Al paso de un par de horas los castaños llegaron a su destino, aterrizaron en una isla, un lugar realmente hermoso y minutos después ya estaban bajándose del avión privado, después de despedirse y agradecer al piloto sus atenciones comenzaron a caminar hacia la gran casona.

Al llegar ahí se encuentran con un hombre que estaba arreglando el jardín de la entrada.

– Joven Li – dice el hombre asombrado mirándolo y acercándose muy rápido a el – pensamos que llegaría mas tarde.

– Buenos días Akira – contesta Shaoran sonriéndole.

– Lamento no haber ido a recogerlos – decía haciendo una reverencia – así podría haberlos ayudado con las maletas.

Sakura miraba atentamente al señor que no dejaba de moverse al frente de su esposo.

– No te preocupes por eso – decía el ambarino nuevamente – ya que no era necesario.

Justo en ese momento venia saliendo una mujer de la casona.

– Viejo con quien estas hablando – comenzó a decir hasta que se dio cuenta que los invitados ya habían llegado – ya están aquí.

– Tanto tiempo sin vernos – dijo Shaoran mirándola – Sora.

– Joven Xiao Lang – contesto la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos – yo.

– Por favor vieja – decía Akira mirándola – no te pongas así.

– Lo siento – comenzó a decir ella haciendo una reverencia – es que estoy tan emocionada de que este aquí de nuevo.

– Para mi también – dijo sonriendo y tomándole la mano a su esposa – Sora (mirándolos) Akira les presento a mi esposa Sakura.

– Mucho gusto señora – dice el hombre.

– Un gusto en conocerla – dijo la mujer.

– Al contrario el gusto es mío – contesto la castaña haciendo una reverencia.

Akira y Sora sonrieron al ver lo hermosa y sencilla que era la esposa del joven, pasaron un par de minutos y entraron al lugar.

– Iré a dejar su equipaje a la recamara señor – dice Akira tomando las maletas.

– Esta bien – dice asintiendo con la cabeza – gracias.

– Que amables personas – dice Sakura mirando a su esposo.

– Si – dice el – realmente lo son.

La castaña sonrió mirándolo.

– Ven – dice tomándole la mano – te mostrare algo.

– Si claro – contesto.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia un pequeño balcón que había ahí, tenía una vista espectacular que iba directo al mar y sus alrededores.

– Que hermoso – dice la muchacha apoyándose en la baranda – se ve todo esto.

– Sabia que te iba a gustar – decía el colocándose a su lado – pero para mi lo mas hermoso de este lugar eres tu.

– Shaoran – susurra mirándolo y colocándose al frente de el – que dices.

– De verdad mi flor tu eres muy hermosa – dice tomándola por la cintura – aunque no me haya dado cuenta antes (sonriendo) tu siempre fuiste lo que yo siempre quise tener.

La castaña sonrió colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre que tenia al frente.

En ese instante se sienten unos pasos y alguien tosiendo.

– Perdón – dice la mujer – si los interrumpo.

Ambos miraron hacia el lado izquierdo y observaron que era Sora la que estaba parada ahí.

– No se preocupe – decía Sakura soltando a su esposo.

– Puedes pasar Sora – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole.

– Les traía estos refrescos – comenzó a decir la mujer caminando hacia ellos y mostrándoles una bandeja – lo mas probable es que tengan sed por el viaje.

– Si – asiente con la cabeza el joven sacando uno de los vasos – gracias.

– Muchas gracias – contesto Sakura sonriendo.

– No hay de que señora – dice – bueno ahora me retiro – asintiendo con la cabeza – si se les ofrece algo me avisa joven Xiao Lang.

– Claro – contesta Shaoran.

– Con su permiso – dice Sora comenzando a caminar.

– Adelante – dice la castaña mirando como la mujer salía del lugar.

Segundos después… la muchacha se da vuelta y observa al ambarino apoyado en la baranda del balcón mirando hacia la playa.

Camino hacia allá colocándose a su lado y se dio cuenta que el solo tomaba de su vaso sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.

– ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto.

– No – dice el.

– ¿Estas seguro? – volvió a preguntar la castaña.

– Si – contesta girando su cabeza hacia ella para mirarla – es solo que hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba que alguien me llamara de esa forma.

Sakura solo lo miro sin decir nada mientras que el castaño solo le sonrió.

– También tengo que reconocer que esta vez Eriol me sorprendió – dice Shaoran dándose vuelta – nunca me imagine que nos enviaría a este lugar.

– ¿Y es malo venir aquí? – pregunto un poco asombrada.

– No – dice moviendo la cabeza y tomándole la mano – para nada.

Shaoran y Sakura comenzaron a caminar hacia los sillones del lugar, al llegar ahí se sientan.

– Venir a este lugar me trae viejos recuerdos – dice el ambarino.

– A lo mejor Eriol pensó lo mismo y por eso nos mando para acá –.

Shaoran empezó a reír… Lo más probable.

La castaña también hizo lo mismo.

– Cuando éramos niños veníamos mucho a este lugar – decía el joven mirándola – de hecho casi todos los fines de semana los padres de Eriol me traían a vacacionar con ellos.

– ¿Entonces esta casona es de la familia Hiragizawa? – pregunto.

– Si – asintiendo con la cabeza – gracias a ellos fui muy feliz en este lugar.

– Gracias a ellos – dijo susurrando la mujer.

– Exacto – dice – mis padres siempre han sido personas muy ocupadas por sus miles de compromisos o ahora pensándolo bien – decía mirando su vaso – debió de haber sido la excusa perfecta para no pasar tiempo con sus hijos.

– Shaoran como puedes decir eso – dice Sakura – de tus padres.

– Por que es la verdad Sakura – le contesta en tono serio – dentro de la familia Li solo existen personas frías, calculadoras sin sentimientos ni corazón.

– Eso no puede ser – dijo susurrando.

– Mis padres – seguía diciendo – en especial el señor Hien Li solo a velado por sus intereses nunca se a preocupado de mis hermanas o de mi.

– Mi amor yo lo siento –.

– No lo sientas mi flor – decía – este es un tema que esta totalmente asumido de mi parte.

– Pero aun así yo no debí preguntar –.

– Eres mi esposa y puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras – dice tomándole las manos.

– Yo no quiero que te sientas triste por mi culpa – dice en tono de nostalgia.

– No lo estoy – contesta sonriéndole – ahora que estas a mi lado nunca me sentiré de esa manera.

– Shaoran – dice ella soltándose y tomándole su rostro.

– Tu eres lo único bueno que he tenido en mi vida –.

– Y tu lo único que yo necesito para ser feliz –.

Al terminar de decir eso se dan un hermoso beso mientras tanto en otro lugar…

En un gran despacho se encontraban la señora y el señor Li.

– Xiao Lang sufrió un accidente y estuvo internado en el Hospital – decía Ieran Li mirando a su esposo.

El señor Li levanto su vista por unos segundos hacia su esposa y luego la bajo para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

– Hien no piensas decir nada – dice la mujer mirándolo seriamente.

– ¿Y que quieres que diga mujer? – pregunto sin mirarla.

– No se – moviendo la cabeza – que estas preocupado por el (mirándolo) que te importa lo que le suceda.

– ¿Y por que debería hacerlo? – dijo levantándose del asiento y comenzando a caminar hacia la biblioteca.

– Por que es tu hijo – dice mientras comenzaba a seguir sus pasos – tu único hijo.

– El ya no es mi hijo – dijo dándose vuelta para mirarla – si no te acuerdas renuncio a su nombre y a su apellido.

– No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso –.

– Y yo – moviendo la cabeza – no se a donde quieres llegar con todo esto.

– ¿De verdad lo vas a dejar a su suerte? – pregunto.

– Si – asiente con la cabeza – el lo quiso así y no voy hacer nada para ayudarlo.

– Pues si tu no lo vas hacer lo hare yo – dice en tono decidido.

Al decir la señora Li comienza a caminar y al pasar por el lado de su esposo este la toma muy fuerte del brazo.

– Si es que yo dejo que lo hagas Ieran – dice Hien Li enojado.

– Hien me estas lastimando – decía ella mirándolo asombrada por la reacción.

– Yo nunca dejare que lo ayudes – dijo soltándole el brazo – me escuchaste.

Ieran Li empezó a sobarse el brazo mientras veía al padre de sus hijos volver a tomar asiento detrás de su escritorio, no podía creer lo que había sucedido ya que su esposo no era una persona violenta pero lamentablemente esta vez se estaba comportando de una manera muy distinta a la que ella conocía.

Y de vuelta a la casona Hiragizawa, Sakura y Shaoran estaban sentándose a la mesa para almorzar ya que estaba todo listo y dispuesto para ellos.

– Gracias – decía Sakura sentándose.

– Se ve todo muy rico – decía el joven sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa.

– Espero que les guste todo – comenzó a decir Sora.

– Ya lo vera señora – decía Akira mirando a Sakura – mi esposa cocina muy bien.

– Me imagino – dice Sakura sonriendo.

– Bueno ahora nos retiramos para que almuercen tranquilos – dice la mujer.

– Buen provecho – dice el hombre.

Las dos personas iban a caminar cuando Sakura les pregunta…

¿Por que no nos acompañan a la mesa?

Shaoran miro a su esposa un tanto asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

– Es que – comenzó a decir Akira.

– No como se le ocurre señora – dijo Sora – podemos estar molestando.

– No – dice moviendo la cabeza – claro que no ¿Cierto Shaoran? – pregunto mirando a su esposo.

– Mi esposa tiene razón – contesta el joven sonriéndole a Sakura y luego mirándolos a ellos – después de todas las molestias que les hemos causado al venir aquí es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ustedes.

– Pero que dice joven Li – dice Akira mirándolo – para nosotros no es ninguna molestia.

– Estamos muy contentos de que hayan venido a este lugar – dijo la mujer.

– Gracias – dice Shaoran sonriéndoles.

Sakura observaba a su marido alegremente, el de verdad era feliz en ese lugar rodeado de esas personas que lo apreciaban mucho.

Paso como una media hora cuando terminan de comer solo les faltaba el postre, Sora se levanto a la cocina por el y Sakura decidió ayudar mientras que los dos hombres se quedan en el comedor charlando.

– No era necesario que viniera hasta aquí señora – decía Sora dejando los platos en el mesón.

– Si es cierto – decía ella pasándoles más platos – pero no me podía quedar ahí sin hacer nada.

– Gracias señora – contesta sonriéndole.

– No al contrario – comenzó a decir – señora Sora yo soy la que debería darle las gracias.

– Pero señora yo – decía moviendo la cabeza – no entiendo a lo que se refiere.

– Ustedes han querido y cuidado a mi esposo – sonriéndole – y eso es algo que nunca les terminare de agradecer.

– Solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo – dijo.

– El me conto todo lo referido a este lugar – decía – lo bien que lo pasaba y como lo cuidaban.

– Cuando vino por primera vez el joven Xiao Lang debe de haber tenido como unos 4 años de edad – empezó a decir – era un niño muy tímido, callado, desconfiado en pocas palabras introvertido.

Sakura tomo asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina colocando mucha atención a las palabras de la mujer mientras que ella servía el postre en unos pocillos color blanco.

– Solo compartía con el señorito Eriol – decía – ya que era el único amigo que tenia (mirándola) la señora Naomi que en paz descanse nos conto a mi y a mi viejo que los padres del joven eran unas personas muy ocupadas que nunca tenían tiempo para el que por eso siempre estaba solo.

– La señora Naomi – dijo y pregunto - ¿La madre de Eriol?

– Si una gran mujer – asiente con la cabeza – lastima que ella y el señor Tsubasa perdieran sus vidas en ese accidente.

Sakura solo la miro con un poco de tristeza, lo bueno es que Sora no se dio cuenta y siguió hablando…

– Paso muy poquito tiempo cuando el joven Xiao Lang comenzó a darse con mi viejo y conmigo – dice sonriendo – nos alegramos mucho por eso ya que el joven Eriol y su esposo significaban mucho para nosotros.

– Me imagino – contesta Sakura sonriendo.

– Ellos eran muy revoltosos y traviesos nos sacaban canas verdes – seguía diciendo – pero aun así los queríamos y los regaloneábamos mucho.

Y en el comedor…

– Se ve muy bien joven – decía el hombre mirando a Shaoran.

– Gracias por decirlo Akira – contesto el ambarino.

– Y también se ve muy feliz al lado de su esposa – dijo de nuevo – disculpe mi atrevimiento pero quería decirle que es una señorita bastante bella y encantadora aparte de alegre y sencilla.

– Si soy muy feliz con Sakura – asintiendo con la cabeza – y lo que me acabas de decir no podría haberlo dicho mejor yo.

– Me alegro mucho que haya encontrado una buena mujer para casarse – decía moviendo la cabeza – y hablando de eso que me cuenta del joven Eriol.

– Eriol – dice sonriendo.

– Si – mirándolo – como se encuentra el.

Justo en ese momento venían ambas mujeres ingresando al comedor.

– Viejo deja de interrogar al señor – decía Sora mirándolo y luego mirando al castaño.

– No te preocupes Sora – decía Shaoran sonriendo.

– No seas mala vieja – contestaba el hombre – solo le preguntaba por el joven Eriol.

– Bueno si es así no te reto mas – decía sentándose a su lado.

Sakura también se había sentado al lado izquierdo de su marido el cual le sonreía felizmente.

– Esta todo bien – decía el joven tomándole la mano.

– Si – contesto sonriéndole – todo bien.

– Te amo – dijo susurrándole.

– Y yo a ti – le contesto.

Shaoran sonrió y comenzó a decir…

– Eriol esta muy bien – mirando a la personas a su derecha – es muy feliz como yo en este momento.

– Mi amor – dice la muchacha sonriendo.

– ¿Entonces el joven también se caso? – pregunto Akira.

– No todavía pero el también encontró a la mujer de su vida – moviendo la cabeza – y muy pronto será padre.

– Va a tener un bebe – dice Sora.

Sakura asiente con su cabeza.

– Que buena noticia es saber que nuestros traviesos sean felices o no vieja – decía el señor mirando a su esposa.

– Si Akira – decía sonriendo.

Y en ese mismo momento en Japón…

– Atchust –.

– Eriol – dice Tomoyo mirándolo.

– Atchust – nuevamente.

– Amor – dijo otra vez - ¿Te encuentras bien?

– No – contesto el moviendo su cabeza – no se por que comencé a estornudar.

– Estamos en invierno querido es normal – dijo la ojiazul.

– Pero no tengo frio y – decía mirando a su alrededor – no hay ninguna ventana abierta.

– Entonces alguien se debe estar acordando de ti –.

– ¿Tú lo crees? – pregunto un poco asombrado.

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza.

– Bueno solo espero que si alguien esta hablando o se esta acordando de mí – dice – sean puras cosas buenas.

– Hay amor – dice riendo.

– Pero Tomoyo – decía – tengo que mantener una reputación intachable ante la sociedad.

Los dos se miraron y se rieron por las palabras dichas por el ojiazul.

– Como si a ti te importara lo que opine la gente querido – decía su amada.

– Por eso mismo – dijo riendo – lo digo Tomoyo.

_**S.K.T**_

_**gracias por la fidelidad, por el apoyo y por la comprensión.**_

_**he aquí un nuevo capitulo para todas ustedes, espero y deseo que les guste.**_

_**espero sus comentarios y prometo pronto subir el siguiente.**_

_**gracias a Tefy , a Lunabsc, a Haro Adrianne, isabel20, Krio Zoe por sus lindos y entretenidos comentarios, también a todos los que me dejan uno muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo ya que eso es un factor importante para nosotros sus escritores aficionados por que nos dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo para ustedes.**_

_**sin mas que decir me despido con besos y abrazos a la distancia.**_

_** Saori Kinomoto Tsukino.**_


	64. Nuestra Luna De Miel

– ¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? – pregunto el ambarino mirándola.

– Claro – contesto sonriéndole – como olvidarlo.

– ¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera? – le pregunto de nuevo.

– Por que eras tan lindo en esa época – dijo.

– A ósea estas diciendo que ahora no soy lindo – dice frunciendo el ceño.

– No te enojes – dice rápidamente – nos conocimos en uno de los cumpleaños de Meiling ¿verdad?

– Si – contesta Shaoran asintiendo con su cabeza – aunque me cambies el tema.

Sakura comienza a soltar unas carcajadas mientras le preguntaba ¿No me digas que de verdad te enojaste?

– No mi flor – le dice sonriendo y tomándole la mano – como me podría enojar contigo.

– Que bueno – dice soltando un pequeño suspiro – ¿Pero no entiendo que fue lo que nos sucedió?

– Hace un tiempo atrás yo también me lo pregunte.

– Nosotros nunca fuimos grandes amigos cuando niños pero – decía la muchacha – por lo menos nos llevábamos muy bien.

– Si – dice – hasta que crecimos y nos convertimos en lo que somos hoy en día.

– Querrás decir hasta que te convertiste en un egocéntrico y egoísta Shaoran Li.

– Hey Kinomoto – contesta indignado – tú tampoco te quedaste atrás.

– ¿Qué insinúas Li? – Pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

– Yo no insinuó nada – dice mirándola – ya que solo te estoy diciendo la verdad.

La castaña solo lo miraba.

– Te volviste en una amargada, sabelotodo y controladora Sakura Kinomoto.

– Oye – responde frunciendo levemente el ceño – yo no soy así.

– ¿No? – pregunta riendo.

– Bueno tengo que reconocer que me gusta que las cosas resulten bien.

– Si y yo también reconozco que era egoísta.

– Lo importante es que lo éramos amor – comienza a decir mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

– Si mi Sakura – comienza a tomarla por la cintura – lo único que importa es que estamos juntos.

– Que nos amamos y que nadie nos separara – termina de decir ella sonriéndole.

Shaoran sonríe inclinándose hacia su esposa para depositar un lindo beso en esos hermosos labios rosados.

Pero en otro lugar comenzaba a sonar un teléfono…

– Wei no te preocupes – decía Eriol bajando las escaleras – yo contesto.

– Como usted diga joven – responde el hombre con una reverencia y saliendo del lugar.

El ojiazul observaba al mayordomo salir del lugar cuando comenzó a tomar el aparato.

– Residencia Hiragizawa – decía Eriol.

– ¿Eriol eres tu? – se escucha que preguntan.

– Esa voz – dice el ojiazul para si mismo y en voz alta pregunta ¿Tía Ieran?

– Si hijo – decía ella – eras tú.

– Si soy yo – dice en tono de asombro y rápidamente pregunta – ¿En que la puedo ayudar?

– Necesito hablar con mi hijo por favor – dice en tono de preocupación – se que tuvo un accidente y…

– No hay de que preocuparse – dice interrumpiéndola – lo malo ya paso.

– Estas hablando en serio.

– Si tía – contesta – el ahora esta muy bien.

– Que buena noticia me haz dado Eriol – decía Ieran Li – he tratado de localizarlo al celular pero el móvil aparece como apagado.

– Si es verdad – dice riéndose – lo que pasa es que su celular se quedo aquí en la casa por que Shaoran no esta en Japón.

– ¿Cómo es eso? – dijo la mujer.

– Shaoran esta disfrutando de su luna de miel con su esposa – respondió.

– ¿Luna de miel? – volvió a decir.

– Si no se habían podido dar ese gusto.

– Eriol hijo – comienza a decir – contéstame algo con toda sinceridad.

– Si tía – dice – dígame.

– ¿Mi hijo es feliz con ella?

– Si – le contesto – el es realmente feliz con Sakura.

– Me alegro tanto por Xiao Lang – dice con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios comienza a susurrar – después de todo lo que ha pasado el ha podido ser feliz.

– Perdón tía – dijo – pero no le entendí lo ultimo que decía.

– Eriol yo – decía – preguntaba que cuando volvería.

– El tendría que estar llegando en un par de días.

La señora Ieran escuchaba atentamente las palabras que decía el muchacho.

– Si quiere cuando llegue yo le puedo decir que llamo para que le devuelva el llamado.

– Podrías hacer eso por mi – empieza a decir.

Cuando justo en ese momento se escuchan pasos y unas palabras detrás de ella.

– Ieran con quien estas hablando.

– Hien – dice para si misma y rápidamente le contesta al joven que tenia en la línea… Lo siento querido tengo que cortar.

– ¿Pero paso algo? – pregunto un poco extrañado.

– No Eriol no te preocupes prometo que volveré a llamar.

Al decir eso corta la llamada y se da vuelta para observar a su marido que la miraba de una manera demasiado sospechosa.

Pero…

– Tía Ieran esta ahí todavía – decía Eriol mirando el teléfono – que raro – pensó.

Justo en ese momento de las escaleras venia bajando su amada Tomoyo.

– ¿Sucede algo querido? – pregunto.

– No – comenzó a decir mientras que dejaba el teléfono sobre la mesa.

– ¿Estas seguro? – dice llegando al frente de el – te ves preocupado.

– Tomoyo yo – dice moviendo la cabeza – acabo de habla con mi tía Ieran.

– ¿Ieran? – Dice – la madre del joven Li.

Eriol asiente con la cabeza… Ella quería hablar con Shaoran pero le comente que estaba de viaje y a los segundos me corto de una manera muy extraña.

– No te preocupes amor – dice sonriéndole – a lo mejor la señora Li estaba ocupada y por eso te corto tan repentinamente.

– Eso espero querida.

De vuelta a China…

– No me escuchaste cuando te hablaba – dice seriamente.

– Si Hien – dice mirando el suelo y comenzando a caminar – lo lamento.

Una vez que la mujer pasa por su lado el hombre le dice: Ya te lo advertí Ieran.

Ella detiene el paso y sube la vista para mirar la cara del Padre de sus hijos.

– Si llegas ayudar a tu hijo – dice – te vas arrepentir.

– ¿Me estas amenazando? – le pregunto.

– Puedes tomarlo como quieras – volvió a decir.

– Tu no me puedes prohibir que quiera saber de mi hijo – dice enojada – que lo quiera ayudar.

– Claro que puedo hacerlo Ieran – decía Hien Li – eres mi esposa y como tal debes cumplir con lo que te impongo yo como tu marido.

– Pero también soy Madre y eso es algo que tienes que entender y aceptar.

– Se que lo eres – frunciendo el ceño comienza a dar un par de pasos – pero tu hijo es un mal agradecido y no merece nada de nosotros.

– Hien no puedes decir eso – moviendo la cabeza – después de todo lo que le hemos hecho.

– ¿Le hemos hecho? – dice dándose vuelta y parando de caminar – no me digas que tienes cargo de conciencia mujer.

– Hien – dice la señora.

– Todo lo que hicimos fue por su bien – moviendo la cabeza – para que no desperdiciara su vida (mirándola) su juventud amarrándose a una cualquiera.

– Por su bien – dijo nuevamente la señora.

– Claro que si el siempre tuvo un futuro brillante y un apellido intachable – decía – iba a seguir mis pasos cuando yo me retirara.

– Pero no fue así ya que el decidió por si mismo – dice con una leve sonrisa en sus labios – decidió ser feliz al lado de su esposa.

– Vamos a ver cuanto le dura esa felicidad sin dinero.

Al decir eso Hien Li comienza a caminar.

– El no necesita eso para ser feliz – dice Ieran Li con una voz firme.

El hombre se da vuelta a mirarla nuevamente.

– Ya que puede valerse por si mismo sin la ayuda de la Familia Li.

– Que te hace pensar eso mujer – dice enojado – todos tenemos un precio y ya veras que todo lo que te estoy diciendo es real.

Ella solo lo miro frunciendo el ceño… De tal palo tal astilla.

– Tu hijo llegara a pedirme perdón de rodillas – sonríe victoriosamente – ya lo veras.

– Estas equivocado por que eso no pasara – responde – yo conozco muy bien a Xiao Lang y el no lo hará.

– Si estas tan segura Ieran – pregunta – ¿Por qué sigues con el mismo tema?

– Lo hago por que es la realidad.

– La realidad – dice riéndose y acercándose a ella para quedar frente a frente – la única realidad mujer es que en este mundo solo sobreviviremos los más fuertes.

Al decir eso el Señor le toma por la mandíbula y apuntándole con su mano derecha la cabeza le dice: Recuerda que siempre consigo lo que me propongo y esta vez no será la excepción.

– Por favor Hien – dice ella mirándolo con preocupación mientras que por su rostro comienzan a deslizarse un par de lagrimas – no le hagas daño.

– ¿Hacerle daño? – Dice soltándola bruscamente y riéndose – por quien me tomas Ieran.

La Señora Li estaba en el suelo, no dejaba de llorar al pensar en su preciado hijo y en el monstruo que se estaba convirtiendo su esposo.

Y de vuelta a donde Sakura y Shaoran…

– Me encanta todo esto – decía la muchacha mirando el mar – el aire puro, la naturaleza, el mar.

– Me alegra que todo te guste y sea de tu agrado – le dice sonriendo – pero esto no a terminado aun.

– ¿Cómo? – pregunto asombrada.

– Por que te tengo una sorpresa mi flor.

– Shaoran yo – comienza a decir la ojiverde.

– Nada Sakura – dice acercándose a ella – yo lo único que deseo es aprovechar el máximo de tiempo contigo.

– Yo también – dice.

– Entonces por eso quiero que comencemos a disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel.

La castaña solo lo miraba sonriendo.

– Te tengo una sorpresa preparada así que necesito que te alistes – dijo el ambarino.

– ¿Sorpresa? – dice asombrada.

– Si ve a tu cuarto y arréglate.

– ¿A dónde me piensa llevar Señor Li? – le pregunta.

– Señora Li – sonriéndole – si le cuento dejara de ser una sorpresa.

– Que malo eres.

– Mi flor – dice acerándose a ella – lo único que debe saber es que la llevare a la playa así que póngase la ropa mas cómoda posible para que así podamos recordar viejos tiempos.

– ¿A que te refieres con recordar viejos tiempos? – pregunta con curiosidad.

– Ya lo veras así que nos vemos al final de las escaleras en unos 15 minutos mas.

– Esta bien – dice asintiendo con la cabeza – te estaré esperando ahí.

Al decir eso la muchacha comienza a caminar hacia el interior de la casona, el joven solo observa y sonríe al pensar en la sorpresa que le tiene preparada a su esposa.

Pasaron los 15 minutos que para el castaño parecieron eternos, estaba en el lugar acordado para ese tan ansiado encuentro con la dueña de sus sentimientos, el vestía completamente de blanco…

A los segundos Sakura llego a las escaleras, comenzó a bajar uno a uno los escalones sonriendo al notar que su esposo no dejaba de mirarla y de sonreírle.

Shaoran la miraba atentamente mientras que en su interior sentía una sensación de alegría, era una sensación que ya había tenido anteriormente era algo similar a un Deja Vu ya que recordó el sueño que tuvo cuando se encontraba en el Hospital, cuando vio a su amada completamente de blanco y con ese sombrero que era idéntico a la vestimenta que traía puesta la muchacha en este mismo momento, sonrió casi por inercia.

– ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto ella al estar frente a frente.

– No – contesta moviendo la cabeza.

– Bueno entonces si es así – dice sonriendo – nos vamos.

– Claro mi flor – le dice tomándola de la mano.

Los muchachos salieron de la casona en rumbo a la playa y una vez que estaban cerca del lugar Shaoran le coloca una venda en los ojos a su esposa para que no viera nada antes de llegar.

– Shaoran no puedo ver nada – decía ella tomándolo fuertemente por el brazo.

– Esa es la idea – dice el – ya estamos cerca.

– Tengo miedo de caerme – decía.

– No tengas miedo – dice tratando de ayudarla a caminar – yo estoy a tu lado y nunca dejare que te caigas.

– Mi amor.

– Confías en mi – dice sonriendo.

– Con mi vida – le responde.

– Entonces sígueme.

A los minutos llegan a una carpa de color blanco.

– Bueno ahora puedes sacarte la venda de los ojos mi flor – dice el joven.

Sakura asiente con la cabeza y comenzaba a sacarse la venda de sus ojos, a los segundos los abre, sonrió al ver lo que su marido le tenia preparado.

– ¿Te gusto? – le pregunto.

– Shaoran yo – empezó a decir mientras observaba el interior de la carpa, habían varios cojines de colores, flores a los alrededores, en el medio había una bandeja con diferentes frutas, jugos y una botella de wisky.

– Lo siento – dice mirándola y moviendo la cabeza – si es que es muy exagerado yo no sabia que…

– Me encanta – dice ella mirándolo y arrojándose a sus brazos.

El ambarino se asombro por la reacción de la muchacha y también le sonrió de la misma manera en que lo hacia ella.

– De verdad gracias por todo lo que haces por mi.

– Mi flor lo me las des – dice acariciándole el cabello – es lo menos que puedo hacer para ti.

– Shaoran – dice susurrando.

– Sakura – contesta acercándose a su boca.

En ese momento se besaron apasionadamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían.

_**S.K.T**_

_**Queridas y amadas lectoras:**_

_**Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo les deseo a cada una de ustedes, que este nuevo año que se aproxima este cargado de Amor, de Salud y de Dinero para todos.**_

_**son mis sinceros deseos. **_

_**muchos besos y abrazos a la distancia... Saori**_


	65. Los Nuevos Recuerdos

El ambarino había decidido entrar en el mar mientras que su esposa lo observaba, ella se sentía muy feliz ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que estaría en este momento y en este lugar con Shaoran Li?

Si meses atrás se llevaban como el perro y el gato, pero eso ya no importaba en este momento por que lo único que deseaba era que el hermoso sueño que estaba viviendo junto a el no acabara nunca.

Al paso de unos minutos Shaoran comenzaba a salir del mar, era un día hermoso y especial ya que estaba con ella, empezó a caminar hacia la castaña que lo miraba sonriendo.

Unas ganas tremendas de besarla y abrazarla se apoderaron de el al verla ahí sentada en la arena así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas y cuando al fin llega al frente de ella se arrodilla para besarla y ahí fue cuando lentamente coloca su brazo detrás del cuello de Sakura logrando con esto acostarla y el sobre su esposa.

Después de unos segundos de ese tierno y apasionado beso se soltaron para terminar regalándose una sonrisa.

– Que malo eres – comenzó a decir la muchacha mientras se sentaba – me mojaste entera.

El joven se sentó también y dijo: Era para que te refrescaras un poco.

– Shaoran – dice ella sonriendo.

– Me siento tan feliz por estar aquí contigo Sakura.

– Y yo mi amor – decía ella mientras se paraba lentamente – prométeme que este será el comienzo de nuestra felicidad.

El muchacho se paro sonriendo.

– Claro que te lo prometo mi flor – dice mirándola – este es el principio de la hermosa vida que nos espera juntos.

Sakura se arrojo a los brazos de su esposo al escuchar las palabras que el decía.

– Sabias que te amo con todo mi corazón –.

– Si – responde asintiendo con la cabeza.

– Que te haz metido hasta el fondo – decía Shaoran acariciándole la mejilla – de mi ser.

– Y tú del mío – sonrió – ya que yo también te amo.

Al paso de la tarde los muchachos aun se encontraban en la playa, ahora estaban dentro de la carpa degustando el festín de fruta que había en su interior, Shaoran comenzó a destapar la botella de wisky.

– La ultima vez que vi una de esas – decía la castaña sonriendo – tuve una mala experiencia.

– Me imagino que lo dices por mi – contesta riendo.

– Por quien más lo diría – rio – mi amor.

– ¿De verdad fue una mala experiencia? – pregunto mientras servía el contenido en los vasos.

– Bueno – comenzó a decir Sakura – tengo que reconocer que al principio si fue una mala experiencia ya que tuve un tremendo dolor de cabeza a la mañana siguiente.

– Si – asiente con la cabeza – eso es cierto.

– Y también por que me entere que por culpa del alcohol nosotros tomamos la decisión de estar juntos y casarnos.

– No creo que haya sido así – dice moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

– ¿Y entonces por que fue Li?

– Por que en el fondo ambos lo queríamos – dijo – el alcohol solo nos dio el valor de acercarnos y hacerlo.

– Puede ser – decía mirándolo con ternura – el alcohol nos ayudo a votar la pared impenetrable que cada uno tenia en esos momentos.

– Tienes razón mi flor así que por eso – dice mirándola – vamos a recordar viejos tiempos esta noche.

– Ahora entiendo por que me habías dicho eso anteriormente.

– Si – dice pasándole su vaso.

– Gracias – contesto la muchacha.

– Entonces como vamos a recordar – decía sonriendo – ¿Te apuesto a que no te tomas tu vaso sin titubear?

– ¿En serio quieres apostar conmigo? – pregunto ella.

– Por que no – dice moviendo la cabeza – aparte que si pierdo puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

– Okey – contesta la ojiverde tomando su vaso y llevándoselo a la boca.

Al paso de unos segundos la muchacha se había tomado todo su vaso y lo dejaba en el suelo.

– ¿Contento? – dice mirándolo.

– Me asombras Kinomoto – dice riendo.

– Ahora por tu culpa me transformare en una alcohólica.

– No seas exagerada mi flor – moviendo la cabeza – pero bueno ahora que perdí la apuesta.

– Es verdad – dice y un poco sonrojada le pregunta: ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que yo te gustaba?

– Haber – dice tocándose la barbilla – cuando fue que yo me di cuenta.

De pronto se escucharon unas risas.

– ¿Por qué te ríes? – pregunto ella un poco extrañada.

– Por que llegue a la conclusión que tú siempre me haz gustado.

– ¿Cómo es eso? – volvió a preguntar.

– Yo me enamore de ti desde que te conocí – mirándola – solo que no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta que nos volvimos a tratar en las vegas.

Sakura escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su esposo, la verdad es que sonaban bastante lógicas.

– Cuando éramos niños asocie que el sentimiento que tenia por ti era de amistad pero después cuando fuimos creciendo nos empezamos a mirar con otros ojos y…

– Claro – dice ella interrumpiéndolo – el sentimiento de amistad que tuvimos se transformo en odio.

– Si – contesta sonriendo y tomándole la mano – para después transformarse en amor.

– Es verdad – dice acariciando el rostro del joven con la otra mano.

– ¿Y tu mi flor cuando fue que te diste cuenta? –.

– Yo – dice sonriendo – comparto la misma opinión que tu sobre nuestra niñez ya que siempre te encontré un niño bien parecido, fuiste por años mi amor platónico.

– ¿De veras? – dice el asombrado.

– Si – asintiendo con la cabeza – pero el tiempo paso crecimos y ambos cambiamos, nuestros gustos e intereses eran distintos (mirándolo) y lo peor era que ya no nos soportábamos.

– Ni que lo digas – dice riendo.

– Pero después de que convivimos esa noche y el día siguiente mi opinión hacia ti cambio – decía la muchacha sonriendo – y después que nos seguimos tratando mas me di cuenta que el niño que eras cuando pequeño seguía ahí.

Shaoran sintió una gran alegría en su interior al escuchar las palabras que decía su esposa.

– Aunque te hagas el fuerte, el egoísta y el que no te importa nada ni nadie yo siempre sabré que eso es solo una fachada para no resaltar lo bueno que eres.

– Si puede ser – contesta el ambarino mientras se tocaba la barbilla – al parecer me conoce más que yo mismo señora Li.

– Mi amor – dice mirándolo con ternura – por eso me enamore de ti.

– ¿Y que hay con el Doctor Yama? – pregunto.

– Yo siempre tuve claro que los sentimientos por Tsuyoshi eran verdaderos, que eran de amor, de respeto, de confianza – comenzó a decir moviendo su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro – yo creí estar enamorada de el y que lo que sentía en esos momentos seria lo único que experimentaría en mi vida, que era lo máximo pero contigo me sucedió todo al revés.

– ¿A que te refieres con todo al revés? –.

– Contigo he tenido otra clase de sentimientos y sensaciones que pensé que no existían por eso tengo que reconocer que al principio me daban miedo.

– ¿Miedo? – volvió a preguntar.

– Miedo a tenerlos – dice mirándolo – miedo a dejarme llevar y solo haber sufrido en el intento.

El muchacho sonrió.

– Ya que tú eres tan…

– ¿Tan que? – interrumpiéndola.

– Tan difícil – sonriendo – tan cerrado y sin sentimientos por eso nunca pensé que te enamorarías de mí.

– Bueno si tienes razón en todo mi flor – comienza a decir – se que soy muy difícil y que nunca había demostrado mis verdaderos sentimientos hasta ahora y que tampoco hablo de mi vida personal o (mirando el vaso) mas bien dicho de las cosas que no quiero recordar.

– Shaoran – dice Sakura mirándolo.

– A mi me paso algo similar contigo – dice subiendo su vista hacia la de su esposa – como te había dicho anteriormente yo me había enamorado de ti desde que tengo uso de razón pero en mi adolescencia si existió una persona de la cual creí estar enamorado.

Sakura escuchaba atentamente una a una las palabras que decía su esposo, se asombro un poco al enterarse que el chino también se había enamorado.

– Tengo que decir que me sentía feliz en ese momento ya que tenia sentimientos buenos, agradables – dijo moviendo la cabeza – cosas que no había experimentado nunca como el cariño, el apoyo, las risas, las alegrías, el sentirte especial y que eres importante para alguien.

– Mi amor –.

– Tu sabes que eso nunca lo tuve en la Mansión Li solo lo sentía estando con Meiling, mi abuela o con Eriol y su familia – decía el joven mirando el horizonte – pero después me di cuenta que todo lo que sentía por ella se transformo en algo decepcionante.

– ¿Por qué fue algo decepcionante? – pregunto.

El ambarino dio vuelta su cabeza y mirando a su esposa responde.

– Por que descubrí que era una farsante (moviendo la cabeza) que todo lo que me había dicho era una mentira y que solo estuvo conmigo por mi situación económica y por la reputación intachable que tenía la Familia Li ante la sociedad –.

– ¿Pero como fue que te diste cuenta de eso? – decía un poco asombrada ¿Te lo dijo ella? –.

– No – dice serio – ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decírmelo a la cara.

– Ahora entiendo tantas cosas – dijo Sakura – por eso tu actitud, por eso tu forma de ser y de ver la vida así.

– En parte si – contesta – por mucho tiempo viví con un muro al frente de mí.

– Para que nadie pasara y sufrieras de nuevo –.

– Pero llegaste tu – dice sonriendo – y botaste la pared e inconscientemente te metiste en mis dominios, te volviste a meter en mi corazón y ahora estamos aquí.

– Gracias – contesta sonriendo.

– No hay de que – dice extrañado y preguntando – pero ¿Por qué me las das? –.

– Por contarme todo esto y no ocultarme nada importante de tu vida –.

– ¿No ocultarte nada? – susurrando.

– Si – asiente con la cabeza – se que este tema debe haber sido muy difícil para ti volver abrir viejas heridas del corazón nunca es bueno pero también hace bien hablarlas por que…

Shaoran solo miraba a su esposa sin tomarle atención a sus palabras ya que no se podía sacar de la cabeza la frase que Sakura había pronunciado al principio…

– De verdad yo no le he ocultado nada – se decía así mismo – lo de mi Familia o lo del matrimonio arreglado esos son temas sin importancia para mi así que no es necesario decírselo ¿O si? Pero yo no le he mentido en ningún momento solo lo he omitido.

Sakura seguía hablando hasta que se dio cuenta que su marido no le ponía atención así que solo sonrió mirándolo.

El ambarino miro a su esposa y se fijo que ya no le estaba hablando así que comenzó a decir… Mi flor tengo que decirte algo que es muy importante.

– Mi amor yo… –.

– Se trata de mi Familia –.

La castaña lo miro atentamente.

– Ya no pertenezco más a la Familia Li –.

– ¿Cómo? – Dijo un poco asombrada – ¿Por qué? –.

– Mi Padre me desheredo el día que se entero que me había casado –.

– ¿Estas hablando en serio? –.

– Si – asiente con la cabeza – el tenia otros planes para mi y como yo me rehusé.

– Por que te casaste conmigo – dice agachando la mirada – el te desheredo.

– Sakura – decía colocando su mano en la barbilla de ella logrando con eso que ella levantara la vista – no te pongas así.

– Es que por mi culpa haz tenido ese gran problema –.

– No mi flor – contesta – no digas eso ya que los problemas con mi Familia han sido desde siempre (moviendo la cabeza) ya era hora de que cortara las cadenas que me ataban a los Li.

– No puedo creer que por no obedecer a tu Padre estés en esta situación –.

– Tu no sabes como es la Familia Li – mirándola – de hecho ni siquiera me puedo imaginar todo lo que han hecho o a todos los que han pasado a llevar para conseguir lo que quieren.

– ¿Por eso fue que regresaste a Japón? – pregunto.

– Si – decía – una de las razones fue esa ya que al cortar las cadenas me desligue completamente así que no tenia nada más que hacer en Hong Kong y la otra fue por ti.

– ¿Por mi? – dice mirándolo.

– Yo quería estar contigo aunque en ese momento no había definido muy bien mis sentimientos (moviendo la cabeza) igual fui en tu búsqueda.

– ¿Cómo estabas tan seguro que yo te iba aceptar? –.

– Es que no lo estaba solo me deje llevar y me arriesgue –.

Sakura sonrió.

– Bueno y si no me aceptabas lamentablemente estaba obligado a buscarme a alguien mas – dice sonriendo.

– Oye – dice ella dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

– Lo siento – dice – no debí decir eso pero hay algo mas que decirte.

La castaña movió su cabeza de un lado para el otro diciendo: No lo hagas.

– ¿Cómo? – dice el joven extrañado.

– No es necesario que me digas más –.

– ¿Estas segura? – pregunto.

– Lo único que me interesa y me importa en estos momentos eres tu – decía mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposo.

– Sakura – dice el – de verdad necesito decírtelo.

– Sea lo que sea ya no quiero saberlo – dice abrazándolo.

– Te amo – le dice dándole un beso en la frente.

– Y yo – sonriendo – gracias por estar conmigo.

– El que debería darte las gracias soy yo –.

– No entiendo – dice mirándolo.

– Por que siempre he pensado que fui yo el que te salvo de las garras del Doctor acosador –.

– Pero si así fue – dice sonriendo.

– No al contrario mi flor – le responde – ya que fuiste tú la que me salvo de tener una vida fría y vacía para convertirla en una llena de amor y felicidad.

_**S.K.T**_


	66. Solo Quiero Estar Contigo Para Siempre

Al paso de un par de horas de risas y anécdotas empezó a oscurecer así que los muchachos deciden volver a la casona.

– Shaoran – dice Sakura mirándolo.

– Dime – contesta sonriéndole.

– A que no me atrapas – decía la ojiverde comenzando a correr.

El joven vio como su amada flor de cerezo corría así que la persiguió diciéndole: Espérame.

Al los minutos después Sakura para y detrás de ella también lo hacia el.

– ¿Te paso algo? – pregunto.

– No – moviendo la cabeza – solo que me canse (rio) creo que tengo que hacer mas ejercicio – pensó para si misma.

– Pues si es así – rio – yo te puedo cargar.

– Shaoran yo – comenzó a decir volviendo a la realidad.

– Mi flor yo te llevo – dijo colocándose al lado de ella y agachándose – ven súbete en mi espalda.

– Estas hablando en serio – dijo asombrada.

– Claro –.

La muchacha sonríe y sin pensarlo dos veces se sube en la espalda de su amado.

– ¿Estas lista? – pregunta el.

– Si – contesta.

– Entonces sujétate bien.

Sakura se afirmo lo que mas pudo del cuello de su amado mientras que el chino tomaba ambas piernas de la castaña con sus brazos, se paro y empezó a caminar.

Pero en Japón…

– Si claro – decía una muchacha mirando por la ventana – entonces esta todo listo – se queda callada por unos segundos – tiene que salir todo como lo planee por favor, si genial.

Tomoyo miraba a una de sus mejores caminar de un lado a otro sin entender un poco la situación, sonrió al ver que Meiling daba un brinco de alegría.

– Okey – dice la china – muchas gracias por todo y cualquier cosa me avisa.

– Que bueno todo va a salir como me lo imagine – se decía así misma dándose vuelta para quedar al frente de la ojiazul.

– ¿Qué es lo que estas planeado? – indago la muchacha.

– Yo – dice riendo.

– Meiling –.

– Solo quiero que los muchachos se diviertan – decía moviendo la cabeza – que disfruten.

– Y lo deben estar haciendo –.

– De seguro – dice sonriendo pícaramente – pero entiéndeme amiga Eriol les dio su regalo solo faltaba el mío (moviendo la cabeza) aparte que la sorpresa que les tengo se que será de su agrado.

– Me imagino – dice mirándola.

Pero de vuelta a la isla paradisiaca…

El joven cargo en su espalda a su esposa mientras se dirigian hacia su destino, al llegar a la puerta de la casona la baja lentamente.

– Gracias por cargarme Shaoran – decía la muchacha mirándolo.

– No hay de que mi flor – contesta sonriéndole – para eso somos los maridos.

Justo en ese momento se sintió un gran ruido en el cielo y a los segundos se larga a llover, ambos colocan sus manos en sus cabezas casi por inercia.

– Esto no puede pasarnos siempre – decía la castaña.

– La lluvia nos sigue para todos lados – dijo el.

Los dos ríen por las palabras que habían dicho pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta, era la señora Sora quien preocupada por que no llegaban los abrazo de alegría.

A los minutos después entran a la casa…

– Que bueno que ya están aquí – decía la señora mirándolos.

– Si – dice Shaoran sonriéndole – nos demoramos mas de lo que pensaba.

– Es que me tenían muy preocupada – dice de nuevo.

– Lamentamos – comienza a decir la castaña – preocuparla.

– Es que estos lugares de noche son muy peligrosos y con la lluvia se ponen aun mas peor.

– Vieja – se escucho una voz detrás de ellos – deja de molestar al joven y a su esposa.

– Pero viejo – decía ella mirándolo.

– No te preocupes Akira – contesta el chino – no es ninguna molestia que se preocupe por nosotros (sonrío) es mas se agradece el gesto de cariño y amor que siempre me han brindado.

– Gracias por sus palabras joven Xiao Lang – dice haciendo una reverencia.

Sakura sonreía alegremente al lado de su esposo.

– Ya vieja es tarde – dice el hombre.

– Si claro – dijo ella mirándolo y luego mirando a la pareja – cualquier cosa que necesite nos avisa.

– Con su permiso señora – volvió a decir el hombre.

– Adelante – contesta Sakura asintiendo con su cabeza.

– Joven… señora que descansen –.

– Igual ustedes – responde Shaoran mirando como se van.

Los muchachos se quedan solos en la sala.

– Se nota que te quieren mucho – dice sonriéndole.

– Si – moviendo la cabeza – la verdad es que nunca terminare de agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mi.

– Y yo – dice rápidamente la ojiverde.

– ¿Tu por que? – pregunto asombrado.

– Por que cada vez que hablas de ellos te veo feliz, sonriente, alegre y eso me gusta – decía ella dándose vuelta para quedar al frente de el – por que el ceño fruncido que siempre mantienes en tu frente ya no existe.

– Bueno eso es verdad – dice acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura – pero no solo por ellos mi ceño ya no esta.

– Ah si – dice ella sonriéndole coquetamente mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo.

–También es gracias a ti Sakura –.

En ese momento el joven baja su cabeza hacia el rostro de su flor de cerezo y la besa apasionadamente.

Al paso de los minutos…

– Bueno creo que ya llego la hora de… – decía la muchacha mirando a su esposo.

– Le pedí a Sora que me alistara una habitación –.

– Pero – decía ella.

– Acuérdate mi flor – dice tomándole las manos – que te dije que te esperaría.

– Shaoran yo…

– Vamos que se esta haciendo tarde – dice el joven entrelazando su mano junto a la de ella.

– Esta bien – contesta comenzando a caminar.

Subieron uno a uno los peldaños de la escalera y al llegar ya al segundo piso doblaron a mano derecha donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Shaoran dejo a su esposa en la puerta de la recamara que le correspondería a ella.

– Gracias por traerme – decía ella mirándolo.

– No es nada mi flor (sonriéndole)

– Que duermas bien querido Shaoran – dice dándole un delicado beso en los labios del joven.

El muchacho recibió el beso de su esposa y a los segundos le contesta… Tu también descansa.

Comenzó a caminar así que Sakura se dio vuelta hacia la puerta y colocando la mano en la perilla la abre.

Entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta, se apoyo en ella para observar detenidamente el interior de la recamara, era muy bella ya que se veía que estaba muy bien decorada, con muchos colores, camino hacia el medio de esta donde estaba la cama y se dio cuenta que era realmente encantadora ya que estaba toda tapada por tul color blanco.

Empezó a caminar hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta que seguía lloviendo, se coloco su manos en sus brazos y volvió a mirar su habitación de verdad era muy hermosa pero sintió que eso no le importaba para nada ya que sentía que algo le faltaba, se sentía sola, tan pequeña en esa gran y vacía habitación.

Mientras tanto Shaoran ya se encontraba afuera de su recamara, se quedo parado al frente de la puerta pensando en su esposa, como le hubiera gustado quedarse mas tiempo con ella, conversando, riendo o simplemente verla dormir le hubiera bastado.

Se dio vuelta en sus pies por inercia y comenzó a dar unos pasos para devolverse, esos pasos se hacían eternos ¿Qué es lo que iba a decir cuando llegara allá? Que tonto – se dijo riendo para sus adentros, ¿Qué mas podría decir? … que la amaba con todo su corazón, que necesitaba su compañía como el aire que respira y que no se quiere separar de ella.

Detuvo el paso cuando se dio cuenta que al frente de el venia la dueña de sus pensamientos.

– Sakura – dice sonriendo.

– Shaoran – dice un tanto asombrada.

– ¿Paso algo? – pregunto el ambarino.

– No – moviendo la cabeza – o sea si.

El joven la miro atentamente con un poco de curiosidad.

– Lo que pasa – empezó a decir – es que la habitación…

– No es de tu agrado – interrumpió rápidamente – si quieres nos podemos…

– No Shaoran yo – dice sonriendo – la habitación es hermosa tiene muchas cosas bellas y encantadoras es solo (mirándolo) que a la vez se siente tan vacía y solitaria.

El joven solo rio pensando en lo que decía la castaña pero a la vez se sentía feliz al saber que a ella le sucedió lo mismo que a el.

– Por que no estabas tu – termino de decir ella.

– Mi flor – dice sonriéndole de una forma muy tierna.

– Así que – dijo Sakura tomándole la mano – quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche y todas las que siguen.

– ¿Estas hablando en serio? – Pregunto – yo…

– No quiero que digas nada – lo interrumpe – solo sígueme.

– Esta bien – responde asintiendo con la cabeza.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la habitación de la castaña, la muchacha abre la puerta y entra seguida muy cerca por su esposo que es el encargado de cerrar la puerta.

Una vez adentro Sakura se da vuelta para quedar al frente de su esposo.

– Querido Shaoran – decía ella colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello del joven.

– ¿Estas segura que quieres que esto pase? – pregunto el chino.

– Si – dice acercando su frente hacia los labios de su esposo – estoy segura.

– Sakura –.

La muchacha se estira para quedar al frente de la boca de su amado para besarlo apasionadamente.

El ambarino la abrazo mas y mas, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras que con sus manos comienza a bajar el cierre del vestido que traía su esposa, al paso de los segundos sintió como Sakura temblaba en sus brazos así que lentamente se detuvo.

Sakura en ese momento se sentía muy feliz al estar con el amor de su vida, por fin había llegado el momento de que se entregaran en cuerpo y alma.

Se dio cuenta que su esposo había parado así que abrió rápidamente los ojos y bajo sus brazos.

– Mi flor – dice el dando un par de pasos – no quiero que te fuerces.

– No Shaoran – dice siguiéndolo para terminar colocándose delante de el – yo quiero ser tuya.

– Sakura yo – decía el chino mirándola – no puedo.

Ella se mantuvo callada por un par de minutos solo bajo su mirada al piso, Shaoran se dio cuenta de eso no quería que su esposa pensara cosas que no eran así que camino hacia ella levantándole el rostro con su mano para decirle…

– No me malinterpretes mi flor – dice sonriendo – lo que mas quiero en este mundo es estar contigo es solo que no quiero que lo hagas si es que no estas preparada.

– Mi amor – dice ella sonriéndole – de verdad estoy segura, de verdad quiero ser tu mujer.

Al terminar de decir eso la castaña da un paso hacia atrás y colocando sus manos en su espalda logra terminar de bajar el cierre de su vestido, a los segundos este cae al suelo.

Shaoran miro a su esposa y observo que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, no podía dejar de mirarla por completa y ver que solo estaba con su ropa interior.

_**S.K.T**_


	67. ¿Esto Es Hacer El Amor?

Sakura se acerco a el y coloco sus manos sobre la camisa del ambarino, comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones mientras que era besada apasionadamente por el.

El joven la tomo con sus brazos y camino hacia la cama, la recostó en ella delicadamente luego se quito la camisa por completo y también sus zapatos, después de eso se coloco sobre ella sonriéndole.

Mientras que la muchacha pasaba sus manos sobre el pecho de su esposo, ella sabia que el era deportista y que por eso tenia una figura envidiable pero no imagino que era mas de lo que pensaba, sus pectorales estaban bien marcados al igual que sus bíceps ni hablar de sus abdominales y su oblicuo todo lo que tenia este hombre era hermoso, era inevitable no sentir ganas de tocarlo.

Shaoran observo lo que hacia la castaña, se dio cuenta que sus pequeñas manos lo acariciaban de arriba hacia abajo como inspeccionando cada parte de su pecho eso lo hacia sentir lleno de deseo, lleno de ansias de tenerla para el, sintió un calor tremendo al darse cuenta que ella, que su flor de cerezo besaba su pecho ¿En que momento había comenzado hacer eso? Bueno daba igual ya que se sentía muy bien, en ese mismo instante el aprovecho de soltar el sosten que traía puesto su esposa, como todo un experto.

Sakura sintió que su cuerpo estaba totalmente liberado al ya no sentir mas la incomodidad del sujetador, miro a su esposo y vio como le sonreía, observo esos ojos ámbares que brillaban mucho mas de lo normal, parecía que estuvieran envueltos en llamas.

El la vio como una niña, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas pero se dio cuenta que su mirada estaba llena de pasión, esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto lo hipnotizaban, que tanto lo atraían, que tanto lo llamaban, bajo su vista por su cuerpo, paro y se dio cuenta de sus pechos, eran unos pechos hermosos ni tan grandes, ni tan pequeños, el tamaño ideal para el, se abalanzo hacia ella como un león sobre su presa (aunque mas delicado) toco su rostro con una mano mientras acercaba sus labios hacia los de ella, sintió las manos de Sakura en su espalda y una electricidad lo recorrió por completo.

En cambio ella empezó a sentir muchas sensaciones que la envolvían, que estaban en todo su cuerpo, sintió la necesidad de atraerlo hacia ella así que lo abrazo, se sentía tan bien tenerlo de esa manera, de tener su pecho junto al de ella, se sentía como en las nubes, como un sueño haciéndose realidad, un pequeño gemido se escapo de sus labios al sentir que su querido Shaoran colocaba su mano en su pecho derecho y comenzaba a jugar con el, a tocarlo a masajearlo de arriba hacia abajo, por inercia enterró sus uñas en la espalda del joven.

Por reflejo y por falta de aire separaron sus labios ya hinchados por el apasionado beso que se habían dado.

Shaoran comenzó a darle besos por todo su cuerpo, empezó por el cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, lo beso, lo acaricio… había esperado tanto tiempo para hacerlo que ahora que se estaba haciendo real no lo creía, coloco su mano en el pezón izquierdo mientras besaba el pezón derecho, escucho unos gemidos de parte de su esposa así que se dio cuenta que lo estaba haciendo bien ya que ella lo estaba disfrutando al igual que el.

Sakura sintió un calor tremendo que la invadía por completa, no sabia como explicar lo que estaba sintiendo pero le gustaba mas de lo que ella se había imaginado, solo quería que llegara el momento que tanto había esperado, donde solo serian uno, Shaoran seguía haciendo lo suyo con sus pechos, había que decir que no lo estaba haciendo nada de mal ya que ella lo disfrutaba pero el ¿Lo estará disfrutando también? – se preguntaba.

– Shaoran – dice ella casi en un susurro.

El joven escucho la voz de su esposa así que detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y levanto su mirada hacia ella.

– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto.

– Es que – decía tratando de calmar su respiración – ¿Te gusta lo que me estas haciendo?

El chino la miro con una sonrisa, no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería su esposa, hasta un tonto podría darse cuenta que le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo y que su pantalón estaba a punto de explotar por culpa del amigo que tenia entre sus piernas, soltó una pequeña risa y comenzó a bajar su cabeza hacia el cuello de la muchacha para susurrarle en el oído.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo estoy haciendo? –.

– Es que – dice comenzando a tartamudear.

– Por que mejor no lo averiguas por ti misma – le dijo.

– Que quieres decir – dice.

– Ven – dice el tomándole la mano a su esposa logrando con eso atraerla hacia el.

Se dejo guiar por la mano de su esposo, se asombro al darse cuenta que su mano iba derechito hacia la entre pierna, se impresiono al tocarlo y sentir que el miembro de su amado era un bulto muy grande.

– Tengo que decir que mi amigo esta así por tu culpa – dice sonriéndole.

– Shaoran – dice mientras se sentaba.

– Así que no quiero que pienses que no lo hago – decía el joven quedando al frente de ella.

– Lo siento – contesto agachando su mirada y sacando la mano del pantalón de su esposo.

– No lo sientas – dice el colocando su mano en el rostro de su esposa logrando con eso que ella lo mirara – solo quiero estar contigo ¿Entiendes?

Ella asiente con su cabeza, su esposo era tan lindo con ella hasta en momentos como este seguía siendo un caballero, no se arrepentiría jamás haberse enamorado de el, de haberle entregado sus sentimientos y su corazón así que haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacerlo feliz, hacerlo sentir especial, se lo demostraría claro ella le demostraría todo lo que el se merecía. Lo abrazo y le dio un tierno beso haciendo con eso que el se recostara sobre la cama.

El muchacho se dejo llevar por su esposa, le correspondió el beso que le daba mientras la abrazaba mas y mas, era tan satisfactoria la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, desnuda solo para el… de pronto sintió que ella dejaba de besarlo, ya sus hermosos y exquisitos labios sabor a cereza no estaban sobre los de el, se encontraba besándolo por su oreja derecha, poco a poco esos besos comenzaron a moverse desde su lado derecha a su lado izquierdo, por su cuello, por todo su pecho, se sentía tan excitante lo que le estaba haciendo, hasta que sintió una gran desesperación cuando se dio cuenta que esos besos llegaban a su ombligo, no podía explicar esa sensación ¿Algo nuevo para el? Algo que no había sentido con nadie más.

Sakura no podía evitar dejar de besar todo el cuerpo de su esposo, ese bello y esculturalmente atractivo cuerpo, no podía dejar de tocarlo y de mirarlo, beso su cuello y poco a poco comenzó a bajar por su pecho hasta llegar a su ombligo, sentía un calor tremendo que emanaba de su cuerpo y del de su querido Shaoran, su vista se enfoco en un lugar muy especial, en el lugar que tanto deseaba conocer, estaba un poco nerviosa pero lo haría.

Ambas manos se posaron en el pantalón, quería abrir el botón costara lo que le costara aunque se le estaba haciendo un poco difícil la tarea sin tener ningún tipo de experiencia en esto.

– ¿Qué haces? – escucho la voz de su esposo tratando de mirarla.

– Shaoran – se dijo la castaña mentalmente levantando su vista hacia el para sonreírle.

– Mi flor – dijo de nuevo el ambarino sonriéndole.

– Quiero que tú también disfrutes –.

Al decir eso la castaña abrió el pantalón, sonrió ya que había pasado uno de los dos obstáculos que la separaban de su destino

– Pero si te dije Sakura que – dice el joven parando de hablar al sentir que su esposa le bajaba el pantalón, unas ganas de tomarla y hacerla suya lo invadieron por completo al darse cuenta de lo que ella trataba de hacer.

Mientras tanto Sakura ya estaba a punto de acabar lo que estaba haciendo, muchas sensaciones la invadieron, gusto, placer, se sentía ansiosa y con mucha, mucha curiosidad.

Un poco temerosa se acerco a ese lugar, que para ella era un sector sin explorar… hasta el momento, gracias a sus mejores amigas que le contaban sus andanzas y sus experiencias (mas Meiling Li) pudo armarse de valor y solo dejarse llevar por su instinto, hay que decir también que le dieron uno que otro consejos para hacer que esta noche fuera inolvidable, así que se lanzo poco a poco comenzó a colocar su mano derecha sobre el bóxer que traía puesto su esposo para así masajearlo, la otra mano se fue derecho hacia el elástico de la prenda con el fin de empezar a bajarlo, costaba un poco por el bulto que había pero no seria imposible.

La desesperación del ambarino crecía mas y mas al sentir las manos de su flor de cerezo sobre su ropa interior, se trato de sentar pero justo en ese momento sintió que estaba completamente desnudo y que ella, su esposa tomaba su miembro con ambas manos para comenzar a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo, no podía creer lo que pasaba, solo quería dejarse llevar por la situación, por la sensación tan placentera que estaba teniendo, era primera vez que se sentía en las nubes, nunca había tenido tantas sensaciones juntas y eso que ni siquiera le ha hecho el amor a esa mujer.

– Sakura esto no se vale – comenzó a decir tratando de mirarla.

– ¿Por qué no? – contesto ella mirándolo con tanta inocencia.

El sonrió por verla así, una muchachita tan inocente, tan casta provocándole tantas cosas con solo tocarlo, no podía explicárselo, el gran Shaoran Li siendo sometido por una muchachita tan común y corriente (movió su cabeza) claro que no lo era, ella era la que había llegado a su vida para romper todos sus esquemas, ella era su flor de cerezo, ella era su Sakura.

Se sentó como pudo en la cama y con sus largos brazos la atrajo hacia el, la beso tan apasionadamente como si fuera el ultimo beso que le daría a su esposa, la recostó delicadamente en la cama de nuevo, ya había llegado la hora de hacerla su mujer, mientras terminaba el beso empezó a bajar sus manos por la cintura de ella y de a poquito termino de sacarle el calzón, lo único que le impedía verla completamente desnuda.

Era hermosa la escena que tenia ante sus ojos, su piel blanca, sus piernas largas, sus curvas, sus pechos hay Dios todo en ella era perfecto, perfecto para el, y ese par de esmeraldas que lo miraban cargados de pasión, de deseo, de lujuria, coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de Sakura para acariciarla, a los segundos después con esa misma mano comenzó a bajarla por su pecho, paso por su ombligo hasta llegar al sector húmedo que existía entre las piernas de su amada flor.

Sakura sentía que iba a explotar ya no podía mas, se sentía que hervía por todos lados y que cada caricia que le daba su esposo la quemaba aun mas, solo quería tenerlo dentro de ella, unir sus cuerpos y sus almas en una sola, de pronto comenzó a sentir en su zona baja como uno de los dedos de su esposo se movía por todo el lugar, de arriba hacia abajo, de izquierda a derecha y de nuevo la desesperación se apoderaba de ella ahora con mas intensidad.

Shaoran trataba de ser lo mas delicado posible con su esposa, primero comenzaría recorriendo su exterior con su dedo para luego introducirlo lentamente en su interior, sentía como su flor no dejaba de moverse y eso lo excitaba aun mas de lo que estaba pero también sabia que tenia que controlarse ya que no deseaba lastimarla por nada del mundo así que trato de respirar profundo, trato de calmar la bestia que tenia en su interior.

_**S.K.T**_

_gracias por el apoyo incondicional que siempre me han tenido, no tengo palabras que expresen todo lo que siento en estos momentos al ver que aun no me han olvidado, las (os) quiero mucho._

_prometo actualizar semanalmente los capítulos y poco a poco terminare todas las historias que tengo inconclusas en esta hermosa e importante pagina._

_besos y abrazos a la distancia._


	68. Tu Y Yo Por Fin Somos Uno

Pasaron unos segundos cuando el ambarino decide introducir uno de sus dedos en la cavidad aun pura de su esposa, comenzó a moverlo como las manecillas del reloj.

Sakura no podía evitar sacudirse cuando en ese momento sintió que el dedo de su querido Shaoran estaba en su interior moviéndose de un lado para el otro a los segundos sintió que metía otro dedo provocando con eso un pequeño grito de su parte.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el chino mirándola con preocupación.

– Si – contesta rápidamente.

– Lamento ser tan brusco – comenzó a decir con delicadeza – es solo que…

– Shaoran estoy lista – dice ella interrumpiéndolo.

El muchacho sonrió al escuchar esas palabras de su esposa así que poco a poco empezó a sacar los dedos de ese lugar que tanto deseaba poseer.

– Dime si te hago daño – dijo – prometo ser lo mas delicado posible.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, estaba un poco nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez por experimentar esto por primera vez pero aun así no podía evitar el temor que sentía.

– No te preocupes Shaoran – contesto – yo confió en ti.

El muchacho sintió una gran alegría al escuchar las palabras que en ese instante le decía su flor de cerezo así que como le había prometido seria lo mas suave y lento posible con ella, comenzó acercar su miembro a la entrada de la cavidad de Sakura y poco a poco a introducirlo ahí.

Sakura sintió como la punta del miembro de su esposo comenzaba a ingresar en su intimidad, estaba erecto, duro y muy caliente, pudo sentirlo palpitar mientras que sentía como por su cuerpo corrían pequeñas ondas eléctricas causándole placer y deseo.

A los segundos sintió un gran dolor en su parte baja con eso comprendió que ya había perdido su virginidad, que ya su esposo la había hecho suya, por ese dolor inevitablemente se formaron unas pequeñas lagrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos y empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

Por fin ella era su mujer, por fin disfrutaba este hermoso momento con la dueña de su corazón, levanto su vista hacia el rostro de su flor cuando se dio cuenta de las lagrimas que caían, se sintió el peor del mundo ya que no estaba cumpliendo con la promesa que le había hecho, se dejo llevar por la bestia en su interior, había sido un bruto.

– Sakura – dice colocando su mano en el rostro de ella limpiándole las lágrimas.

– Shaoran – contesta ella sonriéndole – te amo.

– Yo también te amo – dice sonriéndole.

Con eso entendió el ambarino que podía seguir así que bajo su cabeza para darle un beso, un gran y hermoso beso lleno de amor y de deseo, en ese minuto sintió que su esposa lo tomaba por su espalda atrayéndolo hacia ella.

La castaña recibió el beso de su amado con mucho amor y cariño mientras que el gran dolor que sintió entre sus piernas anteriormente ya no se encontraba mas, abrazo a Shaoran logrando con eso atraerlo hacia ella paso sus uñas por su gran espalda paulatinamente.

Shaoran sentía una electricidad recorrerle toda la espalda, solo deseaba dejarse llevar así que lentamente empezó a moverse… de adentro hacia afuera, de arriba abajo su miembro se meneaba en el interior, en ese ardiente y ansiado interior.

Sakura no podía describir con palabras lo que se sentía, se sentía llena de pasión pero a la vez se sentía hambrienta, deseosa de el, de tenerlo mas y mas en ella.

Gritos, gemidos y grandes respiraciones era lo que se sentía, era todo lo que se escuchaba en esa hermosa habitación donde se encontraba ese hombre y esa mujer, amándose, queriéndose, entregándose por primera vez el uno al otro… En cuerpo y alma ya eran uno.

Como disfrutaba Shaoran hacer feliz a su esposa, la amaba como un loco… la amaba como nunca pensó amar a nadie.

A Sakura le pasaba lo mismo, adoraba a ese hombre como nunca pensó hacerlo… solo quería quedarse junto a el y vivir estos hermosos momentos para siempre.

Mas y mas fue el placer que ambos sentían, el joven comenzaba acariciar los muslos de su esposa mientras que ella rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas, consiguiendo con eso sentir el miembro de su esposo llegar a lo mas profundo de su ser.

Las embestidas cada vez comenzaban hacerse mas rápidos e intensos hasta llegar al punto de ser completamente placenteras, estaban a pasos del ansiado clímax, al ansiado placer fulminante.

Cuando fue que sucedió, ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo al sentir que habían llegado al orgasmo juntos, fue todo un éxtasis de placer que a los dos los envolvió por completo.

Tanto el cuerpo de Sakura como el de Shaoran empezaban a temblar mientras sentían el calor en su interior y observaban como varios destellos de colores los rodeaban.

El joven saco su miembro del interior de ya ahora su mujer con todas la de la ley y como pudo trato de sostenerse para evitar caer encima de ella, Sakura se dio cuenta de ello así que comenzó a correrse en la cama para así dejar un espacio en ella, a los segundos su esposo cayo a su lado.

Los dos se miraron sonriendo mientras trataban de regularizar su respiración, estaban empapados de sudor pero eso no importaba ya que había sido un momento especial, mágico… El joven coloco su mano en la mejilla de su esposa…

– Espero no haberte hecho daño – dijo el.

– No – comienza a decir la muchacha – estuvo maravilloso.

– Que bueno que te haya gustado – contesto Shaoran – la verdad es que en ningún momento fue mi intención ser tan brusco pero…

– Pero que – interrumpe la muchacha.

– Es que me desesperas mi flor – dice – tu me descontrolas.

– Mi querido Shaoran – dice acercándose a el – gracias por darme estos hermosos momentos junto a ti (sonríe) por enseñarme el significado de "Hacer el amor"

Sakura apoyo su pecho en el pecho de su esposo mientras que el joven la rodeaba con esos grandes brazos por completa, el abrazo que le brindo estaba cargado de amor, de seguridad y de protección.

– El agradecido soy yo – comienza a susúrrale en el oído, por haberme dado el regalo de ser el primer hombre en tu vida.

– Tú eres y serás el único hombre en mi Shaoran –.

– Y tú eres con la única persona que quiero pasar el resto de mis días –.

Al decir eso se besaron apasionadamente.

Varios minutos después los muchachos tenían sus frentes apoyadas una con la otra, la castaña empezó a cerrar sus ojos mientras era observada por un alegre ambarino.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado estar así con Sakura Kinomoto, con la dueña de su corazón y de sus pensamientos desde que era un niño, esta mujer lo había transformado en un verdadero loco, loco de amor y de deseo, aun no entendía como era posible que tan solo con una caricia de ella lograra despertar una y mil sensaciones en el, lo único que si sabia era que lo había disfrutado como nunca antes lo había hecho, por primera vez había involucrado sus sentimientos, por primera vez había hecho el amor.

Poco a poco saco su frente de la de ella para mirar el rostro de su esposa, se veía tan tierna durmiendo hasta sonreía, eso le pareció encantador, era un sueño hecho realidad para el, por fin se sentía completo, se consideraba el hombre mas feliz de la tierra y todo eso se lo debía a ella, a su flor de cerezo.

Así paso la noche y llego la mañana, los pajaritos cantaban y unos pequeños rayos de luz llegaban al rostro de Sakura, eso logro que lentamente comenzara abrir sus ojos, se sentía enormemente feliz ya que era segunda vez que despertaba en los brazos de el, de su querido Shaoran.

Se dio cuenta que su amado la estaba abrazando, así que despacio empezó a sacar el brazo de su esposo para poder salir del nidito de amor sin despertarlo, cuando lo logro trato de sentarse, sintió que el ambarino se movía lo miro como pudo de reojos y vio que el se daba vuelta sin despertarse.

– Uf menos mal – se dijo para sus adentro mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia el closet, del interior de este saco una bata y se la coloco mirándolo a el.

Era la mujer mas feliz del mundo, no había nada en su vida para no estarlo ya que se sentía querida y amada por ese hombre, se lo había demostrado la noche anterior cuando fundieron sus cuerpos uno con el otro para solo ser uno, ella siempre había pensado que la primera vez que estuviera con un hombre seria mas dolorosa pero vaya que estaba equivocada ya que su querido Shaoran la había tratado con mucha delicadeza y ternura, ahora entendía que hacer el amor era totalmente distinto a tener sexo ya que la diferencia era muy grande, demostrar sentimientos con besos y caricias era diferente a solo saciar las necesidades biológicas.

Camino hacia la puerta de la habitación había decido bajar hacer el desayuno a su esposo, quería consentirlo y mimarlo por que se lo merecía, salió del lugar dirigiéndose a las escaleras, bajo uno a uno los peldaños para llegar a la cocina donde se encontró con la señora Sora.

– Señora – dice la mujer haciendo una reverencia – buenos días.

– Buenos días – contesta Sakura sonriendo.

– Lamento si es que la desperté – decía nuevamente la señora.

– No se preocupe – empezaba a decir la castaña – trabajo en un Hospital así que estoy acostumbrada a despertarme temprano.

– A ya veo – asintiendo con la cabeza – ¿Quiere que le prepare el desayuno?

– No – moviendo la cabeza – señora Sora.

– ¿Cómo? – pregunto muy asombrada.

– No quiero molestar de hecho (sonriendo) me levante para prepararlo yo misma –.

– Es que señora no es ninguna molestia – dice – nosotros estamos para servirles.

Sakura la mira sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

– Y lo se gracias – tomándole las manos – pero esta mañana quiero prepararle yo misma el desayuno a mi esposo.

La mujer mira a la muchacha que tenia al frente, de verdad ella era una muy buena persona de eso uno se podía dar cuenta de inmediato, el joven Xiao Lang había tenido mucha suerte en encontrar a una mujer así para el.

– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto la castaña al darse cuenta que la señora solo la miraba sin pronunciar palabra.

– No – dice moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro – solo que disculpe por tomarme atribuciones que no me corresponden señora (sonriendo) pero me siento muy feliz de haberla conocido.

– Yo eh – comenzó a decir.

– Me alegra que una persona como usted este al lado del joven Xiao Lang –.

– Gracias por decir eso – dijo – de verdad para mi su opinión es importante.

– Pero como dice esas cosas señora – soltando las manos de la muchacha – si soy solo una empleada mas.

– Para mi usted no es una empleada – dice sonriendo – es parte de las personas mas importantes para Shaoran así que eso significa que para mi también lo es.

– Señora Sakura yo no se que decirle –.

– No diga nada – mueve su cabeza – solo le pido que me indique donde están las cosas para hacer el desayuno.

– Por supuesto – dice sonriendo.

Mientras tanto arriba Shaoran se comenzaba a mover, se dio vuelta para el lado derecho y coloco su mano suavemente en la cama para así no despertar a su esposa pero al no sentir nada abrió los ojos y rápidamente se sentó, miro para todos lados dándose cuenta que ella no estaba.

Camino hacia el baño pasando su mano sobre su cabello, abrió la llave del agua y se lavo la cara, mirándose al espejo se preguntaba en donde estaría su flor de cerezo… Decidió tomar una ducha rápida así que ingreso en la regadera y al paso de unos minutos ya estaba listo, dejo una toalla en su cintura mientras que trataba de acomodarse los mechones revoltosos.

En ese mismo momento Sakura venia subiendo por las escaleras con una bandeja en sus manos, la que en su interior traía fruta, jugos y unas tostadas, al llegar a la puerta la abrió como pudo ya que no quería despertar a su querido Shaoran.

El ambarino sintió que la puerta se abría despacio, salió del baño y sonrió al ver como su flor trataba de entrar con una bandeja en sus manos.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – decía el muchacho caminando hacia ella.

– Shaoran – se dijo levantando su vista y sonriéndole – no te preocupes.

Sakura entro dejando la bandeja en la cama mientras que el chino cerraba la puerta y después caminaba hacia ella.

– Buenos días querido Shaoran – decía la castaña dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– Buenos días mi flor – contesta sonriéndole y mirando hacia la cama – ¿Eso es para mi?

– Si – asintiendo con la cabeza – bueno para los dos… Pensé que podrías tener hambre así que quería darte esta sorpresa.

– Gracias Sakura – dice abrazándola para luego soltarla – entonces que esperamos.

Comenzaron a tomar desayuno, Sakura le daba la fruta en la boca a Shaoran y el hacia lo mismo mientras que hablaban de una que otra cosa, paso como una hora cuando terminaron de comer justo en ese momento se escucho una fuerte música que provenía de afuera.

Ambos caminaron hacia el balcón de la habitación para saber que era lo que sucedía, una vez afuera se dieron cuenta de donde provenía ese bullicio.

Se miraron al darse cuenta de lo que era y ambos sonrieron pensando que a la única que se le ocurriría semejante extravagancia era a Meiling Li

_**S.K.T**_


	69. El Regalo De Meling Li

– Hey esto esta prendido – se escucho en toda la habitación – esta todo negro.

– Espérame – dijo la muchacha caminando hacia ella – yo te ayudare.

La china miro a su mejor amiga y asintiendo con su cabeza le da las gracias.

– ¿Estas segura que esto era necesario? – decía el ojiazul mirando a la muchacha.

– Claro que si Eriol – decía ella sonriendo – este será mi regalo de bodas para ellos.

– Meiling – dice el joven riendo – tu nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme.

– Solo quiero que lo pasen bien – moviendo su cabeza – tu sabes que yo los quiero mucho.

– Igual que nosotros – decía Tomoyo tratando de arreglar el notebook que tenia en sus manos.

– Y eso lo se muy bien querida (sonriendo) se que para ti son muy importantes –.

– Ya esta listo – dice la ojiazul mirando a ambos.

– Que bien – dice la joven saltando de alegría y caminando hacia allá.

En ese momento la pantalla del notebook se prende y se ve claramente una gran habitación.

– ¿Que es lo que se ve? – pregunto el muchacho.

– Nada – comienza a mover su cabeza de un lado para el otro – solo esta la habitación vacía.

– A lo mejor Sakura y el joven Li no han llegado – dice mirándolos – todavía.

Mientras tanto en la isla, los muchachos se encontraban con un hombre al principio del muelle.

– Buenos días Señor, señora – dice el capitán haciendo una reverencia.

– Buenos días – contesta Sakura tomando del brazo de su esposo.

Li solo asiente con su cabeza.

– Lamento haberlos despertado – volvió a decir el capitán mirándolos.

– No se preocupe por eso – dijo Shaoran y pregunto – ¿Me puede decir que es todo esto?

– Bueno esto – dice el hombre mirando a su costado y sonriendo – es el regalo que le envía la señorita Meiling.

– Mei – dice Sakura sonriendo.

– Lo supuse – susurra el ambarino y moviendo la cabeza dice – gracias por traerlo hasta acá capitán.

– No hay de que – dice – es mi trabajo.

El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia ellos y saca una llave de su bolsillo para pasársela a Shaoran Li, el joven la recibe mientras que la castaña solo los miraba.

– Bueno y si ahora me disculpan – dice el hombre.

– Claro adelante – contesto Shaoran.

– Gracias – dice Sakura sonriéndole.

A los segundos después…

– No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos – se decía a si misma Sakura mirando hacia delante.

– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Shaoran mirándola.

– No – moviendo la cabeza – es solo que.

– No me digas que nunca habías visto un yate – dijo sonriendo.

– No – decía – o sea si solo en televisión.

– Mi flor – dice tiernamente y mostrándole la mano – ven vamos.

– Shaoran yo –.

– No tienes curiosidad de saber como es –.

– Si – dice sonriéndole y tomando la mano que tenia al frente comenzaron a caminar hacia allá.

– Solo a Meiling se le ocurren cosas como estas – decía el joven subiendo por la escalera.

– A mi me parece un bonito gesto – dice mirándolo.

– Si es cierto – dice ayudándola a subir – es solo que tanta extravagancia ya no va conmigo.

– Shaoran – dice mientras subía por los peldaños.

Una vez arriba…

– ¿Extrañas esa vida? – pregunto.

– Por que me preguntas eso mi flor – dice tomándola por la cintura.

– Shaoran yo – dice mirándolo – es solo curiosidad.

– No – dice sonriéndole – claro que no la extraño.

Sakura lo miro sonriendo…

– Todo lo que tenia ya no me importa –.

– Mi amor – dice abrazándolo.

– Lo único me importa en estos momentos eres tu –.

– Te amo – decía la muchacha.

– Y yo a ti mi flor de cerezo –.

Se dan un beso justo en ese momento se escucha una voz que provenía del interior del yate, los enamorados se separan y extrañados comienzan a caminar hacia el interior.

Mientras que adentro de la habitación la laptop que había en ese lugar estaba prendida, se veía una muchacha jugando con la pantalla.

– Hay alguien ahí – decía Meiling en tono de aburrimiento – por favor Sakura o Shaoran si me escuchan digan algo.

Y…

– Meiling eres tu – dice el joven entrando a la habitación de la mano de su esposa.

– Primo – dice sonriendo – y Sakura.

– Mei – dice la castaña alegremente.

– Que gusto me da verlos – comenzaba a decir mirando a ambos – por lo que veo ya les llego mi regalo.

– Si muchas gracias – contesta la joven.

– No era necesario – decía el ambarino – que nos dieras esto.

– Y por que no Shaoran – moviendo la cabeza – Eriol les dio el suyo ahora me tocaba a mí.

– Pero aun así – mirándola – es mucho para nosotros.

– Bueno lo siento ya esta hecho – dijo – y no recibo devoluciones.

– Gracias – respondió Sakura nuevamente.

– Tan terca que eres – decía el castaño.

Meiling se rio al escuchar esas palabras de su primo.

– Eso viene de familia Shaoran Li –.

– Si tienes razón – dijo.

– No puedo creerlo – dice sonriendo – el terco de mi primo encontrándome la razón.

– No digas boberías – dice en tono serio.

Sakura solo rio y a los segundos pregunto: – ¿Y como están ustedes por allá? ¿Eriol y Tomoyo están bien? –.

– Nosotros de maravillas amiga de hecho – dice levantando la computadora y enfocando a los muchachos que estaban detrás de ella – están aquí conmigo.

– Hola amiga – dice Tomoyo sonriendo.

– Sakura – dice Eriol saludándola con la mano – Shaoran ¿Cómo están?

– Tomoyo – sonríe – Eriol.

– Bien gracias – contesta Shaoran mirando a ambos.

– Se les nota – dice Meiling colocándose de nuevo en la pantalla – par de tortolitos.

– Meiling ya vas a empezar –.

– Empezar con que primito – dice riendo – no es mi culpa que no me tengas paciencia.

La castaña comenzó a reír, Shaoran la miro y el ceño fruncido se instalo en su frente de nuevo.

– Te encanta sacarme de mis casillas –.

– Shaoran pero si es la verdad – sonríe – te ves distinto al gruñón de siempre.

El muchacho solo la miro cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la cama mientras que Sakura lo imito sentándose ahí también.

– ¿Y amiga como te ha tratado el bruto de mi primo? – pregunto mirando a la ojiverde.

– Eh – empezó a decir y un gran sonrojo se apodero de ella al recordar la noche anterior.

– No me digas que ya – dice sonriendo pícaramente.

– No preguntes tonterías – dice serio y un poco sonrojado – no tienes por que estar de chismosa.

– Hey para yo no estoy diciendo nada del otro mundo – dijo – aparte que la pregunta no era para ti.

– Que estas diciendo – se para rápidamente al frente de la laptop.

– Ves lo que te estaba comentando – dice tratando de mirar a Sakura – mi primo no me tiene paciencia.

– Meiling ya basta – dijo enojado – no tengo por que estar aguantando tus estupideces.

– Ya esta bien – dice sonriendo y mostrando sus manos – lo siento.

Shaoran la miro mientras que Sakura llega a su lado para abrazarlo.

– La he pasado muy bien Meiling – dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro – Shaoran se a portado muy bien conmigo.

El joven al escuchar lo que decía su esposa sonrió.

– Mas le vale – empezó a decir la ojinegro mostrándole su mano convertida en puño – si no se las vera conmigo.

– Si lo se – dice riendo.

– Te prometí que no le haría daño – dice mirando a su prima y luego a la castaña – y yo cumplo mis promesas.

– Si es así estamos bien entonces –.

Al decir eso la china se dio cuenta que los muchachos no dejaban de mirarse así que decidió no interrumpir mas…

– Bueno Shaoran – dijo – Sakura me tengo que ir.

En ese momento ambos joven voltean sus cabezas para mirar atentamente a la muchacha.

– Mi intención no es quitarles tiempo así que – decía sonriendo – sigan pasándola bien.

– Si – decía el joven asintiendo con la cabeza.

– Gracias – contesto la muchacha sonriendo.

– Los quiero mucho – dijo la ojinegra.

Al terminar de decir eso corta la videoconferencia, Sakura y Shaoran salen de la habitación… y una vez afuera.

– Mi amor no deberías ser así de serio con Meiling – decía la joven.

– ¿Qué tratas de decir? – pregunto un tanto asombrado.

– Lo que quiero decir es que Mei es una buena persona (sonriéndole) sea como sea ella solo quiere nuestra felicidad.

– Si lo se – contesto dando un par de pasos – es solo que me desespera y no puedo evitarlo Sakura es mas creo que hasta lo hace de adrede.

– Tranquilo – dice ella acercándose a el y tomándole la mano – mi amor no creo que lo haga con esa intención.

– Eso espero – dice mirándola – pero ahora cambiemos el tema – sonríe preguntándole: ¿Y que quiere hacer señora Li?

– Bueno yo – comienza a decir sonriéndole – solo quiero estar contigo los dos tranquilamente.

– Entonces te parece que pasemos todo el día de hoy navegando –.

– Estas hablando en serio – decía sorprendida.

– Pues claro – dice – tenemos que aprovechar el regalo que nos hizo mi prima querida.

Después de decir eso el joven comienza a caminar hacia la cabina, detrás de el venia siguiendo sus pasos Sakura quien solo miraba a su esposo felizmente.

Pero de vuelta a Japón…

– Ahora estas contenta – decía Eriol mirando a la china.

– Si – dice sonriendo – me alegra mucho haberlos visto.

– Tengo que reconocer que a mi también me paso lo mismo – dijo el joven moviendo la cabeza – extraño a mi mejor amigo.

– Y yo a mi mejor amiga – contestaba con voz de nostalgia.

Tomoyo quien venia ingresando a la habitación se sorprendio al ver a ambas personas con sus cabezas inclinadas hacia el suelo.

– ¿Alguien se murió? – pregunto sentándose al lado de su amado.

– No – dice el joven levantando la vista hacia la muchacha.

– ¿Entonces por que están así? – volvió a preguntar.

– Es que nos dimos cuenta con Eriol que extrañamos a ese par de tortolitos –.

La ojiazul sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

– Si lo se yo también los extraño – comienza a decir Tomoyo – pero ellos se merecen disfrutar y pasar este tiempo a solas.

Eriol y Meiling asienten con la cabeza sin decir nada.

– Sin que nadie los moleste – les dijo mirando a los dos – así que por favor ya no estén con esas caras largas.

– Claro – dice la muchacha comenzando a caminar – total ya llegaran y no me despegare de ellos.

– Mei – dijo Tomoyo mirando como salía por la puerta.

– Gracias por decir eso querida – comenzó a decir Eriol mientras se acercaba a ella – ya que tienes razón en todo eso.

– Eriol amor – dice tocándole el rostro – lo único que yo quiero es que no es triste.

– Contigo y el bebe a mi lado nunca lo estaré –.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

– ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer esta vez Hien? – pregunto la mujer mirando a su marido.

– ¿Por que la pregunta mujer? –.

– Por que se que algo ronda por tu cabeza –.

– Bueno si – dice parándose del escritorio y comenzando a dar un par de pasos – tienes razón.

Ieran Li solo miro al hombre…

– Tengo pensado viajar en un par de días.

– Viajar – se dijo para si misma y pregunto – ¿Y donde se supone que vas?

– Por que tanto interrogatorio Ieran – dice moviendo la cabeza – de cuando aca que tengo que estar dando explicaciones de lo que hago.

Al decir eso el hombre comienza a caminar en dirección a la puerta del despacho, la señora Li lo toma del brazo evitando que lo hiciera.

– Espero que no vayas a Japón – dijo.

– ¿Y por que lo haría? – dice soltándose bruscamente – acaso crees que voy a ir en busca de tu hijo.

– Te recuerdo que Xiao Lang también es tu hijo – dice en tono serio.

– Mujer por Dios – decía moviendo la cabeza – cuantas veces quieres que te diga que esa persona dejo de ser mi hijo cuando se marcho de esta casa.

–Hien por favor –.

– Por favor nada – dice enojado – deja de entrometerte en mis negocios.

Hien Li sale del despacho mientras que la mujer solo se sienta en el gran sillón…

– Xiao Lang solo deseo que estés bien y que Hien no vaya a ser nada en contra de ti –.

Ya habia pasado un poco el tiempo los muchachos se encontraban en el yate admirando el hermoso atardecer que tenían solo para ellos.

– Esto es tan bello – decía la castaña mirando a los alrededores – todo lo que hemos hecho en nuestra luna de miel a sido perfecto.

– Si – dice el joven sonriéndole – tengo que admitir que no era tan mal idea venir a este lugar.

– Nunca me cansare de agradecerle a los muchachos todo lo que han hecho por nosotros –.

– Es cierto – decía asintiendo con la cabeza – yo tampoco.

– Solo espero que este hermoso sueño no termine nunca –.

– ¿Y por que dices eso? – comenzó a decir Shaoran mientras tomaba por la cintura a su esposa – acaso crees que dejare que te me escapes.

– Shaoran – dice sonriéndole.

– Nunca me separare de ti – moviendo la cabeza – aunque el mundo se este desmoronando a nuestros pies yo siempre te seguiré.

– Mi amor – dice tomándolo por el cuello – por que eres tan lindo.

– Por ti – sonríe – tu eres la culpable de que yo me haya transformado en un romántico enamorado.

– Bueno tengo que reconocer que por eso me encantas –.

– Solo por eso – dice soltándola y mirándola – por favor señora Li yo pensé que le encantaba por mi hermoso rostro o por mi escultural cuerpo.

– Haber eso solo son complementos que vienen contigo – dice colocándose un dedo en el mentón – aunque pensándolo bien todo lo que acabas de decir me encanta también.

– Mi flor – comienza a decir sonriéndole con ternura.

– Te amo Shaoran Li – sonríe diciéndole – pase lo que pase siempre te voy amar.

– Y yo a ti Sakura Kinomoto de Li te amo con todo mi corazón –.

_**S.K.T**_


	70. Nuestra Felicidad Con Mezcla De Amargura

El tiempo paso muy rápido y los muchachos regresaron de su feliz luna de miel más enamorados que nunca lamentablemente volvieron a la realidad, Sakura al hospital y Shaoran a seguir con la constructora junto con su mejor amigo Eriol.

Una hermosa mañana en la cocina del departamento de los tortolitos…

– Mi flor – dice abrazándola por detrás y susurrándole en el oído – te ves tan linda con pijama.

– Shaoran – dice ella sonriéndole – no digas tonterías.

El joven solo sonrió.

– ¿Te preparo el desayuno? – pregunto Sakura.

– No lo siento – comenzó a decir moviendo la cabeza – me tengo que ir rápido ya que tenemos una reunión muy importante esta mañana.

– Esta bien mi amor – asintiendo con la cabeza – deseo que les vaya muy bien.

– Eso espero – dice – por que seria nuestro primer proyecto grande.

– Y así será querido Shaoran – decía Sakura mientras le acomodaba la corbata.

El la miro con una gran sonrisa como amaba a la muchacha que tenia al frente pero de inmediato se dio cuenta del reloj que había en la pared.

– Ya se me esta haciendo tarde – dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta – Eriol me mata si no llego a la hora.

– Tranquilo – contesta siguiéndolo – por favor maneja con cuidado.

– Si mi flor – le dice abriendo la puerta – nos vemos para almorzar.

– Claro te estaré esperando – dijo sonriendo.

Shaoran sale del departamento mientras que Sakura se quedaba en el umbral de la puerta mirándolo.

El joven detiene el paso y rápidamente se da vuelta hacia su esposa…

– Recuerda cuanto te amo – sonríe dándole un fugaz beso y comenzando a correr hacia el ascensor.

– Y yo a ti – le grita.

Al paso de los minutos la castaña entra al lugar, tenia la mañana libre en el hospital así que tenia bastante tiempo para dedicarlo a la limpieza y a los quehaceres del departamento, comenzaría con la cocina y luego con la habitación para terminar con el baño.

Se dirigió a la cocina cuando justo en ese momento se escucho el timbre, sonrió de inmediato al imaginarse que era su querido Shaoran diciendo que algo se le había olvidado, camino hacia la puerta con una gran sonrisa y después de unos segundos la abre, la expresión de sus labios desapareció en un dos por tres al darse cuenta que no era su esposo.

– ¿Usted es la doctora Sakura Kinomoto? – pregunto la persona que estaba al frente de ella.

La castaña lo miro un poco extrañada ya que sintió algo familiar en el tono de voz que poseía el hombre y también por que se dio cuenta del gran parecido que tenia con su amado Shaoran.

– Si – dice asintiendo con la cabeza.

El hombre que estaba parado al frente de ella comenzó a decir…

– Soy Hien Li el padre de Xiao Lang ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto.

– Claro – contesto asombrada abriendo la puerta – adelante.

Pasaron unos segundos, el señor Li entra y ella cierra la puerta diciéndole:

– Shaoran no se encuentra en estos momentos pero…

– No vine a verlo a el – dice interrumpiéndola – viene a verla a usted.

Sakura aun seguía sorprendida, esta situación la estaba comenzando a incomodar ya que la presencia de esa persona le inspiraba un poco de temor, tenia una mirada oscura y vacía.

El hombre solo la miraba de arriba abajo, ahora entendía un poco por que su hijo lo había desobedecido ya que tenia que reconocer que la muchacha que tenia al frente de el era muy guapa e interesante.

– ¿Gusta algo de tomar señor Li? – pregunto mientras pasaba por su lado.

– No – dice el dándose vuelta hacia ella – mi visita será corta.

La ojiverde detiene el paso y se da vuelta para quedar al frente de el.

– Entonces lo escucho – dice.

– ¿Cuánto dinero necesita para desaparecer de la vida de Xiao Lang? – le pregunto seriamente.

– Como dice – dijo ella mirándolo asombrada.

– Usted se ve una persona bastante inteligente – decía mirándola de pies a cabeza – así que dígame cual es su precio.

Hien Li saca su chequera y poco a poco comienza abrirla.

– Le voy a ser sincera señor Li – empezó a decir la muchacha – yo no estoy con su hijo por dinero.

– ¿Entonces? – Dice el hombre moviendo su cabeza de un lado para el otro – no me venga con la cursilería de que hay sentimientos de por medio.

– Yo estoy con el por varias razones – contesta mirándolo – que veo que a usted no le interesan así que solo me queda decirle que rechazo su oferta.

– Esta segura de lo que me esta diciendo doctora Kinomoto – dijo sonriendo de una forma bastante retorcida – créame que todos tenemos un precio.

– Pues se equivoca conmigo señor – comienza a decir un tanto molesta – yo amo a Shaoran y pase lo que pase yo me quedare a su lado.

– Eso quiere decir que no le importa en lo absoluto lo que pase con las personas a su alrededor –.

– ¿A que se refiere con eso? – pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

– Xiao Lang se iba a casar con la hija de un gran empresario japonés –.

La muchacha solo lo miraba, escuchaba atentamente una a una las palabras que decía el padre de su esposo.

– Pero cometió la estupidez de casarse con usted –.

– Señor Li yo…

– Ahora las empresas están a punto de quebrar y muchas personas se quedaran sin trabajo (mirándola) muchas familias se quedaran en la calle –.

– No puedo creer lo que me esta diciendo – dijo moviendo su cabeza.

– Yo solo le digo la verdad – responde – ahora solo queda esperar lo inevitable.

Sakura aun estaba procesando la información cuando Hien Li se acerca a ella pasándole una tarjeta.

– Así que piénselo y cualquier cosa me llama –.

La joven estira su mano para tomar la tarjeta que tenia al frente casi como por inercia.

– Bueno y ahora me retiro para no quitarle mas tiempo –.

La castaña iba a comenzar a caminar cuando el hombre la mira.

– No se moleste – dice – se donde queda la salida.

Ella se quedo inmóvil en su sitio mirándolo…Una vez que escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrar se apoyo en el sillón y suspirando solo pudo pronunciar el nombre de su esposo.

Pero en otro lugar, en el estacionamiento del Hospital general de Tokio…

El doctor Yama bajaba de su automóvil y a los segundos se le acerca una persona.

– Buenos días – dice el hombre.

– Buenos días – contesta Tsuyoshi cerrando la puerta del vehículo.

– ¿Usted es el doctor Tsuyoshi Yama? – pregunto.

– Si – contesta y pregunta – ¿Nos conocemos?

– No – dice moviendo la cabeza – pero la verdad es que me encantaría hacerlo.

– Yo – dice mirándolo – no lo entiendo.

– Mi nombre es Jun Chén y quiero proponerle un trato –.

– Un trato – dijo para el y rápidamente pregunto en voz alta – ¿Qué clase de trato?

– Uno que esta relacionado con la venganza hacia Shaoran Li –.

– Lo siento señor Chén pero creo que esta hablando con la persona equivocada –.

Al decir eso el joven comienza a caminar.

– Doctor espere – decía el periodista siguiéndolo y colocándose al frente de el – aun no a escuchado la mejor parte.

– Ya le dije que no estoy interesado – decía moviendo la cabeza.

– Es la parte donde queda como un héroe al frente de Sakura Kinomoto –.

Tsuyoshi Yama solo mira al hombre sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Y al paso de la mañana.

– Créame Señor Yamamoto no se arrepentirá – decía Shaoran Li dándole un apretón de manos a un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años.

– Eso espero – contestó el señor – joven Li.

– Esta tratando con dos personas serias y responsables – dice Eriol mirándolo – así que delo por hecho.

– Lo se joven Hiragizawa – mirando a ambos hace una reverencia – hasta luego.

El ambarino junto con el ojiazul observan atentamente como el señor comienza a caminar y a los segundos sale de la oficina.

– Bien hecho – dice Eriol sonriéndole a su mejor amigo.

– Si – asiente con la cabeza – aunque tengo que reconocer que lo estaba dando por perdido.

– Es verdad – comienza a decir – el señor Yamamoto es una persona muy desconfiada por eso no se da tan rápido.

– Bueno lo importante es que nos ganamos la licitación de este gran proyecto –.

– Gracias a ti – dijo el joven.

– No quería decirlo pero si – dice sonriendo – tengo el don de la palabra.

Eriol ríe al escuchar las palabras de su mejor amigo y a los segundos…

– Te haz ganado una invitación almorzar –.

– Almorzar – dice y recordó que tenia que recoger a su esposa en el hospital – lo lamento Eriol – explica tomando su chaqueta – pero tendré que rechazar tu invitación.

– Esta bien – decía moviendo la cabeza – tu te lo pierdes.

– Gracias – quedando al frente de el – pero me comprometí con Sakura.

– Si no te preocupes – sonriendo – nos vemos después.

– Claro – asintiendo con la cabeza – hasta mas tarde.

Sakura ya había llegado a su consulta cuando justo recibe la llamada de su mejor amiga.

– Tomoyo – dice la castaña sentándose en su silla.

– Querida Sakura que bueno que me contestas – comenzaba a decir la voz en la otra línea – espero no estar molestando.

– No te preocupes podemos hablar – dijo y rápidamente pregunto – ¿Cómo esta el bebe?

– Muy bien creciendo muy rápido lo mismo que mi pancita – contesto.

– Me alegro mucho que todo este marchando muy bien–.

– Si yo también – comentaba – de hecho esta semana sabremos con Eriol el sexo de nuestro hijo.

– Como pasa el tiempo – decía la joven mirando una foto en su escritorio donde estaba ella junto a su Shaoran.

– ¿Y tu querida Sakura como estas? – pregunto la ojiazul.

– Yo – dice y rápidamente contesta – bien anoche cenamos con mi Padre y le contamos con Shaoran sobre el matrimonio.

– Estas hablando en serio – dice con tono de asombro – ¿Y como lo tomo el tio Fujitaka?

Al escuchar la pregunta que le hizo su mejor amiga empezó a recordar la cena de la noche anterior…

– No te preocupes mi flor – decía el ambarino acariciando la mano de su esposa.

– Si Shaoran – le contesta sonriendo – solo espero que lo tome de la mejor manera.

Justo en ese momento llega el señor Fujitaka, ambos jóvenes se levantan de la mesa para saludar.

– Buenas noches señor Kinomoto – dice el joven haciendo una reverencia.

– Buenas noches joven Li – contesta sonriendo y mirando a los dos – buenas noches hija.

– Hola Papa – decía la muchacha dándole un beso en la mejilla.

A los segundos…

– Gracias por la invitación – empieza a decir el hombre mientras se sentaba al frente de ellos.

– No al contrario – dijo – gracias a usted por aceptar.

– ¿Y como haz estado Papa? – pregunto Sakura.

– Bien hija – sonriendo – no me puedo quejar ya que me ofrecieron publicar mi libro de historia y costumbre japonesas.

– Que buena noticia – decía una muy alegre y feliz castaña.

– Si yo también opino lo mismo – dijo el señor.

– Felicidades por sus logros señor Kinomoto –.

– Muchas gracias por sus palabras joven Li – contesta sonriéndole y luego le pregunta a la muchacha - ¿Por Tomoyo me entere que te habías ido de vacaciones hija?

– Si – responde ella – la verdad es que me tome unos días que me debían en el hospital.

Y ese momento comienza a sonar el celular de Shaoran, lo toma rápidamente.

– Discúlpenme – dice mirando al señor y después a su esposa – estaba esperando esta llamada.

– Adelante – contesta el hombre.

– Si no te preocupes – le dice sonriendo.

– Con permiso – dice levantándose de la mesa y comenzando a caminar.

Sakura miro a su esposo que salía del lugar mientras que era observada por su Padre.

– Tengo que decirte que te hicieron bastante bien – dice Fujitaka Kinomoto.

– ¿Qué cosa? – pregunta ella mirándolo.

– Los días que te tomaste hija – moviendo la cabeza – estas radiante.

La muchacha sonríe asintiendo.

– ¿O es otra cosa la que te tiene así de feliz? – pregunto.

– Tanto se me nota – se dijo para si misma.

– Dije algo malo Sakura –.

– No Papa – moviendo su cabeza empieza a decir – lo que pasa es que si hay algo muy importante que me tiene así.

El señor Kinomoto la miraba atentamente.

– Es algo que no te había dicho antes y debes saber…

– Hija – dijo tomándole la mano – tranquila sea lo que sea…

– Me case con Shaoran hace cinco meses – dice interrumpiéndolo.

Fujitaka Kinomoto la miro asombradísimo ya que nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente que su pequeña Sakura le digiera algo así.

– Por favor no te molestes – decía ella.

– Sakura esta bien habrás tenido tus razones para no haberme dicho antes – contestaba moviendo la cabeza.

– Han pasado tantas cosas en este ultimo tiempo que siento que mi vida a avanzado muy rápido – dice mirando la mesa.

Hija escúchame.

La castaña poco a poco empieza a subir su vista para mirarlo, se dio cuenta que el hombre tenia una mirada tranquilizadora y que empezaba a regalarle una sonrisa.

– Quiero que sepas que no estoy enojado ni mucho menos molesto – mirándola – como tu lo acabas de decir han pasado muchas cosas últimamente así que es lógico que no hayas tenido tiempo de contarme o mejor dicho la oportunidad de hacerlo de todas maneras lo hecho (moviendo la cabeza) hecho esta.

– Papa…

– Lo único que quiero saber pequeña – preguntándole - ¿Eres feliz con tu esposo?

– Si – dice asintiendo con la cabeza – lo soy como nunca pensé haberlo sido.

– Y yo – dice Shaoran llegando a la mesa.

El señor y la muchacha se dan vuelta para mirarlo…

– Se que las cosas no fueron como correspondían – comienza a decir el chino mirando a su suegro – yo debí acercarme a usted mucho antes y pedirle la mano de su hija.

El mayor de los Kinomoto solo miraba atentamente al joven que tenia al frente de el, la primera vez que lo vio se dio cuenta que era un buen hombre correcto con principios, con valores y todo lo que le decía en este momento corroboraban aun mas lo que pensaba sobre Shaoran Li.

– Pero créame que yo amo a su hija y me encargare de que ella nunca deje de sonreír – dijo mientras le toma la mano a su esposa.

– Shaoran – dice ella sonriéndole.

El padre de la castaña miro la encantadora escena que se estaba dando en ese instante, su pequeña Sakura sonreía de una manera muy peculiar al igual que el joven que era su esposo.

– Bueno – comienza a decir parándose.

Sakura y Shaoran voltean a verlo.

– Que quiere que le diga joven Li – dice seriamente – que no me haya dicho.

–Señor Kinomoto – dice.

– Usted se ve una persona de palabra – moviendo la cabeza – por eso se que va a cumplir con todo lo que me acaba de decir.

– Si – asintiendo con la cabeza.

– Así que lo único que me queda por decirle es – mirándolo comienza a sonreír y a estirar sus brazos – bienvenido a la familia Kinomoto.

– Gracias – contesta Shaoran sonriendo.

Sakura sonreía de alegría al ver como su Padre y su esposo se abrazaban, ese era uno de los pasos mas grandes que existían para que su felicidad estuviera completa ahora solo faltaba su hermano, ese seria un gran desafío pero sabia que con el tiempo Touya y Shaoran podrían llevarse bien aunque seria un poco difícil pero no imposible, estaba segura que al final podrían ser grandes amigos.

Justo en ese momento la castaña volvió a la normalidad y sonriendo le responde a Tomoyo.

– Muy bien – comienza a decir – se le nota que estima mucho a Shaoran.

– Cuanto me alegro que las cosas por fin estén dándose para ustedes – decía la ojiazul – ya que se merecen ser felices.

– Si – contesto y se dijo para si misma – eso es lo que mas quisiera creer en este momento.

**_S.K.T_**


End file.
